A Walk to Remember
by pointlessfangirl
Summary: Convinced to join the school musical and glee club, Blaine meets Kurt, a quirky boy with a complicated past. When they unexpectedly fall in love, Blaine never expected to discover Kurt's tragic secret. Based on the book/movie A Walk to Remember. Warning: major character death.
1. The Beginning

_So obviously, I deleted by lover I don't have to love story. Sorry to anyone who was reading it and actually liked it, but I got bored and really didn't see it going anywhere. Instead, I bring you this new story. It's based on the movie/book A Walk to Remember. Just like my 500 Days of Kurt story, I'll be taking bits and pieces from the book, movie, and making up some parts completely on my own. Now, the book and the movie are completely different, so if you haven't read it or seen it, I suggest looking it up on Google or some shit just so you know what's going on. Wes, David, Jeff, Nick and Blaine go to McKinley with Kurt and New Directions, by the way, however the 5 boys aren't in the glee club. And one more thing, I'm going to leave the whole "God/Christian" thing out of the story entirely, just because we all know Kurt is atheist and because it would just take too much time. So, here it is. Beware. It's sad as hell. _

Blaine Anderson was eighteen years old and already felt like he had wasted his youth.

Being an eighteen year old gay teenager doesn't exactly make your life the easiest thing in the world. Sure, he had really great friends and he was extremely talented. But at the same time, it kind of really hurts when your father doesn't accept you and almost never sees you. That precious daddy, the guy who's raised you to be a man, is disappointed when his son turns out to be not so manly. But this always seemed to upset Blaine. Just because he was gay didn't make him any less of a man.

Blaine was a great kid. He was a bright student, had plenty of nice friends who didn't care about his sexuality, was always kind to others and had a lot of talent for a youngster. Blaine was a smart kid who learned to take care of himself at a young age. Blaine's dad didn't hate him, by the way. He was just very...close minded sometimes of the whole situation. He moved out due to his business and after him and his mother divorced a long time ago. Blaine's father remarried to a woman he met at his work and bought a huge house somewhere a little outside of Lima. Blaine's father usually visited Blaine about twice a year or so. Sometimes, he just seemed really awkward about his son not being interested in girls. And it really, really hurt Blaine.

Luckily, Blaine had the ultimate distraction: music. He played guitar and piano almost everyday in his room, sometimes even for his mother and his friends. Blaine also had one of the best voices in his grade, in his school, maybe. Music was the only thing that relaxed him when he was stressed. He could play out a simple tune, but really be screaming out a million things that he'd been keeping in all day. Though Blaine was a passionate, young musician who hoped to make it big in the music industry someday, he did nothing about it at school. He never joined any plays, never went to choir practice or joined the band. Blaine was also aware there was a glee club at his school, William McKinley; however he never felt the need to join any of the musical outlets at his school. For one thing, maybe he was just playing scared. He really just liked being on his own, with just him, his music, and the inside of his head, where it was safe.

And another thing, Blaine had it easy at his school. You'd think that he would've gotten beaten up everyday because of his sexuality, and occasionally he'd get teased. But never full on bullied, only because he wasn't...well... the _flamboyant_ kind of gay. Sometimes the jocks would yell "fag" or "dick licker" or "queer" down the halls or some shit like that, but Blaine rolled his eyes and simply went on his way. It was the really flashy and different misfit type kids that the jocks went after, as if they were some vulnerable little animals or something. Blaine knew for a fact that there was one other gay kid at the school, named Kurt Hummel, who was, well, the opposite. And Kurt was certainly not a vulnerable little animal.

Blaine had known Kurt Hummel for pretty much his entire life, but not once had he ever spoken to him. Not that Blaine had anything against him, he'd just never really noticed or spoke to Kurt. Kurt Hummel loved to wear designer brands with scarves and boots and long jackets with buttons with names that were impossible to pronounce on the human tongue. Whenever he walked down the hallway, Kurt was basically a walking closet. Kurt Hummel's clothes never bothered Blaine, because Blaine never judged anybody. He just assumed that everyone had their own style, and that this just so happened to be Kurt's. It made the bullying ten times worse for Kurt Hummel, though. Slammed into lockers, shouted at, and made fun of. Blaine was so amazed at how Kurt Hummel just seemed to make a witty, sarcastic comment with his razor sharp tongue, turn around and walk away. He wondered how Kurt had gotten so strong.

Blaine knew Kurt was a good kid. He was probably just as smart as Blaine academically and just as musically. Though often mocked and ridiculed, Kurt was a member of the glee club and joined all of the school plays and musicals. Blaine never once heard Kurt sing.

You may think that just because they're both gay teenagers, they'd be the best of friends. But really, they were just two separate souls who walked by each other everyday.

Blaine Anderson had no idea that all of that was about to change in a short amount of time.


	2. Rehearsal

Kurt Hummel was gifted.

That was for sure. Yes, the rest of his school seemed to think he was a little strange, but that was just his personality. His clothing choices were a little interesting, obviously a little eccentric, but Kurt didn't care. He was happy with who he was.

Kurt hated how the jocks at his school judged him. Sure, he may be gay, and sure, he may be re-enforcing the stereotype by dressing how he wants, but Kurt was most certainly not a girly kind of boy. Not at all. Kurt was probably one of the strongest people at his school. There was a lot people didn't know about him, and Kurt harboured secrets that not even his closest friends knew about. He just wished people would stop judging him and actually get to know him for once. Yes, Kurt Hummel would be a total bitch to you if you deserved it. But be friendly and say hello, he'll gladly say hello back without having to use anything against you.

Kurt was in the choir room an hour after school with his friends, Rachel Berry, Tina Cohen-Chang and Mercedes Jones. He loved the guys of New Directions, but sometimes he really just needed some time with the girls. They seemed to understand him more. Plus, he was rehearsing for the spring musical with Rachel and Mercedes. They had landed three of the major roles in the play that had written. Usually, the glee club would have teased of for always trying to hard to be artistic, but they all had to agree, the play that had written was...well, brilliant. And the whole glee club was going to participate in it, even when Santana and Puck rolled their eyes and said they "didn't do musicals." Eventually, convinced them to join, as well as the rest of the group. Kurt couldn't be more excited.

The play was set in the 1900's. It was basically about a blind piano player who is in charge of some cabaret called "The Stone Cage" (Which was the name of the musical, by the way.) And the blind manager named Henry Arthur is all bitter and cold hearted because he's never seen beauty before, and that's why he can't ever fall in love. But one night, he discovers that two of his cabaret dancers and the bartender who works at the cabaret are actually three ghosts who try to teach Henry Arthur what true beauty is. If Henry can truly learn what the correct perception of beauty is, the ghosts will give him the ability to see for the first time and grant him the love of his life. If not, he'll live a life of darkness and isolation. Also, the title of the play was supposed to be some sort of metaphor on how Henry always feels trapped in his own kind of darkness, blah blah blah. It sounded a little like "A Christmas Carol", but when the glee kids first read it, they thought it was really good.

"This is awesome, ," said Finn, setting down the script, "But who's gonna play who?"

"Yeah, and don't we need more people?" asked Tina.

"Don't worry guys," reassured. "You will all get to be in the musical, but to decide what parts to play, we'll hold auditions next week after glee rehearsal. If there are still roles that need to be filled, we can get other people to audition for the leftover roles."

"Are you kidding?" interrupted Quinn. "Nobody's going to want to be in the musical, let alone with the glee club."

was about to speak when Puck spoke.

"She's right," he said, crossing his arms, "I may be on the football team and I can probably intimidate some random geeks to sway in the background, but other than that, we're not going to get anyone useful. We're hopeless."

sighed. "Alright guys, we'll talk about this later. Class dismissed."

Two weeks later, the whole glee club had auditioned to be in The Stone Cage. The auditions were similar to the glee club auditions: stand on the stage and sing a verse or two while Brad the piano man accompanied in the background and also, read a few lines and act out a scene from the play.

was impressed with everyone's auditions. He posted the list on the bulletin board outside the choir room a day before, his messy writing scrawled across the paper. The glee club crowded around the tiny area and read the list together.

THE STONE CAGE CAST

Rachel- Violet (Ghost #1)

Tina- Mabel (Ghost #2)

Kurt- Felix (Ghost #3)

Finn- Orville (Assistant manager of the stone cage)

Noah- Adam (Brother of Henry)

Artie, Sam, Mike- Jake, Irvin, Dennis (Workers)

Mercedes, Santana, Brittany- Allie, Hannah, Flossie (Cabaret workers)

Quinn- Rebecca (Wife of Henry)

Henry-

Extras-

After reading the list, some people cheered and squealed with delight, one of them being Rachel.

"Oh my goodness! This is the role that I've wanted all along! I need to start preparing, STAT. Maybe I could even plan the choreography! Oh, I have to convince to feature me on lead vocals."

While other complained, like Santana.

"What? This is ridiculous. I needz to be the lead pronto. I can't believe it! Ugh, this cabaret dancer chick or whatever better have a lot of lines, or else Imma have to murder the hell out of Berry for that role."

And some were just plain confused, such as Brittany.

"My characters name is Flossie? But that's what I use on my teeth before I go to sleep."

But over all, everyone was quite happy with their roles, considering promised everyone with plenty of lines and songs.

"Hey guys, wait a minute," said Artie, rolling back to the list in his wheelchair. He pointed up at the list. "No one is cast for Henry, and he's like, the lead guy."

"He's right," said Sam, moving his face closer to the list.

"What's the deal, ?" asked Santana, crossing her arms and glaring at her teacher just as he emerged from the classroom.

"You could have easily made Finn or one of the New Directions boys Henry," Rachel said, linking her arm around Finn's.

"Now guys, don't get me wrong," began, "All of you had incredible auditions and I was actually considering one of the guys to play Henry, I really was. But I think we should showcase some more talent outside of our club, you know, to get everyone out of their boxes."

"Did tell you that?" Mercedes rolled her eyes.

paused. "Guys- that's not the point. The point is is that we need to get more people involved in the arts program."

"Oh my gosh, , do I need to tell you again?" Quinn huffed. "We. Are. Losers. Nobody's going to want to be in this play. It sounds brilliant and everything, but like I said before..."

"Don't worry, guys," , once again, reassured. "I guarantee something incredible will come up."

Kurt was barely even listening. His eyes were still fixed on the piece of paper that had his name written on it, next to a leading role. _A lead. _Kurt never ever got lead roles in anything. He was both so excited and nervous he could barely even contain his emotions. Every day, he woke up more and more excited to start rehearsing.

And now, a week later, Kurt, Tina, Rachel and Mercedes stood in the choir room after school, going through lines and singing together. It was really fun, and the more they read into the play, the more they became obsessed with nailing their parts.

" is a good writer," Tina said. "This is almost too good for high school."

"Nonsense." Rachel said, flipping her hair as she walked across the room, trying to figure out how a ghost would walk. Mercedes snorted.

"Alright," Rachel announced, her hands on her hips, "Kurt, lets start with your line."

Kurt flipped through the pages of his script. "Uh, where?"

"Page eleven, Kurt."

Kurt cleared his throat and began reading his line a sort of hushed whispery voice, but still clear. "Henry Arthur, you poor soul, lost forever in a world of darkness."

"I am not in the darkness," Rachel spoke back to him, reading the line of Henry in a man-like voice that kind of sounded like a coughing bear.

Kurt fell off of the chair he was standing on, laughing to the point where his ribs began to hurt and his face turned bright red. Soon, Tina and Mercedes joined in. Rachel stomped her foot playfully.

"Hummel, are you making fun of my male-voice?" asked Rachel, swatting him with the script.

"That is not a male, that is Finn when he wakes up in the morning," Kurt sat up, wiping away his tears.

They all laughed. After a couple more minutes of going through lines, Kurt stood on the chair again; ready to sing the one solo he had in the show. Felix, the character Kurt played, had many singing parts; however he only had one song where he got to sing entirely on his own.

The song was called "Only Hope" and the first time played it on piano to help Kurt get used to it, he immediately fell in love with the song. It was exactly the right pace, nothing to difficult and nothing too simple. Plus, it was a high song, so Kurt could finally belt this song and reach the highest notes.

Meanwhile, wandering the hallway was a certain Blaine Anderson. He had to stay in after school to help clean the classroom of his algebra teacher after trying to cut class. All Blaine wanted to do was miss a couple minutes of class just to finish a song he was writing- but he eventually got caught.

Blaine walked down the hall towards the exit, the late, sunny afternoon pouring in through the window and spilling onto the linoleum floor.

All Blaine wanted to do was go home, maybe play some tunes on his guitar or call up his friends, Wes and David.

Instead, Blaine froze dead in his tracks when he heard the most beautiful sound ever emerging from the end of the hall.

_Sing to me the song of the stars, of Your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again_

Blaine soon realized that it was a voice. A very high pitched, soft voice that sounded like something gliding across ice. Smooth sounding.

Blaine remained frozen for a while longer and as he began to pay more attention, he could hear piano in the background, accompanying the voice.

_So I lay my head back down, and I lift my hands and pray_

Blaine turned around and followed the voice. He ended up standing in the door frame to the choir room. The very first thing he saw was...

Kurt Hummel?

Kurt Hummel, standing on a chair in the middle of the room. It took Blaine a minute to realize that the voice was coming out of Kurt's mouth. He then looked over to the piano, where a girl he knew as Tina Something was sitting, playing the notes gracefully.

Blaine couldn't believe it. He knew Kurt could sing, and he knew that he was active in the arts programs at McKinley. But never in his life did he think Kurt was _this_ good.

Blaine's eyes were wide as he watched Kurt standing on the chair, facing two girls who sat in the stands, watching Kurt like they were studying his every move.

Kurt had an abnormally high voice for a boy, but he made it sound good. Angelic, almost. Blaine was completely in awe of how amazing it sounded when Kurt shaped hips mouth around the words, letting them roll off of his tongue, straightening his back whenever he was hitting a higher note.

_At the top of my lungs I'm givi-_

Just as Kurt was about to hit the highest note of the song, he was cut off as he twisted around on the chair he was standing on. He noticed Blaine, standing there as if he'd just witnessed a miracle occurring.

Tina stopped playing the piano and raised an eyebrow at Kurt.

Kurt was looking right at Blaine, eyes locking.

"Hi," Kurt said, slightly smiling, his eyes still wide from singing. Now, everyone who was in the choir room was staring at Blaine.

"Can we help you?" asked Kurt.

Blaine blinked a few times before clearing his throat. "No. No thank you. I, uh, sorry for interrupting."

Blaine turned around and sped out of the hallway as fast as he could. He was slightly embarrassed for interrupting the most unique and magnificent voice he'd ever heard. Blaine rubbed his forehead with the back on his hand and exited the school, walking home. He did not hear the song start up again.

_What the hell was that?_ Blaine thought.

_Only hope is a really beautiful song, and it was featured in the movie. And if you're wondering, yes. I did make up that whole Stone Cage play thing by myself. I know it sounds really stupid, but it's just for the fic._


	3. Notification

_I might not be updating as regularly because I have music camp for a two weeks, but don't worry. I'm not going to abandon this one. _

The next day seemed to go by in a...clear blur. If that made sense.

Blaine didn't get why a stupid voice had captivated him so much. He heard voices every day. Voices are just something that you sort of have to listen to, no matter where you go.

Maybe it was the fact that the voice Blaine had heard was a male countertenors who could hit a high F. Maybe because the owner of that voice could hit any note almost effortlessly. Maybe because that voice belonged to Kurt Hummel.

This was stupid. Why was Blaine suddenly thinking about a kid he's never even spoken to? Sure, Kurt was a great guy and everything, but it's not even like they were best friends. Barely friends at all. But for some reason, that chilly afternoon when Blaine was just about to leave McKinley, a sound so powerful and pure emerged from the choir room out into the echoing hallways. And now, it echoed in Blaine's brain.

Remember when you were a just a young child and you first learned how to ride a bike? Or strum a guitar, or read aloud, or baked your first cake all by yourself without your mother's help? Remember that amazing feeling of accomplishment, of amazement and captivation that you were even able to do such a thing? See the sparkle in your eyes, see the smile, see the realization that there _are _things worth doing in this world.

That's kind of how Blaine felt, walking down that long hallway that lasted forever. Why hadn't he ever heard such a voice before, after all these years? Blaine went to sleep that night dreaming of echoed whispers and birds that sang on top of cliffs.

And this is why the next day was a clear blur.

It was the middle of the day, and most of the seniors, including Blaine, was getting ready for lunch break. Of course, Blaine was going to hide out in the unoccupied music room until it was over. He stood at his tiny locker, searching through books and papers to find a tiny, grey notebook that he carried with him at all times. He shoved the notebook into his book bag. Sometimes the jocks made fun of Blaine about his "in school man-purse", but boy, were they convenient. When Blaine closed the door to his locker, he saw a tall figure at the corner of his eye. It startled him a little bit, making him jump. He was even more surprised to see that the figure standing next to him was no other than Kurt Hummel.

Blaine blinked for a few minutes before Kurt fixed his wide, blue eyes on Blaine and smiled.

"Hi," said Kurt.

Blaine blinked again. "Uh, hey."

"Blaine, right?" asked Kurt.

"Y-yeah. And you're Kurt."

Kurt nodded. "Right you are."

There was an awkward pause before Kurt spoke again.

"So, Blaine, I couldn't help but notice you by the choir room yesterday." Kurt rocked back and forth of his heels as he spoke. Blaine looked down to look at their shoes. Blaine had on black all-stars and Kurt had a pair of white Marc Jacobs boots. Blaine smirked, thinking, _what the hell is a guy like him talking to a guy like me?_

"Yeah," Blaine said, locking his lock and not looking at Kurt until after he was finished speaking, "I guess you did."

"What were you doing, if you don't mind me asking?" Kurt asked, his high voice energetic and curiosity-filled. "I never see you around. Or, at least not by that area. The only time you have music in the choir room are on Wednesdays, right?"

Blaine turned to Kurt and blinked for the thousandth time. "How did you know that?"

Kurt shrugged. "I know a lot of things."

Blaine nodded slowly before speaking, just simply putting behind what Kurt had just said.

"I see, " said Blaine.

"So, are you going to answer my question?" asked Kurt. He didn't sound angry or anything, just waiting for a response.

"Oh-huh?" asked Blaine. He chuckled to himself. "Sorry, I missed what you asked."

"What were you doing by the choir room the other day?" repeated Kurt. "You seemed like you wanted to ask us something, but you ran away before we got to say anything."

Blaine rolled his eyes, not in a bad way, just in an _oh-please _way. "I did not run away."

Kurt smirked. "Alright."

"Come walk with me and I'll tell you," Blaine said out of nowhere, walking down the hall towards the choir room. He had no idea why he was suddenly asking Kurt to walk with him, but he just was. It just came out before he could help it. But he didn't feel stupid for asking Kurt or anything. It just felt...different.

Blaine could hear Kurt catching up to him from behind, and in a second he was beside Blaine's side.

"So," Kurt said, "You just gonna lead me around the school or what?"

Blaine snorted. "Okay, alright. I was leaving from detention with a teacher when I just heard you...singing."

Kurt's eyebrows rose. "Oh?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. I have to admit Kurt, you're _really_ good. I was just...popping in to see who it was."

Kurt looked as if he'd never heard these words before. Or at least, not directed at him. His mouth was curved into a very small, unnoticeable smile, his eyes light and bright. Blaine had never seen his face like this before. Usually, Kurt had his best bitch-face plastered onto his visage as he walked down the hall, threatening any bullies who may make a fool out of him in the hallway that he was prepared. But this...this was a face of utter disbelief, happiness, slight shock and joy. It looked kind of peaceful, how a face should be.

"Thank you," Kurt said, "That's very sweet of you."

Blaine just nodded. When they arrived outside of the choir room, Blaine stopped at the door way to spin around and face Kurt, who was still recovering from the surprise compliment.

"What were you singing, anyways?" asked Blaine.

"Oh," Kurt breathed, snapping out of his dream sequence, "I was practicing with Mercedes, Tina and Rachel for the spring musical. Mr. Schuester wrote it, and the glee club is going to be in it."

"I see," said Blaine. "Did you write that song?"

"No," Kurt shook his head. "I wish, though. It's a great song."

"Yeah," Blaine agreed.

"You know," Kurt said after a while, "I understand you're quite musical yourself."

Blaine smirked but raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really. Where did you hear that?"

Kurt shook his head again. "Tsk, tsk. It's really not hard to miss, Blaine. You carry your guitar around the school all the time and sneak away to the choir room so many times I would have guessed it was your second home."

Blaine nodded. "Right you are."

"You know," Kurt began, "The glee club is looking for someone to be the lead in the musical because it hasn't been cast yet. If you want, you should audition. I'm sure you'd land the part in a heartbeat."

Musical theatre? Blaine had never considered the thought. He was very original when it came to music, he liked to do his own thing. So did Kurt, but Kurt liked to put himself out there more, even if it meant humiliation. But could Blaine really pull it off? Did he even want to?

"Thanks," Blaine said, "I'll think about it."

Kurt smiled. "I hope you do. It's going to be a great show."

And with that, Kurt lingered for a few more seconds before giving one more smile and turning to walk away. Blaine watched after him and took a seat on the piano bench, taking out the notebook from his book bag and setting it in front of him. Blaine never really told anyone about his song book, in fear that someone might make fun of whatever he wrote. But maybe it was time for change. Change couldn't all be that bad, right?


	4. Consideration

Blaine was indeed a song writer.

He never really wanted to tell anyone about because his songs were more for himself than for anyone else. Music was something he kept private, something special only for him. Maybe the day would come when Blaine's silly dreams came true of becoming a recording artist, going on tour and playing in small, humble cities. But for now, this was high school. The last year of high school, to be exact. And right now, he was in no rush to show anyone what was on his mind.

Everyday, Blaine thought about Kurt's proposition to audition for the school musical. Sure, Blaine loved musicals and had seen a few shows on Broadway when he was younger, but he never was really the type of guy to go out and do that himself. Stage makeup? Costumes? Choreography? No thanks. But ever since Kurt Hummel had told him all about how good of a show it was going to be, Blaine couldn't help to give it a second chance.

Blaine pictured in his mind himself on a dim lighted stage, wearing some weird clothing and belting out a tune written by the glee club. It seemed foreign, but not bad. Performing was what Blaine always wanted to do, after all. Maybe this was just a different kind of performing.

One day, after school on a Wednesday, Blaine headed off to the choir room after saying goodbye to his friends, Wes and Nick. As always, he brought his little grey notebook with him that contained lyrics and music to his songs. Blaine borrowed one of the guitars that the glee club used, set it on his lap and opened his book. He strummed a few chords before singing what he had written down, adding and scribbling stuff out like any frustrated young artist would do.

_I feel like a loser_

_I feel like I've lost_

_I feel like I'm not so sure if I feel anything at all_

_But believe me, I'm not helpless I just_

_Need someone to love_

_So my situation's rough_

_But that just makes me a dumb human_

_Like you_

Blaine stopped and sighed as he erased the next line of the song furiously and marked something else down.

_I feel like a shortstop_

_Along third base_

_I may just help you but I still don't like your face_

_But believe me, I'm not hostile I just_

_Want to hear you laugh_

_When I'm sarcastic like that_

_But that just makes me a dumb human_

_Like you_

When Blaine kept pausing in between notes and words, he ran a hand through his thick, curly hair. After a few minutes of playing without stopping, he heard a slow clap behind him. Blaine spun around in his chair faster than the speed of light, his hair whipping, the guitar almost falling to the ground.

"Great job," the person standing at the door said, still clapping. The figure stepped out of the shadow and into the light. Blaine realized it was Kurt Hummel. He had no idea why him and Kurt had been more friendly lately, but Blaine didn't really mind or care.

Kurt smirked as he walked over to Blaine's side, and Blaine blushed so that he was the color of a lobster.

"You heard that?" asked Blaine, setting the guitar down.

"Yeah," said Kurt, flicking his scarf back, "Payback for sneaking up on me singing."

Blaine snorted and shook his head. "I'm embarrassed now."

Kurt cocked his head to the side. "Why? Don't be. You're amazing, Blaine."

No one had ever called Blaine amazing before, so Blaine looked straight into Kurt's eyes and raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Of course you are!" Kurt smiled wide. "I knew you were musical, but like I said before, I've never heard you sing or play anything. You're very talented."

This was how Blaine felt when he first heard Kurt singing. "Uh, thanks, Kurt. That means a lot."

"Did you write that song?" asked Kurt, plucking a string on the guitar.

Blaine nodded, and Kurt smiled.

"Well, you're very good at what you do," said Kurt. "You'll go far with music. I can just tell by looking at you."

Blaine smiled up at him. "Thanks."

It was quiet for a minute before Kurt spoke again, circling around the chair Blaine was in.

"Not like I'm trying to peer pressure you or anything," Kurt reassured, "But I think you'd be great in the musical. Glee club could use someone like you. Have you considered my proposal?"

Blaine paused and once again, the thought of him on stage singing with the glee club flashed in his mind. He looked at Kurt with those big, blue, pleading eyes that basically screamed _Give it a try!_ Naturally, how could he say no?

Without thinking, Blaine suddenly blurted out, "I have been thinking about it. I think I'm gonna do it."

Kurt flipped around. "Really? Are you serious or trying to mess with me?"

Blaine smiled, although he was a bit nervous of having saying yes. "No, I'll do it. It seems interesting."

Kurt squealed and jumped up and down once. Blaine raised an eyebrow but was smiling, feeling a bit proud.

"Thanks, Blaine!" Kurt said. "I'll be sure to tell Mr. Schuester. It's going to b a really great show."

"Yeah," said Blaine, picking up the guitar, "It will be."

"Thanks again. I'll see you later," said Kurt, leaving the room happily.

Blaine had no idea what he had just gotten himself into. Maybe he would regret it, maybe he would quit. But for now, he had said yes, and that was all that mattered.

So Blaine was the soon-to-be Henry Arthur. What a show it would be indeed.

_I love Human by Darren Criss. Yeah. Sorry this took so long to put up._


	5. SignUp

"You're going to join the WHAT?" asked Wes once more.

Blaine, Wes and Jeff were all sitting in the cafeteria during their lunch period. Blaine had just told his friends about auditioning for the school musical. If Blaine wanted to truly do this, he had to hurry up and get a move on. The auditions closed in two days.

"Relax," Blaine told his friend, "I haven't even auditioned yet. I might not get the role."

"This is new," Jeff said, looking down at his un-touched food, "I thought you hated performing in front of others."

"I...I thought I did," Blaine shifted in his chair. "I don't even know why I'm doing this. It just seemed like a good idea at the time."

"And who exactly did you agree too?" asked Wes.

Blaine nodded his head in the direction where Kurt Hummel was sitting, across the room. He was laughing loudly with his friend Blaine believed was named Brittany. Blaine smiled at them from afar.

"That Kurt Hummel kid?" asked Wes in disbelief. "But you never talk to him. Since when did he have the ability to change your mind?"

"Since now," Blaine shot back, a little pissed off. "He's not changing it, by the way. He simply suggested it, and I said yes. Is that a problem?"

"Not at all," Wes said, holding up his hands in defeat, "I'm just saying. Jeff and I have been trying to get you to sing in public for ages, and then this kid comes along and suddenly you're going for the lead in the school musical."

Blaine sighed. "I'm sorry, guys. Maybe I should have listened to you, but you should all know, after this, I'm not going to be performing again. Or at least, not for a while. This is just like... a one time thing."

After a few minutes of silence, only the sounds of teenagers chatting and laughing around them, Wes said, "Well Blaine, we're happy for you. And we know you're going to get that role!"

Blaine smiled, relieved. "Thanks."

"Just so you know," Jeff said, "You are aware that the glee club is the most unpopular club at school, not to mention the people in it, right?"

Blaine had not thought about that. "Well, yeah, but I mean, they can't all be that bad. There are some cheerio's and football players on it too. Besides," Blaine waved his hand, "It's not about popularity."

Jeff shrugged. "Whatever you say. I'm just warning you, try not to cry too much when a slushy as cold as Canada hits you right in the eye."

Blaine resented and feared the idea of being slushied. He'd seen some members of the glee club and the less-popular kids at McKinley being slushied a few times. He had to admit, it looked painful and he felt terrible for the victims, however he never expected to be slushied himself. Hopefully, he could skim by the musical without being noticed too much by the jocks of McKinley.

After lunch, Blaine said goodbye to his thankfully-supporting friends and headed to his next class. He decided that today after school, he would visit the glee club's rehearsal and audition. Hey, it was now or never, after all.

After Blaine's last class of the day, he immediately shoved his books back into his locker and headed down the hallway towards the ultimate lair which contained the glee club, where no other living student dared to enter in fear that they're status might vanish. But Blaine was more than ready. In fact, he was kind of excited about it.

When he finally made his way to the room, he saw that there were only four students were inside, along with . He looked at the people in the room, counting each of them in his head as he struggled to remember names.

_Let's see,_ Blaine thought. _Um, Tina...Rachel...Mercedes and Sam? Yeah. I think that's it._

Mr. Scheuster appeared to be choreographing a dance number that involved the four of them, because all of them were prancing around the room. Blaine had to admit, it looked pretty funny. He knocked on the already open door and bit his lip to keep from laughing.

immediately stopped and looked over. So did the rest of the students. Rachel raised her eyebrows, as if too make a comment, but Blaine cute her off.

"Hello," Blaine said, "I'm sorry to interrupt."

pulled the pencil out from behind his ear and spoke. "No need to apologize, Blaine. We were just rehearsing for the musical."

"I've noticed," Blaine said, gesturing to the rest of the group.

"Something you need?" asked , the students, panting as they took a seat in the risers.

"Yes, uh, actually," Blaine said, "I was wondering, has the role of Henry been cast for the musical yet?"

Everyone froze. Tina, Mercedes, Rachel and Sam turned their necks and stared at Blaine as if to ask a million questions.

"Not yet," said, looking at his students in the eye, his face practically screaming _See? I told you someone would audition? I TOLD YOU!_

"Well, great then. Because I was wondering if I could...try out for the part."

Rachel chocked on her water bottle, everyone else still caught of guard by some totally random guy who walked in and asked to be in the play.

"That'd be a great idea," said kindly. "When did you have in mind?"

"Right now, if that's okay. I'd rather get if over with now. Nerves, you know?"

More silent stares of awe and confusion.

"Of course," said. "And you have a song picked out?"

Blaine nodded. Rachel stood up from where she was sitting and cleared her throat.

"," Rachel boomed, "Forgive me, but you can't just let any random kid who comes up out of the blue to audition for the lead role in the play that we wrote. Er, you wrote. How is that fair to the rest of the New Directions boys? How is that fair to me? You know, I could easily pull off both of these roles you know, I could definitely be a male-"

"Just give me a change," Blaine interrupted, his voice sounding rather teasing than rude. "I'm sure you'll grow to love me."

Rachel huffed and sat down, clearly frustrated. clapped his hands together and politely asked the students to leave the room, even though they quickly shoved around the door and huddled in a circle right when the door closed.

"Stop pushing!" Tina hissed, shoving Rachel into Mercedes.

"Oh, hell NO!" Mercedes half whispered and half shouted.

"Shh!" Sam hushed. "Guys, shut up, I think I can hear them starting."

The glee club members pushed their ears up against the wooden door anxiously. The only sounds they could hear were a few mumblings and the sounds on piano keys clinking. After a while, however, they could hear faint laughter and a deep voice that did not belong do 's. The teens couldn't make out the song that Blaine Anderson appeared to be singing.

"He's not bad," said Mercedes.

"He's _alright," _Rachel snarled, rolling her eyes.

"Well, we do need him; after all," Sam cut in. "He's like, out only chances at making this work."

"Not too mention the only person who auditioned for the lead," Tina added.

After a few minutes of hushed whispers and shoving, the glee club member's hearts nearly jumped out of their throats when they heard the door click open. The immediately pretended to be occupied with something else, Sam clearing his throat and resting hear a locker, Rachel crossing her arms and Tina playing with Mercedes' hair. They all whistled and hummed off key. Blaine chuckled, closing the door.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Blaine.

"Hanging out," Sam said.

"You guys always hang out this close to the door?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow. He obviously knew that they had been spying on him, but Blaine didn't mind. He actually found it quite hilarious.

"So," Mercedes said, "Who are you, anyways?"

"Blaine. I've seen you guys around."

"Not that we're complaining, but why are you even here? You've never even talked to any of us before," Rachel said.

"Of course I have," Blaine said, "Didn't Kurt tell you about me?"

"No," said Tina, "Kurt got really sick earlier and he had to go home."

"Sick?" Blaine asked. Kurt had looked totally healthy just a few hours ago at lunch, smiling happily and laughing with his friends.

"Yeah," Rachel said, "He fainted earlier during math, and when he woke up, all he said to me was 'I have to go home right now.'"

_Fainted?_ This shocked Blaine. Kurt always seemed to be so full of energy. Blaine started to worry a little for his newly-made friend. Blaine fainted once, when he was nine-years old. He had his blood drawn for the very first time and it sickened him to the pit of his stomach. Just the sight of the red liquid, coming out of his arm into the needle- his head got dizzy, his sweat became cold, and everything went blank. It really was the worst feeling ever, because you can't control it.

"Oh my god," Blaine breathed, "Will he be alright?"

"No idea," Rachel explained, "I don't even know why it happened. It just occurred so fast, just like that," Rachel snapped her fingers.

"I'm sure he just didn't like, eat breakfast or something," Sam guessed. "It's happened to me before."

"Well, if you see him, tell him I hope he gets better soon," Blaine nodded to each of them. They all nodded back.

"Well, I better, you know, go home now," Blaine awkwardly moved past the teens sitting in the hallway.

"Nice meeting you, Blaine," said Tina.

"Nice meeting you guys too," Blaine smiled.

Just as Blaine was walking away, Rachel called, "But wait! What about the musical?"

Without turning around, Blaine stuffed his fists into his pockets and called back,

"Just call me Henry Arthur."


	6. Condition

_This is hopeless,_ Blaine thought, running a hand through his thick, curly hair. _I'm hopeless. _

It was nearly midnight on a Thursday night, and Blaine stayed up late at trying to memorize his stupid dialogue for the musical. He just couldn't get them down for some reason. Blaine got acceptably high grades in drama class, good enough for him to be considered a good actor. He made good eye contact with the audience, spoke clearly with emotion, and used a lot of body gestures. The _acting _wasn't a problem for him, however, Blaine's character was constantly rambling about how miserable his life was, how he wish he could see, blah blah blah. Blaine usually could memorize things just like that, especially song lyrics, guitar chords, and could even read some of his favourite poetry passages out loud if he thought hard about it. But this...this was taking it to a whole new level. Blaine basically had to memorize a whole book, plus songs and choreography.

Blaine had tried to rehearse with his friend Nick. And hey, Nick had been completely supportive with him and was more than happy to help. But Nick occasionally got...distracted, and had to remember when to speak for the other characters so that Blaine could say his own lines. And whenever Nick would just give a big smile whenever he messed up, Blaine would shake his head and sigh, giving his face a rub.

"Dude, c'mon," Blaine said, almost pleading. "I really need to memorize this stuff. I've only had, like, one rehearsal so far with the glee club and even then I was messing shit up."

"Sorry, man," Nick huffed, a little frustrated. "Drama isn't really my thing. I'm trying my best, though."

Blaine sighed. "I know you are. Thanks. Sorry if I'm being a jerk, I'm just really nervous about this."

"So why'd you agree to be in it in the first place?" asked Nick, tossing his copy of the script down on Blaine's desk.

"I dunno," Blaine laughed, running a hand through his dark curls. "Do you know Kurt Hummel?"

Nick raised an eyebrow. "Sure? What about him?"

"I talked to him a few weeks ago," Blaine said, "He sort of convinced me to join."

"So, are you guy's friends now?" Nick asked.

Blaine shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. I mean, we're not like, best-friends-forever-and-ever, but he's nice."

Nick scrunched up his face and flashed his teeth, yanking his neck back so he had a pretend-double chin. Usually, this face would have made Blaine laugh, but he knew it was when Nick was about to do something mischievous.

"You guys would make the _cu-test _couple!" Nick chimed in a high voice.

Blaine tossed his script at Nick, hitting him in the arm. "Shut up, Bick. Just because we're both gay doesn't mean we're getting it on."

"Whatever you say," Nick sighed, picking up his script and laughing.

Blaine knew Nick was only teasing him. Still, for the briefest moment, Blaine couldn't help but picture himself with Kurt...in _that _sort of way. But it vanished faster than the blink of an eye as soon as Blaine started flipping to his monologue.

Okay. Scratch the idea of Nick. Blaine needed a new plan, and fast. He had _just _the idea.

The next day at school, Friday morning, Blaine found him right away. Kurt was at his own locker, looking up into it and seeming to be smiling at something. Blaine wondered why Kurt always seemed to be fierce and protective one second and then, floaty and dreamy the next. But that wasn't what Blaine was going to ask Kurt. He walked right on over to him and lightly tapped his shoulder.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked.

Kurt spun around to meet Blaine's eyes. Kurt looked a little startled for a minute, like he was caught doing something secret, but he quickly shook it off and gave a small smile.

"Blaine," Kurt said, slowly turning back to his locker but still talking. "So, what do I owe the honour?"

"First off, how are you? I heard you fainted," Blaine asked.

Kurt's eyes turned grey for a moment before returning back to their regular blue and green.

"Oh, that?" Kurt asked, trying not to make a big deal out of it with the sound of his voice. "That was nothing. I just didn't have enough to eat that morning because I was, um, running late for school. Don't worry about it."

"Blaine nodded. "You sure you're alright?"

Kurt nodded and spoke quickly, trying to throw the conversation away like a crumpled piece of paper. "I'm fine Blaine, don't worry about it."

Blaine smiled. "Good. Um, listen, Kurt," Blaine began slowly, trying not to ask for too many things at the same time. He didn't want to make Kurt regret inviting him for the musical. Blaine appeared to be kind and calm, but when he was anxious, nervous or excited, he seemed to act like a hyped-puppy. Blaine tried to calm him puppy nerves down, which was weird. Odd, for some reason.

"You know I made Henry Arthur, right?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled wide. "Of course I do. Congrats, by the way. I knew you could do it."

Blaine returned the smile. "Thanks. But um, I sort of...need help with something."

Kurt turned fully around so that his attention was fixed on Blaine. This made Blaine feel awkward.

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"Um," Blaine began, "We're like, friends now, right?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Please, Blaine. We pretty much work together now. Of course we're _friends_. And that goes for the rest of the glee club, too. What is it you need?"

"Well, there's a lot of monologue and stuff, and it's sort of hard to memorize all by myself. I invited some friends over to help and everything, but they just keep distracting me and all. I was wondering if you wanted to, you know, run lines with me?"

Kurt blinked a few times before smiling, a warming grin stretching across his cheeks. Blaine had seen smiles like this before, on people walking by on the street, on his own friends, on his mother's face when he made her proud. But for some reason, it looked a million times better on Kurt's face. Maybe it was because he rarely smiled. When people who didn't smile regularly, smiled, it was like the sun bursting out from under a cloud. Like they were keeping all that happiness away from the world and when it escaped, it was out. Blaine noticed this a lot. He noticed it particularly on Kurt.

"Sure," Kurt replied. "That sounds like fun."

"It's not too much of a hassle or anything, right?" asked Blaine, clutching his script to his chest and running his nails over the pattern on the front.

Kurt shook his head. "No. When did you want to meet?"

"Any time is fine with me."

"Um... okay then. How about today then? After school? My dad's going to be working in the tire shop afterwards, so he won't be bothering us or anything. But he lets me have friends over all the time."

"Sure, okay," Blaine said. "That sounds fine."

Kurt nodded and closed his locker, snapping it shut before saying, "Alright then. I'll see you later?"

Blaine nodded. "Thanks, Kurt."

Kurt began walking away before he froze in his tracks and quickly walked back over to Blaine and opening his mouth to speak.

"Blaine? I forgot," Kurt said.

"Forgot what?" asked Blaine.

"I can only run lines with you on one condition," Kurt told him.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. He hoped the condition wasn't anything embarrassing or humiliating or scary. But then again, Kurt would never do that.

"And what's that?" asked Blaine.

Kurt bit his bottom lip for a while before looking up at Blaine. Blaine could tell he was obviously having second thoughts about telling Blaine his condition, which was normal. But Kurt spoke anyways, and for a minute, Blaine thought he was having hearing problems.

"You have to promise not to fall in love with me."

The words were loud and clear. Blaine had no idea why Kurt was telling him this, and Blaine's cheeks flushed with redness. What kind of promise was that?

"Um, alright," Blaine said, a bit unsure but curious.

Kurt sighed of relief, his shoulders sagging. "Alright?"

"Alright." Blaine nodded.

Kurt smiled. "Good. See you."

Kurt walked down the hallway as Blaine watched after the boy he was forbidden to fall in love with.

But why?

_That line was taken right out of the book. Sorry about the lack of updates btw, trying to get more time to write_.


	7. Ambitions

Blaine had no idea he would be having a deep, heartfelt conversation with Kurt Hummel that day he came to his house after school.

Okay, maybe not deep and heartfelt with dramatic music in the background and tears and hugs. However, it was the most delicate and most understanding conversation Blaine had in a long time. The last time he had a conversation like this was when he came out to his mother a few years back and all he did was cry into her arms while she rubbed his back. At that moment, Blaine's mother didn't care if her son was gay or straight. She just cared that he was her son.

Blaine arrived on Kurt's porch about half an hour after school ended. Kurt had written down his address on a slip of paper and gave it to Blaine before the day ended, and before he knew it, bam. There was Blaine, ringing the door bell to the Hummel-Hudson's residence, his script tucked away in his ratty backpack. He cleared his throat, flattened down his button down plaid shirt and re-tied his shoe laces before waiting patiently for the door to open. He had no idea why he was trying to make himself look suitable enough to go inside Kurt's house. It wasn't like he had to pass some sort of test just to get by the door. But Blaine always liked to be prepared.

The door slowly swung open after a few seconds, and there was Kurt. He'd changed out of the outfit he wore at school into something less-extravagant, but still 100% Kurt. Blaine started to feel a little self-conscious that he hadn't changed into anything, but who cared? It wasn't like he came to Kurt for fashion advice.

Kurt stood shyly at the frame of the door, stepping to the side and slightly smiling, not quite meeting Blaine's eyes yet. Kurt had never had a boy in his house. Sometimes, some of his friends from ND would come over to hang out, but it was usually because Finn invited them or something. Really, Kurt had never had a boy for _himself _in his house before.

"Hello Blaine," Kurt greeted kindly. "Come in."

Blaine stepped off of the wooden porch and into Kurt's house. It wasn't like what he expected. It was a very modern type of house, but since Blaine knew that Kurt and his stepbrother Finn were two completely different people, he expected to see clashes of football and designer scarves. Blaine mentally smacked himself for being a judgmental twat.

Blaine removed his shoes and placed them neatly by the door.

"Thanks for letting me do this," Blaine told Kurt, "I know it's kind of unexpected...but I really can't do this on my own."

Kurt shook his head and smiled. "It's fine. Um, you can go on upstairs, my room is the second door down the right hall. I just have to go tell my dad that you're here."

"Sounds good," Blaine said, and headed upstairs while Kurt went to find his dad working in the garage.

Blaine had only been to his closest friends' houses before, like Wes, Jeff, Nick, and a few others. Kurt wasn't exactly his best friend yet, and he'd only known truly known Kurt for about 2 weeks at the time. To be honest, this was extremely awkward. He felt like a stalker, wandering around in someone else's house. He expected to run into Finn because he knew that Finn was Kurt's step-brother, but there was no one upstairs.

When Blaine finally found Kurt's room, he carefully opened the door and looked around. It definitely screamed _Kurt_, alright. Near the window, there was a large mirror with bottles and what-not's scattered around it. There was also a desk with a computer on the opposite side of the window. A large, queen sized bed with a maroon comforter and white pillows rested in the center, with a closet, drawers and a bookshelf near by. The walls of Kurt's room were painted a lemony yellow color, with a few posters taped onto them. Blaine chuckled silently to himself. This was definitely what he was expecting.

Light poured in from the blinds on the window, and Blaine took a seat on Kurt's comfy bed. He waited, twiddling his thumbs, his eyes scanning the room. This was obviously not the typical room of a teenage boy, but then again, Kurt was far from ordinary. In a good way, of course.

A curious item standing on Kurt's night stand caught Blaine's eye. It was a small, plastic bottle with an orange sticker wrapped around it. Next to it was a glass of water. Blaine squinted to see what was inside the bottle. It looked like medication, but Blaine wasn't sure. He began to move closer to the bottle when Kurt came through the door.

"Hey, sorry about that. Are you re- Blaine?" asked Kurt, his hands oh his hips, script in hand.

"Oh," Blaine's head spun around to meet Kurt. "Sorry. I was just looking around. What is this, if you don't mind me asking?" Blaine pointed to the little bottle.

"Oh," Kurt seemed a tad more alert. He walked on over to the night table and picked up the bottle, setting it on his bookshelf. He didn't look at Blaine. "Nothing. Are you ready to start?"

Blaine was suspicious for a few minutes, but he decided he should leave Kurt to his business. He didn't want to get in the way of anything him or his family might be up to. Or at least, not so soon.

"Yeah," Blaine smiled, pulling his script out of his backpack and waving it around.

"Where's your family?" asked Blaine and Kurt took a seat next to him on the bed and crossed his legs. Kurt flipped his script open to the correct page, and then grabbed Blaine's script and did the same.

"Finn's not around right now," Kurt replied, carefully turning each page as if they were made of glass. "I think he's at Rachel's, I'm not sure what that kid does. Um, I think my step-mother Carole is still at work, and my dad is working in the tire shop downstairs."

"I see," Blaine said.

There was a pause for a few minutes, but it wasn't awkward. It was a familiar silence, a humble silence that Blaine sometimes felt when he was alone.

"I like your room," Blaine blurted out of nowhere, which was a little strange.

Kurt smiled and handed the script back to Blaine. "Thank you. Now, I've high-lighted all of your parts in pink, but just remember that the italic font isn't part of your monologue. It's just there to describe something, like an action or a song."

"Right," Blaine nodded. He looked at the page and skimmed through the words quickly.

"Who's Felix?" asked Blaine.

"That's me," Kurt grinned. "My character. I figured since we only have a few scenes together through out the whole show, we might as well just do those scenes first, if that's okay with you? And then we'll go over the more major stuff later."

"That's fine," Blaine said. Kurt was about to read his line when Blaine unknowingly interrupted. "So, like, what does Felix do, exactly?"

Kurt giggled, releasing the breath he took before reading. He wasn't annoyed at all by Blaine's curiosity. In fact, he found it quite adorable.

To be honest, Kurt had admired Blaine from afar for a very long time. Since the beggining of his junior year, to be exact. Of course, Kurt didn't have a crush on him or anything. He didn't know him enough to do that. However, Kurt always thought Blaine was cute. Blaine's whole "nice-guy-who-is-talented-and-handsome" thing made Kurt that more interested to talk to him more. He'd known Blaine since the 9th grade, but he didn't really speak to him unless it was by accident.

Sometimes, in the library during a free period, Kurt would catch Blaine sitting on the sofa's reading a book or tuning his guitar. He would watch him from behind a book, see how slowly his warm eyes disappeared behind those long lashes, how he frustratingly ran a hand through those quite gorgeous dark curls when he made a spelling mistake and had to erase his homework, how he crossed those arms in front of his torso when he walked out to leave. Sometimes Kurt would try to sit next to him and talk to Blaine about a book or something, but Blaine was always to quick and got up and left. So naturally, the moment when Blaine asked for help from Kurt, Kurt said yes. But he didn't do it just because Blaine was good-looking. He did it in hopes to actually get to know him. Kurt was a good person and wasn't going to force himself on Blaine. Just a little friendship would be nice. In fact, the last thing he wanted was for Blaine to fall for him. And Kurt had pretty serious reasons.

"Well," Kurt began, "Felix is a ghost or a spirit, whatever you want to call it. And he's there to test Henry, that's you, about true love since he's all bitter from being blind and losing his wife a long time ago."

Blaine chuckled. "Funny how they decided to make him a _blind_ piano player."

"Hey," Kurt said, playfully swatting Blaine's arm, "Blind piano players are legends. Look at Ray Charles and Stevie Wonder."

"I guess," Blaine shrugged, "But why make him blind?"

Kurt thought about it for a moment, cocking his head to the side and looking at the ceiling before returning to Blaine. "Well, maybe because it's some sort of...sign. Or a metaphor, you know? Maybe not all hope is lost for the grumpy old man who's never heard of love. If he can play an instrument in the dark, maybe he can do other things in the dark that he never thought he could? I don't know. I'm just throwing that out there."

Blaine stared right as Kurt's face for a few minutes, scanning his features. Kurt could feel Blaine's eyes burning into his skin, but he pretended not to notice as he cleared his throat and reached for the script.

"That's amazing," Blaine mumbled after a few seconds.

Kurt looked up. "Hmm?"

"That's really cool," Blaine mindlessly fiddled with the pages of his script while keeping his eyes on Kurt. "That's great how you can do that. Predict that, I mean."

Kurt flushed. "I'm just assuming."

"Assumption or not," Blaine continued, "It's still very creative. I didn't know people could think like that. That's spectacular, Kurt."

If possible, Kurt was becoming the exact same color as a rose when each second passed. He wasn't sure if he should feel flattered or embarrassed.

"Yes, well," Kurt said, looking away. "Like I said, it's nothing special. Just what I think. I'd love to do something like that some day."

"Something like what?" asked Blaine, adjusting his position so that his chin was resting on his knee.

"Um," Kurt thought. How could he explain this? "I'm not saying I want to write a book about metaphors or something," Blaine chuckled, "But I'd love to make a positive impact on someone's thinking. Maybe open someone's eyes?"

Blaine nodded. "That's a great ambition."

"I have a whole list of them," Kurt said. "Stuff that I really want to do before I..."

Kurt trailed off, and Blaine finished his sentence for him. "Before you die?"

Kurt gulped, but Blaine didn't notice, luckily. "Yeah. You probably don't want to hear them, though. They're pretty boring."

"Nah. I'd love to hear them," Blaine said politely. He wasn't bored, actually. This was more fun than he expected.

"Um, you sure?" Kurt asked with a loud giggle at the end. _This is weird, _thought Kurt. _Who wants to hear some gay kid's list of dreams?_

"Sure. If you want to, at least. Since we're on the subject."

"Er-" Kurt began. Blaine waited patiently as Kurt struggled to pick which ambition to name first.

"Well, someday I'd love to perform in front of a full-fledged audience," Kurt said.

"Really?" asked Blaine.

Kurt nodded. "I'm not talking about a competition audience or anything though. I'm talking about musical theatre, or a play, or something along those lines. Hopefully, people will show up to see the musical so I can fulfil that dream."

Blaine smirked, Kurt went on.

"Um, oh let's see, what else?" Kurt clicked his teeth together, trying to figure out what to say.

"I'd love to spend a whole year reading those books over there." Kurt nodded his head in the direction of his book shelf, where probably more than one hundred books were all packed tightly together.

"_All_ of those? Really?" Blaine gaped.

"I've read about half of them, but I'm still going strong," Kurt laughed. He counted each ambition on his fingers as he went along. "Uh, let's see... influence a mind, books, perform...oh, I'd love to learn to play an instrument, too. And, um…

Blaine blinked. "Is that it?"

"Well, no. There's one more, and it's kind of y number one thing I want to do before I die," Kurt said, even though he seemed to be hesitating.

"Sorry if I pushed you into anything," Blaine said to help Kurt out, waving his hands in front of him. "You um, don't have to tell me if it's to personal or something."

"No, it's fine, don't apologize," Kurt said. "Just...don't laugh when I tell you, okay?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Why would I laugh?"

Kurt flushed and buried his face in his hands, which Blaine thought was kind of cute.

"Because it's weird. Well, it's not weird. Just different from my other ambitions," Kurt's words were muffled by his hands.

Blaine put a hand to his head and spoke in a pretend-manly-man voice. "I promise I will not laugh at you."

"Iwannagetmarriedsomeday," Kurt mumbled out so fast that Blaine didn't catch it.

"What was that?" Blaine asked again, trying not to giggle. Not because he was making fun of Kurt, but because this was the first time he'd seen Kurt all jittery. Blaine bit his lip.

Kurt took a deep breath and revealed his pink face. "I said, I'd really like to get married one day. I know that sounds really stupid and so 16-year-old-girl esc, but that's what I really. really want one day."

Blaine smiled at Kurt for a very long time, just admiring how much burning passion there was inside this boy.

"I think I'd like that too, someday," Blaine told Kurt.

"I doubt it'll happen, though," Kurt said.

"Why?" asked Blaine, sitting up straighter.

Kurt didn't tell Blaine the _real_ reason why he didn't think he would ever get married. How could he? Now wasn't the time to tell anyone about what was going on in Kurt's private life. No one knew, not even his closest friends. Only about 3 people on the face of the planet earth knew what was behind Kurt, which was his father, Carole and Finn, since they all live in the same house. And as much as Kurt cared about Blaine, he didn't want him to know yet. So he lied.

"Because," Kurt sighed, "I just...don't see the reason why anyone would want to."

"Well, a dreams a dream," Blaine told him, "And any dream can be accomplished if you set your mind to it. I think you have a shot."

Kurt smiled. Kurt wanted to break. Wanted to scream and cry and tear his walls apart, to shout to the real world what was really going on with him. But he'd never do that.

"Thanks," Kurt said, clearing his throat again and flipping through the pages of the script until he was back to the highlighted sections.

"Um, we better...you know, practice," Kurt chuckled.

"Totally," Blaine agreed. "Take if from your line?"

After about half an hour or so, Blaine and Kurt had called it a day. Kurt invited Blaine back over and told him he could come over for help any time he wanted.

Blaine thanked Kurt before slipping his shoes back on. He awkwardly gave Kurt a hand shake, but the awkwardness faded and he concentrated on how warm and soft Kurt's hands were.

When Blaine left that evening, Kurt lingered by the door for a few seconds after closing it.

_I don't like this chapter, so I'm sorry if it sucks. More to come soon._


	8. Quinn

_Oops, I sort of accidentally deleted my last chapter, so if you guys get 2 notifs saying that 2 chapters have been uploaded, my bad. I was just putting the other one back up because I'm the stupidest person on the planet. Um, also, I'm sorry if some of you think this relationship is moving too fast. It sort of has to though, if you've read the book or seen the movie, you'll understand why. I'm trying my best to make sure the relationship between these two is moving at an understandable pace regarding the situation Kurt is in, but it's sort of hard. I'll do all I can though!_

The last thing Blaine expected was to be sitting in the choir room, surrounded by the glee club members and singing show tunes.

stood at the front of the room, sitting on a wooden stool and holding a script in his hand. He was speaking to the glee club, and Blaine. Ever since Blaine made the lead in the musical 3 weeks ago, he'd been getting on friendlier terms with the glee club. Not that he wasn't before, of course. And they were all really nice kids who shared the same interests as Blaine and made him laugh in the middle of rehearsal. However, Blaine had to admit that his friends were right. By spending time with the glee club, the ugly little comments from the fellow jocks frequently occurred and grew at a rapid pace. Since Blaine wasn't an official member of the glee club, his harassments weren't as bad. But he had to admit, when the jocks would shout names at him from down the hall, or when people he didn't even know gave him ridiculous glares, it bothered Blaine a little bit. Like an annoying itch that wouldn't go away no matter how much you scratched. He didn't think this was fair at all, having people being mean to him for no reason at all.

"It's the cost of being a star," Kurt would say to him those days after school when they ran through lines together. "It's not going to be all peaches and cream. There are difficult parts about being in what we do."

"Why?" Blaine would ask. "There's no excuse for being a dick."

Kurt would tilt his head and give Blaine the same answer he always gave whenever he asked about it. "But there is a reason for being scared and prejudice."

Blaine found himself to be spending more and more time with Kurt as the date for the musical approached. And not just after school when they had to practice. They'd usually talk In the hallways, the library, and sometimes at lunch. Kurt wasn't very familiar with Blaine's friends, and they always made fun of Blaine in a playful, non-abusive way.

"You like him, don't you?" Nick would wiggle his eyebrows.

"Tell us when the wedding is," Wes would tease, clapping Blaine on the back.

"Don't worry Blaine," Jeff would say, "We'll be right there watching the play from the audience, cheering you guys on!"

Each time they'd make a comment like this, it would result in a very sarcastic Blaine who enjoyed punching things in the arm. Even though his friends already knew, Blaine still wanted to explain that just because they were both gay didn't mean they had to date. Relationships had to develop slowly and carefully, like a flower blooming in the spring time. And when it was time, it would burst into something big and beautiful.

But Blaine was grateful that his friends were supportive of his decision to join the musical. In fact, they encouraged it.

Kurt and Blaine had become unexpected friends. Unexpected wasn't a bad thing, though.

Blaine went back to concentrating on when his name was called.

"Blaine and Quinn will sing their duet at the very end of the whole show."

"I thought that was going to be at the end of act 1," Quinn asked.

"It makes more sense for that song to be at the end of the show," replied, handing out the sheet music to Quinn and Blaine. "It'll be a great closing number."

"?" Rachel raised her hand, but didn't wait for to pick her. "Isn't it traditional for all the cast members to be in the closing number?"

"Not all the time," Kurt interrupted. "It wasn't like that in Wicked."

"But all the of the cast were clearly on stage," Rachel tossed her hair.

"Not all of them sang in the last song," Kurt crossed his arms. "You of all people should know that."

"Okay guys, that's enough," waved his hand. Blaine chuckled as the two frenemies gave each other one last glare of _I-told-you-so_ before Rachel turned back around her seat and crossed her legs.

"As much as I hate to agree with Berry, I have to say," Santana said, "How come we're not all in the last song? That makes no sense. It might be appropriate for Broadway or something, but this is a high school play."

"The endings to high school plays always end like that, though," Artie suggested. "It gets a little cheesy at times."

"I just really want to be in the last number so that people will throw flowers at me because I did such an amazing job," Brittany said. "Then maybe I could finally give Lord Tubington his dream garden."

Nobody said anything and since Blaine wasn't used to Britt's unusual comments, he pressed his lips shut and tried not to laugh. Kurt saw this, and gave Blaine a little smile, his eyes rolling as if to say, _we're used to this._

"Trust me, you guys," smiled, "It'll all work out. It probably feels a little strange right now, but it's going to look really good when opening night comes in a week and a half. Trust me, you're all going to do fine."

Glee club was dismissed and Blaine was out the door on his way home because it was the weekend when Quinn appeared beside him. Even though Blaine was as gay as they get, he had to admit that Quinn Fabray was beautiful. Her long, golden hair was cut shorter than last year so that it spiked out a little just below her chin. She pinned her bangs back with a pink butterfly bobby pin to reveal her green eyes and a toothy smile. Quinn was the kind of girl who could make men fall at her feet. Blaine was glad to see that Quinn was doing a lot better than last year. She sort of had a bad reputation of trying to hard to be popular and using guys for the sake of her own happiness. But now, she was taking a break from boys and simply trying to calm down and focus on her life. Blaine remembered one time, last year, Quinn rolled her eyes at Blaine for no reason as she strut down the hall. Now, she gave him nothing but friendly smiles.

"Hi, Blaine," Quinn said, skipping next to him and resembling some sort of pixie.

"Hello, Quinn," Blaine smiled, a little surprised that Quinn was talking to him. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing," Quinn replied, "Just thinking. Are you nervous about the play?"

"A little," Blaine admitted. "I've never really done anything like this before. It's weird, and a little foreign, but I'm glad to do it anyway."

Quinn continued to walk down the hall with Blaine. "Nervous about our kiss? I mean, um, considering that you're…"

Blaine held up a hand to show her that it was fine and he wasn't offended. "It's okay. And um, a little. I've never really kissed anybody before, and I dunno how I'm gonna do that on stage in front of people."

Quinn smiled. "Don't worry. Just leave it to me."

Blaine laughed. Since Quinn played Blaine's deceased wife in the play that is mysteriously revived after Arthur breaks his blinding curse, there was a part where they had to kiss. Blaine secretly always wanted to kiss someone, but he never really had the guts and he only had a few, non-serious crushes before. A girl wasn't really what he expected, but it was for the show so he couldn't say no.

"Um," Quinn broke the lingering silence. "Listen Blaine. I noticed you've become more closer with Kurt lately."

"Yeah, and?" asked Blaine.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but are you and Kurt…?"

Blaine shook his head. "Oh, no. No we're not. I mean, Kurt's great and everything, but we're just friends."

"I see," Quinn nodded, "Sorry about that. It's just… the glee club and I are a little worried about him."

Blaine turned to her. "Worried?"

Quinn bit her lip. "Not just me. Everyone, all his friends. He's been acting kind of…strange lately."

Blaine asked, "What do you mean?"

"He's just been completely out of it," Quinn explained. "He's always so tired and exhausted when he's usually so full of energy. The other day, Puck and I saw him get shoved into a locker and he didn't even fight back or say anything. He just stood there. We have no idea what's wrong with him. I mean, he's still good old Kurt and everything, but…"

Blaine nodded, slightly worried for Kurt himself. "I see. Is there anything I can do?"

Quinn spoke. "Yes, actually. Maybe you could try talking to him? Maybe find out what's wrong? We love Kurt to death, but he might think we're being suspicious and nosy. Just, you know, watch out for him."

Blaine agreed immediately. "Of course I will, Quinn. He's my friend now, too."

Quinn touched Blaine's forearm gently and smiled at him. "Thanks. He'd really appreciate that. Anyways, I have to go, but I'll see you later."

Blaine said goodbye to Quinn and watched her walk down the opposite side of the hallway.

_I wrote this chapter because it leads up to some really big things later on in the story. Also, I'd love some Quinn/Blaine/Kurt friendship in season 3. That would be really awesome. (:_


	9. Promise

_Um, I really didn't know what to write for this chapter, so please bear with me. I'm just stalling here so that I can get enough ideas for the main chapters that are coming later. I apologize. _

"NOAH!" Rachel squealed at the top of her lungs. She'd been dropped to the choir room floor, crossing her arms and flinging a strand of hair from her eyes. "I TOLD you to catch me the _second_ time I jumped!"

Puck rolled his eyes and held his hands up in defence. "My bad."

It was a Wednesday afternoon and Rachel, Puck, Quinn, Kurt, Blaine, Finn, and Artie were all rehearsing a dance number after school for the musical. Progress was being made, especially with Blaine. When he first started out, he had no clue what to do. Now, he had pretty much memorized every line, even the ones that weren't his. With Kurt's help, Blaine was able to recite his lines off book, with actions, choreography and music. He didn't even really have to think about it anymore, it just came to him like human nature. And Blaine made a fine Henry Arthur.

Quinn kept eyeing Blaine from across the room. Her eyes would occasionally wander over to Kurt, who was absentmindedly flipping through the pages of a book he was reading. Blaine guessed it was from his huge shelf of books that he wanted to finish.

Blaine remembered the chat that he and Quinn had a few days ago. How she politely asked for him to keep an eye on Kurt, because the glee club thought something was wrong. But it seemed as if Quinn was keeping more of an eye on him than Blaine actually was.

There wasn't anything _wrong_ with him. Or at least, that's not what it looked like. Sometimes, when Blaine came over to Kurt's house to practice, he would seem a little anxious or jumpy or nervous, but there wasn't any serious problems as far as Blaine could tell. He was just a person, for god's sake. He couldn't read minds or anything like that, so how could he possibly tell if Kurt was keeping anything?

That didn't matter right now, though. What mattered was that the musical was opening on Friday and for one night only, so Blaine couldn't mess anything up because he'd get no second chances. For the first time in his life, he felt like he could look forward to something. He wished that he'd done this years ago, because everyone in the glee club was so friendly and hilarious and real. But now it was his last year of high school, and this was his one shot to make it perfect and memorable. Blaine was more than excited.

Artie sighed. "Okay, let's just forget about this dance part for now. Nobody seems to be getting it right."

"We cannot just _forget_ about it, Artie," Rachel hissed. "It's very important."

"I think we've got it down," said Puck, taking a seat next to Quinn in the risers. "It'll look much better when we're actually doing the show."

"I'm so excited!" chimed Quinn.

"Me too," Blaine added, "I'm a little upset that I didn't do this before. I didn't think it would be this much fun, even if that sounds a little...gay."

Everyone snickered. Finn said, "Well, you're here now dude, so don't screw it up Friday night."

Blaine shook his head. "Nah. And it's all thanks to Mr. Kurt Hummel over here," Blaine swept his hand across the room until it met Kurt, still reading his book. He didn't say anything.

"Kurt," Rachel said, and Kurt's head snapped up, his eyes wide.

"What?" Kurt said. He looked around and became aware of his surroundings.

"Oh," he breathed, then got up out of the chair and did a grand bow. Everyone laughed.

"It was my pleasure in finding the perfect Henry Arthur," Kurt said in a sing-song-y voice, which made Blaine blush a little bit. He pretended to not notice Quinn staring at his face, probably making a face of suspicion.

"Okay guys!" Rachel smiled wide, exposing her white teeth and clapping her hands twice. "Let's get back to work." Puck and Finn sighed.

After about another half-hour or so of rehearsing, the group decided to call it a day. Everyone said goodbye and parted ways, while Kurt had to get something from his locker. He did not see Blaine there until he spoke up.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, standing a few feet behind him.

Kurt flinched a little, and then spun around on his heel. "Oh geez, Blaine," Kurt huffed, "You scared me!"

Blaine gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry. I forget how quiet it can get sometimes."

"Yeah," Kurt agreed. "What's up?"

Blaine was not sure how to start this. "Um, can I ask you something?"

Kurt shrugged. "Sure."

"Well... how are you lately?"

"I'm fine. What do you mean?"

"Are you alright?"

Raising an eyebrow at his friend's strange behaviour, Kurt cocked his head to the side. "Of course I'm alright. I'm here, aren't I? What's wrong? Blaine?"

"Nothing. It's just...you seem kind of out of it lately." Realising what he had just said, Blaine's eyes widened and he waved a hand in front of Kurt as if to correct something.

"I, uh- I didn't mean it in a bad way, I ju-"

Kurt just chuckled. "It's okay. I get what you meant, and I'm not offended. But I'm fine Blaine. What made you think there was something wrong?"

Blaine bit his lip. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried, is all."

And there it was again, that look that Kurt got on his face like he'd never heard those words before. Blaine remembered seeing that look on his face when he told Kurt that he liked his singing voice, even though he only heard it a handful of times when the glee club went through dress rehearsals of the play.

A faint smile playing at the lips, the eyes wide and blue, a glow in the cheeks. That's what the face usually looked like: speechless, breathless, but very happy and pleasantly confused.

"Really?" asked Kurt.

"Yes," Blaine told him, "And -you know, the...the glee club, too."

Kurt's eyes flickered down from the ground, to the wall, and back up to Blaine. "Well, thank you. I appreciate your concern." Blaine nodded.

"But nothing is wrong," Kurt reassured, "Just a little nervous about the musical, I guess."

"Don't be. You're voice is incredible, and you're going to be great on Friday."

The blue-eyed boy couldn't help himself from blushing all over, turning a light shade of pink to mask his paleness. "Thank you. I know you will be, too."

Smiling, Blaine reached out to touch Kurt on the shoulder gently. "You made me promise you something, so now can you promise me something?"

"Sure," Kurt nodded, "Anything."

"Just...just tell me if something is going on, okay?"

Kurt almost paused to seem to consider the promise, which made Blaine a little worried. But then Kurt said, "Alright."

Blaine patted Kurt on the shoulder again. "Good. I'll see you tomorrow?"

The other boy nodded. "Come by tomorrow. I figure maybe we can have one last rehearsal before opening night."

"That'd be nice." Blaine smiled.

The boys departed, and for some odd reason, just a little more excited on the inside for tomorrow afternoon. Just a little.

_Ugh, I'm sorry. Like I said, I'm just stalling, and I know this is a terrible chapter but thanks for sticking with me this far. I promise there will be some better material later on!_


	10. Friendly Arms

"There really is nothing left to do... maybe you were right."

"Oh please, I _know_ I am right! You're pretty much perfect with all of your lines. There's nothing else to run over."

"Well, there is _one_ more scene that I have questions about..."

"Okay. Where?"

Two boys sat alone upstairs in the Hummel-Hudson house, surrounded by fluffy pillows with designs on them and papers with cut-out lines and song lyrics written across them. Thursday afternoon, almost night, and this was the last time that Kurt and Blaine were going to run lines together after school. The opening night of the Stone Cage was tomorrow- Friday, in the McKinley auditorium at 7:00 pm. Blaine was grateful that it wasn't during school hours and that they didn't have to perform in front of the entire school, only because people at McKinley didn't appreciate music like the glee club did. Plus, the torments probably would never end.

Blaine liked spending time with his new friend, Kurt. Loved it, even. They found that they had more in common than they thought. They got along just fine, had a few laughs here and there. Blaine didn't think that Kurt was...well, like the way he was, to be honest. He was such a genuine, creative person who seemed to over-think things a little too much. He enjoyed his company and was always very happy whenever they practiced lines together. Maybe a little bit too happy.

Now, did Blaine think Kurt was good-looking? Sure, absolutely. Kurt was very different looking from the other boys at school, with softer features, with his bright blue eyes that were almost transparent and his skin the color of a creamy cloud, with the voice of an angel and a personality both superior and gentle. Any gay guy could take a look at him and admit that he was cute, and any girl (well, let's be realistic: any girl who wasn't into bulging muscles and stubbles and chest hair) could agree that Kurt was handsome. Did Blaine think so? Of course. But there's a difference between actually liking someone and liking the way that they look. No one should ever "like" someone only based on their looks. You should get to know them as a person as well. But Blaine knew Kurt. Well enough, at least. And he couldn't help denying the tiny, faint butterflies fluttering around in Blaine's chest whenever Kurt laughed, or flipped his hair dramatically, or turned the page to his script slowly while closing his eyes and opening them again.

But Blaine didn't think they were anything serious. Probably just some pesky little _I-am-smitten-with-you _kind of thing. Hey, teenage girls had those over celebrity band members all the time, so why couldn't he? Did it make it worse because he spent so much time with Kurt and he knew him pretty much almost entirely now?

The boys were going over one scene, the part where Henry Arthur is reunited with his love, Rebecca, which is the dialogue right before Quinn and Blaine's duet. The finale, the curtain call, blah blah blah.

" 'Vision seems so odd,' " Blaine read. Well, he half read, because he already knew the lines, but he just wanted to go over it one last time. Plus, it would be kind of weird if he made eye-contact with Kurt while practicing the big, sappy romantic scene.

" 'Indeed it does, my dear,' " Kurt read back, reciting the lines of Rebecca just for now. Blaine was impressed to see that even though Rebecca was clearly not his role, he gave a lot of enthusiasm and emotion while reading.

" 'What do you suppose will happen now? Now that I can see, and you're back? Do you suppose I should sell this ratty old cabaret? Maybe we could move away, pack up our things and go? I'd do anything as long as I am by your side.' "

Kurt chuckled, mumbling under his breath, "This is so sweet I'm getting a tooth ache," before continuing, "That's not up to me, Henry, that's all you. The cabaret is yours and whatever you choose to do with it, that's fine. I'm just so glad that the chaos is over.' "

Blaine snickered at Kurt's witty little comment, and continue. " 'As am I, Rebecca. Maybe now we can finally do something with our lives. I love you."

And then it went quiet. A little bit too quiet. Kurt could feel the heat in his face, rising from his forehead and then masking his cheeks. Kurt cleared his throat and almost whispered,

"And I love you."

Deciding to do both of them a favour, Blaine coughed and closed his script shut. "Well, that went rather well."

Kurt shook his head and smiled. "I think you're reading that thing too much." Kurt gestured to the script. "You're starting to sound like Henry Arthur himself."

Blaine shrugged and held his palms in the air. "Maybe, maybe not. Who knows? He's a pretty inspirational guy."

"I'm sure Felix is ten times more inspirational than Henry," Kurt narrowed his eyes, but laughed.

"You're probably right," Blaine yawned, stretching his left arm outward and then brining it back to rest on the space between Kurt and himself on the couch, "But at least he's blind _and _can play an instrument. That's pretty impressive."

Kurt gave a little giggle, slightly eyeing Blaine's hand.

"By the way," Kurt said, "I finished those books on my shelves, so I guess that's one of my ambitions nailed down."

"You finished _all _of them?" Blaine whipped his head around and almost chocked on the air. "Kurt, there were more than one hundred books on that shelf! There was practically no room left."

Biting his lip and smiling at the same time, his eyes looking up at the ceiling in a mischievous way, Kurt said, "Okay, fine. There are 3 books left that I have to read, and I just finished one like, two days ago. Plus I started reading way before we even started talking."

"I see," Blaine said, "Well, good job. Looks like you're going to accomplish it." Blaine gave a round of applause and Kurt bowed in his seat.

"I've always been a fast reader," Kurt shrugged. "I don't know, it's in my blood, I guess. My mom told me a long time ago that she read at least 15 books the first 2 months she was pregnant with me."

Blaine cocked his head to the side. "Really?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. I guess I just get so involved in these stories that I feel like I'm apart of it. Sometimes I wish I could disappear into a story and I'd never have to come back. Things would be so easy if my life was printed out of paper. I could do anything. I wouldn't have to live in this hell hole."

Blaine watched with amusement as wonder sparked in Kurt's eyes and voice, getting very expressive.

"Sorry," the babbling boy cut himself off. "I talk too much when I talk about nothing."

"Nah, that's alright. It happens to everyone. Hell, you should see me at home when I talk to my mom about Disney."

For some reason, this was the most funniest thing that Kurt had ever heard in his eighteen years of living, so he practically rolled all over the couch, laughing until his cheeks turned red. He hadn't laughed this hard since he found Sue Sylvester's _Physical_ video.

Actually, he hadn't laughed this hard in a very long time. It felt good.

Blaine thought that Kurt's high pitched giggle was adorable as it echoed off the walls, then muffled by the pillows.

"I didn't know there were still teenage boys who liked Disney movies still," Kurt caught his breath, wiping away a tear. "I thought I was an endangered species."

"Either that, or we're just the gayest of the gays," Blaine huffed. Kurt laughed again.

The boys discussed their lines a little more, and how much fun the show would be on Friday night.

"I really can't wait," Blaine exclaimed, sounding like a puppy who was about to be let outside. "I have no idea why, but out of nowhere I suddenly like performing. In front of people, I mean. I hated doing it before, but now I can't wait to get out there."

"I'm glad," Kurt smiled, "Confidence can be very useful in front of an audience."

Blaine shrugged. "I owe it all to you."

Kurt's head turned, and slowly, a smile, spread across his lips as he looked away and down at the ground.

Later on, Kurt's father, Burt Hummel, came upstairs, back inside from the shop and heading to wash his hands.

"Hey boys," Burt greeted. Kurt gave his dad a smile.

"Hi, Dad. Is the shop closed?"

Burt poked his thumb behind his shoulder gesturing to whatever was behind him. "I'm about to close it right now. How are things coming along?"

"Great, ," Blaine said. "We're all set for tomorrow. It's going to be a great show."

"Good," Burt said, "Good to hear that. Anyway, Kurt, dinner will be ready soon. Would you like to stay, Blaine? It's getting pretty dark out."

Blaine waved a hand in the air. "No thank you, sir, I appreciate that, but my mom is expecting me home. Maybe some other time."

"Alright," Burt nodded, "Kurt, finish up with that. I'll be out in a minute." Kurt gave his father a nod before he disappeared into the bedroom.

Blaine stood up off the couch. "Well, I best be going now. It's getting late."

Kurt and Blaine walked downstairs to the door.

"Tomorrow will be amazing," Kurt told Blaine happily as Blaine slipped his sneakers on, tying the laces sloppily and zipping up his maroon sweater half-way that he left by the door.

Nodding in agreement, Blaine said, "Yeah, it will be. Thank you so much, by the way."

Oblivious to what Blaine was talking about, Kurt cocked his head to the side, tlting it in a curious way. "Why?"

"For helping me out with this- all of this. I had no idea what I was doing when I first started out, but now I've got it like the back of my hand. And it's all because you agreed. I probably would have been a speechless idiot on stage if I hadn't had your help."

Kurt snorted. "I doubt it. But any time, Blaine. It was fun."

Blaine nodded. "I'm really glad we did this. Thanks."

They stood at the door for a little while, Kurt rocking back and forth on his heels, waiting for Blaine to say goodbye.

"Well," Blaine said, taking his hands out of his pockets, "Thanks again. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

The other boy grinned. "'Kay."

Before Blaine turned to go, he held out his arms and stepped up to Kurt. His eyes were wide, like a child on Christmas morning. "Hug? For old time's sake."

Kurt tried his absolute very best to hide the bush on his nose, covering the faint freckles and ghosting over his cheeks. But he smiled wide again and stepped into Blaine's open arms.

They stood there for a quite a while, a lot longer than what you would consider a friendly hug. But neither of them said anything about it or seemed to care. Kurt felt safe, wrapped in Blaine's warm, long arms, and Blaine felt an odd sensation as Kurt patted his shoulder blades. As much as they secretly wanted to stay there and sway at the door, they eventually broke apart and awkwardly said goodbye again.

Kurt stayed at the door and watched Blaine walk down the street and out of sight.


	11. The Stone Cage Part 1

_This is a chapter I've been really excited to write. This is the first part of the spring musical performance, and lots of stuff goes on that'll probably make you squeal. Or at least, I sure hope it does. After all, I'm still getting used to this writing stuff. Credit goes to Mandy Moore and Switchfoot, two artists I really adore who performed Only hope in the A Walk to Remember movie. Part 2 up soon! _

Well, this was it.

The big night that Blaine'd been waiting for for nearly a month and a half now.

It was a chilly, early spring night in Ohio. And it was also the opening night of The Stone Cage, the musical event of the year that no one seemed to show up to.

Blaine was thinking about the show all day long in class. He became very anxious and excited all at once, nervously drumming his fingers on his desks, or bouncing his knee, tapping his pencil repeatedly. His teachers would call him out and ask him to stop making such noise, but all Blaine could do was smile and nod, returning back to what he was doing after a few seconds. He sat with the glee club kids at lunch and discussed how great of a show it would be. Blaine couldn't help thinking, though: what if he messed up? What if he forgot his lines, or songs, or tripped on stage? He didn't want to disappoint his new friends and make a fool out of himself.

But Blaine knew the glee kids would be supportive no matter what. Even his other friends pumped Blaine up for the whole day and promised that they would come watch, front row and ready. This made Blaine feel much better, and all the more nervous.

And now, standing backstage with the rest of the glee club, 5 minutes to go until the show started, Blaine couldn't believe he was doing this. A month and a half ago, Blaine was just a somewhat-shy, quiet kid who was lost in his own world. Now, he was sharing his gift of song and music with the world. Or, you know, the McKinley auditorium. Either way, it was still a huge deal for Blaine.

"Hey, Blaine?" asked Tina, who suddenly appeared by Blaine's side and interrupted his thoughts. "Can you zip me up, please? Thanks."

Tina turned around, removing her long, dark hair from her back and pointing to the zipper on her dress from over her shoulder.

"Sure," Blaine said happily. All of the glee kids crowded around and huddled like they were sharing a huge secret. Will Schuester was there, too. Everyone was in costume, the girls wearing classic 1900 style dresses that reached the floor in different colors, with their hair either twisted up into a bun or hanging loosely. The boys wore suits, blazers and dress pants with bow ties and hats. One look at them and you'd think they came out of a history text book.

"Okay gu- hey, wait a minute, had anyone seen Kurt?" Will began, but then cut himself off. Everyone looked around, including Blaine.

"Hi," came a high pitched voice from behind them. Everyone turned, and there was Kurt.

Blaine practically froze at the sight of him, because for the first time, Blaine noticed that Kurt was absolutely gorgeous.

He wore a black button down with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, a black belt, and black pants with shiny black dress shoes. Around his neck, running straight down his torso was one, long, white tie. His hair was slightly tousled, something you rarely saw on Kurt. His cheeks were a little rosy, like he was running and he needed to catch his breath. His eyes shined brighter than before, and Blaine couldn't understand why he was seeing Kurt like this only now, as they were about to go on stage. Kurt gave everyone in the group and apologetic smile, and Blaine couldn't breathe.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Kurt said, moving closer to the huddle, "I lost a part of my costume and I had to change in the bathroom."

"Get in here, dude!" Artie called, and everyone shifted to make room for Kurt. He ended up squished in between Mercedes and Puck, who were on the opposite side of Blaine. Blaine didn't even hear Will talking. He just kept his eyes on Kurt, even though Kurt wasn't paying any attention to him.

"Okay guys," Will said, clapping his hands together. "This is it- the big night. I'm really proud of you guys, you worked really hard and it's gonna be a great show. Have fun!"

Everyone cheered and clapped, placing all of their hands together in the middle of the huddle and crying "NEW DIRECTIONS!" before scurrying off to their places back stage. Blaine didn't even notice everyone move. He kept his eyes on Kurt, and when Kurt came up to him, he thought he would have fainted right there on the spot.

"Good luck, Blaine," Kurt whispered when he heard the audience's chatting die down from behind the curtain. "I know you'll do great."

"Yeah," Blaine breathed. "Thanks."

Will called from back stage. "Kurt! Come here, only Blaine is supposed to be out there!"

Kurt nodded and quickly ran to where Mercedes and Rachel were crouched behind a few boxes off stage. Blaine shook his head and gulped, trying to forget about Kurt right now. Now was not the time to be thinking about how incredible he looked, now was the time to think about Henry Arthur and his struggle for love.

Blaine stood, scratching the back of his head, running his hands through his curls and breathing calmly and deeply. He listened to Will's voice as he quietly paced around on the dark stage.

"Good evening, everyone," Will spoke into the mic with a proud voice, obviously a smile on his face. "New Directions would like to welcome you all to The Stone Cage. We've worked really hard on this and we've had a lot of fun doing it. Please remember to turn your cell phones off, and we hope you enjoy the show!"

There was some applause before Blaine took one more final breath and the curtain opened, revealing a full-fledged audience, almost every seat taken. Blaine smiled to himself, suddenly all of the nerves going away and replaced by confidence.

The show opened up with a musical number, starting out with Blaine and later, the whole cast (except for Quinn) joining in.

Over all, the show was going pretty amazing. Blaine looked into the audience and saw Nick, Wes, David and Jeff all sitting in the front row- or near the front row- as promised. They all gave him wide smiled and thumb up when they caught his eye. Blaine secretly gave them a wink. Blaine also saw his mother and his younger sister sitting in the audience, grins stretched onto their faces and never looking more proud. Blaine was glad that he did this, glad he took a chance on something and got out of his box.

The show wasn't really that long, maybe only an hour and a half or so. So far, everyone seemed to remember their lines and songs perfectly. It was about the middle of the show when Blaine's life changed forever. One of the most perfect moments in his life becoming even more perfect.

Tina, Rachel and Kurt all had a scene to themselves. It was the part where the three spirits were thinking of a test suitable enough for Henry to pass. A test honest and true enough that love could conquer, as corny as that sounded. But it was written in the script, and now was being told on stage. Blaine watched all three of them (mostly Kurt) from behind the curtain, as did most of the rest of the glee club so they knew when to come back on stage.

"Mabel, Felix," Rachel said, in a more high-pitched, girly sounding voice. "Whatever are we to do? Henry isn't going to be able to pass a test like this if all he has is the way he's acting right now."

"Ah, Violet," Tina shook her head and gripped her long skirt, "I'm afraid we are not aloud to help him. It would be against the rules."

"But my dear, surely we could do something to at least clear his mind, make him a little less...a little less..."

"A little less as grump and whiny as a six year old?" Kurt said, sighing and placing a hand on his hip. There was laughter from the audience.

"Well, what are we going to do?" asked Tina as she paced around the stage.

"Do not worry, my dear Mabel," Kurt smiled to her and took Tina and Rachel's hands, walking close to the stage and straight into the audience. Blaine shook his head and blinked when he noticed he was staring at how straight and lean Kurt's back looked.

"I have the perfect solution to help our dear friend Henry," Kurt said.

"And what's that? We can't do anything to change his mind. We're just three spirits," Rachel whined. "It's no use. This is harder than we thought it would be."

"Fear not, ladies," said Kurt, "I shall cast a spell made out of song on this lonely old town, and on the cabaret, and Henry Arthur. Maybe this will help him realize what's truly in store for him."

Then, a piano started up and Tina and Rachel moved back, giving Kurt the stage.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul_

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold_

_But You sing to me over and over and over again_

Blaine immediately perked up. He remembered this song. This was Only Hope, Kurt's only solo in the entire show. This was the song that Kurt was singing the very first time Blaine heard his voice all those weeks ago.

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands_

_and pray to be only Yours_

_I pray to be only Yours_

_I know now you're my only hope_

Kurt slowly paced around all over the stage, never breaking character and keeping eye contact as he sang. Blaine was captivated, frozen in awe. Kurt's voice sounded like a bird. It was beautiful, perfect.

_Sing to me the song of the stars_

_Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing_

_and laughing again_

_When it feels like my dreams are so far_

_Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope_

The way the spot light shone on Kurt's pale, flawless skin, how it seemed to light up his white tie and darken his black clothing, his eyes shining bright and a smile playing at his lips...Blaine couldn't take his eyes off him. He was sure he looked like an idiot, his mouth slightly opened and his eyes hypnotized, but he really didn't care. The world could blow up and Blaine wouldn't have cared. Blaine heart was beating wildly in his chest, a bird trapped in a cage. He gulped back a lump in his throat, the butterflies in his stomach fluttering faster and faster until Blaine thought he'd throw them all up.

_I give You my destiny_

_I'm giving You all of me_

_I want Your symphony_

_Singing in all that I am_

_At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back_

The perfectly high pitched note was echoing through the auditorium, bouncing off the walls and accompanied by the piano and violin's, provided by the school band. Blaine wanted nothing more than to go out on that stage and listen to Kurt sing for the rest of the night, but he knew he couldn't do that right now.

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope._

The crowd busted out into applause when Kurt finished singing. Some even gave a standing ovation. Blaine watched the expression on Kurt's gentle face, how it changed from his character Felix casting a spell, to a surprised, proud, relieved youngster. Blaine thought he even saw Kurt bite back a giggle and suck his lips in to hide his breaking grin. The lights dimmed down so that it was completely black, and when the lights came back on, Kurt, Tina and Rachel were gone, replaced by Sam and Finn.

Blaine didn't know what he just witnessed, There was something about how Kurt moved around on the stage, how his tie moved from side to side when he walked, how his voice sounded almost angel-like and how Kurt responded to the audience. But with all the buzz and commotion going on in Blaine's head, he only had one thought

_I love you._


	12. The Stone Cage Part 2

_Credits in this chapter to New Radicals, the band who wrote Someday We'll Know. Mandy Moore and John Foreman also covered this song in the movie. I made myself all giddy when I wrote this chapter. (:_

Act 2 somehow seemed to take a little bit longer to go through, but it was still just as fun.

If only Blaine could get Kurt's performance out of his head and not stare at the audience like a wide-eyed deer. Don't worry, it's not like Blaine messed up any of his lines or blurted out "I fell in love with Kurt Hummel like 10 minutes ago and I've always thought he was really cute" or anything like that during the middle of a dialogue. Blaine tried his best to concentrate on his role and not other things.

To sum it all up, the show went great. Better than any of them had expected, and it even seemed a little advanced and mature for a high school production. People especially loved the part when Quinn and Blaine had their duet.

That was probably the scene with the most flirt-full and warm, lovely fuzzies. During that scene, Blaine was lying down on the hard, wooden stage while Quinn walked in from the opposite side.

"I can see," Blaine gasped, sitting up off the floor and looking around like he's never seen a high school. The spot light kind of bugged him a little bit, which made it look like he was squinting. "I can see! Oh, happy day!"

And then Quinn came out and touched the side of Blaine's cheek, whispering things into his ear while Rebecca and Henry reunited.

"I love you, my dear," Blaine said, taking both of Quinn's hands. They smiled at each other, not only as Rebecca and Henry, but as friends. As Quinn and Blaine.

The music started. Will Scheuster actually had to play the guitar from offstage, because the guitar player who was supposed to come got some sort of stomach flu, but Will did a really great job, considering he had to learn the part in less than an hour or so before going out on stage.

Quinn sang first while twirling around in Blaine's arms.

_Ninety miles outside Chicago_

_Can't stop driving I don't know why_

_So many questions, I need an answer_

_Two years later you're still on my mind_

Slowly and carefully, trying not to disturb the scene going on, the glee club members started to come out onto the stage, standing in the background and acting like it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Blaine took turns singing with Quinn.

_Whatever happened to Amelia Earhart?_

_Who holds the stars up in the sky?_

_Is true love just once in a lifetime?_

_Did the captain of the Titanic cry?_

The two lovers waltzed together, gazing into each other's eyes and smiling wide. Blaine had to admit, even though he was not attracted to girls, he found Quinn very beautiful. A shiny, silver headband was resting in her gold hair, her long skirt twirling around them as they danced, her eyes wide and bright.

_Oh, Someday we'll know_

_If love can move a mountain_

_Someday we'll know_

_Why the sky is blue_

_Someday we'll know_

_Why I wasn't meant for you..._

_Does anybody know the way to Atlantis?_

_Or what the wind says when she cries?_

_I'm speeding by the place that I met you_

_For the ninety-seventh time...Tonight_

Blaine caught Kurt's face from the corner of his eye. He was swaying back and forth with Mercedes and Brittany by his sides, giggling slightly as they closed their eyes to the soft music. Blaine had never seen anything so peaceful.

_Oh, Someday we'll know_

_If love can move a mountain_

_Someday we'll know_

_Why the sky is blue_

_Someday we'll know_

_Why I wasn't meant for you..._

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_Someday we'll know_

_Why Samson loved Dalilah_

_One day I'll go_

_Dancing on the moon_

_Someday you'll know_

_That I was the one for you... _

The two stopped dancing and faced the audience, still holding hands. The crowd started to cheer and yell, clapping their hands louder than they had through out the whole show, knowing that this was the finale. They smiled at the crowd and then turned back to each other. Blaine kept his hands on Quinn's waist as she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the mouth, her hands on his chest. The crowd began to cheer even louder, and Blaine could most definitely hear Jeff, Wes, Nick and David screaming "OOOOH, OH, BLAINE'S GETTING IT ON STAGE!" even though his eyes were closed. When they broke a part, they hugged quickly and soon, all of the glee club members rushed up to the front of the stage and bowed in groups as the audience continued to applaud.

First, Sam, Artie and Mike bowed, then Brittany, Mercedes and Santana, then Finn and Puck, then Kurt, Tina and Rachel, and finally, Quinn and Blaine. They all joined hands and took one final bow as the curtain began to close, cutting off the screaming audience and bright set lights.

Blaine was so proud of himself. Through this whole journey, he learned to be freer with himself and not be so scared of the spot light. He made new friends, met new people and discovered new things. But Blaine was not expecting to fall in love. That was the last thing he was thinking about.

Will came back stage and greeted all of the glee kids, who were hugging and high-five-ing.

"Great job everyone!" he gave them thumbs up and smiled. "I'm so proud of you guys. You all did so amazing. Have a great night, and I'll see you on Monday!"

Saying goodbyes, one by one or in groups, the glee kids began to hustle off the stage, still in costume and looking for their real clothes.

"I really do like this dress," Blaine heard Brittany say to Santana, "But it's way too long and doesn't show off enough leg. I think I'll give it to Lord Tubbington to use as a parachute in case his body fat brings him down every time he tries to jump to the balcony next door."

Santana just laughed.

When Blaine changed out of his costume and back into his normal jeans and T-shirt, he found himself walking down the stage stairs and out into the auditorium, where parents were meeting with their kids, taking pictures and congratulating them. But Blaine could really care less about finding his mother and sister at the moment. His eyes were scanning the area for Kurt, who he hadn't seen since the curtain call. He didn't know why he was searching for him; he just needed to look at him. To run up to him, pushing past the crowd and talk to him. To be near him.

Suddenly, Blaine felt a heavy wait pounce onto his back. Surprised and unsure of what to do, Blaine started flailing his arms about until he heard a male voice yell, "That was great, man!"

It was David's voice. Blaine turned around to face his friends, all patting him on the shoulder and giving him high-fives.

"You did awesome, dude!" said Nick.

Blaine grinned, a little shyly at his friends, but so glad. "Thanks, guys."

"Seriously," Wes said, "We knew you were good, but wow, you were_ good_."

"We told you performing could be fun," Jeff added. "And hey-not to mention the little lip action between you and Quinn Fabray." Jeff wiggled his eyebrows.

"If you were still in the closet, she'd make the perfect beard," Nick laughed.

Blaine rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Thanks, you guys. I'm really glad I did this, too. Uh, I gotta go. I think I see my mom."

"Take it easy, man," David said, patting Blaine on the back.

"We'll see you on Monday," Wes said as they all left. Blaine waved on more time to his friends before going up the stairs to his mother and little sister.

Blaine's mother gave him a huge hug, Blaine chuckling into her hair when he started to get a little embarrassed.

"Oh sweetie!" she said, pulling apart. "That was amazing! I'm so proud of you!"

"Ah, thanks mom," Blaine smirked.

"Shall we go? We can go out to eat something if you'd like," she offered.

Blaine opened his mouth to answer, but he paused when he saw the one and only Kurt Hummel at the entrance of the auditorium. Blaine froze when he saw Kurt giggling, standing next to his father; his step-mother which he believed was name Carole, and Finn. Burt was shaking Will Sheuster's hand, thanking him and telling him he'd see him later. Kurt was still wearing his costume, so Blaine assumed that he brought all of the clothes himself. The rest of his family was turning to leave, and just before Kurt exited, he caught Blaine's eye very briefly. Kurt grinned sweetly at him and gave him a little wink before turning and leaving. All Blaine could do was stare up at him like he'd just seen an angel.

"Hellooooo?" Blaine's little sister, Tracy, called, waving her hand in Blaine's face and interrupting his thoughts. "Blaine?"

He blinked a few times and turned his head back to his family. "Hmmm?"

"We asked if you'd like to go out. Get something to eat maybe? You know, a celebration sort of thing."

"Oh, uh, no thanks, you guys," Blaine shook his head. "I'm not really that hungry. You guys can go ahead, though, I can walk home."

"Are you sure, sweetie?" Blaine's mother asked with concern.

"Yeah, don't worry. The walk is only like, 5 minutes. I got a lot on my mind, anyways." Blaine shrugged.

"Alright then," Blaine's mother replied. "That's fine, then. Just remember to lock the door."

The walk home for Blaine was full of many thoughts. About how he felt thrilled on stage, the sound of his voice meshing with the instruments, the positive feedback the crowd had given him. But most of all, this thoughts were based on Kurt. Kurt, Kurt, Kurt.

Everything about him tonight was perfect. He owned that stage, even when he had no dialogue in certain scenes. It was fascinating.

Blaine couldn't get him off his mind. The flawless voice, the gorgeous bright eyes that were almost bottomless like the sea, the shy and gentle giggles as he hid behind the curtain, waiting for his cue…and that song. Only Hope. Incredible. Beautiful. Magic. Just like Kurt himself.

Blaine didn't think he was capable of falling in love. He'd seen cute guys before, sure, but never had he ever dreamed of being with one. Now it felt so clear, so perfect: Blaine loved Kurt.

He wanted to tell everyone. To let out his giddiness and grab Kurt and twirl with him, whispering it into his ear a thousand times. He wanted to whisper it to the stars above, tell his little sister so that she'd call Blaine a crazy fool in love. Blaine liked the sound of that. Yes, that's what he'd be. A crazy fool in love.

When Blaine went to bed that night, he barely slept. He just tossed and turned, staring out the window at the moon and thinking of the perfect way to ask Kurt Hummel out on a date.


	13. Bruise

There was no sleep for the whole weekend. Maybe a nap or two, but other than that, Blaine's eyes stayed open almost all the time.

He just couldn't stop thinking about Friday night. He just could not help himself. It wasn't like he was doing it on purpose, but the events that took place that night kept replaying on the inside of Blaine's head, like a movie that never ended. Every time Blaine tried to read a book, or close his eyes and sleep, or even try and do his homework, all he could think of was Kurt.

Kurt. Everything reminded him of Kurt. The problem was, Blaine had no clue how to ask someone like Kurt out. Blaine was afraid that he might mess up and stammer while asking the question, or take somewhere Kurt might not like if he said yes. Kurt liked romance, Blaine knew that, but he didn't know what kind.

If Kurt said no, Blaine would be very disappointed and upset, of course. Doesn't everyone get that way when they get rejected? But he'd respect Kurt's decision. He knew Kurt had never had a boyfriend before, or at least, not from what Blaine could tell. And neither had he, for that matter. Hopefully if he said yes, it would be a new experience they could learn together.

On Sunday night, after Blaine had vaguely finished his English papers, he crawled into bed and stared out the window, dark clouds the color of the ocean at night covering the moon, but still casting a light blue down on Blaine's room. Everything in Blaine's room, including him and the sheets, glowed with blue. He didn't bother to get up and close the window; it wasn't like he'd be sleeping anyway.

Blaine wasn't exactly stressing when the night came. Yes, he still couldn't sleep, but everything was quieter and he enjoyed tangling himself in the cool sheets on the early spring nights. It helped him to steady, to focus.

The thought of Kurt singing like a bird gave him chills so often that Blaine once even had to arch his back off the bed and flip over. He could feel the warm blush on his cheeks constantly; his heart beats picking up, his mind drifting off to somewhere else. He'd never felt this way before. The closest he'd come to this feeling was 2 years ago when he finished writing his first song, but even that couldn't compare to the feel of love.

Even though Blaine could hear his sister and mom laughing at some movie they were watching, even though Tracy was usually tapping away on her laptop, talking to her teenage friends. Normally, Blaine would have groaned and pulled the pillow over his head to keep out the noise, but now, he didn't have a care in the world.

Because tomorrow was the day he would ask Kurt Hummel a question that would hopefully change both of their lives.

**THE NEXT DAY **

School was a long, long day.

Blaine didn't get to see Kurt a lot during that day. Whenever he did, talking to his glee club friends or walking in the hallway right past him, he'd chicken out and try not to go anywhere near him. He was so nervous, more nervous than he'd been on the night of the spring musical. He didn't see Kurt as his friend anymore. He saw him as something much, much more.

Kurt even walked by him once, and came very close to turning around, where Blaine was standing. Blaine pretty much dove into the corner where Kurt didn't even notice. Blaine ended up bumping into a very scared ninth-grade girl who shrieked when an odd, curly haired senior almost jumped on her.

"Sorry," Blaine said, embarrassed as the girl started to walk away, clutching her books to her chest. Blaine swore he could hear the girl mutter, "Creep."

As the day came to an end, Blaine sighed with disappointment. Why was he being such a baby? He'd talked to Kurt a million times before. It's not like he was meeting the president or a celebrity or anything. Of course, Blaine thought of Kurt as a much higher status than them. He wanted so badly to be near Kurt, couldn't be near him when he was around.

The bell to the last class rang, echoing in the classrooms and halls and Blaine sadly gathered his things together, cursing himself in his head.

_You just wasted your whole weekend and day! Great work. Maybe I can try again tomorrow._

Blaine would keep trying to ask until he was finally brave enough to look the blue-eyed boy in the eyes and ask one question. Maybe it was a good thing he wasn't doing this today, Blaine thought to himself as he walked down the hallway and to his locker. _Maybe it will give me more time to know what to say._

Blaine was worried that now; his mind was _really_ not going to shut up tonight. But again, Blaine never got tired if it involved Kurt. After Blaine finished putting some books away at his locker, he closed it shut, zipped up his bag and began to walk down the hallway towards the exit, his hands stuffed into his pockets. Just as Blaine was about to leave, he heard a muffled shouting noise from down the hallway, down the corner. He paused, listening closely to the noise. It seemed to be getting louder and more violent sounding. There were loud bangs and thumps, and the sound of voices. Blaine turned around and started to walk down the hallway, assuming that it was a teacher carrying a heavy box of supplies, trying to get into a room or something. Blaine decided to help.

However, a teacher carrying a heavy box of supplies trying to get into a room was not what he found at all.

Instead, he hid behind the corner as soon as he caught sight of Kurt. There were two tall football players, each wearing their red, McKinley letterman jackets. They were bugging Kurt, calling him names and laughing at him. Blaine recognized one of the football players to be Azimio, but the other one, he couldn't tell. He knew it wasn't Karofksy, another football player who harassed Kurt almost everyday last year, because he knew for a fact that Karofksy lay of Kurt and apologized for being a threat. All he knew was that this football player was as fat as the moon.

Watching these pricks pick on Kurt made Blaine so incredibly angry. His fists clenched around the straps on his backpack, the skin on his knuckles almost going white.

"Hey, fag," Azimio chuckled darkly, "We're talking to you. Don't ignore us. We heard you sang a girl's song on Friday night at the little freak fest. Everyone is talking about it."

"Leave me alone, you wouldn't know art if it smacked you in the face," Kurt snapped, rolling his eyes and turning back to his locker, which was fully open.

The fat jock pushed Kurt into it and said, "Didn't you hear us, lady boy? We're speaking to you!"

Kurt stumbled a little bit as he tried to turn around to face them again. "Didn't _you_ hear _me_? I said leave me alone. Don't you two gorilla's have somewhere else to be? Like running around like animals on the field?"

Azimio and the fat one pretended to "ooooo" like they heard a big insult.

"I wouldn't talk to us if I were you, faggot," Azimio laughed. He shoved Kurt into the locker again.

"Stop it!" Kurt shoved Azimio back, clearly annoyed and tired of this. He did realize that he was defending himself, however he did not realize that he made a huge mistake.

Azimio became very angry, sending a punch right back into Kurt's right shoulder. Kurt'd been shoved, pushed, called names, thrown into dumpsters and given nasty looks, but never in his life had he been punched. And it was a hard, full punch, too. Fear gleamed in Kurt's eyes, for this was the first time he really feared the bullies. He knew he was going to get beat up now that he crossed the line. There was a throbbing pain in Kurt's shoulder as his back hit the lockers, and Blaine, still watching from behind the wall, watched in agony.

Blaine couldn't stand still anymore. A wave of panic and the feeling of adrenaline pulsed through him. How dare they hit him?

"HEY!" Blaine yelled, causing all three heads to turn in his direction. He stepped out from behind the corner, angry and worried. He rushed over to Kurt's side, who was struggling to sit up. His face read, _what the hell are you doing, Blaine? You're going to get hurt!_

"Leave him alone," Blaine growled sternly.

Azimio and the fat jock laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. "And what are you gonna do about it, dick licker? Protect your precious princess?"

Blaine stood in front of Kurt, who was still sitting on the floor, trying to block him from the jocks.

"Look, I don't know what your problems are, but I suggest you both leave right now before I kick the crap out of both your asses."

The fat one snorted. "_You_, beat _us_ up? That's funny. I'm pretty sure you're just as queer as him."

"Maybe," Blaine spat, "But at least we're not dumb and dumber here. I'd appreciate it if you'd shut your fat ass before I kick it so hard it rolls down a hill."

The fat one was about to throw a punch when Azimio stopped him and said, "Forget it, man. They're not worth it. The hell with both of you fairies."

"Let's get out of here," the fat one said, "I think their disease is contagious, I wouldn't wanna catch it."

Azimio shoved Blaine in the arm before the both of them walked down the hallway out of sight. Blaine was trying to keep his breathing under control. There was still red hot anger pounding in his head. He couldn't believe them. How could they allow such assholes in the school? Blaine kept clenching and unclenching his fists. He usually did this when he was mad, it helped keep him from hitting things.

Blaine's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a whimpering Kurt from behind him. Blaine turned and took one look at Kurt, who was clutching at his hurt shoulder, and every trace of anger flee from his body as it was replaced with heartbreak.

Blaine crouched down in front of Kurt, placing on hand on his fore arm and the other rubbing at his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Kurt winced on the spot where Blaine's fingers brushed his wound. "I-yeah. I'll be fine."

"Is it broken? Do you need me to take you anywhere?" Blaine asked frantically, making sure not to rub too hard on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt smiled and shook his head. "No, it's just a little sore. But I'm okay."

"Here," Blaine volunteered, "Let me take a look at it. Is that alright?"

Slowly but certain, Kurt nodded and shrugged out of his tan cardigan. Blaine gently tugged at the material of Kurt's short sleeve, white t-shirt with a picture of a bow tie printed at the neck line until only one, curvy, white shoulder was exposed. Blaine almost stopped breathing, because shoulders weren't supposed to be sexy, but somehow, Kurt's most definitely were.

His neck was so long and flawless, only a few freckles scattered on his shoulder. A tiny bit of his collarbone was peeking out from the thin material as well, a pale, brown birthmark the shape of a little heart right underneath it. Kurt's cheeks began to turn pink when he noticed Blaine's eyes scanning the dark purple bruise that already started to form when Azimio punched him.

Blaine licked his lips, but blinked himself awake, tearing his eyes away from the flawlessness of Kurt Hummel. "Um- I'm going to apply pressure to it. Tell me if it hurts, and I'll stop, alright?"

Kurt nodded, and Blaine took hold of Kurt's shoulder, pressing his thumb to the soft flesh. Kurt gulped, but he didn't say anything. Blaine looked him in the eyes, as if asking for permission to go further. Kurt nodded once more, and Blaine pressed a little deeper. Kurt hissed in pain, and as quick as lightning, Blaine took his hand away from the bruise, apologizing. Without realizing, he leaned down and planted a very light kiss to the bruise.

_Oh my god. Why the hell did I just do that?_

Blaine slowly looked up in horror to a wide eyed, red-cheeked Kurt. Kurt's heart was beating unbelievably fast. Warmth had spread all over his body when he felt the pair of lips on his shoulder.

Blaine opened and closed his mouth, like he wanted to say something but he was scratching out the words in his head and throwing them away into an imaginary trash can. Blaine had never been this embarrassed in his life.

"I-uh… I'm sorry," Blaine got out, "I wasn't thinking. I thought I hurt you."

Kurt gave a shy smile, taking Blaine's breath away. "It's alright," he said, "It felt nice."

Blaine stared at Kurt for a very long time, or at least, that's what it felt like. He then cleared his throat and pinched the fabric of Kurt's sleeve, pulling it back up into place to cover the mark.

Blaine stood up and offered Kurt a hand. "Let's go get you some ice."

Smiling and nodding, Kurt took it and hoisted himself up. The two walked down the hallway, walking to the cafeteria where they would find ice kept in plastic bags in the freezer. They weren't supposed to be in there because school was now over, however, Blaine really wanted to be near Kurt for the first time today. He didn't think he realized it, but so did Kurt.

When they got to the cafeteria, no one was in sight, which was good. Kurt waited patiently at one of the deserted tables, rubbing at his shoulder and wincing occasionally.

"Don't rub at it," Blaine told him when he came back from the other room, a small plastic bag full of cold ice in his hand. "You might make it worse."

He sat down next to Kurt and pressed the cold, solid substance to Kurt's shoulder from on top of his shirt. He gave a little shiver, and Blaine laughed.

"I forgot to tell you," Kurt said, "I thought you were amazing on Friday. I was really proud of you."

Blaine shrugged, but he was smiling. "Well, I owe it all to you. You were really good, too."

"I was?"

"Yeah. Like, _really _good. That song was beautiful. I'm surprised not more people gave you a standing ovation or something. I would have."

His eyes were wide. "Really? Do you really think that?"

"Of course I do."

These words had never been spoken to Kurt before. He suddenly felt very honoured and special, someone totally different than a guy who'd almost had the crap beaten out of him.

"Thank you," Kurt told Blaine, "For everything. For, you know, saving my ass from death by jocks."

Blaine giggled and placed a hand on Kurt's arm again, rubbing in soothingly while a trail of goosebumps followed behind. Blaine was completely alone with Kurt now, which was what he wanted since Friday night. Now that he finally go it, he decided to play the role of the confident guy. All he wanted was one date with Kurt, only one. And whatever came after that would e fine, too. But now was his chance to say it, to ask. It was to late to leave or hide now.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked softly. Kurt looked up from the hand caressing his arm.

"Yeah?"

"Can I, um, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Kurt smiled.

"I was wondering," Blaine began, "Do you… maybe want to…go out, you know, with me sometime?"

Kurt's mouth dropped slightly. He'd never been asked out before.

"Like, on a date? With you?"

The curly haired boy gulped, his hand freezing on Kurt's arm. "Yes. A date…with me."

He was relieved when Kurt's mouth curved into a shy smile. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, the Ohio spring carnival is on Friday, and it's only in town for two weeks. Would you like to go there?"

_Really, Blaine? That's your idea of romantic? A carnival?_

But instead, Kurt smiled, his eyes lighting up like a child. "That sounds like a lot of fun. I'd love to go."

Blaine almost chocked. "Seriously?"

"Mhm," Kurt said slowly, unsure of why Blaine was so surprised. "Yeah. I haven't been to a carnival in like, ten years."

"Well then, allow me to escort you back to childhood," Blaine did a grand bow in his seat, which made Kurt chortle with laughter.

They made plans for Blaine to pick up Kurt at his house (Kurt insisted on driving, but Blaine wouldn't let him) at 7:00 pm. He couldn't actually believe that Kurt said yes, he was scared that this was all a dream and he would wake up to find himself lying in bed. But no, he wasn't waking up. He really said yes and wanted to go with Blaine. On a real live date.

"Take care of your shoulder, okay?" Blaine told Kurt when they were outside in the parking lot.

"I will," he replied. "Thank you again. It meant a lot to me."

"You're welcome" Blaine gave a warm smile, "Any time."

Kurt leaned and gave Blaine a firm hug, wrapping his uninjured arm around his back. Blaine felt like he was going to explode when he felt himself hugging back, pressing his cheek to the side of Kurt's neck, feeling his pulse and smelling his hair. It smelt like strawberry shampoo, but Blaine wasn't sure.

When they parted, they gave each other one last smile before heading off in different directions. When Kurt was out of sight, he almost squealed until the sky shook. And when Blaine was out of sight, he ran a hand through his curly hair, closing his eyes as he laughed to himself.

_I'm going on a date with Kurt_, Blaine sang to himself in his head, _I'm going on a date with Kurt Hummel._

Who ever thought that one little bruise could bring two people together?

_Awww man, I hate how this turned out, but I'm not writing it again cause it took forever. I felt really embarrassed writing this much fluff, hahaha. _


	14. Broken Promise

_Before I start I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the lack of updated on this story. I've been busy with school and everything, but thanks for being patient. Also, while I was writing this story, I thought of another good story idea. I'll start it as soon as I finish this, unlike last time where I wrote 500 Days and I went on a little hiatus. Those of you Disney lovers will be sure to like it. But for now, just enjoy this. (: _

"WHAAAAAAAT?" David was laughing so hard that he couldn't breathe. He grabbed Blaine around the neck and put him in a headlock, messing up his already curly hair.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?"

"Ack-" Blaine chocked, "David, stop! You're gonna suffocate me!"

David let go of his friend and started pounding on his arm instead. "You GOT to be kiddin' me!"

"Ow! Cut it out!" Blaine shouted, slapping David's hand off of his arm that was sure to have bruises later.

"So you just went up to him and asked him?" Wes chuckled, his eyes wide open. Jeff was just sitting there, his mouth wide open, looking like a surprised smile.

"Yeah..." Blaine sighed. "What's the big deal? You guys are acting like I spat in a teachers face or something."

"Because!" David said, "What happened to 'just because we're two gay guys doesn't mean we're dating' thing?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "We're not dating. It's just one date."

"Do you _want_ to date him?" asked Jeff, trying to make a serious face and containing his laugh.

"Well," Blaine began, "Of course I do. If I didn't, then I wouldn't have asked him in the first place. I really, really like Kurt, and I don't want to mess this up f-"

Blaine stopped when he looked up from his hands and saw his friends wiggling their eyebrows and making kissy faces at him. Blaine picked up his book mark and threw it at them.

"Piss off!" Blaine yelled, but he was smiling. "It's not like we're gonna get married or anything. Oh damn, now look, you made me lose my page!"

"You're the one who threw it, dumbass," Wes obviously stated. "Anyway, we gotta go. Class is gonna start in like, 30 seconds."

"Good luck on your date, Mr. Romance," David winked and chuckled loudly. Blaine smacked his friend in the back of the head before rolling his eyes, picking up his bag and heading out of the cafeteria to his next class.

It was true, though. Blaine couldn't get Kurt out of his head. He was shocked when Kurt actually said yes to the date, despite the time and place. Not exactly the most romantic way to ask someone out on a date, but it worked, somehow. Blaine wondered if there was some sort of lord of romance who pitied the awkward and gave them free dates.

Blaine walked by Kurt in the hallway. He was walking with Mercedes at his side, laughing about some unknown topic. Kurt saw Blaine at the corner of his eye and gave him a shy smile, biting his lip, and he returned the smile. Blaine could almost see Mercedes' mischievous grin, saying "What was that all about?"

The rest of the week coasted by like a runner on a treadmill, and then came Friday. Friday was just a big blur; Blaine didn't even bother to pay any attention in class. And it was the same for Kurt. He'd never been asked out on a real date before, never had any experience alone with a boy. In this case, a really kind, funny, attractive boy. He had no idea why Blaine asked him out on a date. Kurt personally thought that there wasn't really anything that special about him.

Yes, Kurt was excited, as any normal teenage boy would be. He just really, really hoped Blaine would keep his promise and not fall in love that night.

**FRIDAY NIGHT**

He was a little early, pacing around outside on Kurt's porch, staring at the trees outside and trying not to think about the fact that the door was going to open any time now. He stared at his shoes, shuffling nervously and stuffing his hands into his pockets. He quickly took them out, in fear that he might look like a slob to whom ever opened the door.

But it was Kurt. There, Kurt, in his spring jacket and thick socks. A huge grin was plastered onto his face and he held the door open, stepping aside for Blaine to come in.

"Hello there," Kurt said, "You're a tad early."

"Just a bit," Blaine replied, "But I don't hang around."

"Just let me get my shoes, okay? I'll be down in like, two seconds."

Blaine waved Kurt off and away he went, going upstairs to his huge closet to find one pair of the many shoes he owned. Blaine took a seat on the couch nearest to the door, twiddling his thumbs and waiting. He couldn't believe that a week ago, he was here reading lines out of a book. Now, he was waiting for someone he just might possibly be in love with to come downstairs. He didn't want to pressure Kurt or scare him away or anything, but... he really,_ really _wanted to kiss him. It didn't have to be a long, heated, sloppy kiss like in those romantic-comedy films, but he wanted something simple and full of Kurt. Whatever happened happened.

Kurt came downstairs a few minutes later, wearing a pair of dark blue boots that stopped just above the ankle. He also changed the jacket he was wearing, going from brown to white, his hair a little more tousled, his long legs stretching down the stairs as he climbed. Blaine felt the same way he had on the night of the play, and blurted out without thinking,

"You look really great."

Kurt looked up, his hand letting go of the railing. "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

Blaine sucked in his lips, trying to hide his smile. Burt Hummel came into the room then, giving Blaine a look.

"Hello, sir," Blaine greeted politely. Kurt waited by the door with Blaine.

"Hello, Blaine," Burt nodded. "What time will you boys be home?"

"At like, eleven or something. Don't worry dad, the carnival is like, 10 minutes away."

Burt sighed and eyed Blaine again, only speaking to him now. "No funny business, understand? I don't wanna hear the police knocking on my door telling me that you two tore the place down."

"Dad!" Kurt huffed, stomping his foot and crossing his arms. Blaine only giggled and said, "No worries, sir. We'll be fine."

"Alright, then," Burt said, turning away. "Have a good night, then."

"Bye dad!" Kurt said before grabbing Blaine's arm and heading out the door. Even though there were two layers of fabric covering it, Blaine felt a jolt of electricity and warmth when Kurt touched him.

"Ugh, I swear- I love that old man, but he can be so embarrassing sometimes!" Kurt pretended to dramatically gasp, and Blaine chortled.

"Ready to go, my good sir?" asked Blaine, opening the passengers door for Kurt to slip into. Kurt's eyes widened. No one had ever opened the door for Kurt before, as simple as it sounded. Blaine was really a gentleman.

"Sure," Kurt breathed, "Thanks."

The ride there was short and quick. The radio and chats of nothings made time fly fast, and even though they hadn't actually been on the real part of the date yet, Kurt decided that he'd never laughed this hard in his life. When he was with Blaine, everything just seemed a bit lighter, less serious and scary. At one point, Blaine hesitantly and nervously placed a hand on Kurt's knee, a gentle and inviting gesture. Kurt blushed, looking straight at the road and placing his hand on top of Blaine's delicately.

When they got there, they were glad to see that it wasn't even packed as much as they thought it'd be. There were the occasional family or so, with laughing children and mother and fathers, but that didn't seem to bother the boys. The sun had almost completely went down and the sky was lit up with artificial lights that blinked in every color of the rainbow, music from the 80's blasting through the speakers set up around the park.

"Oh my god!" Kurt squealed, "Normally, I'd hate going to a place like this, all the dirt and commotion and all, but I literally have not been to one of these in forever. I've been missing so much!"

Blaine smiled. "Well, I'm glad you like it. Anything you want to do in particular?"

He thought about it for a moment, staring at his feet and mumbling, "hmmm..." but after a while, Kurt said, "Well, no, not really."

"Let's just take a walk then, see what's around?" Blaine offered Kurt his arm, and Kurt slipped his own arm through, linking next to Blaine and trying to hide his colored cheeks.

They ended up just stolling around the area, talking like any normal teenagers would. Except, of course, one of the teenagers knew for sure that he was in love with the other. Blaine desperately wanted to give Kurt a kiss, just one tiny peck. Whenever he looked his way, he had to keep on, licking his lips and making a comment about the weather. It wasn't as awkward as one would think it would be. In fact, it wasn't really awkward at all. The two were just glad they could enjoy each other's company.

Kurt refused to go on any rides, claiming that "they'd be all gross and would probably break," but that was fine with Blaine. He didn't really like rides that much anyway and he certainly wasn't going to force Kurt into anything. So instead, they sat, ate, strolled and had fun together. Kurt even tried one of the incredible corny games where you had to throw a ball into a basket and win a prize. Kurt ended up winning a little purple stuffed animal that looked like a cross between a dragon and a cat. He showed it to Blaine and Blaine burst out laughing; commenting on something about how toy designers must be on crack. They laughed so loudly that people were staring to stare, but they didn't even care.

"Here," Kurt said, holding out the dragon-cat. "For you."

Blaine picked up the toy and gave it a huge hug, twirling around on the spot and singing a shrieky note. Kurt giggled, crossing his arms.

"My new favourite animal," Blaine said, holding the toy like it was the lion king. "Thank you, Kurt. Aw, now I want to win you something!"

Kurt shook his head. "Nah, that's alright. What would I do with another dragon-cat toy? I already have like, 300 of them at home, shoved under my bed. Woops, guess I shouldn't have told you I'm a hoarder for strange animals."

Blaine smirked. "Oh pleaaaase? Just one time. Just one, little prize? How could you say no to this face?" Blaine held up the toy to Kurt's chin and mimicked it's odd looking face. Kurt snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Oh alright, but just one."

He tried a different game and ended up winning a teddy bear with bright green fur. Kurt laughed when Blaine held it up by the arm, pretending like it was a toxic object.

"Oh my, look!" Kurt said, picking up the bear, "It's Elphaba, the wicked witch of the west, if she were a bear! But I think I'll name him...um... Blaine."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Blaine? That's a weird name."

"I like Blaine. I like Blaine a lot," Kurt grinned.

Blaine's heart stared to pound faster again, smiling nervously as he rubbed a hand across his forehead, masking his shyness. Kurt liked Blaine. In what way, though?

"He's nothing special," Blaine shrugged, walking forward with Kurt closely by hi side, so close that he could smell Kurt's sweet smelling, natural musk.

"Well, neither am I, but we're here, aren't we?" Kurt said. Blaine couldn't help himself, he gently grabbed a hold of Kurt's hand and intertwined their fingers, bringing them closer than they were before. Kurt responded quickly, squeezing Blaine's hand and giggling when they looked at each other.

"Um," Blaine said awkwardly, "You wanna go on the ferris wheel?"

_That came out of nowhere. Nice going, Blaine._

Kurt cocked his head to the side. "Ferris wheel?"

Now, the ferris wheel was probably the main attraction at the Lima carnival. It wasn't just any normal ferris wheel that barely even left the ground. It was way higher than most of the trees in Ohio, with blinking lights you could see from miles away and the cabins even had doors and a roof and windows. It had a perfect view of the entire event. Blaine had only been on it once with Wes and David a few years ago, but now, he really wanted to go on it with Kurt, completely alone.

"Yeah," Blaine said, "It'll be fun. You've never been on a ferris wheel?"

Kurt bit his lip and shook his head. "No. But we can tonight."

Blaine smiled and tugged Kurt to the ferris wheel like a little kid. This made Kurt a little curious, but all the more excited and happy.

The guy who worked at the attraction stared at the two boys' hands and how they were clasped together, but he said nothing and let them go inside.

"Wow," Kurt said, looking around at the cabin. "This could be like, a home for a homeless person."

The cabin had a aged door with a little window, and two benches that faced opposite from each other. And even though there were two seats, Blaine and Kurt say right next to each other, their hands still glued together.

When they started moving slowly to the top, Blaine was becoming very amused to the way Kurt reacted. Never being on a ferris wheel was like never seeing the sun. But he didn't care, Blaine was still glad to be with Kurt as they moved higher and higher into the sky, slowly.

Kurt let go of Blaine's hand for a second to point outside the window once they were all the way to the top. Every time an occupied cabin reached the top, the ride would stop for a few minutes, allowing everyone to see what was below. Really, the Ferris wheel was just an excuse to get some time alone. Or in this case, alone with someone else.

"Wow, look!" Kurt exclaimed, bouncing a little in his seat. Peering out the window, there were hundred, no- thousands of flashing lights, the outline of the park, the fait sound of music coming from down on the ground. It was no Disney world, but Kurt had to say that it looked beautiful.

"That looks spectacular," Kurt said, still looking out the window, the warm spring breeze combing through his hair. "Don't you think?"

"Yes," Blaine replied, but his eyes were still on Kurt.

Kurt.

Suddenly, nothing else mattered. Blaine had to do this.

He captured Kurt's hand in his own, making Kurt turn to look him in the eyes. Very, very carefully, he raised his other hand to slowly trail his finger tips along Kurt's soft cheek and jaw, making Kurt close his eyes in pleasure. Blaine's thumb touched Kurt's lower lip, and Kurt leaned forward a little more. Blaine took his hand out of Kurt's, placing it on his other cheek. He could feel the warm blush spreading across his face, bringing out a soft mewl from Kurt. Blaine was being so gentle with him, so careful and warm and tender…

"Kurt?" Blaine half-whispered. Kurt's eyelashes fluttered open, an ocean of blue and green being revealed. His face looked so calm, so gorgeous as Blaine caressed it between his hands. Blaine had never really kissed anybody before, or at least nothing serious, nothing like what was about to happen.

Oh my god, it was really going to happen. Blaine was really going to kiss Kurt.

"You are the most incredible person I have ever met," Blaine told Kurt, gently stroking his cheek with one of his thumbs.

Kurt's eyes grew wider, his insides exploding like a balloon. Kurt only had one kiss with another man, and it wasn't very pleasant considering that it was forced, but now, as Blaine leaned in and closed the gap between their lips, Kurt inhaled softly. He'd never felt anything so incredible in his entire life. This wasn't a chaste kiss, either. Blaine's lips were fully on his own, and they were so full and warm. Their lips moved together perfectly, fitting in all the right places. This was everything that Kurt wanted in a first real kiss.

Kurt moved his hands up to limply place of Blaine's chest. They could feel their cabin slowly starting to move down a couple spaces, and that's when they broke apart. Blaine took one of his hands off of Kurt's face, but kept the other one where it was. He placed the one hand in his lap, staring Kurt right in the eyes. He wanted so badly to tell him. Kurt was looking at him like he was the only thing in the world, his lips slightly parted, his eyes wide, his pink tongue peeking out to lick his lips. It made Blaine's heart melt.

"Kurt," Blaine said, "I love you."

Kurt's eyes were then replaced by panic. He said nothing, just simply sat there and stared at Blaine, opening his mouth like he wanted to say something, but couldn't.

"It's okay," Blaine reassured the person leaning into him. "It's alright. You don't have to say it back. I just really needed to tell you."

"Blaine…"

"Ever since I saw you singing only hope at the musical, I couldn't get you off my mind. I- I think I was already falling for you before that night, but everything just clicked into place."

Kurt took a deep breath, closing his eyes and opening them again.

"I mean it, you know," Blaine told him, "I do love you."

Kurt bit his lip, his eyebrows arching and his mouth finally getting the courage to speak up.

"You promised me you wouldn't fall in love with me, Blaine."

He'd completely forgotten about that promise, the one he made to Kurt a long time ago. But he really didn't care. This was the first promise that Blaine'd ever broken in his life, but he was sort of glad that he did. He didn't know why Kurt would make him promise him something like this, but it was gone now, and all that mattered was Kurt.

Blaine sighed and kissed Kurt's forehead, Kurt naturally leaning in and closing his eyes, feeling Blaine's mouth on his skin. Blaine didn't even care that he broke a promise, and he didn't apologize for it either.

He moved his mouth up to Kurt's ear, placing a kiss on it and whispering, "You love me."

Kurt was silent for a second or two before nodding into Blaine's shoulder, burying his face in the curve of his neck. Blaine smelt really good, like special cologne.

"You want to be with me," Blaine whispered again. This wasn't a question. Blaine already knew the answer.

Kurt nodded again against him. "Yes, I do. I do very much."

"I want to, too," Blaine told him, pulling back and looking into his (boyfriends'?) eyes.

"Then why were you holding back?" asked Blaine.

Kurt bit his lips once again, and Blaine feared that he might bite the whole thing off. "I've just…never done this before, is all."

"Let's not waste any more time then," Blaine breathed. Kurt let out a small giggle before they moved towards each other again, exploring each other's lips for a longer period of time, releasing little breaths and quiet noises. They kissed and kissed and kissed until they had to get off the ride.

When Blaine took Kurt home that night, standing outside under the stars on the porch, they both realized that this was probably the most life-changing, happiest day of their lives. They had each other now. Nothing was going to take that away from them.

Blaine pulled Kurt into him for one last good-night kiss. It lasted longer than what would normally be considered chaste, but they didn't want chaste. They wanted more than that.

"Thank you," Kurt said, "Thank you so much for tonight. I had a lot of fun. More fun than I've had in a long time."

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek. "My pleasure. I'll see you, okay?"

Kurt nodded, smiling wide, looking stunning in the light of the moon, silver light pouring on the both of them.

Later that night, when Kurt collapsed on his bed, sighing and squealing into his pillows, he couldn't help but think of the irritating itch in the back of his mind, telling him, _"Look at the mistake you've just made. Now you're going to break more than one heart. You're so stupid."_

Yes, everything seemed perfect in that moment. Blaine thought as he drove on home with a smile stretched across his face, _No one can take this away from me._

Or at least, that's what he thought.

_Ouu. I wonder what Kurt could be hiding? Stay tuned to find out!_


	15. Slushies

_Did anyone watch the first episode of season 3? Great stuff! I was super excited, the songs were great and so were the klaine scenes. I laughed soooo hard at the food fight scene, and when Sugar Matta was singing, oh god. I think I squealed when Blaine transferred and I'd have to say my favourite song from that episode was It's Not Unusual. Blaine was even doing the Carlton dance from Fresh Prince! I can't wait for next Tuesday. I was a little disappointed when I found out that Blaine is a junior, but I'm keeping my head held high and not losing hope for klaine! Just like Justin Bieber says, never say never, hahaha. Anyways, enjoy! (:_

He really couldn't believe it.

You know when you have a really great dream, and something incredible is happening to you? Like, you just met your favourite celebrity or your high school sweetheart asked you out on a date, or maybe even acing that geometry test? But then, you wake up and it takes you a few minutes to realize that you're back in your room, lying in fluffy sheets, surrounded by nothing but the cold hard reality? Well, it was like the same thing for Blaine, except he wasn't waking up, and this wasn't a dream. A dream come true, maybe, but it was actually _real._

Kurt was really his. Before he met Kurt, he really didn't care too much for love and would have waved it off like a bug flying in his face, but now it seemed like the only thing that mattered to him. Kurt was one of the most important parts of his life, now. Whenever he was with Kurt, he felt the most alive in his life, always a rush to touch his hand or peck his lips, to look into his eyes. Hearing his laugh, watching his smile made him swoon like a 15 year old girl.

He took things slow with Kurt. It had been about 2 weeks or so since the carnival incident, and though Blaine was thrilled to have Kurt as his boyfriend, he would never push him into anything he wasn't ready for. It never went further than kissing, and if things got to be way too much, Blaine would stop. Kurt loved this about Blaine, that he wasn't just some sex-hungry teenager who only wanted Kurt's body. He never would have thought this before, but he believed that Blaine actually _did_ love Kurt. No one loved him before, not like this. And that's why Kurt was afraid. He couldn't let Blaine find out the truth about him, and the last thing he wanted to do was break poor, sweet Blaine's heart.

It was a Monday morning when Kurt found Blaine at his locker. He was humming a tune happily to himself when Kurt snuck up behind him and screamed, "RAH!"

Blaine nearly jumped out of his socks and dropped his books. He whirled around and saw Kurt, laughing and holding his smile.

Blaine chuckled. "Don't ever do that again!"

Kurt shook his head. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. You looked so funny! You looked like me that time when Finn put my sweater in the washing machine with red clothes when it was clearly white."

Blaine smirked. "Good morning to you, too."

Kurt leaned in forward to give Blaine a tiny kiss on the mouth. It was the lightest contact, but it made Blaine's head spin like a rollercoaster. He wanted to deepen the kiss, to take Kurt into his arms and squeeze him into himself, but unfortunately, they were in the middle of high school rush hour and they didn't want to get caught sharing a PDA. They both giggled and Blaine took Kurt's hand, tying to hide it from anyone who walked by. Of course he wasn't embarrassed, but he really didn't need any rude comments right now.

"So," Kurt said, "What were you humming?"

Blaine shrugged. "It's nothing. Just something I've been working on."

"You write songs?" Kurt asked, his eyebrows rising.

"Sometimes," Blaine said casually. "When I feel like it. I don't always play them, though. Not in front of anybody."

"I love to hear them sometime," Kurt said a little shyly. "I mean, if you'll let me."

"Of course," Blaine smiled.

Kurt flushed a little and bit his bottom lip, trying to hold back his smiled and failing. And then, just like that, it happened.

There was a flash of bright blue, a loud splash, and a whole crowd of people laughing. Blaine had just been hit in the face with a slushee, the sugary liquid dripping down Blaine's curls, into his eyes and down his white shirt. Kurt gasped and covered his mouth.

_Holy hell, that is cold!_ Blaine thought, holding in his breath, frozen. He'd never been this badly bullied before, but since the school sort of knew that Kurt and him had sort of a thing now, the insults just kept coming and coming.

Two jocks walked down the hall, high fiving and chuckling like idiots. "Welcome to the real world, gay boy!" They shouted down the hall.

Kurt started to get angry. How dare they do that and get away with it? Kurt was used to it b now, but when it came to his friends and definitely his _boyfriend_, things were about to get serious.

"Assholes!" Kurt growled, starting to chase down the hall after the jocks. But Blaine's hand caught hold of Kurt's shoulder, pulling him back.

"Don't worry about it," Blaine sighed, blinking the ice out of his eyes. "It's not worth it, Kurt."

Kurt turned back to his soaking wet boyfriend, and melted. Blaine didn't do anything wrong, and the only thing he wanted to do was spend time with Kurt. But since Kurt was at the very bottom of the social heap, whoever stuck around with him would get punishment, too.

"Kurt sighed and grabbed Blaine's hand, leading him to the men's rest room. "Come on."

Once they were in the washroom, quickly stopping by an empty classroom to steal an unoccupied chair, Blaine sat down, his neck bending backward and his hair in the sink. Kurt twisted the taps so that the water was comfortably warm. He didn't want the water to be cold, considering Blaine just got an iceberg thrown at him.

Blaine sighed when Kurt's nimble fingers brushed into his damp curls, taking out all of the blue clusters of ice. He sat on Blaine's lap in the chair, trying not to squish Blaine, but he didn't mind.

"I'm really sorry, Blaine," Kurt suddenly told him.

"Why are you sorry? You did nothing," Blaine said as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of warm water and Kurt massaging his head. Maybe this slushee thing wasn't so bad after all.

"I know," Kurt replied, "But it's sort of my fault that this happened. I mean, because you've been hanging out with me lately and everything, this is why you got-"

"No," Blaine cut him off, sitting up and looking at Kurt. "It's not your fault, don't you dare blame yourself. I want to be with you, Kurt, and if that means getting pushed around every once and a while, I don't mind."

"But Blaine-"Kurt tried to interrupt, but Blaine held up a finger, indicating that he wasn't finished.

"No buts, Kurt. It's worth it. You're worth everything." Blaine smiled a little, half because his hair felt a whole lot better after being properly washed, and half because the most captivating boy in the world was sitting on his lap. Kurt smiled back at him, lacing his fingers back into Blaine's wet curly hair and playing with the strands caught between his fingers. He looked down at his boyfriend lovingly and bit his lips, closing his eyes briefly.

"I love you," Kurt whispered.

Blaine was about to jump out of his chair and run into the hallways screaming. Did he really just hear what he thought he did?

"Wait, what?" Blaine asked with wide eyes, his mouth in the shape of a little O.

Kurt giggled quietly at Blaine's reaction. "I said I love you."

And then Kurt leaned down and gently sunk his mouth on Blaine's, slowly kissing him and not caring if anyone came into the bathroom right now. There were fireworks bursting everywhere, especially inside Blaine's mind. His boyfriend, the one who he'd do anything for, his whole world and pride and joy, just told him he loved him for the first time. _Kurt Hummel loves me_, he thought, and that was all that mattered. Blaine smiled a little into the kiss. He placed one hand on Kurt's lower back, rubbing it soothingly while his other hand stroked the pale cheek. Their lips moved together almost perfectly. They stayed there for a while, and they could care less about being late for class.

After a while, they broke apart and gazed into each others eyes. Blaine couldn't be any happier than in this moment.

"Do you mean it?" Blaine asked out of curiosity. "I mean, I- I don't want to sound rude or anything, but I just don't want you to feel pressured because you know that I love you so, so much and I don't mind if you don't say it ba-"

But Kurt only chuckled, leaning in and placing a very small kiss to Blaine's nose, and then his lips, stopping his babbling. "Yes, of course I mean it. I love you very much Blaine. No one… no one has ever cared for me the way you do before. I love everything you do for me, I love everything we do together and most of all, I love _you_ as a person."

Blaine suddenly wrapped his arms around Kurt's body, squeezing him tight to his chest, a little squeak escaping from Kurt's throat. Blaine laughed and snuggled into Kurt, cuddling him like a small child and rubbing their noses together like an Eskimo kiss. He loved him, he really loved him!

_Kurt loves me,_ Blaine thought_, Kurt loves me and I love him_.

Kurt giggled then. "Oh, you're the biggest little kid I know."

Blaine shook his head. "Only for you."

They walked out of the bathroom hand in hand, kindly leaving the chair behind for the next misfit teenager who may suffer the same fate as Blaine later on. Blaine passed by the same jocks that had slushied him earlier. He gave them both a look, and though his hair was damp, his shirt was covered with blue stains shaped like exploding smurfs, he quickly flipped them the bird before exiting the hallway.

He didn't even care if he got tossed into a dumpster later on for that. Because even if he was, Kurt would be there, and Kurt would love him.


	16. Sick

_I have a list of things to say before I start:_

_First, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've been super busy with homework and everything. Also, after this chapter I won't be able to update for about another 9-10 days because my dad is going on a vacation so I have to stay at my mother's house, and she doesn't have internet so I need to wait until my dad comes back. I did a bit of research in this chapter, so I'm sorry if something is inaccurate. I'm not a doctor, so I don't really know how things work in that area, but I tried my best. Blame google if something is oddly written. Enjoy! _

Time seems to fly by so fast. Doesn't it?

It seemed like yesterday when Kurt and Blaine got together on that spring evening. The time Blaine spent with Kurt seemed like forever, and they couldn't believe that they were already approaching around mid April or so. Everything seemed perfect for the two. No problems ever happened. Their relationship was filled with joy, love, music and kisses that filled Blaine's heart whenever he thought about the blue eyed eighteen year old. You know that feeling you get when you first ride a bike, or swing as high as you can off the ground at the playground, or sing in front of a live audience? The adrenaline, the rush, the way it feels to be intertwined with such positive emotions and nothing can hurt you, nothing, no matter what. That's how it felt every single day that the boys spent together. Blaine thought there was nothing that could break him, no bully was strong enough and no slushy was cold enough. No chants were offensive anymore, and everything was loud and clear: Blaine loved Kurt more than he'd ever loved anything in his life. And he felt perfect.

Or, at least, that's what he thought in the moment.

"What's wrong? Is he going to be alright? When did this happen?" Blaine asked frantically as he followed Mercedes down the hallway.

"Relax, shorty, he's going to be fine," Mercedes turned to face him and appeared to be calm, even though concern glanced in her eyes. "I'm just as worried as you. But if we start freaking out, it's going to make things worse."

"This is like, the third time this has happened these past few months, though," interrupted Blaine. "I'm just really scared. If he gets hurt...what if there's something wrong with him?"

Mercedes thought it was adorable that Kurt finally found someone who cared this much about him other than the people in glee club. Blaine was such a charming, easy going, cute guy who was obviously nuts about Kurt. She grinned and brushed a lock of her dark hair back.

"I know, shorty," Mercedes sighed. "I don't know what's going on either. Kurt's always so healthy and full of spunk. He's just recently started fainting more often at school and God knows why."

Blaine thought back to when he first auditioned for the school musical and how he heard that Kurt fainted. He assumed that it was just because Kurt didn't eat any breakfast or something, but enough was enough. It wasn't normal to randomly pass out in the middle of class. He was anxious to see his boyfriend and ask him why this kept happening.

"Hey," boomed a loud voice from behind the two. Puck came out of nowhere and clamped his hand down on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine suddenly felt very short, but then again, he always did.

"Hey yourself," Mercedes said, "How is he?"

"I dunno," Puck replied, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I only saw him wipe out in the middle of class, and I was the one who told the teacher, but that's it. After the nurse came, she said something about Kurt going home and stuff. Poor little dude, that's like, what?" Puck used his fingers to count- "three, four wipe outs in not even half a year? I've passed out once in my life."

"I see you've been studying your math, Puckerman," Mercedes chuckled, and then said, "Well, let's just get back to class for now. We can go see out boy after school is done. If he's at home right now, leave him. He'll need his rest."

The teens nodded and parted ways to their next class. _Please let him be alright, _Blaine thought all day. _Please._

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Friday nights were usually Blaine's favourite time of the week, as for several other students at McKinley. But as he walked up the front steps and down the hallway to Kurt's bedroom, he couldn't help but think this was one Friday night he could live without.

Blaine knocked softly of Kurt's door. "Kurt?"

No answer.

He knocked a little louder. "Kurt, sweetie, are you in there?"

He gently pushed the door open and there was Kurt, sprawled out all over his bed and looking at the ceiling. Kurt immediately jumped at his boyfriend opening the door. Blaine took in the sight of his boyfriend. His body was wrapped up in a white, fluffy blanket tightly, and his face was flushed and pink. Almost as if he'd been crying, or too hot.

Kurt looked at Blaine with worried and surprised eyes, trying to mask it with a smile.

"Blaine, what are you doing here?" Kurt got up off the bed and untangled himself from the white blanket. He walked over to Blaine at the frame of the door.

"I let myself in," Blaine said, "Where's your dad?"

"He and Carole have a date, and Finn is in the other room," Kurt explained. "So, what's up?"

Blaine sighed and placed his hands on either sides of Kurt's red face. "I came to see you. What happened at school earlier? Are you okay?"

Pausing for a minute or two, Kurt smiled and said, "Yeah. Never felt better. I'm fine, Blaine."

But of course, Blaine didn't believe Kurt for one second.

"I know you're hiding something."

Kurt's mouth pressed into a thin line and he looked away from Blaine.

"Kurt, will you please look at me?" Blaine asked, putting two fingers under Kurt's chin and tilting his head up so their eyes met.

"You can tell me anything you want," Blaine told him, "And I will never judge you. I'm so, so worried about you, Kurt. If there's something going on, you need to tell me. I love you and if something bad happened to you... I don't even know what I'd do if I did nothing about it."

There was sadness and pain in Kurt's eyes for a moment, but then like a flame in the wind, it was gone, replaced by stone hard cold.

"There's nothing to hide, Blaine," Kurt shrugged out of Blaine's grasp and walked past him. "Like I said before, I'm fine."

"No, you're not, Kurt," Blaine stepped forward and caught Kurt's bare arm. "There's something bothering you, other wise you wouldn't have needed to go home earlier. Please Ku-"

"Blaine, please stop," Kurt's voice was a little louder now. "Nothing is wrong. I'm fine. Just...leave it alone. If there's something wrong, I'll tell you, alright?"

_Why is he being so difficult? _Blaine thought. He sighed, frustrated, and pulled Kurt into him, lowering his mouth to Kurt's ear.

"I won't let go until you tell me," Blaine said. Kurt attempted to wriggle away, but that only made the arms around him tighten. Blaine smirked a little, but it instantly vanished when he looked at Kurt's fresh new tears on his cheeks.

To Blaine's terror, Kurt was whimpering, sobbing and shaking out of control. Blaine took Kurt's face in his hands again and almost panicked.

"Kurt, baby? What's wrong?" Blaine whispered. "Oh, please don't cry like that, you'll lose your breathe. Breath, sweetie, breathe."

"I'm so sorry, Blaine," Kurt cried, his voice barely nothing more than a broken choke. "I am so sorry. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I didn't want you to...to..."

"Kurt," Blaine breathed, kissing Kurt on the forehead. "Shhh. What is it?"

And ten, after almost seven years of not telling a single soul, Kurt took one look and Blaine and spoke for the first time.

"I'm dying, Blaine."

Blaine's blood went ice cold, his heart stopping. _What did he say?_

"...What?" Blaine asked.

"I... I'm dying. I have leukemia."

There was a drumming noise inside Blaine's head, his breathing was becoming shallow and his mouth went dry. There was a voice that kept replaying _What? What? What? _over and over again. Each time it spoke, it grew louder blurrier.

When Blaine didn't say anything, Kurt continued in the same shaky voice.

"When I was twelve years old... that was the first time it came. Chronic Myelogenous Leukemia...too many white blood cells. It's...it's come back recently, and I've stopped responding to treatments. It's too late to start chemo therapy, and I did it once already but nothing happened. Chemo doesn't work for everyone who tries it. And I lied about my dad and Carole. They're talking to a doctor right now and they won't be home until Monday afternoon or so because they're going out of Ohio. I wouldn't go with them."

Blaine's eyes were stinging. He needed air and he needed air now.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Blaine blurted out.

The tears ran faster and faster down Kurt's cheeks. "I am so sorry Blaine. The doctors told me to proceed with life normally like before, like...like nothing h-happened. If I told anyone, everyone would start treating me like I was some delicate glass doll or something. Blaine, I am so sorry. I love you so much, and this is why I didn't want you to get attached to me."

"Then why did you fall for me, too?" Blaine was crying now, too.

"Because," Kurt sobbed, "I'd rather only one heart be broken than two. And I figured, that person ought to be me."

This made Blaine's heart shatter. The thought of Kurt, lying alone in a hospital bed without Blaine there by his side, left to die and be eaten by sickness...

"Kurt..." Blaine was practically drowning in his light tears.

"I'm sorry Blaine," Kurt cried, "I love you so much. More than anything, and I'd do anything to be with you. Please, please forgive me. I can't imagine not being with you."

"I love you too," Blaine was hyperventilating. "But I just... I'm sorry. I really need to be alone right now."

Rushing towards the door, Blaine could almost hear the faint cries of Kurt crying his name, but he was out the door and rushing to the curb where he threw up all of his nerves onto the pavement. He needed to get away from that house and fast.

The drive home was full of tears blurring Blaine's vision. Every memory with Kurt played like a movie before him on the road. His beautiful voice, his gorgeous eyes, the light laugh...all gone in a matter of time.

Blaine pulled in the drive way of his home and lay his head on the steering wheel, letting his sobs overwhelm him.

That was his Kurt. His Kurt, the one who was there for him no matter what, the one with the tender kisses and smarts and the voice and everything you'd ever want. And he didn't deserve any of this. Karma was dead to Blaine now. If karma existed, why did bad things happen to good people?

His Kurt, his only love.

There was a tap on the window and Blaine looked up. It was his mother. She opened the door and saw her son's tear tracked face.

"Blaine, honey," she said with the classic worried mom voice. "What happened?"

And then Blaine broke, burying his head into his mother's chest and sobbing into the night. When he was little, he'd run into his mother's warm and protective arms when he was scared or worried. But no, as he lay crying in her arms then, nothing could protect him.

That was Kurt that he left in that house. He could almost hear Kurt's laughter ringing in his ears as he thought of the sick boy he was in love with.


	17. Need

_I'm back (: Sorry that took such a long time. Enjoy!_

When he woke up, Blaine's eyes were practically sewn shut together.

The night was long. After Blaine had a breakdown right in front of his mom, she tried her absolute best to try and alm him down before he stopped breathing completely. When Blaine could speak, he told his mother about everything that happened back at Kurt's house.

"He's dying, mom," Blaine chocked, "He's...going to die."

The last thing Blaine remembered was his mother trying her best to get him out of the car and into the house. Blaine didn't change out of his clothes or showered or anything. His mother's words of comfort and wisdom didn't seem to make any sense, and with a few more hours of nearly crying his eyes out, Blaine blacked out on the carpet in front of his bed. He'd never cried this much in his entire life, not even when his dad left him for another woman a few years after telling him he was gay. To be honest, Blaine didn't even cry that much. Sure, a few tears were shed, but this was Kurt. Kurt was dying... something an eighteen year old boy shouldn't be doing.

Blaine woke up in the afternoon, curled up into a tiny ball on the carpet, his eyes swollen and red and his clothes crumpled. He wanted to believe that this was all a dream. But he remembered every small detail that happened. Usually when you dream, you don't remeber the beggining, the end. Just the middle of the events that were happeneing, and then you wake up and the dream seems so blurry and vague. But Blaine's memories were fresh and clear. He wanted to damn them all to hell. He didn't even want to think of Kurt lying motionless on an uncomfortable hospital bed, bright lights above him blinding those perfect blue eyes, pain coursing through his veins...

He couldn't take it anymore. He auddenly got up off the floor and ran to his bathroom, violently heaving into the toilet at the thought of these terrible things that might happen to his Kurt. After Blaine got sick, he propped his back against the bathroom wall, the tears stinging in his eyes again and falling to the porcelain tiles.

At around 8:00 pm, there was a knock on Blaine's door. Blaine didn't say anything when he heard the third knock.

"Blaine?" came a soft voice from outside the wooden door. Blaine didn't reply.

The door opened a tiny bit, allowing a sliver of light from the hallway inside the dark room. It was Blaine's mother.

"Blaine, sweetie, I called your friends."

"I don't want to see them," Blaine said, his voice hoarse.

"Please, Blaine," his mother continued, "I realize that this is very difficult for you, but please...it's not healthy to stay in there by yourself. Talk to them, it might make you feel better."

_Nothing will make me feel better_, Blaine cursed inside his head. But when he didn't say anything, his friends Nick, David, Jeff and Wes poure into the room one by one, slowly.

"Hey, dude," Nick said calmly, walking over to Blaine's bed and sitting down on the edge.

"What are you guys doing here?" Blaine grumbled. "Don't you have something better to do than nurse my ass back to health?"

"Your mom told us what happened," Jeff explained, "We came over as soon as we could."

"We're so sorry about this, Blaine," David said, walking over to the oppsoite side of the bed. "I don't even...I can't imagine what you're going through."

"Yeah, you have no idea," Blaine huffed.

Wes's mouth pressed into a straight line. "Don't be like that, Blaine. We came over here for you."

"Sorry," Blaine apologized with no emotion tinted in his voice.

It was silent for a few moments, and We was about to open his mouth to say something when Blaine sat up with new tears in his eyes.

"I don't know what to do," Blaine cried, "He's dying, guys...I don't have a clue what to do."

The boys looked at their friend sympathetically. Jeff reached out and lay a hand on Blaine's trembling shoulder.

"My aunt had cancer," Wes suddenly said out of the blue. Everyone except Blaine looked up to stare at him. The word cancer seemed to have such a nasty, poisonous sting to it, but Blaine listened.

Wes continued. "When I was seven. She was the family member that I did everything with. And when she wasn't there one day...after she died, I mean...it killed me. The one regret that I ever had before she died was that I didn't spend enough time with her."

Blaine looked up then.

"When I found out that she was sick, I began to shy away from her. I treated her like she had bones made out of glass when all she really wanted was to live what little life she had left to the fullest. And I was afraid and hopeless, so I never gave her any of that."

Wes paused for a minute before continuing. "Kurt's a strong guy, Blaine. He might not look like it, but he is. How do you think he gets through all that torture everyday?"

Blaine was going to open his mouth to say something, but Wes cut him off again.

"Blaine, what do you think you should be doing right now?"

Blaine thought about it for a moment, and when it came to him, it was like being hit by a bus. "Oh my god," Blaine whispered, "I am the stupidest person alive."

Wes grinned when it came to him, and one by one, the other boys started to grin, too.

"Go to him, Blaine," David said, "He might be sick right now, but the only thing he really needs more than medicin or sympathetic get-well-soon cards is you."

"Thanks, guys," Blaine swallowed and smiled for the first time in a day. His friends shuffled out of the room one by one, and soon, Wes was only left in the room with Blaine. Wes patted his friend on the shoulder and spoke.

"Before she died she told me she loved me more than anything," Wes said, "And that she'd do anything just to have one more day with me. That still haunts me every single day."

"I'm so sorry," Blaine croaked.

"No, Blaine, _I'm _sorry," Wes shook his head. "You don't deserve any of this. Neither does he, and I understand why he kept it a secret from everyone all these years. But you really need to be there for him right now. I'm sure he's going crazy all by himself at home, wondering if you two are still an item or not."

"Oh god," Blaine sighed, "I can't believe how selfish I was being."

There was silence for a few seconds before Blaine whispered,

"I love him so much, Wes. And I'm scared as hell."

"I was you once," Wes told Blaine. "Don't make the same mistake as I did. He needs you, Blaine. And it's clear that you need him."

Wes gave his friend one more pat on the shoulder before he got up off the bed and walked out Blaine's door, closing it slowly and smiling.

Blaine knew now. This was exactly what Kurt didn't want, the last thing he'd ever want in the world was someone finding out his secret and leaving. Blaine could almost hear Kurt's sobs, could almost feel himself wrapped in his arms. None of this was Kurt's fault. It was nobodies fault. And right now, Blaine needed more than anything to go see the person he loved, no matter how broken or sick he may be. If loving Kurt and doing anything and everything possible to keep him healthy meant getting hurt, so be it. Blaine wanted to get hurt now. If it included Kurt, he wanted everything.

He wanted Kurt.

Blaine got up off the bed, wiped away his tears, and ran to his closet to change his clothes as fast as he could. He was going to go see Kurt, right now.

It was what he needed.

_Oh my god, I was just realizing that as I wrote this chapter, it was kind of parallel tomy 500 Days of Kurt story that I wrote when Blaine was sulking because Kurt went away from Dalton and his friends were acting all motherly. I literally cannot stop laughing! I remember I spent my whole summer on that story, the good ol' days :') Thanks for reading!_


	18. Forever

_Before I start, I just wanted to warn you all that this chapter has some smut in it. I know, that was probably the last thing you were thinking in a story like this, right? Well, you guess wrong. It's not the really sexy, slutty, kinky kind of smut because I get way too scared whenever I try to write that. It's more of the gentle, lovey-dovey smut. So, if you're into that like I am, huzzah._

_Also, this chapter was inspired by 2 of Maroon 5's songs: She Will be Loved and Never Gonna Leave This Bed. I know they don't really sound like sex music, but this chapter had just as much emotion in it than sexy-times. Trust me, if you listen to the lyrics and read the concept of this chapter, it will fit perfectly. Especially if you over-analyse lyrics like I do. Anyways, enjoy me trying to write some smut. (:_

The giant clock above the oven in Blaine's kitchen flashed in bright green numbers, 8:47, over and over again. The curly haired woman making dinner for her devastated son heard the sound of feet shuffling up above where her children's' beds were, and she stopped stirring the ingredients in the pot to listen.

Saturday nights usually means that her daughter Stacy was in her room, tapping away on her laptop and laughing with her friends. She understood that her son was going through the most difficult time of his life right now and he hadn't moved a muscle since yesterday night. She felt awful for him. She rather liked Kurt, with his upbeat opinions and sweet smile, his bright eyes and quirky personality making her son laugh and swoon with love. She thought Kurt Hummel was a sweet boy who certainly didn't deserve what was coming to him. Her motherly instincts kicked in when Blaine came in the driveway, sobbing and breaking into her arms. She didn't know what to do. But when she heard him coming down the stairs in a hurry, she smiled and turned around.

The minute Wes left the room, Blaine ran to his closet and changed into a pair of jeans, a grey T-shirt and a dark red sweater, his curls flying freely like an untamed animal. He knew he should have re-thought his appearance, but thought against it when he realized he couldn't wait any longer to see Kurt.

Blaine's mother came out of the kitchen and to the door where Blaine was pulling on his shoes, a giant spoon in hand and an apron tied around her waist.

"Where are you going?" she asked, crossing her arms but glad to see her son was finally moving and speaking again.

"I need to see Kurt," Blaine told her, grabbing his keys and thrusting them into his pocket. "I really screwed up, mom. I messed up so badly last night. Please, I know it's late, but I really need to go to him."

Blaine's mother gave a thoughtful frown that showed concern and worry. "Are you sure you'll be alright, sweetie?"

"Yeah," Blaine nodded certain for sure. "I'm sure. This is something I really need to do."

She smiled a motherly gesture. "Alright then. Do what you need to do. Just take care of yourself."

"I will," Blaine replied, giving his mother a kiss on the cheek. She slowly returned to the kitchen and a second later, Blaine's thirteen year old sister came down the stairs, stopping him before she left.

"Blaine?" she asked in a tiny voice that really didn't sound like her normal self.

He turned. "Yes?"

She hesitantly approached him and looked up at him with sad eyes. "I'm really sorry about what happened to Kurt. I really like him; he's always so nice to me even when I annoy you guys on your dates."

Blaine sighed and shook his head, gently smiling. "Thanks, Stace."

"Are you going to see him now?" she asked.

"I am," Blaine replied, "I made such an ass of myself in front of him last night and I'm pretty sure he hates me, but I need to make things right."

Stacy smiled. "Good for you. It's nice to know you can actually do something good for once."

He smacked her on the head playfully, and they laughed. They exchanged long hugs, a type of hug that you know means family, love, and support.

"Tell him I said I'm sorry," Stacy whispered. "Tell him I hope he can get through this. I know he can."

"I'll tell him," Blaine muttered into his sister's frizzy hair. "Thanks."

He waved goodbye to his little sister and out the door he was.

Blaine didn't pay any attention to the weather when he was locked inside his room, but boy, he wish he had. It was raining so hard that it almost hurt when it was thrown against anyone walking in it, thunder occasionally booming from the invisible clouds blended with the dark sky. Blaine got soaked just running to his car, but at least the spring air made it less chilly and the water actually quite warm for a storm.

The ride was long. Not in distance, but it seemed like a million years before Blaine reached the empty house with one body inside, the body he needed to apologize and shower in as much love as Blaine could give. Maybe it seemed like forever to get there because Blaine was so nervous. What would Kurt say to him if he showed up now? Would he want sympathy? Would be reject Blaine? Would they never be together again?

Did he think Blaine had betrayed him?

Arriving at the Hummel-Hudson residence, a huge, homey sort of place, Blaine was once again pelted with heavy drops of liquid, making his curls mated to his forehead and his shirt a little soggy. But he didn't care. He didn't care if he came to the door completely covered in mud; all he cared was if Kurt would ever forgive him.

Blaine stopped at the door. He knocked once, twice, three times. No answer. So he did it again. Even though he saw one of the lights on upstairs, there was silence from inside the house. He lay his head against the wet wood of the door and sighed, tears daring to jump in his eyes again.

"Please, Kurt," he whispered to no one, "Please open up."

A few long seconds later, the door slowly started to open, revealing light from inside the house. And there, like an angel perfectly placed, was Kurt. He was fully dressed, for some odd reason Blaine couldn't think of. Maybe he went out for a stroll or something to clear his mind, something Blaine probably should have done before he got mental therapy from his friends.

The sight of Kurt standing there at the door nearly took away Blaine's breath, partly because he was gorgeous as always, but because his heart broke when he saw his fragile state. Kurt's eyes were puffy and red, and it looked like he tried to cover that up before answering the door. One hand was placed on the door, the other clutched at a tissue that had obviously been crumpled and soaked with tears. Blaine felt terrible when he saw the pale face looking straight into his heart, broken and speechless when he saw Blaine soaking wet like an idiot and standing at the door.

They stood there, breathing in silence, an invisible barrier between them. And then, to Blaine's surprise, Kurt stepped back a few steps, allowing Blaine to come inside. Slowly and nervously, Blaine stepped inside, taking off his shoes quickly while Kurt closed the door so he wouldn't track water everywhere.

Blaine turned to Kurt, whose face was once again streaked with tears. He was the first one to speak.

"I am so sorry," he whispered, barely even audible with his thick voice and trembling bottom lip.

Blaine nearly shattered. He gently reached out to take Kurt's face in his hands, holding him like how he did on their first kiss. He wiped away the hot tears with his fingers, only to be replaced by new ones. He tilted Kurt's head up so he was shyly looking right into his icy eyes.

"You have absolutely nothing to apologize for," Blaine told him, "You did nothing. I'm so sorry Kurt; I shouldn't have reacted that way. I just...I can't even...oh god, Kurt. You don't deserve this."

And right then, Kurt suppressed a sob and ran into Blaine's arms, wrapping his arms around his wet body and sobbing into the already drenched material. Blaine responded right away, kissing the top of Kurt's soft hair.

"I don't know what I was thinking," Blaine muttered, "I was such an idiot."

"But Blaine," Kurt cried, his voice cracking on his boyfriend's name, "I- I lied to you, I wasn't honest about myself. I tried so hard to hide it, keeping my pain medication away from you when you first came over, telling fake stories about my doctors appointments and my fainting episodes...I didn't mean to, I-"

"Don't ever apologize for this again, sweetheart," Blaine soothed, hushing the frantic boy. "I understand why you wanted to hide it. And if it makes you feel any better, I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to. I could never loose you, and I only reacted so badly because I loved you too much."

Kurt looked up. "Do you...still love me?"

"Of course I do," Blaine confirmed with a huge, toothy grin.

Kurt smiled up at Blaine with happy tears instead of sad ones, and he seized Blaine's face, kissing him hard on the lips. This surprised Blaine, he wasn't expecting the make-up to be this short, but he gave in right away.

"I love you, too," Kurt whispered, "Was there, um...anything you wanted to know? About my condition, I mean?"

Blaine shook his head. "Only if you want to share it, Kurt. I won't force you to say anything."

"I want to," Kurt reassured, nodding. "Not right now, but...someday. I promise." Kurt kissed Blaine on the nose.

The stared at each other again, just looking into each other's eyes when Kurt slowly leaned in and kissed Blaine on the lips, slow and gentle that built up into a harder one. Blaine could feel the tears on his cheeks.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and pushed himself a bit harder into Blaine. They weren't really that far in the physical process, there would be the occasional touch or grope, but nothing too serious that would be considered "sexy." Of course, they both thought this word about each other was completely true, but they didn't push it too far.

The both of them had no idea that one of the happiest days of their lives was about to happen in just a matter of minutes.

They weren't sure how it happened, but after a long time of standing near the door and exchanging long, deep kisses that were so persuasive and intriguing that it should be illegal, Blaine somehow managed to sweep Kurt off of his feet and into his arms, cradled against his chest that was slowly beginning to dry from the rain. Kurt was very light and pretty much didn't weight anything at all. Blaine didn't know if this was because he was naturally light or because of his sickness causing him to lose weight, but he didn't want to think about that right now. He focused on the feel of his boyfriend's lips moving against his, then breaking apart for a little giggle that came out of them.

"What are you doing, Blaine?" Kurt half whispered, half laughed as he lifted his head and stared at Blaine with wide eyes. Kurt used to have stupid, silly dreams as a child about a prince swooping him up like this and carrying him into his happily ever after, yadda yadda. But now that it was actually happening, and with the person that he truly cared about, it didn't seem like such a silly fantasy after all. He'd never been held like this before, never been so close to another human being like he was with Blaine… it was all so overwhelming.

"Holding you," Blaine cooed, "Is that alright?"

Kurt re-wrapped his arms behind the curly head, bringing their faces together once more. Blaine held on tightly to Kurt's back and held the backs of his knees as he slowly made his way up the stairs (which wasn't very far from the door, thank goodness) while still planting his lips right on Kurt's. He didn't even have to look where he was going, he'd been in this house so many times it was practically his own.

Suddenly, as Kurt allowed himself to be carried into his room, he felt…felt something strong. Something fierce and intimidating. Something he wasn't sure if he was able to contain inside of him…but something he most definitely wanted and was ready for. His adrenaline picked up rapidly, his cheeks becoming pinker by the second, his breath increasing. Yes, Kurt was for sure ready about this.

Blaine recognized that he was in Kurt's room when he felt his socks touch the plush carpeted floor. He set Kurt down on his feet and when he separated his mouth from Kurt's, Kurt didn't allow it. He grabbed the sides of Blaine's neck and brought his lips back again, emitting a small gasp from Blaine. _He' so enthusiastic tonight_, Blaine thought to himself as he felt himself topple over on the bed when Kurt pulled him down.

Reaching down with his right arm, Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist and hoisted the both of them up to the top of the bed so that their heads were sinking into the fluffy white pillows. They sighed together, gently caressing one another's mouths with their own. The tiny gasps, the gentle tugs and touches, hands and lips everywhere…it was enough to make a sane man go crazy. Especially if that sane man was Blaine.

He didn't understand why Kurt was being so much more spontaneous than he usually was. Maybe it was because they made up and everything could (attempt to) go back to normal, despite Kurt being sick and all. But Blaine certainly didn't fight what Kurt was giving him. He propped himself up on his forearms and looked straight at Kurt from underneath him, and Kurt actually _whimpered_ when Blaine pulled himself away.

"Sorry," Blaine whispered quickly as his lips found Kurt's again. He groaned a little when he felt the nimble fingers combing smoothly through his messy, damp curls. Blaine didn't know how far this was going, his body was heating up fast and there wasn't much he could do to stop it. He thought any minute now Kurt was going to end the little session with a final kiss and then roll over and they'd talk or something for the rest of the night, which Blaine was alright with. But then…

"Blaine," Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips, "Make love to me."

Blaine froze.

Well, that was certainly not what he was expecting. He lifted himself a little off of Kurt so that he could look into those gorgeous blue eyes that were dazed with both love and lust. Kurt had never told Blaine that he wanted that before.

"What?" Blaine asked again.

Kurt looked up at him, confused and a bit hurt at the thought of rejection. He blushed and looked down, his eyes not quite meeting Blaine's until last minute.

"Don't…don't you want to?" Kurt asked in a hushed voice, like he was scared to speak. Blaine felt like a jerk as he mentally cursed himself as he leaned down and gave his boyfriend a small kiss.

"Of course I do, Kurt," Blaine's whispered gruffly into the warm, smooth crook of Kurt's neck. This made him shiver and moan in desperation.

"I've wanted you for the longest time. I… I want you right now. I just don't want you to feel pressured just because we've made up."

"No, Blaine," Kurt smiled and it took Blaine's breathe away. He shyly buried his face in Blaine's shoulder and giggled lightly, the sound reminding Blaine of wind chimes. Or angels.

"I want this. I really do."

Kurt giggled once more and kissed a spot behind Blaine's ear gently. He moved in much closer to his boyfriend so that their foreheads were touching, their bodies pressed together on Kurt's memory foam mattress. Even though the stuff was supposedly softer than a cloud, the last thing he was thinking about right now was the material beneath them.

"Are you sure, sweetheart?" Blaine whispered when Kurt moved his lips over to his cheek. Kurt smiled.

"I like it when you call me that," Kurt giggled, "And yes, I am. I've never been more certain of anything in my life. I really, really want this," he paused, "And I only want it to be with you."

Blaine looked at Kurt for a very, very long time, or at least it seemed like it. It was probably just only a couple seconds or so. He couldn't believe that this was going to happen. He loved Kurt very much and he'd dreamed about going this far with Kurt someday, but never had the courage to try and actually do it. Which was fine with Blaine, he didn't need sex to feed his hunger of lust. But now that it was actually happening, Blaine couldn't make the words come out, so instead he leaned down and kissed his boyfriend once more.

In no time, they were both gently whimpering and moaning into each other's mouths in the darkened room, moonlight spilling in from the window and rain and thunder faintly humming together from outside. Sure, it was the perfect setting for a crappy romantic flick, but perfect was perfect, and they couldn't have thought of a better place to do this than right here, right now.

After a couple more minutes of kissing, their lips becoming a bit bruised but never losing softness, Kurt grabbed hold of Blaine's wrists and led them to the top button of his baby blue button down. Without any hesitation. Blaine seemed to pause for a moment, too nervous to do anything. What if he did something wrong? What if he accidentally hurt Kurt? What if he scared him away?

"It's alright," Kurt whispered, comfortingly, making Blaine feel all tingly on the inside. "It's okay." Kurt thought it was adorable how chivalrous and nervous Blaine was being. But he was ready now. He was scared as hell and thought his heart would rip out of his chest, but ready.

Slowly, one by one, the buttons came loose on Kurt's shirt, Kurt shrugging it off of his shoulders and it was soon on the ground by the side of the bed. Blaine almost chocked on the breath caught in his throat at the sight of his boyfriend. Kurt was…beautiful. Gorgeous. His whole body glowed with a warm, pinkish-pale glow; his chest and stomach were so untouched, as if never been kissed by sunlight. He was flawless.

Kurt sat up then, capturing Blaine mouth in a long, needy kiss that made a low moan ooze out of Blaine's mouth. Once again they were lying down with Blaine on top of Kurt. Kurt gently kissed the side of Blaine's neck while he tried to unzip his sweater, but that made it a little hard when Kurt was distracting him so easily. Kurt noticed this, and he reached down and helped Blaine with the zipper himself, pulling down the little silver tab and watching as Blaine grabbed it by the sleeve and tossed it on top of Kurt's shirt on the ground. Blaine's fit arms were exposed and the outline of his chest was visible through his grey t-shirt that was still a little soaked. Kurt gasped when he felt the slight weight being returned on top of him and kissing his lips once more.

Blaine sat back up again for a few seconds, removing the t-shirt and revealing a tanned, toned chest that made Kurt swoon. They simply stared at each other, really taking each other in.

"You're beautiful," they said at the same time, and they laughed. Blaine lowered his body so that their bare chests and stomachs were touching. Kurt gasped and Blaine moaned at the heated touch, something that he'd never done with anyone else before.

Kurt's back arched off of the mattress and white sheets beneath him while he waited for Blaine's lips to return. The sigh of him like this, all flushed and his hair messy and his lips red…it took Blaine's breath away. Kurt was wild, a newer, sexier side unleashed from him, and Blaine loved every part of it.

When they were kissing again, Kurt was gasping so much that he was trying to catch his breath. He ran his nails all over the smooth skin on Blaine's shoulder blades, moving on of his hands to the messy, tangled curls. Before they both knew it, Blaine was peeling Kurt's jeans off, lifting his legs and moving his hips at the appropriate times. When they were both in their underwear and nothing else, pressed closely against each other with Blaine's strong arms wrapped securely around Kurt's small frame, was when they really started to become aware of what was going on. They were both about to loose their virginities.

"I love you," Blaine whispered as he trailed his lips along Kurt's throat, the birthmark over his shoulder, his pronounced collar bone. Kurt moaned loudly at this contact, bringing his lips up to Blaine's ear.

"Show me," Kurt whispered, a little dazzled. Blaine groaned and their lips were connected again.

Blaine ran his hand down Kurt's thigh, feeling the warm skin there, hitching his leg over his hip and taking hold of the black boxer briefs. _This is it_, they both thought as they look lovingly into each other's eyes and pulling down the thin fabric of the item of clothing.

The sight in front of Blaine was too much to bear. His boyfriend, completely naked and exposed, all for him. Kurt looked as if he'd been created by angels; ever small detail about him seemed so perfect. The pale freckles scattered carelessly, the pale skin becoming slightly pink, the way his chest rose and feel with every breath he took, Blaine couldn't believe how Kurt wanted to give something so precious that everyone is born with up to him.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered hoarsely, "I…You are so beautiful,"

Tears pooled in Kurt's eyes, no one had ever called him beautiful before. Kurt never really thought of himself as beautiful before until he met Blaine, who made him feel special everyday.

It was Kurt's turn to gaze and become speechless when he pulled down Blaine's boxer shorts. He was…everything Kurt ever dreamed he would be. Better than that, actually. Kurt reached up and ran a hand down the sculpted chest, feeling the little bit of dark hair, scratching his nails into it and feeling the stomach muscles. Blaine shivered.

"I'm a little nervous," Blaine admitted, laughing quietly.

Kurt smiled up at him generously, kissing the corner of his mouth. "That's okay. I am too. But at least we can do this together, right?"

Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt hard on the lips, the both of them rolling around all over the bed and getting tangled in the paper-thin sheets, moaning and panting when they made contact.

This was the best Kurt had ever felt. Even better when he belts his voice out in front of an audience…Blaine made him feel much more superior than that. Every cell was alive in his body at the touch. This was the most _alive_ Kurt had ever felt in his life. He was so, so alive then, and he never wanted it to stop.

"Are you ready," Blaine whispered into the semi-darkness.

"Yes," Kurt replied.

And before they both knew it, they were one. It hurt Kurt a little bit at first, to be honest, and it took several ramblings of "Are you alright? Should I stop?" from Blaine before they actually went all the way, but my goodness, it was _glorious._ Absolutely perfect.

Everything was on fire. Heat coursed through their veins, hearts beating together as one, the noises they made almost sounding like music, melody and harmony. Kurt panted in his breathy gasping voice, Blaine grunting every time he pushed inside of Kurt gently. He couldn't feel any pain anymore, all he felt was warmth and love surrounding him in an embrace.

They moved together on the canvas white mattress, the sheets binding them closer together.

"Oh god, I love you so much, Blaine," Kurt whimpered, bringing their lips back together again. Blaine was inside of Kurt, he could feel everything going on around him, as if his body was a magnified glass.

Then came the part where they both trembled, their bodies shivering closer and Blaine let everything go, colliding with Kurt. Blaine'd never had an orgasm before, or at least not with another person, but my god, it was the most pleasurable thing in the world. Blaine back muscles moved as he collapsed on top of Kurt, panting and trying to catch his breath. Kurt placed a small kiss to Blaine's jaw line, and they rolled over together so that they were side by side.

They stared at each other for a long time before Blaine broke the silence.

"That was amazing," Blaine said, and Kurt giggled.

"You're amazing," Kurt replied, "I love you. Thank you so much for…for everything."

"I love you too, baby," Blaine whispered as he kissed Kurt's lips softly.

They would talk more in the morning, but for now, the sleepy haze was taking over their bodies. Kurt fell asleep cuddled into Blaine's chest, his warm breath tickling the skin. Blaine looked lovingly at the beautiful, peaceful, sick boy. Blaine didn't care if Kurt was sick, all that mattered was that he was here now, safe and protected in Blaine's embrace.

One single tear fell from Blaine's hazel eye and he leaned down, kissing Kurt's forehead.

"I love you, Kurt Hummel," he whispered, "And I promise I'm going to be here forever."

And then the darkness consumed him, the light thunder and rain playing a lullaby as the drifted off into his dreams about the only person who mattered to him.


	19. Good Morning

The storm from the night before stopped completely. Instead of loud thunder and raindrops the size of coins dropping from the sky, there was a yellow glow coming from outside, pouring into Kurt Hummel's bedroom and giving the area a warm, happy feeling. Maybe April showers really do bring May flowers.

Of course, Kurt could have been perfectly happy even if the rays of sunlight weren't tracing the sheets on his bed. Because when he opened his bright blue eyes, there was Blaine, one arm wrapped around his waist, still asleep.

Kurt rolled over and all the events from the night before came rushing to his mind. He blinked a few times, erasing all the traces of sleepiness, and looked down at his body, tangled in the thin white sheets, pillows tossed everywhere. Not even a day ago, Kurt was lying in this bed with his boyfriend, possibly having the best night of his entire life to date, and now, he lay next to him again, the sun from outside creating a positive vibe.

Blaine was still fast asleep, his tanned skin creating a color palette on the ivory sheets, the lemony sunlight. He snored a little bit, his dark curls all messy and tangled together. Kurt giggled.

He tried sitting up to see his alarm clock sitting at his desk on the other side of the bed, but Blaine, still sleeping, sensed Kurt's warmth leaving his side, and his arm tightened around his waist, pulling Kurt closer to his side. Kurt smiled. He reached over and brushed a stray curl from Blaine's forehead, planting his lips on his chin.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, unable to stop the smile that spread across his face.

"Hmm?" Blaine mumbled back. Kurt giggled once more.

"Wake up, babe," Kurt cooed, kissing Blaine on the cheek and then on the nose. Blaine wiggled his nose, and Kurt realized that he'd been laughing to himself the whole time about how cute his boyfriend was.

"Come on Blaine," Kurt tried again, "Time to wake up."

After a few seconds of stirring, Blaine finally opened his hazel eyes that seemed a bit lighter after waking up, almost the same color as the rays of sun that streamed in through the window. Blaine looked at the person he was holding in his arms and smiled.

"Hey," he grinned, still in a sleepy haze.

"Morning," Kurt whispered.

"How are you feeling?" Blaine asked, sitting up a little so he could see Kurt properly, making sure his face wasn't being consumed by the pillows.

"I feel great," Kurt beamed, "Fantastic, even."

"Good," Blaine replied, "So do I. Like the best that I've felt in a really long time." Blaine raised on of his arms in the air, stretching it and yawning. Kurt chuckled and ran a hand through the soft curls.

"I'm glad," Kurt told him. "Ugh, what time is it?"

Kurt leaned upwards on his elbow and looked at his clock from across the bed. In red numbers, the clock read 11:53 am.

"Oh," Kurt sighed, "We slept in a lot."

"What time does your dad get home?" Blaine asked a little nervously, jolting upwards. The last thing he wanted was his boyfriend's father walking in on them completely naked in a bed.

"Relax," Kurt laughed, "He won't be home until like, tomorrow evening or so."

"What about Finn?"

"He went to Rachel's last night."

Blaine sighed of relief and lay back down in the sheets next to Kurt, re-wrapping his arms around Kurt as he nuzzled his nose into Blaine's chest.

"Anything you want to do today?" Blaine asked, gently stroking Kurt's hair.

"Hmm," Kurt hummed contently, "I think I just want to stay here with you."

"Sounds good to me," Blaine leaned down and gave Kurt a gentle kiss on the lips that grew a little more intense, but nothing fierce or over the top. It was the perfect, lazy afternoon (or, almost afternoon) that Kurt could ask for.

After a while of lazily kissing and lying in the soft bed, Kurt broke away and looked into Blaine's eyes.

"Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"I think I'm ready. Too talk about it now."

"Talk about what, Kurt?"

"My...condition."

Oh yeah. Right. Blaine had almost forgotten about Kurt's sickness and how thy said they'd talk about it when he was ready. A heavy weight dropped in Blaine's chest, but the happiness from last night overpowered the gut-wrenching feeling.

"Only if you want to, sweetie," Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead.

"I think I want to," Kurt said, and Blaine nodded, waiting patiently for him to start.

"It's...been here the moment I started to become a teenager. I was twelve when we found out."

Blaine gulped but continued to listen.

"I was devastated when I found out. I thought it was going to limit me from doing the things I wanted to do, but it didn't. My doctors kept telling me to live life as normally as I could or else the disease would have probably controlled every thought and decision I made. Treatments are not very affective when it comes to my body, and even if they do work, they only last a short amount of time and the cancer come back stronger than before. So I didn't tell anyone about it, not even the glee club, because I didn't want everyone in the school treating me like I wasn't capable of living on my own. I didn't want to be the sick boy. I'm not the sick boy."

Blaine nodded, understanding what Kurt was getting at.

"So I decided," Kurt continued, "That I was going to have fun no matter what the costs where. Even if it meant getting a few slushy stains on my clothes every once in a while, it's so much better than living a lie. Living something I am not."

Blaine couldn't be more proud of Kurt than in that moment. "That's really beautiful, Kurt. Have you told anyone else but me?"

"My dad knows," Kurt said, "And so do Carole and Finn because they live with me and it would be hard to keep that a secret from them when they are literally in the room right over. But now you know."

"Do you regret telling me?" Blaine asked.

Kurt thought about it for a moment, but then shrugged and shook his head. "No. I mean, you were going to find out sooner or later. I'm sure one of these days I'm going to have to tell the glee kids as well, but that's only if it gets really, really bad. Right now, I'm doing okay. Oh god, I can see it now, Rachel and Brittany showering me with kisses and flowers day by day in the hospital." Kurt laughed.

But Blaine did not. He didn't understand how Kurt could talk about his sickness and going to the hospital so causally. This broke Blaine's heart, how Kurt had become so desensitized to going to the hospital, to feeling pain...to dying.

"Does it ever hurt you?" Blaine asked in a small voice.

Kurt gave a thoughtful, sort of sad smile. "Sometimes. It depends on what kind of day it is. Most of the time it feels like it's not even there, other times I feel like I can't breathe, but that's normal. My mom died of cancer as well, but I'm pretty sure I didn't get it from her. We had different kinds of cancer."

Hearing all this was too much to handle. Blaine sucked his lips in to try and suppress how much he wanted to cry, and Kurt seemed to notice this.

"Hey," Kurt said gently, stoking the side of Blaine's face. "It's okay. I'll be alright."

"I just don't understand how you can stay so calm during all of this," Blaine sighed. "I mean, you're sickness...you just said that it's pretty much incurable. I just... I just-"

"Shhh," Kurt soothed Blaine, running fingers into his hair and leaning his forehead against his. "Shh, Blaine. Don't talk like that. Listen, I'm here now, right?"

Blaine nodded sadly, pouting like a little child.

"Then we should make the most of our time together. I don't know what's going to happen in the future. Maybe it'll go away. Maybe not. Maybe it will stay with me for the rest of my life, maybe it will stay with me until my last breath. But you have to remember that if we just sit around crying all the time, it's not going to do a damn thing about it."

Blaine pulled Kurt into him then, feeling every bare part of him pressed against him, kissing him hardly on the mouth and smiling. Kurt had such a way with words that it sometimes seized Blaine's heart up.

"How do you always know what to say?" Blaine smiled, burying his face in Kurt's shoulder. "You're amazing."

"I'm rather nice, aren't I?" Kurt flashed a toothy smile, and Blaine rolled his eyes, pushing Kurt in the arm. They laughed together, holding on to one another tightly and before they knew it, their mouths were colliding, kissing one another until they were breathless, and without even really meaning to, they ended up making love once more. It was a bit quicker than the last time, but still equally passionate and gentle. Just because they'd already had sex once didn't mean they were going to throw the relationship away and become fuck buddies, however...sometimes, it just happened unintentionally.

They collapsed side by side, panting and trying to catch their breaths. Kurt's breath caught in his throat and he made sort of a laughing, chocking noise.

"Wow," Kurt laughed, staring up at the ceiling, still breathing heavily.

"Wow indeed," Blaine replied, taking Kurt's hand and laughing into his neck. Blaine leaned down to kiss the white shoulder, up the long neck, back to the pink lips. Kurt gave in for a few seconds before he giggled and sat up.

"Okay, okay, we should actually get up now," Kurt said, and Blaine mock-pouted with his lower lip sticking out.

"C'mon, Romeo," Kurt huffed, "Get dressed. I don't think we can be naked all day."

"Why not?" Blaine flashed a charming smile, speaking in a pretend-sexy voice, wiggling his eyebrows. In response, Kurt flung Blaine's socks at his head.

After they were dressed, the whole day was spent with each other. It was like they never left each other's sides, joined at the hip. Watching old musicals on the sofa and cuddling closely (and, you know, occasionally making out every once and a while) while the warm spring breeze drifted inside through the windows Blaine opened, neither of them could be happier.

At around 7:00 at night, when Kurt had taken a little nap and settled his head on Blaine's chest while Blaine rubbed his back, Blaine heard the door unlock and loud stomping come in through the front door. Blaine sighed, assuming that it was either Finn or Mr. and Mrs. Hummel coming home early from their trip to the doctors, the one that Kurt didn't want to go to. He gently lay Kurt down on the sofa, watching as he curled into a little ball. Blaine took a deep breath and walked downstairs.

At the door, he found Burt and Carole Hummel hanging up their jackets and taking their shoes off. Blaine cleared his throat and spoke.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Hummel," Blaine said, and they looked up and Carole smiled.

"Hello Blaine," she said, "We didn't know you were going to be here."

"Yeah, I thought I'd stop by for a while and hang out with Kurt," Blaine replied.

"We came home early from…somewhere," Burt said hesitantly, choosing his words carefully. "What are you doing here so late, son?"

"Well, actually, I was kind of hoping to speak to the both of you alone," Blaine explained, and Burt raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" Carole piped.

"Yes. Kurt's taking a nap upstairs and I thought I'd take this opportunity to have a word with you both."

Burt stroked his chin, a gesture of pondering. "You two didn't cause any trouble did you? Cause if you did, the both of you are gonna be in a hell lot of troub-"

"No," Blaine interrupted politely, "No, sir, we didn't do anything wrong. I just… it's kind of important regarding Kurt."

"Alright," Burt said curiously but cautiously, taking a seat in the living room with Carole, Blaine facing towards them on the opposite chair in the dining room.

"I...I know, Mr. and Mrs. Hummel," Blaine said, looking down at the dark wood table, "I know about Kurt and his condition."

The couple froze. "Oh, Blaine dear, how did you find out? Kurt's kept it so private and to himself," Carole said. Burt just looked like a cross between shocked and a little angry.

Gulping down a bundle of nerves, Blaine continued. "I swear I didn't mean to find out, but I could tell that Kurt seemed really down on Friday and when I asked him about it, he finally told me. I'm sorry if it seemed like I tried to get it out of him, but I was just trying to figure out what was wrong with him. I understand why he kept it from me all this time."

Carole sighed. "Don't apologize, Blaine. Kurt cares about you very much. He talks about you everyday and we were expecting this to happen sooner or later."

Blaine blushed a little and squealed internally when he found out that Kurt talked about him everyday, but now was not the time for being a fan boy of Kurt's. Burt still sat there, his arms crossed and his face pained.

"I just wanted to let the both of you know that I will be here for as long as he'll want me," Blaine confirmed, and Burt slowly nodded. "I don't know if you know this but…but I really, really love Kurt."

This was sort of embarrassing for Blaine. I mean, who wants to tell their boyfriend's parents that they're head-over-heels in love with them? But Blaine kept on talking.

"I mean that. I've never felt the way I am today with anyone else but Kurt, and I will do everything I can to support him as well as his family. I'll try to do everything in my power to make sure Kurt stays healthy, if that's alright with you."

Burt's face softened, and he stood up to walk over to Blaine, who rose out of the chair.

"Do you really mean that?" Burt asked. "Are you going to support and love my son no matter what is going to happen to him? I don't think I can take to see him heartbroken after what's happening to him right now."

And in that moment, Blaine didn't feel intimidated or scared of Burt. He wasn't a strict, evil guy who was going to yell at Blaine when he caught the boys holding hands or something. There, he looked into Burt's eyes and saw a hopeless, struggling father who loved his son more than anything and didn't want him to get hurt.

"I promise, sir," Blaine vowed, "I do. No matter what."

"Good," and Burt put his hands on Blaine's shoulder, giving him a little shake. "I'm glad to hear that. You're a bright kid, Blaine."

"Thank you, sir," Blaine smiled, and Burt returned it. "It's getting late; I think I'll go say goodbye to Kurt."

Blaine made his way up the stairs, feeling a little more relieved, like a weight had been lifted off his chest. He found Kurt on the sofa, still sleeping, the credits to _West Side Story_ scrolling down the television screen. He knelt near the sofa, grinning at the angelic sleeping face that was Kurt Hummel.

"Baby," Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead, "I have to get going now, okay?"

Kurt stirred for a few minutes before mumbling, "No. Stay." He unsuccessfully tried to throw and arm around Blaine, but it didn't work and Blaine chuckled.

"I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" Kurt's eyes were still closed, but he nodded into the pillow and said, "Mhmm."

Blaine kissed his temple and whispered, "I love you."

Kurt smiled in his sleep and said, "Me too, Blaine." Blaine laughed quietly and kissed Kurt's nose before getting up and heading to the door.

This might have not been the best week of Blaine's life. He found out that his boyfriend was dying and probably going to keep continuing to do so for a while until they could properly treat him. But it didn't stop their relationship from growing. They were able to show each other just how much they loved each other, going all the way and enjoying every bit of it. The sickness didn't stop it from becoming more and more beautiful each day.


	20. Dance

_Happy belated Halloween! Did everyone see the new gee promo? AHHH!_

_I just wanted to say that I forgot to mention in the smutty chapter that not only was it inspired by 2 Maroon 5 songs, but also by one Alicia Keys song called Unthinkable, which is a song about taking the next steps in a relationship. Be sure to look it up, it's such a beautiful song: D I'm a huge Alicia Keys stan._

_Also, this is just a filler chapter because I sort of needed something like this before the real drama starts to happen, which starts next chapter._

_Also, I joined a real life glee club! I live in Canada and we don't have many of them here, but I auditioned for the only one in my town and made it. I'm so excited!_

_By the way, any potterheads/hunger games fans like me? check this website out! __**/**_

_Sorry for the rambling, enjoy!_

It was surprisingly easy, keeping a secret as big as this.

Of course, Blaine felt a little bad for keeping things from his new friends in the New Directions, but at the same time, he knew he'd do whatever it took to make sure Kurt's world didn't shatter to the floor. If he wanted to tell people about his sickness, he'd let him do it on his own. It wasn't any of Blaine's business to be telling anyone.

Kurt was so brave and so incredibly calm about this whole thing. Almost as if he was never sick at all. Blaine realized that Kurt had this disease for pretty much his entire childhood anyway, ever since he was just becoming a teenager, which was terrible. But when something sticks with you for along time, you cope with it, whether you like it or not. It's sad. When things like this happen, when tragedy strikes and affects the most innocent of people, the only thing that can be really done about it is nothing. Just sit back and smile or else you'll be a wreck. And Blaine thought Kurt was the strongest person ever for handling this so perfectly.

Of course, when he jokes with the glee kids in rehearsal or fought off a bully with a snarky comment, he was himself. Just himself and no one else. And it's amazing how well Kurt hid that he was really broken on the inside. If only everyone knew what really happened behind the scenes, the things that Kurt didn't even tell Blaine. How Carole would hold his hand or sweep his bangs back when he painfully heaved in the bathroom, getting sick all over again. How he'd swallow the dry pain medications that really didn't even work that well. How he looked into his father's faithful and troubled eyes. And how he would curl up in his comfy sheets and forced himself into the cool sheets and try to forget the outside world. He didn't even cry. Kurt wasn't scared anymore; he knew that one of these days his body would give up on him. Treatments were useless and a waste of money for Kurt now. All he could do was sit and wait.

Kurt was so grateful at Blaine's reaction to the shocking news. He thought Blaine would have backed away from Kurt or something, saying that he couldn't date someone with such special needs and who spends all day in the hospital. That's what Kurt feared for the most, but instead Blaine had opened his arms and took all of him. Flaws and all. And it made Kurt fall in love with him all over again. Kurt felt so lucky and special to have Blaine.

He was so afraid to tell his friends. His incredible friends whom he fought with and argued with endlessly, but who were always there for him. What would Mercedes and Rachel say? What about Mr. Schue, or the guys? Would they panic and try to make Kurt feel better by showering him with hugs and kisses and gift cards? It didn't matter anyway. No one could nurse Kurt back to health.

**SATURDAY AFTERNOON**

Blaine was over at Kurt's house one sunny afternoon, having dinner with the Hummel-Hudson's. After a friendly dinner full of stories from the tire shop (Kurt would roll his eyes at his dad), some laughs and a few discussions about school, the boys were left alone on Kurt's balcony. The sky was getting a little dark, but the air was still warm. A cool spring breeze whistled through the trees and flowers down bellow in Carole's garden. Blaine sat on one of the plastic chairs out on the balcony, with Kurt sitting on his lap. Everything was comfortable, a tingly feeling spreading over them like the spring breeze itself. Kurt sighed contently.

"This is nice," he murmured into Blaine's wool sweater.

Blaine nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it is. It sucks we don't get a lot of alone time like this."

"Mmm," Kurt smiled, snuggling closer to Blaine.

Blaine looked down at his boyfriend, his body curled up into a ball, his eyes closed and his mouth twitching into a small smile, his cheek against his chest. All of the wonderful things you can notice about a person, and sooner or later something terrible might happen to them. Blaine couldn't understand why Kurt was so calm about his unpredictable, blurry future. Anything can happen to you when you're sick, especially when that sickness is irrevocable. Blaine knew how this usually went down. One time, his sister Stacy had forced him to watch a whole bunch of movies with her when she got a cold. Mane of them were romance movies with tragic endings, and he and Stacy ended up bawling together like a bunch of little girls, tissues scattered all over the room. But now, this was real life. Blaine understood how it felt now, to be trapped in one of those situations and not being able to escape its clutches.

"Are you scared?" Blaine whispered.

Kurt's head rose up off of Blaine's chest, and he didn't need to ask what Blaine was talking about in order to answer him. Kurt didn't look upset or angry at the question asked; he just simply, stared at the sky for a few seconds before turning and answering.

"No," Kurt answered, "I'm not. Are you?"

Blaine's face softened, but his eyes remained that same pained-troubled-teenage-boy look. The truth was, Blaine was terrified. He didn't want anything bad happening to Kurt, and if it did, how would he go on afterwards?

"Blaine," Kurt said, interrupting Blaine's thoughts. Kurt cupped the side on Blaine's face and brought himself up, kissing him softly on the mouth. When they broke apart, Kurt spoke.

"Don't be scared, Blaine," Kurt twirled a dark curl between his nimble fingers. "The last thing I want is for you to be scared. You have nothing to be scared of."

"I have plenty to be scared of," Blaine sighed.

Kurt frowned. "You promised this wouldn't stress you out."

"I'm not stressed out," Blaine said, his voice cracking, "I just don't know what I'm going to do with myself if I ever let anything bad happen to you."

That's when Kurt's heart totally melted at the words. He'd never felt so wanted, so loved in his whole life.

"You can't help what's going to happen to me, Blaine," Kurt laid his head on Blaine's shoulder. "It's not your fault that this is happening. You know I love you, and you know I'd do anything for you. Please, babe, I just…"

Kurt paused. "What is it, Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Maybe I am a little scared," Kurt admitted, his voice low but delicate, almost like a child. "I've accepted what's happening, Blaine. I know that one of these days, I'm going to have to deal with something that's going to change my life forever, and it's probably going to involve my sickness. That part, I've accepted. But ever since I met you…I don't even know. It's so complicated."

Blaine understood what Kurt was getting at.

But Kurt wasn't finished yet. "But I'm so happy right now, Blaine. With you…I fell like I can do anything."

Blaine kissed Kurt slowly on his lips, both of them leaning in for more.

"You have to trust me, Blaine," Kurt whispered against the lips in front of him. "Promise to trust me, Blaine."

"I trust you," Blaine murmured, "I trust you."

They sat there together, smiling for a few more minutes before Blaine suddenly got up, causing Kurt to slump back into the plastic chair. He grimaced.

Blaine held this hand out. "Dance with me, Kurt."

An eyebrow was raised. "What? Blaine, we can't dance out here."

He shrugged. "Sure we can. We can do anything we want."

Kurt slowly took hold on Blaine's warm hand, feeling his body pressed closely against Blaine's. "I've never really danced with anyone before…I mean, in glee club sure, but not…not like this."

Blaine put his moth close to Kurt's ear and chuckled. "Trust me, Kurt."

Kurt giggled softly when they started to move around in little circles. "We don't even have any music, Mr. Corny."

"Make some. In your head," Blaine smiled.

And so they did. They held each other impossibly close not allowing even an inch of space between themselves as they twirled and moved together. Kurt's heart fluttered wildly, a bird trapped in a cage. Blaine grabbed Kurt's waist and very gently, leaned his boyfriend backwards into a dip. Kurt threw his head back and laughed, and Blaine decided that he'd never seen anything more beautiful.

"Told you I would trust you," Kurt said. "This is so romantic-comedy esque."

Blaine shrugged, still moving around with Kurt in his arms. "Really? It sees a whole lot better if you ask me."

Kurt smiled up at him. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

From inside the glass door that separated the living room and the balcony, Burt Hummel made his way up the stairs and into his bedroom. He stopped when he saw his son's arms wrapped securely around Blaine's neck, swaying together and smiling. Burt knew that this would normally freak him out, but all he did was smile approvingly at the both of them. Blaine really did keep his promise when he said he would be there for Kurt always. Burt was grateful that Kurt had someone to cling onto, some sort of reminder that he wasn't alone in this and that someone actually cared about him. That was his little boy, his only son… and he was being tortured everyday. But it certainly helped to ease and old man's pain to see that son with the joy of his life, helping him heal everyday.

Burt made his way into the room, being careful not to disturb the two boys in love.


	21. Accident

_Did anyone hear the new leaked Kurt and Blaine duet for the Christmas episode of glee? Oh my god, so adorable! I like it better than BICO :D_

_In case you don't know, the duet they're singing is Let it Snow (one of my favourite Christmas songs) and it totally puts one in the holiday spirit, even though it's not here for another two months or so._

_I know this is really inappropriate, but I'm actually listening to that duet right now despite the intense content of this chapter. You'll see what I mean soon, and you'll think I'm a terrible person._

"Watch it!"

"Ohhh my god, this is the heaviest thing ever!"

"I thought you could handle it? Wanna take a break."

"Nope...I can one-hundred percent...lift this."

"Okay then, Hercules."

Sucking in a breath, Blaine used all his muscle to help Kurt lift his dark wooden desk (that weighted as much as an elephant) to the opposite side of the room. Blaine was over at Kurt's one Friday to help him re-arrange his furniture. Burt was downstairs, Finn was most likely playing some brain-washing videogame in his room, and the two boys worked together in order to "give the room a new edgier face," as Kurt had quoted earlier. Kurt didn't really have that much furniture, really. A bed side table, his desk, a sofa, a dresser and a bookshelf were really the only things there. But _man_, did they weigh a ton! Probably because Kurt wanted the best of the best, even if that meant expensive slabs of wood and metal. And Blaine had to admit, he really admired Kurt's room. It was so_ him_.

Blaine huffed as he finally set down the desk a few metres from where it was sitting before. Kurt smirked at him smugly.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day where Blaine Anderson gets tired from moving a desk," Kurt laughed.

"That is not a desk. That is a freaking boulder!" Blaine pretended to pant.

Kurt shrugged. "The other ones were ugly. And they came in the ugliest colors ever. Seriously, IKEA really needs to get some new merchandise to sell."

Blaine laughed. "Hey, I love IKEA!"

"You only like it so much because you like jumping on all the beds!" Kurt said, smacking Blaine in the arm. "The last time we went together, you completely ignored me when I asked you what lamp shade looked better. You were hiding in a wardrobe when I turned around!"

Blaine mock-pouted, sticking his lip out. "Aw, I'm sorry Kurty. I just wanted to see how it would feel going back in the closet."

A laugh escaped Kurt's throat at that, and he pretended to be offended. "Are you implying that you _want_ to get back in the closet?"

"Of course not!" Blaine said, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and giving him an Eskimo kiss. "Why would I do that?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, but smiled at the same time. It was times like this, when they flirted without realizing it that made Kurt's heart swell up.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Kurt said. "C'mon, we should finish before my dad comes and gets so mad he'll convince you to be straight."

Blaine threw his head back and laughed, but pulled Kurt closer at the same time. "Can't we take a break? I'm tired."

"Oh, so now you wanna take a break?" Kurt's eyebrows rose.

Blaine shrugged. "Just for a while? Pleeease?"

Kurt closed his eyes and smirked, shaking his head. "I cannot believe you, lazy. Ten minutes at my house and you've already got me doing whatever you say."

"That's not a bad thing," Blaine winked, and he leaned in to kiss Kurt.

Kurt's head suddenly began to spin. At first, he thought that this was just a physical reaction that he got all the time when Blaine kissed him, but even after they broke away, the spinning didn't stop. Kurt's sweat began to turn ice cold, and his breathing increased a little rapidly. His head crashed from side to side, and his vision seemed to be getting darker. He didn't like this feeling. He didn't like it at all.

He froze in Blaine's arms. "Kurt?" Blaine asked, noticing how rigid Kurt's body had gone. His face had gotten a little paler, the pink cheeks draining out and replaced by ivory. His mouth was in the shape of a little O and his eyes were blank, staring at nothing.

"What's...wrong?" asked Blaine, a little worried.

For Kurt, everything went black. His knees suddenly went weak and he lost his balance, slumping to the ground, still being held by Blaine. Blaine had just enough time to catch the other boy before his knees hit the floor. Blaine immediately rushed to Kurt's side.

"Kurt?" Blaine held Kurt's back cradled in his arms, kneeling down next to him and placing his lower body gently on the carpet. Kurt didn't answer.

"Kurt?" Blaine began to panic. "Kurt, sweetheart? Can you hear me?"

Again, Kurt said nothing. Everything was fine just a few seconds ago, and now, Kurt had fainted right there on the spot without warning. Blaine clutched the unconscious boy to his chest and gently shook him, trying to wake him up. But nothing happened. At least he was still breathing.

"Kurt, please," Blaine tried again desperately, "Please...can you here me? It's me, Blaine. Come on baby, please wake up."

Thankfully, there were three knocks on the door and in entered Finn.

"Hey Blaine, when you're finished helping out Kurt, you wanna pl-holy shit," Finn began to ask, but then was cut off by the sight of his step-brother, lifeless, half on the floor and half in Blaine's grip. Finn's eyes were as large as the moon, and were asking, _what happened?_

"Go get Burt," Blaine shouted. Finn nodded and ran down the stairs.

After a few more seconds of rocking Kurt gently back and forth, Burt came bursting into the room with Finn at his side.

"What the hell happened?" Burt demanded, kneeling next to Blaine and taking his son's hand.

"I- I don't know," Blaine explained, "We were moving his furniture around and he just...passed out. I'm sorry Mr. Hummel, I tried to wake him b-"

"No need for that, son," Burt said, "It wasn't your fault. We better get him to the hospital stat."

Blaine swept a motionless Kurt up into his arms and he followed Burt and Finn out of his room and down the stairs. The second they were all in the car, Burt stomped on the gas petal, not waiting for anyone to put their seatbelts on. Burt and Finn rode in the front, while Blaine sat in that back with Kurt's head in his lap.

"Mom? Yeah, you better come down to the hospital right now. Uh, it's Kurt..." Blaine payed no attention to Finn on the phone with Carole. He swept the strands of hair out of his eyes and held Kurt's hand as they sped on by.

Closed eyes slowly began to open to reveal a bright blue shade staring up at Blaine. Kurt's voice came out as a hoarse whisper.

"Blaine...?"

"Shh," Blaine hushed. "It's alright, Kurt."

"What happened?"

"You fainted, but we're going to the hospital right now."

"I don't feel so good..."

"I know, I know," Blaine tried to calm Kurt down. "Just rest. We'll be there soon, okay?"

Kurt took a deep breath and tried to smile. "Kay," and he closed his eyes again. Just like a light switch, he was gone again.

When they arrived at the local Lima hospital, they were all relieved to see that the parking lot was pretty much empty. Finn got out first and opened the door for Blaine so he could carry Kurt with both hands.

"Careful," Burt said, "Watch out for his head."

The men made their way inside the lobby full of waiting chairs, a front desk and a lot of fake plants that stood out from the white walls. Burt came up to the woman dressed in blue sitting at the counter, and she looked up at him.

"Mr. Hummel," she greeted, "What can I do for you?"

"Good evening, Anne," Burt nodded. "It's my son, Kurt. He's had another problem again."

The woman looked behind Burt and noticed Blaine, standing there with Kurt cradled in his arms, wrapped up in Blaine's spring jacket that he took off because Kurt was oddly shivering. Blaine frowned, thinking how terrible this all was. Kurt had probably been here so many times that his family was familiar with the entire staff.

"Oh my," Anne gasped, and right away, she picked up the phone sitting at the desk and dialled a number. In less than a minute or so, a group of nurses dressed in green arrived by Blaine's side with a gurney. Blaine just stared at them, clearly frightened, clutching Kurt closer to him.

"Dude," Finn came behind Blaine and put a hand on his shoulder. "Dude, I know this is hard on you, but you gotta put him down. They'll help him out. Trust me, we've done this before."

Blaine carefully set Kurt down on the gurney, adjusting his arms and legs so they were perfectly straight. And then he watched as the nurses and doctors rolled him away into an elevator out of sight. He had no idea what they would be doing to Kurt.

Burt came next to Blaine and Finn. "I'm sorry you had to see that, kiddo," Burt told Blaine as he patted him on the back. "It's not easy for any of us. But don't worry. I know this is all new to you, but he's going to be fine. They'll take good care of him."

Blaine swallowed hard and followed Burt and Finn to the waiting chairs where they would sit in agony until they were called to see Kurt. Carole came later on, taking a seat next to Burt and kissing him on the cheek while they all waited together. Blaine felt a little awkward and out of place, since he wasn't actually a part of Kurt's family, so he sat and twiddled his thumbs. Finn seemed to notice this.

"What's wrong, man?" Finn asked.

"I'm just...really worried," Blaine replied.

"Don't stress about it," Finn said, trying to comfort him. "This has happened a bunch of times before, even before my mom and Burt got married."

This didn't make Blaine feel the slightest better, but he listened when Finn continued.

"But don't panic just yet. Usually whenever we come here, it's just a false alarm. Kurt's strong; he can push through these things."

Blaine almost felt a little angry at this. What if this one time, he wasn't okay? What if this was going to be the last time he'd ever get to go back home? What if Kurt wasn't strong enough to be able to push through? He may have done it before, but things get harder and harder each day.

After about eleven long minutes of waiting and doing nothing, a nurse with a blonde pony tail walked over to the group huddled together. She carried a clipboard and examined it for a second before saying, "Kurt Hummel?"

Burt stood up. "That's us."

"He's awake now, would you like to see him?" asked the nurse. Blaine squinted his eyes and read her name tag, _Katie_, but he quickly looked away so it didn't look like he was staring at her chest. Not like he was even appealed, anyway.

"Lead the way," Burt said, and Katie started to walk towards the elevator, guiding the family and Blaine with her. Blaine didn't really go to the hospital a lot, maybe once or twice when he broke his arm as a kid or when Stacy had to get her tonsils taken out. But those things weren't serious. They were curable, easy to fix. Breaking an arm or getting minor surgery was like jumping into a bed full of soft pillows compared to cancer. The word sounded poisonous on Blaine's tongue.

The light at the top of the elevator made a dinging noise, and they stepped out of the spacey contraption, following Katie down the long white hallway. Blaine's mother always told him never to look inside other people's room's when they strolled on by, and he made sure not too. Blaine hated hospitals, to be honest. They all smelt too clean, like he was supposed to be spotless if he wanted to go somewhere. He also hated watching other people lying in bed and in pain, hooked up to noisy machines. The white walls were covered with artwork, each wooden door having a number on a plaque screwed into it. Blaine suddenly felt a little nauseous and wondered how he would be able to keep coming back here. The thought of Kurt trapped all day long in this prison gave him shivers.

Katie stopped at a door near the end of the hallway, next to another elevator. On the outside it looked exactly like the rest of the rooms, a bronze square nailed into the wood with the numbers 245 on it. _I'll have to remember that_, Blaine thought to himself as he nervously went inside.

The room was exactly like how any normal hospital would look: a blue curtain separating the door and the patient if they wanted privacy, a low white-sheeted bed, some odd looking machines and gadgets that Blaine didn't know the names of, a few leather chairs in the corner, a small television sitting on a desk. It was far from cozy. Blaine's eyes scanned the bed, which had comfy pillows but metal rails on the side at the same time. Who wanted to sleep on metal rails? Blaine felt a sting when he realized that this was no big deal to Kurt.

There were a few other nurses babbling away quietly on the opposite side of the room. One male, two female. A actual doctor emerged from behind the blue curtain, walking over to the party of four and smiling at them.

"Hello, Mr. Hummel," the doctor said, holding out his hand. Burt shook the plastic glove still attached to it.

"Any good news, doc?" asked Burt, letting go of the doctors hand and following them to stop at the blue curtain.

"Fortunately," the doctor said. "Nothing serious was done. The good news is, he's fine for now and the leukemia hasn't gotten any worse since his last visit. However, we have no idea how much time he had until something major starts to happen, and that's really the only time the staff can take full action. As for now, we might just have to leave him alone. But stably, he should be doing just fine."

"Good to hear," Burt acknowledged, nodding.

"I would like to keep him here for just a couple more days," the doctor went on. "Just to make sure he doesn't have anymore fainting episodes."

"How long are we talking here, doc?" Finn asked.

"It shouldn't be too long. I'd say 3 or 4 days tops," said the doctor.

3 to 4 days? Blaine was never the clingy type, but how could he manage to go through his day knowing Kurt was hooked up to a dozen gizmo's, beeping away and slurping down medicine that tasted like iodine? There would be no way he'd be able to concentrate in school, despite his good grades.

The doctor (who Blaine noticed was named Dr. P. Avery) stepped aside to let the group pass behind the thin veil of a curtain. Blaine's eyes traveled from the white tiles, up the foot of the bed, and finally resting his eyes on a Kurt who looked much better now than he did before. Still, seeing Kurt dressed in a white hospital garment, his face still slightly paler than usual, sitting upright in the bed and his innocent eyes looking up at him crushed his heart.

Burt was the first one to make his way to the side of the bed, then Carole and Finn. Blaine stayed at the foot.

"How you doing, buddy?" Burt asked in a gentle but firm fatherly tone.

Kurt smiled. "I'm fine. Really, I am."

"Did they fix you up nice?" Finn asked in that mopey but lovable voice. Kurt smiled up at him, flashing his teeth which made Blaine's breath get taken away.

"Never felt better," Kurt replied.

Blaine's legs started moving on their own until he was on the left side of Kurt's bed. Kurt carefully raised his chin and looked up into Blaine's eyes, smiling warmly and taking his hand because Blaine seemed a little tense and scared, like some sort of lost animal.

Dr. P. Avery stuck his head back into the room again through the curtain and spoke. "Mr. and Mrs. Hummel, can I speak with you two quickly for a few seconds? I just have a few questions regarding Kurt."

"Of course," said Carole, before kissing Kurt on the forehead gently and following her husband out the room.

Now it was Finn, Kurt and Blaine left in the room, but it didn't feel awkward.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Kurt said shyly to Blaine, who was now sitting in one of the leather chairs he pulled out from the corner and set it next to Kurt's side. Kurt reached out and brushed a stray curl from behind Blaine's ear.

"It's alright," Blaine smiled, taking hold on Kurt's hand, "It wasn't your fault at all. It's just…terrifying for me to watch."

Kurt shook his head. "I don't blame you, and I don't expect you to feel comfortable with this yet. Just promise me you won't bash yourself over this, okay?"

"I promise," Blaine said, and he kissed Kurt's third knuckle. Kurt let out an adorable little giggle before the sound of uncomfortable coughing came from the other side of them. The love-struck boys looked up, still smiling, remembering that Finn was still there. Blaine blushed madly, but Kurt's face stayed the same, the boyish little grin attached to his mouth.

"Uh," Finn muttered, "I guess I'll bring you your homework and stuff after school."

"Homework? Why?" Kurt asked.

"You might have to stay here for a few more days," Blaine explained, "Just so nothing goes wrong again."

Kurt sighed and leaned back into the white pillow behind his back. "Great. Just what I need."

Finn shrugged. "Sorry, bro. Do you need me to get anything for you while I'm there?"

Kurt looked up at the ceiling, thinking about it for a few minutes. It looked like he was caught in a deep though as he continued to fix his eyes on nothing, probably wording it all together.

Finally, he said, "Yeah. Can you, um... get the glee club over here?"

Finn and Blaine froze. "Why?"

"I think it's time to tell them about all of this."


	22. Team

_Thanks so much for the reviews, everyone. They make me laugh when I read them (:_

_Also, I have replayed the promo for The First Time literally like ten times. I can't stop, the music and the clips are just so INTENSE. And I can't stop listening to the new West Side Story songs that were released! I'm a theatre geek so I was practically in tears of excitement when I heard the covers :D_

Giving people bad news is always heartbreaking. Especially when the people you're telling are your friends.

Finn and Blaine stood at the front of the choir room, side by side, staring at their feet. After Mr. Schue gave them permission to make a very important announcement, that's when people started asking questions.

"Wait, where's Kurt?" asked Brittany. "We can't start without him. Remember what happened the last time we had a group meeting without him?"

"I haven't seen him all day," Puck shrugged, "He's probably just playing hooky. Look at me, I've never been to math."

"We've been meaning to talk to you all about that," said Finn. Everyone gave questioning looks.

"Kurt... he's not going to be at school for the next couple of days or so, and possibly later on through out the year," Blaine said.

"How come?" asked Tina.

"And why can't he come here and tell us this himself?" Rachel demanded, a little bit of worry quivering in her voice.

"He's actually in the hospital right now," Finn explained, "He's been there since Friday night and he probably won't be back at school until Wednesday or Thursday."

"The hospital?" Mercedes gasped. "What happened to my boy?"

Finn and Blaine looked at each other, unsure of what to say or how to tell their friends the news. They stared at each other, asking _do you want to tell them or should I?_ through eye contact. The group was becoming impatient and Blaine finally spoke.

"Guys...Kurt's dying."

Everybody became a statue, frozen in whatever expression they were doing for the entire time Blaine spoke.

"I...He has leukemia. Blood cancer...listen, I know what you're all thinking. I was just like you when I found out. And please don't be mad at him... he only kept it from us all because he didn't want anyone to treat him differently because of it."

"But we would _never_ treat him differently," Quinn chocked.

"I know," Blaine resumed, "He knows that now, too. I understand that this is all really hard on all of us. I love Kurt just as much as you guys do. And we're all a team now. We can't sit here and feel bad for ourselves when Kurt needs us the most."

"How...how did this..." Brittany stuttered.

Blaine tried his best to keep the tears inside. "The cancer isn't at it's worst right now. Not yet, at least. As for treatments, well...nothing really has been...um...working for Kurt right now."

More silence. "Why?" Sam asked.

Blaine shook his head sadly. "I have no idea. It never worked for him in the past. But right now, he's sitting in that hospital room, and um, he's waiting for us. He really wants to see all of you, and he really loves us, guys. Trust me."

He couldn't take the looks on the faces of his comrades. Some people had their jaws wide open, some just staring at Finn and Blaine like they spoke a different language, some covering their mouths, trying to hide their expressions. Everyone, even Mr. Schue felt their blood turn to ice. Blaine hated seeing Rachel and Mercedes the most. The two clutched hands and had small but meaningful tears silently streaming down their cheeks. Mr. Schue was sitting on a stool, his hand covering his mouth, his eyes shifting all over the room.

"He wants to see you guys," Finn said suddenly. "After school. He really wants to, and I thin it would mean a lot to him."

"I'm there," Puck said almost right away. "For sure, I'm there." Everyone else nodded in agreement. It would be the first step of hell with all of them together.

**AFTER SCHOOL.**

Visiting hours were open until 7:00 pm. The glee kids moved slowly and almost ghostly across the white hallways together, some holding hands and others just wanting to keep it together. It was quite a lot of people to be visiting one person, especially inside such a tiny room. But nobody minded.

Blaine and Finn lead everyone into room 245. The blue curtain was pulled back this time, allowing people to peer inside. There was a nurse by Kurt's side, clearing some things off of the little table next to the railing bed that Blaine despised so much. The nurse walked past the group, saying, "He just woke up, but he's been asking for you all day."

The group shuffled into the room a little uncomfortably, still taking in the news that they found out a few hours ago. They all thought that this was unfair, finding out such awful news and then expected to face it without fear. Kurt was lying in the bed, sitting up slightly because the bed was positioned to. He blinked up at his friends, and then smiled. Like nothing could hurt him, no matter how many times he passed out or was injected with chemicals, the smile was always the same. Bright, hopeful, free of pain.

"Hi guys," Kurt said. "Thank you so much for coming."

"We came in a heartbeat," Artie said, rolling his wheelchair next to Kurt's side.

"Yeah, Kurt," said Santana, "Any time you need us to be here…let us know."

There was the smile again, but it turned into a sad one as he spoke. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about this earlier. I had a lot of reasons for keeping this to myself, but you guys are my best friends and I know I should have-"

"Don't apologize, Kurt," Rachel smiled. Rachel was like Kurt when it came to her smile: big and cheerful. "We understand completely."

"We were just so worried," said Tina.

"Yeah," Mike spoke up, who was holding hands with Tina. "It kind of just…sort of…"

"Knocked you over?" suggested Kurt. Mike nodded.

"I don't want you guys to worry," Kurt told them, "I mean, right now, it's fine. I'm going to be alright for the time being. If we worry about it, it's only going to make things worse. It won't help any of us feel better, trust me."

This reminded Blaine of when they had their little conversation the morning after they made love. The thought brought sudden warmth to Blaine's body, almost making him smile, but not quite. It was so easy for Kurt to tell people not to worry, because he was somehow not worrying at all. But it's different, to watch the person you care about more than anything in this world suffer. But the New Directions just smiled and nodded, obviously wanting to fight off tears at the sight of their friend lying in a hospital room.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with the occasional question or so about Kurt, which didn't make him feel uncomfortable at all. He answered each question carefully, making sure not to hurt anyone with his words. Sometimes he had to watch his tongue while talking about this stuff. Even a few laughs were able to make their way into the conversation. It didn't all have to be so terrible after all. What mattered the most was that the glee club was a team. They stuck together, even when they had drama every week. Things like this reminded them just how strong they really were, especially in a tough time like this. At sectionals when their songs were stolen? They came up with new ones right on the spot. When Quinn got pregnant? Mercedes let her live with her and the ND took her in when she had nowhere else to turn. When Santana finally came out as a lesbian? No one judged her. But it was only because they pushed through together that made them stable enough to stand.

It was getting late at night and soon, Dr. P. Avery came into the room, sliding past the curtain and gently saying, "Sorry folks. Visiting hours are almost over. Kurt needs his rest."

One by one, the glee kids said goodbye to Kurt and shuffled out the room. But of course, it was Rachel and Mercedes who came up on either sides of Kurt's bed and kissed his cheeks at the same time. Kurt giggled that soon turned into a loud laugh as he took the girls' hands. Blaine smiled.

Mercedes ruffled Kurt's hair a little, but Kurt smacked it away gently.

"Ahem?" Kurt gasped. "What are you doing, Mercedes? You know you're not aloud to touch this!" Kurt pointed to his hair.

Mercedes laughed. "I'm sorry, boo. I had to."

Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled, and with that, the glee club left the room. Already, Kurt missed their presence, wishing they would come back and have a sleepover with him or something in the little room.

"Well," he sighed, "That went well."

"You're amazing," Blaine scooted closer to Kurt, "How do you do it?"

"I don't know, it comes naturally, I guess," Kurt winked. He stretched his neck up and kissed Blaine on the lips, making Blaine sit down on the bed next to Kurt.

When they broke apart, Blaine sighed and took Kurt's hand, rubbing his fingers. "I have to get going."

Kurt frowned. "Don't."

Blaine kissed Kurt's shoulder through the thin hospital garment. "I'm sorry baby; I don't want them to kick me out."

Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck and buried his head in the warm shoulder. "Promise you'll come back?" Kurt muttered.

"As soon as I can," Blaine whispered, kissing Kurt on the forehead. "Get some rest. I'll be here before you know it."

Kurt smiled. "Okay. Goodnight Blaine."

"Goodnight, Kurt."

And Blaine was out the door, dreading the moment when he would have to sit at a desk all day tomorrow and stare off into space.


	23. Happy

_Did anyone see the new leaked scene from episode 5? The one where Kurt interrupts Blaine and Sebastian and owns the scene like a bitch? Wow! I was laughing hysterically at how well done that scene was. Chris Colfer really knows how to steal the show. And even though the episode hasn't aired yet, I really, really do not like Sebastian. But I'd totally ship him with Jesse. I think some tumblr people can agree with me. This is a really short chapter because once again, it's a filler before some big drama can start to happen, and I'm sorry if it's not enough. _

As if school wasn't boring enough.

Blaine was hopelessly bored and worried without Kurt by his side at school all day. Sitting in class and taking notes didn't distract him. He only had about one or two classes with him, and every time he looked across the room, he sighed when he found the empty chair. No one else McKinley really seemed to care and this made Blaine angry. But then he had to remember that one, Kurt was at the bottom of the social heap. And two, nobody else except him and the glee club knew about why he was absent.

It was his second day without Kurt at school and it already felt like a million years. Like he mentioned before, Blaine was never the clingy type. If Kurt didn't come to school because of another, not so scary reason, Blaine wouldn't have been as anxious. But obviously, the reason _was _a scary situation. So naturally, Blaine wanted to get up out his chair and leave.

What do you even do in a hospital all day long? Blaine loathed the idea. Sitting in a bed all day, not being able to get up or else the nurses would treat you like a baby. Scrolling through the boring talk shows on television, reading old magazines, staring out the window. Blaine would rather bang his head against the wall than be trapped in a tiny white room. Still, he had to remind himself that these people were going to do their best to help Kurt. Even if it didn't work like it did the past five or six years.

Walking in the hallway, Blaine was stopped by Mr. Schue who appeared by his side.

"Good afternoon, Blaine," he said, "How're you?"

Blaine shrugged. "Hi Mr. Schue. Um, I'm getting by, I guess. The day's been long."

Mr. Schue knew what he was talking about. "I just wanted to let you know that glee's been cancelled for a while."

"How long is a while?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow, something he picked up from Kurt.

"Just until Kurt gets back," Mr. Schue gave Blaine a thoughtful look, like he knew what kind of pain Blaine was sitting through. "I'd feel bad if we did anything important without him. How is he, by the way?"

"He's okay," Blaine sighed. "Nothing too serious right now. The doctors are saying that until something major happens, they can't treat Kurt properly."

"I see," Mr. Schue nodded.

"You should visit him sometime, Mr. Schue," Blaine suggested. "You're his favourite teacher, after all. He'd like that."

"Thanks for the suggestion, Blaine," smiled. "I just might."

Blaine looked at his watch. There was about an hour or so before school ended. "Well, I better get going to my last class. I'll see you around, Mr. Schue."

"Have a good evening, Blaine," he replied before pausing and saying, "Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say... I'm really sorry about all of this."

Blaine nodded. "Thanks, Mr. Schue."

And he was walking down the hallway to chemistry.

A couple hours later, Blaine found himself walking down a hallway covered with cheesy artwork and schedules for the doctors printed onto green sheets of paper. He knocked laighyl on room 245, and a few seconds later it opened. Burt was standing at the door.

"Hi, Mr. Hummel," Blaine said politely.

"Hello Blaine," Burt stepped aside so Blaine could come in. "How was school?"

"Eh, school was, well, school," Blaine shrugged. "How's Kurt doing?"

Burt sighed. "He's been on and off all day. One minute he's completely fine and then the next, he's getting sick."

"Getting sick?" asked Blaine.

"He threw up a couple of times," Blaine clarified, "But don't worry. It was only two or three times."

"I thought the doctors said he would be fine," Blaine said coldly, thinking of how smiley and professional Dr. P. Avery sounded when he talked to Kurt's family.

"He will be," Burt said, "But sometimes these things just happen. It happens at home sometimes, too, so don't lynch the hospital just yet."

Blaine laughed. "Can I see him?"

"Been asking for you all day. Doesn't that boy know when school ends?" Burt jerked his thumb behind his shoulder towards the half-opened blue curtain.

Blaine was surprised to see that Brittany and Santana were also in the room, sitting on either side of Kurt in the leather chairs. Kurt turned from his conversation with Brittany and looked up from the bed, the smile of a five year old child going to Disney Land etching onto his face. Blaine was pretty sure his heart stopped.

"Hi," Kurt grinned when Blaine moved closer. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss onto Kurt's lips.

"Hey," Blaine smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay right now," Kurt said, "Santana and Britt have been keeping me company."

"Speaking of which," Blaine said, his voice unsure as he turned to look at the girls. "How did you guys get here before me?"

"We only went for first period," Brittany said. "There was math test today and I don't remember what comes after twelve, so I decided to skip it."

"Whatever she does, I do," Santana waved her arm.

"I can't believe you guys got here before I did," Blaine pouted, sitting next to Santana.

"It's not as bad as I thought," Santana smirked. "And some of those nurses out there? _Me gusta_!"

"Except they all smell like Windex," Brittany frowned.

"Gross," Kurt wrinkled his nose. "They're always trying to fluff my pillows when I'm sleeping."

"Marshmallow fluff is good," Brittany said, "It's really good with fondue. Remember Santana, you and I and Lord Tubington tried some after we-"

"Yes, Britt, I remember!" Santana cut in. Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and burst out laughing.

It was times like this that mad everyone feel whole on the inside. Like their friend wasn't dying, no one would be crying, everything was normal and pure. Blaine thought to himself, _maybe the idea isn't drugging Kurt up with expensive medicines and making him lay down in a bed with railings. Maybe it's about keeping him happy. _After all, laughter supposedly was the best type of medicine. Was it the doctors keeping Kurt alive? Or was it the strength from his family and friends?

Blaine held onto Kurt's hand tightly as everyone continued to laugh. He decided that he could give more to Kurt than any doctor ever could.


	24. The Only One

_I can't believe that The First Time airs tomorrow! I'm so excited; I've been waiting for this since the beginning of October. I have a feeling it's going to be spectacular and that it'll make me cry. Let me know what you guys think of the episode after it's over, I'd love to hear all your opinions on how our beloved Klaine will handle the subject of virginity. :) This is a shameless fluff filler, I'm sorry! _

There was rain. May had approached rapidly, and of course, spring was the season where everything came back to life. Ironically, Kurt was stuck sitting in the hospital.

He watched the rain through the large, glass window that took up one whole wall in room 245. Kurt usually didn't like the rain, because it always flattened down his hair and made his clothes all soggy. It obviously didn't like him back. But there were time when the two enemies settled down and appreciated each other. Kurt loved watching rain fall from the clouds and land on earth, feeling no pain when it smashed into the solid, cold ground. He loved the way it smelled, especially in the grass. He liked how it helped flowers grow. He liked the sound it made against the window, tapping gently and creating a rubato rhythm. Most of all, he loved how it reminded him of Blaine. Blaine, who stood outside his door on a stormy night drenched to the bone in rain water, waiting for Kurt to let him inside. The magical night where Kurt allowed himself go give Blaine all of him, and Blaine gave it back in return.

Kurt often had dreams about this night, and while he should feel embarrassed, he felt safe and secure knowing that it wasn't only a dream. It actually happened at one point. He liked the way Blaine handled him, gently but still not afraid to actually hold him like he wanted to be held. Kiss him like he wanted to be kissed. Blaine wasn't worried that he would "break" Kurt, and this made him happy. It made him feel loved and not like the sick thing that he was becoming.

So when Blaine came in that day, panting from the rain he ran through and holding a closed umbrella in his hand, Kurt couldn't think of anything more beautiful. He smiled that classic Blaine grin, with the full set of teeth and the crinkly eyes.

"Tired?" Kurt asked as Blaine pulled up a leather chair and slumped back into it, throwing his head back and sighing.

"A little," Blaine said, "In gym today we had to run the 400 metre dash in this rain, and I slipped so badly that I almost tripped another kid in front of me."

Kurt laughed. "I'm sorry, Blainers," he ran a hand down Blaine's forearm.

He laughed at the nickname that Kurt only used when he wanted a kiss or if he was making a joke. "How've you been today?" Blaine asked as he kissed Kurt's cheek.

Kurt shrugged. "I've been on and off."

"What did you eat today?" Blaine asked. He pretty much knew all of the symptoms of Kurt's sickness now, such as loss of appetite, vomiting, headaches, a fever, swelling below the ribs, and much more. He tried to question how Kurt was feeling without really saying them out loud.

"Not very much," Kurt admitted. "I had cereal this morning, and I had a few slices of fruit just before you came, but that's really it. At least I had a lot of water." Kurt gestured to the little trash bin near the side of his bed, where plenty of tiny paper cups and plastic water bottles occupied the space.

"Are you hurting anywhere?" Blaine asked, upset to hear about the food issue.

"Um, it's a little sore up here," Kurt pointed to his rib area, "But that's just a feeling I always get on bad days."

It was obviously a bad day for Kurt and Blaine together. With Kurt being stuck in a hopistal all day, and Blaine being bored at school _because_ Kurt was stuck in a hospital all day made things worse. Rainy clouds didn't subtract to the problem.

"How's everyone?" Kurt asked when Blaine took his hand.

"Good," Blaine told him, "Everyone misses you like crazy."

Kurt giggled in an exhausted breath. "It's only been a couple of days."

"I know," Blaine shrugged, "Doesn't mean we can't miss you."

"I bet Azimio is going insane without anyone to slam into lockers," Kurt sighed.

"That's what I'm here for," Blaine smiled, which made Kurt grimace.

"He's been bugging you?"

"Nah, not a lot. Sometimes, mostly when you're not around. Luckily Puck's always around to fight him off just so I can awkwardly walk away."

Kurt laughed. "Well, I'm sure you could get out of there pretty unnoticeably."

"Because of my hobbit-ness, right?" Blaine rolled his eyes, which made Kurt almost squeal with delight at how funny the look of Blaine's face was alone. He was glad he could make such wonderful sounds and expressions come out of Kurt. Seeing his face light up with happiness, the light returning to his eyes and the sickness leaving his angel face, it relieved Blaine to let him know he wasn't entirely gone yet.

"I like your hobbit-ness, though," Kurt smiled, "I think it's cute."

"Let's hope I don't get a growth spurt," Blaine whispered before closing the little gap between their faces. The boys kissed lightly for a minute of two before Kurt suddenly stiffened and push Blaine away.

Blaine looked confused. "What-?"

There was a hand sealed over Kurt's mouth, while the other one pointed to the corner of the blue curtain that they were behind. His eyes were wide, a pale blue that Blaine had never seen before. Blaine's head whipped around, sending his curls loose as he spotted the small cardboard conatiners shaped like the shell of a peanut. Kurt began to gag, his body shaking as he clamped his other hand over the one already covering his mouth.

Blaine mentally cursed himself as he finally understood what was going on. Like lightning, he dashed over to grab one of the containers and in a second, he was benidng over Kurt's side. He gently but forcefully removed Kurt's hands from his mouth and held onto one of them.

Dry heaves came out for a while, including a few coughs, and just before Blaine was about to take the box away and call it a false alarm, Kurt proceeded to throw up into the peanut shaped box.

Blaine's hand instantly moved to Kurt's back, running up and down and then in circular motions in an attempt to calm the boy. He steadied the box, making sure it didn't tumble out of Kurt's lap. Blaine's heart clenched as he watched the person he loved instantly go from happy go lucky to sick cancer patient. He wanted so badly to do something to help him, but for now all he could do was keep whispering "Shh," over and over into Kurt's hair, rub his back and wait for the terrible wretching noises to stop.

With one final cough, Kurt was finished getting sick in the container. He pulled away from the box, sitting up slightly, and Blaine could tell that he was embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," Kurt squeaked.

"Don't apologize," Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head and then moved to dispose of the box. When he returned, he brought Kurt a tissue and a little cup of water that could easily be retrieved by pushing a button and placing a cup under an odd looking contraption that only a hospital would host.

"Ugh," Kurt whined as he accepted the water, "You didn't need to see that."

"Why are you treating yourself like you're a piece of trash, Kurt?" Blaine asked. "It's fine. I really don't mind. There's nothing to feel embarrassed about."

Kurt reached for his bag that was on the ground with a loud huff, pulling out a stick of mint flavoured gum. "It's just disturbing, is all," Kurt said as he slid the gum between his teeth and tasted the explosion of mint on his not-so-tasty tongue. Kurt reminded himself not to kiss Blaine on the lips any time soon. But he didn't dare tell this to him, or else he probably would have started protesting. Kurt crossed his arms and turned his head away, clearly humiliated because he puked his insides up in front of his boyfriend.

"Kurt," Blaine sighed. He moved behind Kurt on the fluffy white bed with rails and opened his legs so Kurt could easily lean back into him. And he did. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt as he lay his head back onto Blaine's chest.

"You're the farthest thing from disturbing," Blaine whispered into the back of Kurt's neck. "In fact, you're quite the opposite."

"Oh, really?" Kurt raised an eyebrow, but tried to bite back his smile.

"Really," Blaine said. He kissed Kurt's ear very gently, as if he wasn't even there. Kurt let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding and he settled in deeper to Blaine.

"Why are you so good to me?" Kurt asked.

"I could ask you the same question," Blaine replied.

"What do you mean? All I'm good for is sitting around, looking like a zombie all day," Kurt said casually, like this was how he described himself all the time.

Blaine's arms subconsciously tightened on Kurt's body. "Kurt. I don't care if you come to my house at 3 am with a bouquet of flowers or serenade me in the middle of the mall. I don't care about any of that. You... you listen to me when I'm upset; you make me laugh when I don't even feel like laughing. Whenever we kiss and just like, are next to each other, I feel this warm vibe that you naturally emit. I love you, Kurt."

Kurt's eyes widened, allowing the tears that gathered there to spill over his ivory face. He smiled wide and shifted in Blaine's arms so that he was facing him, and Blaine didn't even bother trying to get rid of the tears. He liked these kinds of tears. They represented happiness, love.

"Is that... Do I really make you feel those things?" Kurt asked, disbelieved. He never knew he could make someone feel like this.

"Of course, Kurt," Blaine murmured into Kurt's skin. "Of course."

He could barely speak now, because the tears were overwhelmingly blurry, but he said it anyway. "You're the only one that I ever want to be with."

Blaine's heart stopped for just a few seconds. Kurt had never told him this before. "Really? I mean, are you sure?"

Kurt bit his bottom lip, looked straight into Blaine's eyes and nodded slowly. "Yeah."

All the images came rushing to mind. Kurt, never being sick again. A healthy glow wrapped around his body. Him and Blaine, graduating high school and moving somewhere big and grand where there were plenty of lights and cars. Kurt always mentioned New York. Growing old together, owning a house, starting a family. _Blaine was the only one Kurt wanted to be with. _Teenagers are always stupid and naive when it comes to dating, and this would usually be said just in the heat of the moment. It would never actually come true. But just by the way Kurt was looking at him, the way his blue eyes pierced into Blaine's face, the small smile, and the effortless little rubs that Blaine felt on his forearm...it was real.

After about five whole minutes of simply staring into each other's eyes, they moved at the exact same time and rubbed their noses together. The small, traditional Eskimo kiss that every couple shared.

When Kurt finally fell asleep in Blaine's arms after Blaine rocked him and hummed a tune he made up at the top of his head, Blaine really couldn't get up. Not just because he didn't want to, but because if he moved upwards, Kurt would for sure wake up. So instead, Blaine sighed, leaned back, and shut his eyes until the blinding hospital lights were gone.

"Shh, Rachel, you have to be quiet! Kurt could be sleeping," Finn's voice hushes from outside the curtain.

"I brought him cookies, though!" Rachel giggled. "I made them myself, of course. 100% organic, hand made and decorated with a gold star, by yours truly." Rachel skipped on inside, throwing back the curtain and instantly melting when she saw the sight before her.

"Rachel?" Finn asked. "What are you smiling a- oh."

Blaine and Kurt snuggled up together with a single white sheet covering their bodies. It was the most beautiful thing Rachel probably had ever seen, and as for Finn, he couldn't help but smile at the two. They just looked so happy.

Rachel set the cookies down on a desk near the bed, and whispered very softly, "Good night, boys."

She turned back to Finn, ushering him out the door.

"Let's come back later. I don't want to disrupt this."


	25. Acceptance

_I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a long time! _

_I went to go see breaking dawn part 1 last night, and while everyone was screaming about Taylor Lautner's abs, I was losing my shit when the Hunger Games trailer came on. Has anyone seen breaking dawn yet? It was better then the others, that's for sure. I didn't really like the breaking dawn novel, though. I'm just in love with Seth and Alice, that's all. Anyway, enjoy!_

Kurt's hand almost squeezed the life out of Blaine's hand.

He clenched onto him for dear life, and even though his knuckles were going white and he was sure Blaine's hand lost circulation, he really needed something to hold onto while the long, metal syringe entered his skin.

Kurt always hated needles. They were just annoying and he hated looking at blood. Every time he went to the doctors, he'd just look away towards the wall as he felt a slight discomfort in his arm, and then it'd be over. But this needle was worse. It was injecting god knows what into his body by a female doctor. This needle was_ painful_. He could feel the stone cold liquid swimming through his veins, freezing every cell in place and numbing his left arm so that he couldn't lift it. The sharp point of the syringe pierced through the white flesh, causing the area around it to turn pink.

Blaine was there, watching it all. He knew Kurt didn't like needles. He gripped Kurt's hand back gently, rubbing calming circles into his wrist with the back of his thumb. He wished there was something he could do to make the pain go away, but he also understood that this was supposed to help Kurt. He looked over at Blaine with pained eyes, his bottom lip being bitten and chewed on so that he wouldn't cry out in pain.

_You're strong, Kurt,_ Kurt thought to himself. _Don't cry and act like a baby._

"Alright, Kurt," said the female doctor, taking out the needle and placing in on a silver tray next to her. She picked up one more, and Blaine's eyes narrowed. How many drugs were they going to put into Kurt's body? Was this even healthy?

"One more, ad then we're finished for today," the doctor said kindly. "Deep breathe for me, please."

Kurt sighed and inhaled deeply, closing his eyes ad waiting for the pain and irritation to come back. Blaine tried his best to softly squeeze Kurt's hand without really breaking it. He couldn't even really feel the throbbing in his own hand from Kurt's tight grip because he was concentrating on much more important things.

The icy, frigid medicine began to flow back into Kurt's arm, and now he was sure he couldn't move it at all. He sighed when it was finally pulled out, Blaine still holding on tightly to the hand that he could still move and feel. Blaine pressed his lips very softly to the back of Kurt's hand when the doctor finally removed the needle, placed it back on the silver tray and removed her plastic gloves.

"Well done, Kurt," the doctor told him. She was sort of talking to him like how an adult talks to a four year old, but Kurt didn't seem to care.

"Is that the last one?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"That's the last one," the doctor clarified. "Kurt, try not to move that arm around so much, not until tomorrow at least."

_I couldn't even if I tried,_ Kurt thought.

"I'll leave you and your cousin alone now," the doctor smiled. "I'm in the other room if one of you need anything." She passed behind the blue curtain and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Your cousin," Blaine huffed. "We don't look anything alike."

"Well, she's always been a little off about everything," Kurt said, playing with Blaine's fingers. "Rachel came to visit last week and she thought she was my girlfriend."

Blaine laughed so loud he thought he might wake up someone next door. He lay his mop of curly hair down on the soft sheets while Kurt absentmindedly wove his fingers into them. Blaine loved it when Kurt did this. It's not everyday that you get to have a head massage, right?

"How do you feel?" Blaine asked. "I'm sorry that it hurts so much."

"I feel fine," Kurt shrugged, "And don't worry, Blaine. You have nothing to be sorry for. Remember when I said I didn't want you to feel bad for me? The only thing worse than me hurting is you."

"I just wish there was a way it could be better," Blaine mumbled.

"There is," Kurt smiled, "You just being here makes my day."

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

It was late when Blaine got home. He didn't mean to get home that late, but as sappy and drippy as it sounded, Blaine made sure that every time he visited, he'd stay and wait for Kurt to fall asleep. Mostly it was because Kurt kept persuading him to stay no matter what the time was, and of course, Blaine couldn't resist. But there was an odd calming effect that it had on Blaine, knowing that Kurt was sound asleep, hopefully dreaming about sweet things instead of hanging around beeping machines and needles all day. He hoped it didn't sound Edward Cullen- esque, because it wasn't like he waited in the dark hours of the night watching Kurt sleep. Just seeing his eyelashes flutter close after trying to battle with them to keep them open, the soft sigh he made when he settled into his pillow, and the drowsy "g'night" he muttered before drifting off…it was reassuring.

Blaine turned on the kitchen light to grab himself a glass of orange juice before heading up to bed. As he was pouring the sunset liquid into the cup, he heard faint voices coming from down the hallway. He set the glass down and identified two voices: one was his mother, and the other was a voice he would recognize anywhere, even in a pitch black room with ear muffs and a blindfold on. And when he moved into the hallway and saw the man dressed in a suit, talking to his mother, he knew right away who it was.

"Dad," Blaine said, although it came out sounding like a question.

"Hello, Blaine," Blaine's father, a tall man dressed to the nines with gelled back hair and tired eyes said in a deep voice. "It's been a while."

Blaine looked straight at his mom, telling her with his eyes _what is he doing here?_

He didn't realize he'd said it out loud. Blaine's father looked a little offended, but still tried to look happy to see his son. "Nice to see you too, son."

"Come, let's talk," Blaine's mother sighed, putting a hand on her son's back and manoeuvring him out the hallway and into the living room.

"What is he doing here?" Blaine asked again, crossing his arms. He'd never gotten along with his dad, and he only really called on holidays, birthdays and weddings (which were full of awkward stories and silence.)

"Be nice, Blaine," his mother scoffed. "Your father's been concerned."

"About what? I haven't done anything illegal. All my bones are still here and I didn't crash a car. I don't see why he has to be here unless hell breaks loose."

Blaine's mother gave him a glare. "Blaine, your father and I have been discussing things lately-"

"Since when?" Blaine interrupted.

"- and I know you're probably going to be really upset, but he's your father and I had to keep him updated. I told him about Kurt."

"What exactly did you tell him about Kurt?" Blaine's eyes were wide now, his eyebrows arched.

"About how much you care about him and about how happy you are with him," she said. "And…that he'd in the hospital."

Now Blaine was really upset. "You told him about my boyfriend's _sickness_?"

"I had too, Blaine. I'm sorry if this makes you upset…you know how much I approve of Kurt-"

"But he doesn't! He's never approved of me!" Blaine almost yelled. How could his mother do this?

"He does, actually," Blaine's father's voice came from the back of the room. They two turned to face him, slowly coming into the room. "Can I talk to him for a minute alone, Angela? This sort of needs to be private."

Blaine sat on top of the sofa's arm while he crossed his arms and waited to hear what his dad had to say. Blaine wanted t laugh in his face and get up to leave. But if he did, his mother would probably never forgive him.

Blaine's father, Charles, shifted uncomfortably. "How's school been?"

"Fine," Blaine shot back. "Work?"

"It's been great," Charles replied. He knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"So, I heard you were in the, uh, school musical. That's pretty exciting, I wish I'd known so that I could've come and watched."

Blaine snorted. "Yeah, it was really great. My boyfriend Kurt asked me to try out for the lead and then, voila!" Blaine used extra emphasis on the word boyfriend and almost sarcastically said the last part of the sentence.

Charles sighed. "I'm just going to lay this out on the table. I'm sorry I haven't been there lately, Blaine. And I know I came off really strong about the whole being gay thing."

"Sure did," Blaine said through gritted teeth. "Did you come here to gloat? I bet you're thrilled that my boyfriend has cancer." He spat out the last word like acid.

Charles' face went very serious. "Of course I'm not thrilled about that, Blaine. That is the least most thrilling thing to hear about in the world.

Blaine looked confused. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'm sorry that we never had a close bond, and that I never really welcomed you in with open arms."

When Blaine just stood as still as a statue, Charles went on.

"I was wrong to leave you and your mother that way. I know you won't forgive me, but I'm just here to tell you I'm here to help with anything that needs help with."

There was a lump in Blaine's throat, so big that it as almost painful. "What do you mean?"

Charles sighed. "I'm saying that as long as your boyfriend needs to stay in the hospital, no matter how much it costs to keep him there, I'll make sure everything gets paid for. His family have probably been paying his medical bills for years now. Since my company's been paying a lot more often, I've had nothing to do with everything I'm making."

That's when the tears started spilling down Blaine's cheeks. "Why are you doing this? I thought you hated me. I thought you hated everything about me and you'd never want me to be your son because of what I am."

Charles moved in and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "I was wrong, son, and I am more sorry that you could ever know. It's terrible about what happened to Kurt, and thinking that maybe one day something like this could happen to you or me…it made me realize how lucky I am to even have a son. So I promise from now on, I'm going to try my best to support everything you do, and I can guarantee that he can stay in the hospital for as long as he needs it."

Blaine couldn't believe it. After all these years of thinking his dad hated him, and now…he was finally being accepted. Being treated like a son and not like some freak who liked boys. Because that's not what Blaine was, and now his voice was about to close off so he needed to speak now.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I promise."

Promise was good enough for him, and he did something he hadn't done in forever- he collapsed into his father's arms and sobbed into his shoulder, like a young child. It was strange, hugging someone you hadn't seen in years, but it felt like that's what was meant to happen in that moment.

"Thank you," Blaine managed to get out his voice breaking several times, "Thank you."

Charles patted his only son's back firmly, reassuring that he was really there and it wasn't some crazy dream. "I love you, son."

"I love you too, dad," Blaine sniffed. He didn't feel like a baby in that moment, crying into his dad's thick blazer. Instead, he felt like a grown man who was finally free of every burden holding him back. The only person he seeked love from finally just told him so, and now the only person he ever truly loved was going to get the proper care he needed for as long as he was required too. Things would never be perfect right now between Charles and Blaine, they both knew that. The'd need a lot of things to patch up before they could have a real bond. But for now, this was enough. Son and father, finally at peace.


	26. Eighteen and Forever

It was a Wednesday afternoon when Kurt was finally released from the hospital.

Feeling better than ever, Kurt made his way out of the hospital with this family at one side, and of course, Blaine on the other. The doctors actually planned on keeping him locked up and snuggled underneath those white sheets for longer, but Kurt's progress was better than when he'd arrived, so he was able to claim his early release. And the next day at school, Kurt was welcomed back easily into the glee club, where regular practices could resume. Kurt seemed to be back to his normal self, dressed back in his regular brand named clothes, back to the bitchy but loveable quick wit, back to the high pitched voice and bright eyes that made Blaine swoon. It was hard to believe that a few days ago; he was sick in a bed and coughing up a storm every second. Almost like there were two people in one body. But still the same old Kurt Hummel. Did that make sense? Blaine thought it did.

Still. Even though Kurt was fine now, Blaine couldn't block out the nightmares that would disturb his sleep and make him jump up with fear and confusion. Once, Blaine had a nightmare regarding Kurt so bad that tears almost threatened to spill over his eyes. It took several long minutes before he could catch his breath, and even longer for him to fall back asleep.

The dreams were bad. Blaine didn't even know if this was normal, but knowing someone you love is terminally ill does things to you. In his nightmares, Kurt would be unconscious, hooked up to a million little beeping machines that kept his heart beating and his blood warm. Blaine would be standing at one end of the room, unable to move and frozen in his sunbconciousness. The machines would start getting louder, pounding faster and faster until he would see Kurt's body go completely limp. Then, the machines would go completely silent, the screens turning blank. The last sound would be a breath being sucked in quietly, almost like a gasp, and then nothing.

That's when Blaine would have to get up, run to his bathroom even if the tiles were freezing cold against his feet, and splash cold water on his face to wake him up. He didn't even feel like returning to his bed where it was safe and warm.

Kurt often dreamed of Blaine, too. But unlike Blaine, they were happy dreams. Nice dreams full of love and silliness, a kind of dream that you'd never want to wake up from. They never told each other about the dreams, because it didn't seem like it mattered. But of course, to Blaine, they frightened him. One loom at Kurt, however, and they disappeared.

One day, while Blaine was rummaging through his mountain of clothes o the floor near his bed, he paused. While looking for a pair of his jeans (he had to dive into the pile and pretty much get devoured by all the fabrics. Usually Blaine's room was very neat and tidy, like himself, but ever since his sister started learning how to do laundry it was like she needed to put a shit load of clothes in at the same time. Thus, more clothes for Blaine to fold.) He came across one of Kurt's sweaters, a long sleeved one the color of snow with tiny wooden buttons at the front. Blaine had no idea how to pronounce the name of the guy who designed it, but he smirked, thinking of how Kurt insisted he tried it on.

"Come on, Blainers," Kurt laughed, buttoning the final button near the neck. "It looks great on you! It brings out your curls!"

"As if I needed those brought out more!" Blaine rolled his eyes. "Kurt, this looks silly on me! Of course it's great on you, but I just feel so...un-Blaine like!"

Kurt pouted. "Are you sure? I mean, I love your simple jean-and-occasional-bow-tie thing, but I mean it when I say you look fabulous." Kurt winked.

"I appreciate your generosity, but I'm afraid this just isn't for me. Now help me out of this thing before I have to rip it off."

Blaine let out a silent chuckle. He always felt the most at home with himself whenever Kurt was around.

He lay back on his pile of clothes, fingering the soft sweater that kind of smelt like Kurt and laundry detergent mixed. He remembered the first time he came over to Kurt's house to practice lines for the school musical. The times when he and Kurt were just blooming into friends, when they were so shy around each other and only exchanged short hugs and smiles. How different it became.

Blaine was scared that one day it would all be taken away from him. When he was a little boy, not any older than four, he asked his mom what death was. She told him death was something that everyone went through at one point and that there was no way out of it, but that it was okay because it'd be safe and secure. When Blaine asked her what this meant, she replied,

"There's a beautiful place that we go to after we die. Some people think it's called heaven, and some people think that there is a God in heaven. But not everyone has the same thoughts. All I know is that when we go there, everything will be fine."

"Do you know what heaven looks like, mommy?" Blaine would ask her.

"I don't. But I promise that you it's magnificent, and no one can hurt you once you're there. But you should always appreciate your life, because there are lovely things down here, too."

He knew that some people didn't believe in heaven. Blaine didn't believe in it, either. However, he did think there was a life after death. You had to at least go somewhere when you died. It's not like you can blink out of existence. That would make no sense.

Blaine didn't know how much time Kurt had left. He didn't like thinking about it and though he thought the afterlife might be a fascinating place, he'd rather Kurt just stay here with him forever.

Blaine sat up from the pile of clothes on the floor and tossed Kurt's sweater onto his bed, making a mental note to return it to him tomorrow. He sighed and started folding his sweaters and shirts, opening his drawers and putting them away neatly. He came across a few crumpled pieces of paper that were shoved in the back of the drawer. He reached his hand in and pulled them out. They weren't very old, so thankfully no dust flew all over the place. Blaine got rid of most of the wrinkles on the paper, and he smiled to himself when he saw that printed on the paper was some sheet music from the spring musical. Blaine didn't know if he was supposed to give them back or not, but whatever. It was too late now.

He lay back on his bed, folding and opening the paper so many times in a row that the creases started to rip. A fat square of paper was trapped between Blaine's fingers, and Blaine reminisced. The first time he went through this song was with Kurt. He could have easily read the music back at home with his keyboard, but he figured if he was going to spend time with Kurt, he might as well make the most of it. He was glad.

Blaine thought about the time when Kurt really opened up to him for the first time. Blaine thought this was spectacular for someone he only knew for not even a month or so. He still remembered everything about that conversation, how Kurt wanted to do many great things. Great things such as performing in front of a real live audience. Or reading a bunch of novels that lasted a billion pages. Or getting married.

Getting married. This made Blaine freeze on his bed. He was eighteen years old, and so was Kurt. Eighteen going on nineteen. Twenty, twenty-one, twenty-two… the counting went on. Age was indeed just a number, because age didn't stop anyone from doing whatever they wanted. However marriage was a huge thing. Getting married means more than having a huge celebration and buying fancy rings. It means committing yourself to one person and one person only for the rest of your life. Being there for good and bad, and growing old with someone. It means having a future with the other half of your heart.

If you asked Blaine if he loved his boyfriend, he would smile and said _of course._ And if you asked Kurt if he loved his boyfriend, he would give you his signature bitch face and ask _is that even a question?_

It was something strong, something that wouldn't go away. The question buzzed in the back of Blaine's mind, thoughts bouncing around and trying to break free. But Blaine wouldn't let them escape so easily. Not yet, at least.

He grabbed his phone off the drawer that he had abandoned and called Kurt's home phone number, but he was secretly praying _please don't let Kurt answer, please don't let him answer…_

"Hello?" It was Burt.

"Hello, Mr. Hummel."

"Blaine," Burt said, "Hold on just a second please, I'll call Kurt down."

"No, that's alright sir, I actually really needed to talk to you alone, if that's alright."

The curiosity bubbled in Burt's voice. "Yeah? What can I do for you, kid?"

"Sir, I need to ask you a really important question. Do you think I could stop by later?"

_Cliff hanger! If you've seen or read A Walk to Remember, you probably know what Blaine is going to ask Burt. And if you haven't… you can probably infer what's going to happen. If you can't, then that makes me happy so that you can be surprised. _


	27. Pop the Question

_I apologize for that last chapter, it was a filler. I've been very busy lately. My choir has a huge performance coming up soon and we've had so many dress rehearsals. We're actually the biggest choir in all of Canada, isn't that cool? I've also had to catch up on some reading. Has anyone heard of The Perks of being a Wallflower? It's amazing, I love it. I'm also pretty obsessed with Coldplay's new album. It's like crack to me. Anyway, enough about me. I'm pretty sure this is my favourite chapter in the whole story. I've been planning on writing it for a really long time. Just in case you'd like some lovely music to go along with this, the chapter was inspired by Coldplay's "Yellow", my favourite love song. And just because I'm in the Coldplay mood. Enjoy! _

Tonight was going to be perfect.

You know when you don't really know if something is going to happen or not, but you get this really great vibe pulsing through your body and you can always sense when something is going to happen? That's how Blaine felt on this beautiful night. The weather was perfect, so perfect that he didn't even need his coat anymore. Coming up the steps to Kurt's house, there was a certain charm about it. Blaine was coming over to Kurt's house to spend time and hang out on this lovely Friday night. And hopefully, Blaine was hoping to do more than just hang out. Of course he wasn't going to try and get into Kurt's pants, or anything. He wanted something much greater than that.

Walking up the steps to Kurt's porch, Blaine smiled big and wide when he saw the front door fly open. There was Kurt, dressed in a pair of tight jeans and a simple white t-shirt, something very calmed down and less creative for Kurt. Something that made him look vulnerable, which Blaine thought was adorable. Kurt's face was the expression that a tiny child had when getting a gold star on his paper or learning how to ride a bike for the first time. He ran at Blaine and threw his arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

Blaine laughed and responded eagerly, gently lifting Kurt off the ground and spinning the both of them in tiny circles. Kurt was set down on his feet with his arms still gripping Blaine. He leaned in and gave Blaine a long kiss on the lips, something they didn't really get to do in a long time because of Kurt's fragile state in the hospital.

Kurt giggled, flashing small white teeth. "Hi."

"Hi, yourself," Blaine nudged Kurt's nose with his own. "How're you?"

"I'm great, if you couldn't already tell," Kurt said, "How're _you?_"

"Fantastic, thank you," Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek. "Shall we go in? I don't think the neighbours would be to pleased if they saw us like this."

"Kay," Kurt sighed, but happily.

When they entered the house, Blaine removed his shoes and followed Kurt up the stairs to their living room. The Hummel-Hudson's actually had two living rooms: one upstairs, one downstairs. The downstairs one was usually used for doing homework in and having small talk. The one upstairs was bigger, had two sofas instead of one, and had a television that was mostly used by Finn. Something about it screamed cozy.

Blaine knew for a fact that Carole, Burt and Finn weren't home. Which meant Blaine and Kurt had the whole house to themselves for tonight. The thought comforted Blaine, because this meant he could hopefully get what he needed without being interrupted.

"So," Blaine said, "What are we doing on this date?"

"Oh, I don't know," Kurt replied, "I didn't exactly pick anything out for us to do. However a very comfortable couch and a television await us."

"Are you hinting at something?" Blaine smiled.

"I'm thinking it's a movie night," Kurt said. "Do you want to choose?"

"My pleasure," Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand before heading on over to the movie shelf behind the couch. Kurt took a seat on the couch and poked his head over the top, watching Blaine.

"You have enough movies to last you a life time," Blaine commented. "I have no idea what to pick! Help me out here."

"Just pick whatever," Kurt called, laying down and waving his hand. "I'm fine with anything. I've watched all of those movies at least like, ten times."

"Someone gets lazy."

"Shut up."

Blaine smirked as he picked out West Side Story, one of Kurt's favourites, as well as his own. He quickly popped the disc inside the DVD player, skipped through the completely pointless and annoying beginning, and soon heard the sound of snapping coming from the screen. That's when he returned to the sofa where Kurt was waiting for him, beaming and moving his legs so Blaine could sit.

"C'mere," Blaine opened his arms. "I'm lonely."

Kurt happily obliged as he crawled on his hands and knees, nuzzling into Blaine's warm chest. A fuzzy green blanket wrapped around their legs, and they sat back, watching the movie. They did a lot of talking, however, both about the movie and about things completely un-related to the movie.

"Did you hear about Rachel getting into NYADA? That's pretty amazing."

"It is. She'll do great there."

"I never understood why the Jets are trying to be all badass when they're snapping and dancing like ballerina's through the streets. That part always makes me laugh."

"Dancing can be pretty badass, especially when dancing against some dapper looking Puerto Ricans."

"I just realized I still have like, sixty pounds worth of homework in my room."

"Kurt Hummel, what would your father think? Tsk tsk, not doing your homework will get you grounded."

"I'm eighteen, not five. You're more of a five year old than I am, at best."

"Why do you say that? Is it because of my dashing good looks that make me look so young?"

"Nah, it's probably your clothes."

"My clothes are great!"

"Whatever you say, Marc Jacobs."

The pair laughed while the movie rolled on. Kurt tried his best to imitate Anita's accent during "America", while Blaine teased him about how he sounded nothing like a Puerto Rican, which made them laugh even more.

"This is nice," Blaine sighed, leaning his cheek against Kurt's soft hair.

"It is," Kurt agreed. "I'm so used to being in the hospital, but I think the worst part was not being able to do this."

Blaine grinned and they collapsed back into silence.

The movie was getting to the part where Maria and Tony were pretending to get married in the dress shop, and that's when Blaine felt Kurt's fingertips gently trace the vein on his forearm. It tickled a little, but it was a nice tickle. The kind that doesn't bother you and the kind that you don't want to stop. Blaine's lips twitched into a little smile, and he closed his eyes briefly, grateful for the touch. Kurt moved his lips into the inside of Blaine's elbow, and he kissed it very softly, like a butterfly wing resting on Blaine's arm. They weren't even paying attention to the movie anymore, the scenes and audio became a blur of nothing as they sat there.

A few minutes passed of the two boys sitting in the dim-lighten room, the cheery musical continuing to project on the screen. Kurt sat up slightly and smiled, moving his face next to Blaine's to give him a light butterfly kiss on the cheek. Everything felt to warm, so comfortable, so intimate. The room felt cozy, sheltered, snug, secure, and easeful with the non-bright, darkened yellow lights and downy blankets. Blaine never wanted to leave this moment, and neither did Kurt.

He leaned in to kiss Kurt's lips gently, but it grew into something a bit more passionate. It was not a kiss full of lust and slobbery tongues. It was a kiss that made cheeks blush and heads tilt and lips warm. The kind of kiss that made you feel connected to another person so perfectly it was like you couldn't bring yourself to break away.

Kurt sat up more this time, with Blaine half sitting up and half lying down. Kurt moved his leg so that they were straddling Blaine's waist, which he should be a little embarrassed about since it was such an intimate position, but the hesitation melted away when Blaine connected their lips again. Both of Kurt's hands were gently playing with Blaine's loose curls. One of Blaine's hands was on the small of Kurt's back, making little circular patters soothingly. The other hand traced up and down Kurt's naked arm, leaving behind little goose bumps that caused Kurt to shiver.

They continued to kiss, creating tiny, almost inaudible smacks of their lips and sighs.

"Beautiful," Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips. "You're beautiful."

This made Kurt blush madly, and he closed his eyes, smiling as he moved in to kiss his boyfriend again. Everything felt so perfect. Better than any romance movie ever made.

"I'm so happy, Blaine," Kurt sighed, going back in for another kiss that lasted a long time before they had to break away for air.

They stared at each other. Even if they couldn't see each other's faces very well, they still stared, with Blaine's hand moving absentmindedly on Kurt's back, Kurt's fingers playing with the collar of Blaine's t-shirt. And when Kurt was looking at Blaine so innocently, so full of love, Blaine couldn't keep it in any more.

"Marry me."

At first Kurt didn't hear the words right, but when he could finally process what Blaine had just said, Kurt thought he should pinch himself. _He did not just say that, _Kurt thought, _you are hallucinating. You are dreaming this and when you wake up, West Side Story will be back in its box and you will be sleeping in bed and Blaine will be at home._

"What?" Kurt asked. He didn't sound angry, or mocked, or use a sarcastic tone, which made Blaine relieved. He just sounded very surprised, curious, and flabbergasted .His expression made Blaine chuckle.

"Marry me, Kurt," Blaine repeated himself.

"You're joking," Kurt giggled softly.

"I'm not," Blaine flashed a smile.

"You're... you're serious?"

"Of course I'm serious, sweetheart," Blaine grinned. "I would never joke about a thing like this."

Kurt's eyes widened so that even in the half-dark room, the clear blue still shone brightly. He didn't know whether to laugh again or smile or speak, so he kind of did all three.

"I...I don't...what are you saying?"

"I'm saying," Blaine began, "That I've asked your dad's permission and that he said yes, even though he gave me the world's longest lecture. And I'm saying that I want you to be my husband, because I love you more than anything this world has to offer to me."

Kurt's heart was beating like a jack rabbit's. Three years ago, he was bullied and alone. All of his crushes didn't like him back. He thought he was going to die alone and never be with anyone who would love him. When Blaine came along, he'd gotten more than he bargained for. Blaine was everything he ever wanted. And now, the same boy who shied away from performing live on stage, that same boy who kissed him a few months ago on the Ferris wheel was asking for his hand in marriage, something Kurt's thought about his whole life.

Blaine took both of Kurt's hands, squeezing them softly and placing light kisses to all of his knuckles. Kurt couldn't breathe, and his heart was about to explode. Every second that passed filled Kurt's body will more excitement and happiness.

"Kurt Hummel," Blaine smiled, and took a deep breath. "Will you marry me? Please?"

The tears came spilling down Kurt's face faster than any river or stream could flow. He let out a tiny squeal before he grabbed the sides of Blaine's neck and kissed him slowly and full on his lips. Blaine let out a moan, and they stayed there like that for what felt like a decade.

"Oh Blaine," Kurt's body was almost shaking with how happy he was. "Are you sure about this? I don't want you to marry me just because I'm sick, and I don't want you to regret any of thi-"

"I would never regret marrying you, baby," Blaine hushed, taking Kurt's face in his hands. "And I would've married you even if you weren't sick. I," he kissed Kurt's cheek, "Love," he kissed Kurt's forehead, "You."

And then they were kissing again on the lips, full and languid and filled with promises. "Yes," Kurt whispered, "Yes, yes, yes, of course I will marry you, Blaine!"

Blaine released a few tears of his own, because now, everything was perfect. Officially.

"I love you!" Kurt almost laughed into the crook of Blaine's shoulder. "Oh my god. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Kurt," Blaine smiled, kissing his lips quickly again.

"I'm getting married," Kurt whispered with realization. "Oh my god, I'm really getting married. I thought this would never happen."

"Look, Kurt, know I'm not rich," Blaine sputtered out nervously, "And I know I'm not the best-looking, and I make mistakes a lot, but I promise I'll give you everything you deserve, and I swear that no one can give you this other than me."

"I think you're the most handsome, beautiful man anyone could ever ask for," Kurt kissed Blaine's chin. "And I think everyone should be jealous of me because I have you, and you've already given me so much more than I deserve, Blaine."

The rest of the night was spent with silent sniffles, light kissed sprinkled all over each of the boy's faces, and sweet, warm whispers of affection. This was a perfect moment. This was something that no bully, no sickness, no distraction could ever take away from them. And when Kurt laid his head on Blaine's chest that night, listening to the steady beat of his heart, he realized how lucky he was. Blaine wanted all of him, sickness and all. He didn't care what kind of ceremony they needed to have to be declared married. Blaine was already his husband.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered.

The credits of West Side Story lulled them to sleep, where they were both safe in their dreams.


	28. Little Chat

_I'm really upset because I'm going to be missing the glee Christmas episode. I have such a busy week ahead of me, with 3 choir performances and 2 rehearsals. If I stop writing this story completely, it's most likely because I've died from exhaustion. My teacher told me to eat all my wheaties and get lots of sleep this weekend so I am prepared...and then I go to my computer and write about gay boys. Oh well._

The scream that came from the iphone in Kurt's hand could probably be heard from all over the world.

The phone almost dropped to the floor. Kurt literally had to retreat his ear away from the speaker or else he feared he might go deaf. He was having a three way chat with Mercedes and Rachel, laying on his stomach on his comfy duvet wrapped up in his purple, silk bath robe.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS!" Mercedes squeaked.

"THIS IS LITERALLY THE BEST NEWS I'VE HEARD ALL DAY and it doesn't even involve me and a solo!" Rachel nearly chocked.

It'd been two days since Blaine proposed to Kurt. Two days since Kurt realized all of his dreams were going to come true. He did think of marrying Blaine before. He imagined something simple but extravagant at the same time, with everyone that Kurt knew there. Kurt imagined walking down a white aisle with his dad at his side, and though the walk would be long, Blaine would be there, waiting at the end of it. They'd be eternally tied forever. Kurt never bothered to share these thoughts with Blaine, because first, he didn't think Blaine wanted to marry him anyway. He believes with his heart dearly that Blaine loved him, which was true. But marriage is a huge step, especially for couples that are so young at that are bound to divorce later on. He didn't want people thinking of them as Bella-and-Edward-esque where they got married really young just so that they could get something finished and over with. No, that wasn't how it was going to work, because Kurt wanted to marry Blaine because he never wanted anything to be finished and over with. Especially when it came to Blaine.

Second, Kurt was kind of afraid that he'd never get to see the day where he would get married. On the outside everything is normal, but internally, no matter how you look at it, Kurt was dying everyday. Cancer isn't one of those diseases where you take a few pills and bam, it's treated. It goes away and comes back, it leaves behind symptoms and visits to the hospitals become more frequent. But Kurt was proved wrong on both of those factors.

Rachel and Mercedes were just both informed that Kurt was getting married. Since they weren't going to spend a lot of money and just have a simple, quiet ceremony, Kurt decided that he better start telling his family and friends now. Usually it would take a year or so for the actual wedding to begin when two people get engaged, but no one wanted to wait. Like Blaine mentioned, nobody was rich enough to afford a wedding like Kim Kardashian's or anything. There would be no crystal chandeliers or food shipped from Paris and definitely no fireworks that exploded into pictures. It was far too expensive, and there was no way Kurt was going to let his dad try and pay for it all. He didn't need all that stuff, anyway. He needed simple. What he needed was Blaine.

Kurt sighed as he rolled over on his back, tangling himself in the silk robe and bringing the phone back up to his ear. "Can I come back to the conversation without fear of loosing hearing in my right ear?"

"Kurt, this is such spectacular news," Rachel giddily spoke. Kurt could almost see the smile on her face, the white teeth poking out while she probably shuffled around her room.

"I'm surprised this is coming from you, Rachel," Kurt said, "For some reason I thought you'd completely loathe the idea of me getting married."

"What? How come?" Rachel scowled into her phone.

"Because, didn't you want to loose your v-card when you turned 25? We all know you broke that promise long ago with Finn, but freaking out on a poor boy's marriage seems like the Rachel thing to do. Especially since Kurt is so young," Mercedes chuckled.

Rachel's blush could be felt through the phone. "What Finn and I do behind closed doors are none of your business. And the minute a win my Tony, I'm hoping in a limousine with Finn and driving to Vegas where we can stop by one of those drive-thru chapels, and none of you will be invited!"

They all laughed, and Rachel continued. "But I really am happy for you Kurt. I see how much you sneak glances at Blaine during glee. You may be young but this is what I truly wish for you."

"It was bound to happen sooner or later," Mercedes joined in. Kurt snorted.

"You guys are embarrassing me!" Kurt kicked one leg up into the air while the rest of him sprawled out on the bed. Making weird positions was just what teenagers did while talking on the phone.

"So how did he ask you?" Mercedes pushed.

"Well…" Kurt began, but was interrupted.

"Was it romantic underneath the night sky?"

"Where there singers and dancers serenading you?"

"Did he pull out the ring from his crotch and get down on one knee?"

Kurt was laughing up a storm and he brought his leg down. "Ladies, please let me tell the story! And there was no ring, by the way."

"No ring?" Rachel sounded shocked. "You can't propose without a ring!"

"Sure you can," Mercedes said. "They do it all the time in movies."

"We'll get rings later," Kurt explained. "Now do you want me to tell you or not?"

"Yes!" the girls cried at the same time. Kurt giggled.

"Okay, so he came over to my house the two days ago because I'd just been released from the hospital, so this was kind of like a celebration date of my freedom. Anyway, we were watching a movie and-"

"What movie was it?" Mercedes asked.

"Oh my god, West Side Story!"

"Very romantic indeed," Rachel, the self-proclaimed Broadway queen approved.

"Anyway, we were watching that, and we were cuddling and everything because that's what annoying couples do, and he just sort of looked and me and smiled and said 'marry me.' And of course I had no idea what he said so when I asked him what he meant, he took my hands and asked again, and I was so happy that there were tears and lots of lovey dovey explosions going on and yes. The end."

The girls squealed in unison as Kurt smiled. Of course, he left out the part where Kurt and Blaine sort of had a mini make-out session, but he thought the story sounded pretty accurate despite that one part being left out.

"That's really cute, Kurt!" Rachel said, "But does your, um…father, by any chance, know about this?"

"We can't have a Romeo and Juliet thing happening here," Mercedes warned.

"He talked to my dad without me knowing before he asked me," Kurt flushed.

"So old school," Mercedes sighed. "I love it, and I approve of this guy.

"Do you have any idea where you're going to have it?" Rachel asked. "I know you already said you weren't going to spend a lot of money, but unfortunately that's not really going to get you anywhere decent enough."

"I can have a perfectly decent wedding without fancy decorations that will only last a day," Kurt shot back, a little defensive about his plans. But to be honest, Kurt had no idea what he was going to do. He had a pretty large backyard that lead down to an open field, so maybe the reception would be held there, but as for everything else…not a clue came to his mind.

"What are you planning on doing for music?" Mercedes suddenly asked, a little curious.

"Music," Kurt repeated, "I don't know. Why?"

"New Directions is always hiring. And would you look at that! We're for free right now," Mercedes grinned into the phone.

"Why didn't I come up with that?" Rachel sighed.

"New Directions? At the wedding?" Kurt asked, sitting up a little. Of course he was going to invite everybody from the glee club, but he hadn't actually thought about them performing…

"Why not?" Mercedes shrugged. "We're close by, we're completely free, and we're available all the time."

"Oh, but I wouldn't want to be a burden on everyone…" Kurt bit his lip. "Do you think everyone will want to?"

"Of course! We're your _friends_, Kurt. You and Blaine. I bet even Puckerman would jump at the chance to sing at your wedding," Rachel giggled.

"I think he has a secret obsession with you both," Mercedes laughed as well. "He's always staring off into the distance at you two whenever you sing together."

Kurt laughed. "That's very…creepy that you noticed that. But if you guys are certain…"

"Of course we are," Rachel said. "We'll take turns with the mic and all you two have to do is sit back and be husbands."

It went quiet for a moment, but not in a bad, awkward way. The silence was warm and filled with smiles, even though the trio couldn't see each other. Husbands were what Kurt and Blaine were going to be in a month or so.

"Thanks, girls," Kurt said before yawning.

"Get some sleep, babe," Mercedes said. "The next few weeks are going to be exhausting for you."

"Eat your vegetables everyday," Rachel added.

"Alright, vegan freak," Kurt said, swinging his legs over his bed and untying his robe, placing it on his chair.

"Goodnight, Kurt!' Rachel beamed through the phone.

"See you tomorrow, Kurt Anderson," Mercedes teased in a sing-songy voice.

Kurt blushed furiously and wildly, so much that he actually reached up to touch his cheek, trying to cool it down. "Goodnight, girls." And then they all hung up.

Kurt placed his phone onto his bed side table, slipping beneath the warm duvet and snuggling into his pillows. Tomorrow he'd have school, and tomorrow he'd tell everyone about what was going on with him and Blaine. The words _husband_ and _Anderson_ and _engaged_ ringed through his head, and he closed his eyes, smiling at the thought. He'd never even thought about it before, but Blaine was his fiancé. A real live boy that actually loved him back for once was his fiancé.

Just before Kurt was about to turn out his lamp, his phone made a little dinging noise, notifying him that he received a text. He turned on his phone and grinned.

_Sweet dreams, baby. I'll see you tomorrow._

Blaine's texts made Kurt either want to roll his eyes or smile until his face broke. And looking now, he sort of did both. He typed out a quick reply.

_Goodnight, Blainers. I love you._

Soon enough, Kurt Hummel would be Kurt Hummel-Anderson. Soon enough, he would go to boyfriend to fiancé to husband. Soon enough, he'd have the boy of his dreams standing across from him, dressed to the nines and smiling wide. Soon enough, he would be married.


	29. Girl's Day Out

_So, I have finally finished my week of chaos with all of my choir rehearsals going on. I've been very tired throughout this whole week, and I'm pretty sure my hair is now dead by the number of times I've curled it so I can look presentable in front of throngs of cheering parents as they listen to Christmas songs about Jesus. I really wanted to write a chapter of my story though. I don't really know what I am going to put in this chapter, because I don't want to rush the wedding and make it all meshed together. So please stand by while I try and work this out... _

_This will probably be the last chapter I'm going to write before Christmas, so happy holidays to everyone! I'll be back to write much, much more of this story and others during the winter break and in the new year._

By Wednesday morning, everyone knew.

The news of Kurt and Blaine getting married had pretty much spread all over the school. Some people, such as the glee club, were absolutely chipper and blithe for their friends. Others, such as some of the older teachers that were usually crabby and drank a lot of coffee, thought the idea was absurd and that two people as young as Kurt and Blaine were getting married. And of course, there was the whole student body that thought that the idea of two boys getting married was revolting and strange. They didn't care, though. It didn't matter.

Standing at Blaine's locker, a jock walked by and gave the both of them a nasty look when all they were doing was talking about history notes. When the nasty sneer of the taller, much more plump boys' face was angled in Kurt's direction, he spoke.

"I hear you two are getting hitched," he spat, cracking a rather ugly grin.

"You heard right," Kurt snapped back.

"Little too early, isn't it?" the jock replied. "It seems like you're rushing it a little. Or is it a happily ever after like in those ridiculous cartoons?"

"Maybe it is," Blaine shrugged, protectively inching his way closer to Kurt's side.

"Makes me sick just thinking about it."

"Bathroom's that way," Blaine huffed, jerking this thumb over his shoulder. "If you're gonna spew, I suggest you do it in there."

The jock rolled his eyes as he simply walked away after muttering, "Fags," underneath his breath.

Kurt sighed and tilted his head down towards the ground. Blaine instantly wilted like a dead flower, seeing how such little words cod so easily hurt his boyfriend, even if he was strong on the outside. He wrapped one arm around him and used his other hand to tilt Kurt's chin up.

"It's alright," Blaine whispered, "He won't be invited."

Kurt smiled and flashed his teeth, something Blaine didn't get to see very often due to the fact that Kurt never really smiled with his mouth open.

"I can't believe you actually want to go through with this," Kurt sighed, leaning his face down into Blaine's shoulder.

"Do you...not want to?" Blaine asked, suddenly very frightened.

The head resting on the fabric covered shirt snapped up so fast that it could've given Kurt whiplash. "Of course I want to go through with it! This is my dream, Blaine, and you're the biggest part of it!"

"Okay, okay," Blaine laughed, trying to hush Kurt's voice down a little bit. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have doubted that."

"No, you shouldn't have," Kurt pouted and jutted his lower lip out. "I was just...we are so young and we're going to get_ married_, Blaine. This is going to cost us so much and probably add more to the already-daily humiliations we get. Are you sure you're ready for that?"

Blaine shook his head and closed his eyes, smiling that little grin that made Kurt's head spin in circles. "Tsk, tsk, Kurt, won't you ever understand that this is what I want?" He trailed his index finger down Kurt's lips, which made him shiver with pleasure.

"All I want is for your dreams to come true," Blaine told him, keeping his finger tip on Kurt's lower lip, "And I've realized that this is my dream now, too. Now, I don't...really know how much time we have left, with...you being sick and all," Blaine smiled sadly, "But because of that, I want to make this really special for you. For the both of us."

Kurt smirked and trailed his fingers up and down Blaine's arm. "I'm so spoiled."

"Hello, boys," a perky, female voice came from behind them. The two teens forgot that they were standing right in the middle of a high school hallway. They snapped out of their PDA and jumped up, startled, as Blaine unwound himself from Kurt. The two stood still and stiff as they turned to face none other than Rachel. She wore a mischievous grin on her face.

"Uh…" Blaine muttered.

"Oh no," Rachel waved her hands in front of her, "By all means, keep going. I enjoyed watching that very much."

"What do you want, Rachel?" Kurt rolled his eyes. "I hope it's something besides watching us act like the way you and Finn do everyday."

Rachel ignored the comment and started talking. "So. I hear that you guys gave something to Mike and Tina that you did not give to me."

"What do you mean, Rachel?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, come on! Don't make me pry," Rachel pushed. "You both _know_ what I'm talking about."

Blaine still stood and looked puzzled. "Um…I have the pen with the gold star sticker on it you gave me in my bag…do you want it back?"

"Oh my," Kurt huffed, and reached into his bag, pulling out a little white envelope with a bright blue ribbon wrapped around it. "Here!"

"Goody!" Rachel squealed, carefully pulling the ribbon apart and sliding the paper open, as if not to rip the material.

"What's this?" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, watching as Rachel's neon-pink painted fingernails sliced delicately through the paper and pulled out a little card the color of roses.

Kurt smiled at his boyfr-_fiancé_, and started to explain. "Carole was just so excited over the weekend, and she really wanted to make wedding invites…I helped. Please don't be upset! I could've done them with you, but Carole just looked so happy…"

"Why would I be mad?" Blaine shook his head, and re-wrapped one arm around Kurt. "They're very lovely. You both did a great job."

As far as plans for the wedding went, the couple had gotten a lot done. They made a list of all of the people they wanted to invite (which was not a lot), picked out the music, the place, time and date, and much more (all while spending a lazy, after school day together.) But one thing that the pair knew for sure was that they weren't going to spend a lot of time worrying about the wedding. The marriage seemed much more important to them. A weddings lasts a day, marriage lasts all of eternity.

"Thank you so much!" Rachel piped. "For a second, I thought I wasn't invited."

"What would a wedding be without Rachel Berry?" Kurt smiled. "Of course you're invited."

Rachel read the inside on the neatly printed card, with large, cursive font surrounded by gold trim that outlined the card's frame.

**14****th**** of June, 7'oclock, Kurt Hummel's backyard.**

**Know what day this is? This, dear loved ones who are reading this, is the best day that will ever go down in history.**

**You sure are lucky enough to get invited. You know the drill. Dress up fancy; eat lots of food, dance, etcetera. Don't be late or we won't share any of our cake with you.**

**Oh, and just in case you're still not sure on what the hell this is, it's a wedding invitation for Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson's wedding ceremony.**

**If you couldn't tell by the extreme uses of gay-colored ribbons and trimming, I think you might need to get your eyes checked, dear friend. Hope to see you there!**

Okay, so it wasn't a proper, traditional wedding invitation, but since it was written by Kurt, it made sense. Blaine looked over Rachel's shoulder as they read together, and when they were finished they burst out laughing at the same time.

"This is… traditional," Rachel slid the card back into the white envelope and stuffed the blue ribbon into her pocket, probably saving it for later so she could have something to tie into her hair.

"I know," Kurt said. "I thought of it myself. Carole's friend owns a card making-shop, so when we drew out the ideas onto paper, she took them to the store and had them made."

"They're perfect," Rachel grinned. She stood on her tiptoe and gave Kurt a peck on the cheek. "I'll see you boys later," and she walked away, waving to them.

Later on during the week and the week after that, several more cards were handed out. The glee club, Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury, Burt and Carole, Blaine's parents and sister, a few of Kurt's relatives, Nick, Jeff, Wes and David were all invited. Since they were not yet adults, they didn't have any fancy co-workers or clients to invite. But even though this might as well be the smallest wedding in all of Lima, it didn't matter. As long as everyone they needed to be there was there, it'd be fine.

A few days later, all of the girls of New Directions found themselves in a cozy little boutique called "La Petite Ruban", an adorable dress shop found just a few hours outside of Lima. Sometimes, girls just needed to be girls, and especially if you knew the girls of the William McKinley glee club, you'd know that they loved to dress up for _every_ little occasion. Of course, a wedding was not a little occasion, not in the slightest. This was why the girls decided to go look for outfits outside of Lima and escape the boring, routined interior of the mall.

The girls sat around in a little semi circle against the dark pink painted wall. A curtain with a dressing room behind it contained Rachel, who was in the process of trying on a dress. When she stepped out, the girl's _ooh'ed and ahh'ed_ at how great she looked. Twirling around in big circles, dressed in a deep purple, puffy dress that stopped a few inches below her knee, she smiled widely and flipped her dark hair behind her shoulder.

"So, thoughts?" Rachel flashed a toothy grin.

"It looks beautiful," Tina complemented, "its very Rachel Berry."

"I have a pair of silver heels you can wear with that," Quinn smiled gently, "if that's what you decide to go for."

"It's…missing something, though," Santana stroked her chin, "Any dress that stops below the knee makes any girl look like a pilgrim, no matter how hot she is. I say lower the neck line and show a little more leg!"

"Then you'd look like a slutty, Jewish Barney," Brittany commented in a monotone voice, placing with the hem of a dress in her lap. "But that's alright. Slutty, Jewish Barney's can be super hot, too. I always loved that show when I was little."

"We're going to a wedding, not a strip club," Mercedes said, ignoring Brittney's statement. "I'm sure Kurt and Blaine would vomit at the sight of our lady parts hanging out."

They all laughed. "Well, I think I'm going wit this one," Rachel twirled again. "I feel like we're trying on prom dresses again."

"This is going to be so much better than prom," said Tina. "The last time I went to a wedding was when I was eight, and my mom made me wear this hideous black dress that made me look like I was going to a funeral."

"It's not all about the outfits though, girls," Mercedes warned. "This day is for Blaine and my boo."

"We've got to make it perfect," Rachel agreed, "I've already started picking out the set list for what songs the glee club is going to sing. I'm thinking a few duets here, some group numbers there, and plenty of solos for me. What do you think?"

"Slow down, Barbara," Mercedes huffed. "Get out of the dress first and let us try on ours. Then we'll talk about songs."

"I've never been to a gay wedding before," Brittany suddenly said. "Santana, what should we get them as their wedding gifts? They might like condoms. Maybe those will do."

The girls froze, and then burst out laughing. "I just can't believe out little baby boy grew up so fast," Tina almost sniffed. "A year ago he was always by himself. Now look at him."

"Blaine sort of saved his life in some ways," Quinn smiled.

"Vice versa," Rachel's muffled voice came from behind the curtain.

"I just really can't believe he's sick," Brittany sighed.

The room went silent for a few seconds.

"Me neither," Mercedes said after a while.

"It all feels like a dream," Brittany continued. "He's my little dolphin. He's my unicorn. I don't like thinking about him getting sick. If he ever left us, I think glee would never be as strong ever again."

She may not have been the brightest star, but Brittany definitely had her moments of wisdom. Santana held her hand and rubbed it with her fingers.

"I can't even imagine how Blaine or Burt must feel," said Mercedes.

"Me too," Quinn agreed. "It's hard enough for us as his friends."

"Don't worry, girls," Tina smiled sadly. "He'll be fine. Let's not worry about that all right now. They say happiness is the greatest medicine. Let's give Kurt and Blaine this one day before we have to do anything else."

The girls smiled and Rachel did too, as she stepped out of the changing room. "Alright girls, let's get this done and then we can go get lunch. Who's next?"

"Me!" Quinn chimed, picking up the dress she picked out and heading inside.

_So, that was a pretty lame chapter. By the way, in case you haven't taken French for eight years like I have (I was forced too, and I hated it) the name of the imaginary boutique the girls shopped at is called "The Little Ribbon" in English. I know, bad title, but I couldn't think of anything else. Thanks for reading, and once again, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and Happy New year to you all! Hope to be writing soon right after I'm done stuffing myself with turkey and throwing away brightly colored ribbons (:_


	30. Preparations for a Big Day

_Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you all had a great time with your families and friends. If you don't celebrate Christmas, I hope the holidays have been good to you (: I didn't really ask for anything this Christmas, but I now write this chapter from my new laptop. Anyway, enjoy the chapter as you chomp down on some turkey. I'm also celebrating because this is the 30th chapter in the story! I know this might be dragging o for too long, but it has to be done. After this chapter, I'm going to start writing the first part of the wedding (it'll be divided into many parts), and then a graduation chapter, and then finally, the last three or four chapters that will follow. And then the story will finally be done!_

"Which one do you think looks better?" Blaine asked nervously.

"Just pick anyone, man," David replied for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"But...ugh. I just need to know! The black one matches my blazer, but the white one seems a little less plain." Blaine held up two ties in the air side by side and examined them with careful eyes.

"I like the black one!" Nick called out from the opposite side of the room. "The white one will blend in too much with your shirt. Black is traditional anyway."

"Since when did you become such a fashonista, Nick?" Jeff cocked an eyebrow and Wes snorted, tapping away on his ipad.

"Since Blainers over here kept on piling his wedding plans on me."

"I can't believe you're actually getting married, man," David said. "I mean, I'd totally be against it if you and Kurt weren't so goddamn adorable. Even if that does sound strange coming from a straight guy."

"Why would you be against it?" asked Wes without looking up from his screen. "My parents were married when they were my mother was 17 and my father was 16. They turned out alright."

"That's different though," David said. "You're parents only got married because they're parents wouldn't approve of them. Stuff like that's fine. But if they just wanna get hitched because they think they're so mindlessly in love, you know they're bond to divorce sooner or later."

"I can guarantee that won't happen with Kurt and I", Blaine muttered under his breath, but Wes managed to hear him and he grinned.

The boys spent a day at Blaine's house, trying to calm him down because he just couldn't figure out what to wear for the wedding that was quickly approaching. There were six days. Six days left until Kurt and Blaine would be eternally tied.

"Whatever happens, I'm happy for you, Blaine," David said, tossing his gum wrapper into Blaine's mini garbage can. "I approve of Kurt one hundred percent."

"I always imagined Blaine getting married to some bad-ass looking guy with an eight pack and a shit load of tattoos," Jeff laughed. "I'm pretty sure I had a dream about it once."

"That's messed," Blaine scowled. "Why would I get married to someone like that?"

"Cause you're short and you'd probably be able to pull off wearing a wedding gown."

David and Nick burst out laughing, so loud that it could have woken up the dead. Blaine balled up the white tie he was holding and launched it at Jeff's blonde head.

"Shut up," Blaine rolled his eyes. "You know I'd look sexy as hell in a wedding dress. I think I'm going with the black tie."

"Good choice," Nick said.

Wes clicked off his ipad and turned to the boys, Blaine dressed in a white button down with jeans and his hands fumbling with a tie.

"Well, I just finished making the list of songs Blaine asked for to play at the wedding," Wes said. "Good choices, buddy. Is the glee club going to be performing all of these?"

"I don't think all of them," Blaine replied. "Most of them. Not all. I wouldn't want to wear out the only group willing to perform at the event."

"How's the wedding coming along, anyway?" asked Nick. "Preparations, I mean."

Blaine paused, finishing the knot in his tie and pushing his sleeves up. "Actually, I'm pretty sure Kurt and some of the glee club are setting up his backyard right now."

"What's going on for food?" asked Jeff.

"Carole's going to cook most of it..." Blaine answered, feeling a little guilty that that the nice, perky woman volunteered to work over a hot stove for hours without any complaints. "I couldn't thank her enough. You're welcome to bring stuff if you want, though."

"At least there won't be a lot of people though. Other wise you'd probably have to buy everything, including the food," Wes shrugged.

"That'd be a waste of food," Nick commented.

"I'm sure david would polish everything off in two seconds, the fat bastard," Jeff laughed. David sent Blaine's cushion flying at his grinning face.

**MEANWHILE**

Kurt stood on a plastic chair, hanging up some extra fairy lights left over from christmas onto the large oak trees that seemed to form a border around Kurt's backyard. The Hummel-Hudson backyard was big- a lot bigger than most people's backyards in Lima. A sliding glass door led out to a slate-gray tiled patio, complete with lawn chairs and a coffee table made of glass. Tiles turned into short, green grass with Carole's beds of rainbow colored flowers making a thick perimeter around the area. Since the space was very wide, Kurt was sure there was going to be enough room for the guests to sit down. Mercedes and Sam had already kindly set up the rows of white chairs that parted in the middle. This was where Kurt and Blaine were going to walk down until they stopped at a giant, green tree that the spring weather was kind enough to revive for the occasion. Kurt's heart sped up just thinking about it.

"Kurt! Are you almost done up there?" Rachel called from the other side of the yard. Kurt snapped out of his fantasy that was sure to come true in six days and he climbed down from the chair.

"I am now," he called back. "I'm going to test the lights now."

Mercedes appeared by his side. "Baby, you shouldn't be doing all this. This is your wedding, after all. Sit down and let good ol' Cedes take care of it."

"Mercedes," Kurt gave her a look, "I am not going to sit by and watch my friends plan my wedding. Especially a wedding that's going to be so small."

"At least let me turn the lights on?" She gave Kurt a smile that he just couldn't refuse.

Mercedes flicked a small switch attached to a thin, white cord. The lights instantly started to shine, some strings of lights golden yellow and others bright blue. It made the trees look like tiny fairies were sleeping inside the tree branches, which was probably why they were called fairy lights.

"Oh, Kurt," Mercedes gasped, "It looks beautiful! Imagine how nice they'll look when it's completely dark outside."

There was a small, reserved section of the backyard that was pressed right up against the fence. This was where the glee club and the speeches were going to be performing. The little stage was even complete with stairs on each sides (Puck had intimidated the wood shop club at McKinley into making "the best stage ever for his boy Kurt" from which, Kurt had rolled his eyes at and later payed the wood shop club back for their troubles.) The stage wasn't like a type of stage you'd see at Regionals or Nationals, but it was big enough to hold eleven people on.

"By the way," Mercedes continued, "I asked my mother if she could come be the rev for the wedding, and she said she'd do anything for the son she never had." Mercedes' mother was a pastor at the local Lima church, and she'd agreed so graciously to come and wed Kurt and Blaine. Of course, she was going to have to cut out any religious details since Kurt didn't believe in God, but it shouldn't be a problem. After all, the quicker the speech at the start, the quicker Kurt and Blaine would get to be husbands. Kurt smiled lightly at the thought.

"I'm glad this is going so well," Sam appeared beside Kurt and Mercedes, who decided to come help along with Rachel, Mercedes and Finn. "I've never even been to a wedding before."

"I can guarantee this will be the best one you ever go to," Kurt grinned. "Maybe even better than your own."

They all laughed. Just then, they heard a loud, booming yelp from behind them. All three friends turned at the same time to see that Finn had dropped a heavy box on his foot, and Rachel rushed over to him, acting as if he broke his neck when he probably just bruised his toe.

Mercedes sighed. "Better go see what's going on so we can save the items inside the box from behind damaged."

Sam and Mercedes crossed the soft, green grass as Kurt looked back up at the fairy lights and smiled. He couldn't believe that he, Kurt Hummel, was actually going to be married to the only person he was in love with. He remembered when he was shoved into lockers. Pushed down stairs. Called nasty names. Crying alone in his bedroom and frighting back tears when his dad asked him what was wrong. Now, the most incredible boy would be kissing him in front of a live audience in six days, and then they'd be together forever. For a moment, Kurt forgot that he was ever bullied. He forgot that his mother had died all those years ago. He forgot that he was sick and slowly dying. In that moment, he just felt like a teenage boy. One that had fallen in love and wouldn't ever be able to surface from that love.

But it was a very good thing to be lost in.


	31. Mother and Father

_Before I start, I just wanted to let this out because of how happy and excited I was when I heard it. On tumblr, I heard that Chazzam, the author of The Sidhe (my favorite story on of all time) is going to try and get her story published into a real novel. She's going to change the names of the characters around and everything. The Sidhe was the reason why I started writing fanfiction. That story made me cry so many times and it was really beautiful. I know that she's probably never going to read this, but I just wanted to say to Chazzam: I wish you the best and I really hope you're story gets published! I admire your work and I hope to see The Sidhe on a shelf in a bookstore one day so that I can buy it and read it whenever I want. Thanks for being my inspiration here on this site!_

_But back to my boring story now that will probably never measure up to The Sidhe. (:_

Tom and Jerry cartoons were projected onto the screen, the dark room flashing with different colors. It was five thirty in the morning, and the sun hadn't even come up yet. Blaine lay sprawled out on the sofa, the blankets thrown around his pajama covered body. He twiddled a small, silver ring in between his fingers while his tired eyes scanned the television screen, not even aware that Jerry had just taken out a hammer and whacked Tom in the head, a halo of animated birds circling around his head. Blaine just could not sleep, no matter how much his body wanted to. His mind protested.

"_Blaine?" his mother called from the living room, sitting on the couch in her brightly colored apron and ballet flats._

"_Yeah?" Blaine's muffled voice came from his room._

"_Can you come down here for a minute? I need to show you something."_

_There was no reply, but the sound of shuffling and someone walking came from upstairs. Soon, Blaine came bouncing down the steps and into the living room, standing in front of his mother._

"_What is it?" he asked._

"_Sit," his mother said, not unkindly. Blaine eyed his mother curiously. He hoped she wasn't grounding him two days before his wedding, especially when Kurt, his fiance, was upstairs in his room. That'd be embarrassing. _

"_Um," Blaine started, unsure, "Am I in trouble...?"_

"_Of course not, Blaine," his mother waved her hand in the air to gesture the idea being nonsense. "I just need your...opinion and thoughts on something."_

_She reached over in her apron pocket and pulled out a small object that was closed up in her hand. She uncurled her long fingers, revealing a small, silver ring with three diamonds embedded onto it. Blaine's eyes widened._

"_This was your grandfathers," his mother explained, looking down at the ring. "When your grandparents got married before I was even born, this was the ring he wore for forty years before he passed away." His mother smiled sadly. "He always told me that when one day, you decided you wanted to get married, he wanted to you to have it. He made me promise that you'd get it someday. And since that day is quickly approaching, I think know's the time that you give this to Kurt."_

"_Mom," Blaine breathed, "That's a really beautiful ring, but I'm sure it means more to you than it does to me. You should keep it," Blaine took his mother's hand and closed her fingers back up around the band._

_But she shook her head. "No, Blaine. This is yours now. I want you to have this, and I want to see it on Kurt's finger in two days." She smiled. "Please, Blaine. This is just one of the many things I can do for you for your wedding."_

_She'd been a little hesitant at first, Blaine's mother, about letting her eighteen year old son get married. She was only just afraid of letting her little boy with the warm eyes and curly hear go. But soon, she came to the conclusion that Blaine deserved Kurt, and Kurt deserved her son. She though Kurt would make a lovely son-in-law. After all, he did help her out in the kitchen when baking._

_Blaine's mother tipped the little ring into Blaine's open palm, and he examined it like it was a newborn baby. "Are you sure, mom?"_

"_Yes," she smiled. "I'm more than one hundred percent sure."_

_He turned to his mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you so much, mom. I'll guard it with my life."_

_When he turned to go back upstairs, his mother stopped him. "Oh, Blaine?"_

"_Yes?" he turned around again, holding the ring wide open in his hand._

"_Don't show that to Kurt."_

_Blaine looked down at the ring and made a face of realization. "Oh yeah." He flushed. "Thanks."_

That was yesterday. Ever since receiving the ring, he just couldn't seem to shut his mind up. Blaine imagined what it would look like on his fiance's finger, gleaming brightly and sparkling against his skin. It was a little old fashioned, but he knew Kurt was into clothes and styles of all kinds. At school, one day he'd be wearing skinny jeans and the next he'd wear a suit from the 50's. Blaine loved all kinds of Kurt, however.

There was one more day left until the wedding. Blaine and Kurt were not allowed to see each other before the ceremony, which meant all day and half of tomorrow. They were both disappointed that they weren't allowed to have fun together or even look at each other with their eyes, but they found that it was best. And besides, there was no way in hell their parents were going to let them see each other. Blaine even tried to sneak out of the house at three in in the morning. He hadn't even made it down the hallway when his mother's voice came from her bedroom, telling Blaine not to move another muscle or else she'd have to come over there herself.

So instead of trying to sneak out of the house to see Kurt at the crack of dawn, he decided to watch old cartoons in the living room, which was a poor substitution. He sighed and pulled his phone out.

_Are you up?_ he texted to Kurt. It wasn't even a full minute before he got a reply.

_Yes. Are you?_

Blaine smirked at the screen. _Of course I am, silly. Can I call you?_

_You don't even have to ask, _was his reply.

Blaine fumbled with the buttons on his phone, his fingers still tired from not sleeping all night. There was only one ring from the other side of the line before Kurt picked up, his slightly tired, high pitched voice coming from the speaker.

"Hi," Blaine could hear the smile in his fiance's voice.

"Hey," Blaine replied. "What are you up to?"

"I can't sleep," Kurt sighed. "I'm just trying to catch up on some reading, but I'm not even paying attention because I keep thinking about tomorrow. What are you doing up so early?"

Blaine eyed the ring in his other hand. "I'm uh, watching Tom and Jerry."

Kurt giggled, Blaine's favorite sound in the world. It sounded all the better at five in the morning, his voice sleepy and light. "I had a feeling you'd be doing that."

"Are we allowed to talk to each other like this?" Blaine chuckled. "Or does that rule only apply to physically seeing each other before the wedding?"

"I don't see why not," Kurt said. "It's not like we're having phone sex or anything, so I'm sure this is okay."

They both laughed. There was a few moments of silence before Kurt's voice came through again.

"Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"I miss you."

Blaine wilted. "I miss you too, sweetie. But I'm positive tomorrow will be worth not seeing each other all day. Okay?"

Kurt yawned and smiled. "Okay."

Later that night, when Blaine was actually tired enough from the day that just happened, he was able to lay down in his bed and sleep. All day, his mother gelled his hair to see how it would look for the wedding (Blaine washed it out so he wouldn't get it all over his sheets). His mother also ironed his tux. Blaine was on and off the phone with Burt Hummel all day, discussing what was going to happen for the day to follow. Blaine was absolutely exhausted, but still a hell of a whole lot more nervous and excited for the day coming up. He was going to change someone's last name. He was going to stand in front of people and kiss his love which would seal them together. Blaine was terrified, but sleep eventually took over his body.

Back at Kurt's house, he was also getting ready for bed when his dad game knocking on his door. Kurt sat at his mirror, going over his moisturizing routine, making sure his skin would be flawless for tomorrow.

"Kurt? Can I come in, kiddo?" his dad said from outside.

"Come in," Kurt replied.

The door swung open and there was Burt, walking in and taking a seat on Kurt's duvet. Kurt turned on his little stool, his hair pushed back with a headband.

"What's up, dad?" he asked.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Burt asked his son. Kurt shrugged.

"I don't know. I feel more excited than I am scared, but I know once I walk down the aisle with you by my side, I'll be tripping over myself."

Burt chuckled. "Don't worry, buddy. You'll be fine tomorrow. It'll be a great day."

"I know," Kurt smiled.

Burt paused for a minute before he spoke again. "Kurt?"

"Yeah, dad?"

"I just wanted to say...I'm really proud of you. I know how difficult these past few years have been with your sickness and all. But I'm glad you're doing this. I'm glad you're happy. I know Blaine...he'll be a great son-in-law.

Kurt smiled wide, walking over to his dad and giving his dad a hug. It didn't matter how old Kurt would get. He knew that no matter what happened, his daddy would always be there to protect him. The same daddy that taught him how to ride a bike, the same daddy who had tea parties with him even though that's not what little boys did, the same daddy who accepted his sexuality. He'd always be there with opening arms to help his little boy with whatever he needed.

"Thanks, dad," Kurt said, resting his cheek on his father's shoulder.

"Get some sleep, kiddo," Burt patted his son on the back, "It'll be a big day tomorrow. I better go tell Finn to turn down the video games and get his ass to sleep as well."

Kurt smiled. "Alright then. Good night dad."

"See you in the morning, son."

Burt flicked out the lights and closed the door, hearing his son get under the covers just like how he did when Kurt was only a boy.


	32. The Wedding: Part 1

_Alright ladies and gentlebugs, here is part one of the moment you've all been waiting for. I have always wanted to write a wedding story ever since I started here of . But I've never had any room or purpose to write one. So here it is. I am just as nervous as all of you, because I've only been to about 3 or 4 weddings in my life, so I'm going to do the best I can. The best part about these next few chapters to come, in my opinion, is that I am going to be filing them with music. I know everyone has different music tastes, so if you don't like any of the songs I put in here, feel free to listen to your own music while you read._

The rectangular black alarm clock resting on Kurt's bed side table started to squawk like an annoying bird. Kurt groaned into his pillows and reached his hand over, practically bitch slapping the top of the alarm clock and rolling over onto his back when it finally stopped. When he remembered what day it was, his ocean eyes quickly snapped open and scanned the ceiling. Kurt waited a few minutes in his bed before he was awake enough to move his arms and legs. He swung himself upright and out of his bed, checking the time. It was 10:38 am, and Kurt suddenly realized with horror that he had slept in. He ran downstairs, still dressed in his silk jammies.

"Carole!" he shouted when he reached the kitchen, the smell of pancakes wafting from the sunny room. "Where's dad? Why didn't he wake me?"

"He went out to pick up some flowers," Kurt didn't even see Finn sitting at the kitchen table, wolfing down a mouthful of the fluffy breakfast. "Calm down, dude, have some breakfast."

"I slept in so much," Kurt slapped his hand on his forehead. "Oh my goodness. The wedding starts in six hours and I'm not even close to ready."

Carole giggled, pouring more batter into the frying pan she stood over. "Relax, honey. Your father and I decided you should sleep in for today, get your rest for later."

"It's not like you're a girl," Finn interrupted. "Girls on their wedding day take forever to get ready. All you really have to do is slip into a suit."

"But-" Kurt started to protest, but Carole cut him off.

"No buts, Kurt," she slid the last remaining pancakes onto a pale blue glass plate and set them down in front of the seat next to Finn. "Eat. You'll need it."

Eventually, Kurt gave in and savored ever last bite of the buttery pancakes. Pancakes were Kurt's favorite thing to eat for breakfast, and that was probably the reason why Carole made them on the particular sunny morning.

"I'm gonna take a shower," Finn announced, placing his dish into the sink. "Let me know if anyone comes early so I can change."

When Finn stomped away upstairs, Carole rubbed Kurt's back comfortingly as he finished his breakfast. "This is your big day, honey," Carole's smile was as sweet as a melted mars bar. "I can already tell it's going to be great."

Kurt smiled at her and then stood up, washing his dish clean and giving Carole a kiss on the cheek.

**MEANWHILE**

"Blaine...Blaine sweetie, time to wake up. It's a big day!"

Blaine's mother softly shook him on the arm and after a few minutes of snoring and stirring, Blaine finally arose. He blinked the sleep away from his big eyes and saw his mother, the left side of her head straightened while the other side was still in it's usual mess of curls. She must have been straightening it for the wedding while she woke up Blaine.

"Huh?" Blaine muttered, still obviously tired.

"Wake up," his mother ordered, "I made breakfast on the table. When I'm done this," she gestured to her hair, "I'll help you do yours. Go eat and I'll be with you in a second."

"I'm getting married today," Blaine sat up so fast he almost got head rush. "I'm getting married today!" There was a smile as big as Kansas stretched onto his face.

His mother smirked. "Yes honey, I know. Now go get your strength."

Blaine threw off the covers and ran downstairs to the kitchen.

He was not expecting to find his father there, sitting down at the table.

Things were still very awkward with Blaine and his father. Yes, they were now on good terms, but it would take a very long time for things to completely heal between them. Blaine gulped and put on a trying smile.

"Hey," he said, and Blaine's father looked up from the newspaper he was wearing.

"Morning, Blaine," he nodded and grinned. "How are you this morning?"

"Fine," Blaine said, sitting down at the table and picking up his fork. "Really nervous."

"Don't be," his father reassured, "Everything will be fine."

Blaine eyes his dad. His father was wearing a grey suit with a plain tie, something that seemed to office-like than wedding. "Is that what you're going to wear today?"

"No," his dad answered. "I'll change later. I just got out of work early, and I brought extra clothes with me."

"Okay," Blaine said, "Good."

There was a touchy silence that followed the words, and Blaine's father cleared his throat.

"So," he said, "Have you seen Kurt lately?"

"No," Blaine sighed, swallowing the eggs in his mouth. "I haven't since two days ago. I really miss him but I know the minute the wedding starts, I'm going to throw up once I see him. I'm just so nervous."

His father watched with curious eyes as he examined the facial expression on his son's face. Talking about this boy that he was in love with seemed so strange to witness, but it was when he finally realized that Blaine really was attached to this kid. Even if he was another boy.

"I'm proud of you," Blaine's father suddenly said.

Blaine's head snapped up. "You...are?"

"I am," he smiled. "I always have been."

The silence was comfortable as Blaine finished his breakfast.

**LATER**

"Kurt!" Rachel and Tina came bursting into his room, their hair and make-up looking like they were carefully styled and painted by hollywood magic. "Happy wedding day!"

Kurt jumped and spun around in his chair, almost falling off. "Girls! Don't scare me like that!"

Time seemed to fly by incredibly fast. It was now 2:16 pm, which meant only three more hours until the wedding. Kurt was sitting at his desk, examining his face for any blemished until his friends came bursting into the room. They were pretty early, but Kurt had to admit that they looked great. Rachel was dressed in a puffy, dark purple dress that stopped a few inches below the knee, her hair twisted in a curly bun, a silver necklace wrapped around her neck that matched her shoes. Tina was dressed in a white dress patterned with black flowers, the length similar to Rachel's. Her hair hung straight down her back, a white tulip pinned behind her ear.

"We were so excited that we rushed over here as soon as we were done getting ready," Tina explained.

"While I do admit that the both of you look beautiful," Kurt stood up, "No shoes on the carpet, please!"

Rachel rolled her eyes and chuckled as she removed the silver shoes she was wearing, the one's that Quinn was nice enough to lend her. Tina did the same with her shoes. Finn stepped out of his room then.

"Hey Kurt," he mumbled, "Can you help me with this bow tie thing? It's r- woah," Finn's eyes widened when he saw Rachel dressed like a princess. She smiled wide at him.

"Come," Kurt said to Tina, grabbing his clothing and taking her hand. "Let's give them some privacy."

Tina and Kurt went downstairs, and Kurt sighed.

"I really should get changed now..." he held up the clothing he was carrying under his arm.

"Need any help?" Tina smiled.

"That'd be nice," Kurt replied, guiding the both of them into the Hummel-Hudson's large basement. The basement was a perfect place to lounge on a lazy day, partly because it had a bean bag chair that Kurt and Finn's friends liked to snuggle into. Even Puck fell asleep in it once.

Kurt sat down on a dark brown leather chair while Tina picked up Kurt's white button down in her hand.

"Alright," she grinned. "Let's get down to business."

**BLAINE'S ROOM**

"Oh, honey!" Blaine's mother squealed. She was dressed in a maroon dress, her hair straighter than a pin and her eyes wide and bright. She looked ten years younger than what her actual age was. Blaine and his mother were standing in his room, and the teenage boy soon to be wed had just gotten finished getting dressed. While Blaine's mother did look beautiful, she was nothing compared to her son standing before her.

Blaine didn't even recognize himself when he turned around to face his long mirror that was just installed into his room a few days ago. The person standing inside the mirror was...elegant. Older looking. Bolder. His hair was gelled, but not too much to the point where the raven locks were glued to his head. It was just enough gel to create a sculpted do. The suit that the person in the mirror was wearing was black, his slacks and blazer ironed perfectly. This somehow made him look a little taller than how he usually was. His skinny tie (thank goodness Nick helped Blaine out with this) was the same color as his blazer and slacks, and it was tucked safely inside the jacket. Since his hair was out of is eyes, his big, round, honey colored eyes with flecks of green in them were more visible. They stood out against all the black he was wearing. Blaine didn't look like a teenager anymore, he now looked like a mature, handsome young man.

"I don't even look like me," Blaine said to the person standing in the mirror.

"Is that a bad thing?" his mother asked.

"No," Blaine replied instantly, shaking his head. "Of course not. I still feel like me."

"You'll always be you," Blaine's mother kissed her son's cheek.

"I hope Kurt thinks I look okay," Blaine gulped, suddenly getting all jittery from thoughts of his fiance.

"I'm sure he'll think you look very handsome," his mother beamed, "Because you do."

"Thanks, mom," Blaine turned to her and smiled. "So do you."

They walked out of Blaine's room together and met his father standing by the car. Blaine felt like he was going to prom or a special dance. It took him a while to remind himself that this was his wedding that was about to happen in an hour or so.

"You're looking swell, son," his father said, nodding in approval.

"Thanks dad," he replied, "You too."

"Here," his father leaned in and put something on the inside of Blaine's breast pocket. He looked down and saw that it was an ivory magnolia poking out. It stood out against the black fabric and smelt wonderful.

"There," his dad said, "The final touch."

"What's this for?" Blaine asked.

"I picked it up last night," his father replied, "I thought it'd look nice. And your mother tells me that you talk to her about Kurt all the time. Apparently, magnolia's are his favorite flower, am I right?"

Blaine flushed, making a mental note to have a long talk with his mother later. "Right."

His father chuckled. "Good. Let's be off then, we wouldn't want to be late."

**KURT'S BASEMENT**

There were several squeals now. All of the girls had arrived and they were now with Kurt in his basement. The teenagers gathered around their friend and gushed over what Kurt was wearing.

"Oh my goodness!" Mercedes sounded like she was trying to hold back tears. "Baby, you look so handsome! I can't believe this day is actually here!"

"I must say that you do look rather dashing, Hummel," Santana smirked, crossing her legs in her too-short red dress. "If we weren't capital G gay, I would totally tap that. But it's your wedding day, so I'll spare the flirtatious remarks."

Kurt gave her a look. "Gee. Thanks Santana."

And Kurt Hummel did look rather dashing indeed. His suit was the color of the night sky, which was mostly black with a tiny tiny of dark blue. His tie that wrapped around his neck was baby blue, matching his sky colored eyes. The suit made his skin look all the more paler, but not the sickly pale his skin turned when he was in the hospital. His skin now looked flawless, untouched and smooth. Kurt's hair was done by Brittany, and if there was one thing that girl knew besides different cupcake flavors and what not to dip in fondue, it was how to work with hair. The thick, brown bangs that were usually swept to the side or brushed back were now styled to perfection, creating a unique wave shape. Kurt always took good care of his hygiene and his clothing. But now, he looked so perfect, so clean and new.

"I'm so glad the hair worked out well," Brittany clapped her hands twice, "I was trying to make it look like a wave in the ocean because your tie reminded me of water. And you are a dolphin, after all."

Kurt snorted smiled. "Thank you, Britt. It looks great." Brittany kissed her friends cheek.

"All of you look fabulous, if I may add," Kurt complemented the girls, all of them standing beside each other and looking like a rainbow of silk and flowers.

"Thank you, Kurt," Quinn smiled, her golden mane of hair swept to one shoulder. "I'm so excited. I really can't believe you're getting married."

"I was almost certain I was going to be the one to get married first out of all of you," Rachel put her hands on her hips. "It looks like Kurt beat us all."

The group made their way out of the basement and upstairs where the boys of New Directions, Mr. Schuester, Ms. Pillsbury and Burt were all sitting in the living room. The boys jumped up when they saw Kurt emerge from the basement.

"There's wedding boy," Puck smirked.

"Hello Noah," Kurt smiled and raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. "You look nice. For once. I never thought'd I'd see the day were you dressed up for a special occasion.

"Yeah, well don't get used to it," Puck shrugged it off.

Everyone came to greet Kurt and congratulate and wish good luck to Kurt. Everyone was dressed up in their best, and this made Kurt feel very grateful. His friends were going to probably the smallest, most cheapest wedding in the world, however his loved ones still dressed like they were going to a show on Broadway. Even Artie changed the tires on his wheelchair to the color white instead of black. Little things like this made Kurt realize just how much his friends actually cared.

"Thank you, everyone," Kurt spoke to the room. "Thank you all so much for coming. It really means a lot to me."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world, Kurt," Mr. Schuester said. "I think I speak for everyone when I say that we're truly happy for you." Everyone nodded.

"May I say, Kurt," Ms. Pillsbury piped, "That the wedding card yu sent out was truly remarkable."

Burt ushered everyone to the backyard were they would get settled in their chairs. It was a good thing the weather was so nice outside. The sun was setting behind the trees, but not too quickly that it was dark outside. The sky was a lovely salmon-lemony color, the clouds a faint purple, creating a color palette that looked delicious enough to eat. It was everything Kurt ever dreamed of.

Kurt did not hear the front door open.

**BLAINE'S CAR**

"Hey, look," Blaine pointed out the window, "There's Wes's car."

The Anderson's (well, Blaine's mother wasn't actually an Anderson anymore, but she still counted) pulled up into the Hummel-Hudson drive way. There were about a dozen white balloons tied to the porch, and Blaine smiled, knowing that it was probably Kurt's doing. Wonderful, enthusiastic, beautiful Kurt.

"Hey man!" David shouted, walking up to Blaine once he got out of the car. "Happy wedding day!"

"You look so different," Nick noted, "But it looks great. Very wedding-y. And I see you've taken my advice with the tie."

Wes and Jeff eventually got out of the car as well and walked up to the huddle of boys in suits and blazers yapping away. Wes gave Blaine a hug.

"Thanks so much for coming, guys," Blaine said when he and Wes separated. "I really appreciate it."

"You really think we'd miss this day?" Jeff smiled, straightening his red bow tie. "I can already tell this is going to be the best wedding ever."

Wes reached into his pocket and pulled out his ipod, waving it in front of Blaine. "Your playlist is on here," he told Blaine. "These are the songs that the glee club won't be performing. I'll hook it up to the speakers as soon as I get in."

"Cool," Blaine smiled, "Thanks, Wes. This is great."

"We'll go in through the other door," David jerked his finger to the wooden, fence door that lead into Kurt's backyard.

"We'll see you in about ten minutes, good sir," Nick smiled, giving Blaine's shoulder a pat.

"Good luck, man," Wes said, "Have fun."

Blaine watched his friends enter the backyard, and seeing this made his heart beat like crazy. He was going to be walking into the same backyard. But he wouldn't be sitting down on a white chair in the audience. He would be standing in front of them all, waiting for Kurt.

"Go on in, Blaine," his mother told him. "Your father and I are just going to chat a while."

Blaine opened the front door to Kurt's house.

**THE HUMMEL HUDSON KITCHEN**

Kurt stared out the window in the kitchen above the sink, watching as the guests piled in and sat down in the white chairs. The place really did look incredible. Since it was a little darker outside, the fairy lights shined brighter than ever before, the sunset making a romantic addition to the scene. Kurt spotted Blaine's friends, Wes, David, Nick and Jeff, and he smiled. It looks like everyone was really going to come.

Blaine huffed, walking up the the hallway that led to Kurt's kitchen, going to see if he could find Mr. Hummel, or Finn, or anyone who could try to calm his nerves. He figured Kurt was in his room getting ready or talking to their friends from New Directions.

That was, until he turned into the kitchen and saw the back of Kurt's body staring out the window.

Blaine tried his absolute best not to gasp, because even from the behind, he could just tell that Kurt looked breath-taking. Kurt must've not heard him come in, because he continued to look outside. He remembered that he wasn't allowed to see Kurt until the ceremony begun, but Blaine smiled.

"Don't turn around. It's just me."

Kurt could recognize that voice anywhere. He completely froze in his spot, not even daring to turn around. His heart started to pound a million times faster, his cheeks flushing and his body becoming suddenly warmer.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered.

"Hi," Blaine whispered back.

"Oh my god," Kurt said, "This is wrong. We aren't allowed to see each other right now!"

"I can't see your face," Blaine shrugged, "So I guess that's okay."

Kurt smirked. "Come here."

There was silence, and then Blaine slowly started to cross the room until he was directly behind Kurt. His arms seemed to have a life of their own, and he found them wrapping themselves around Kurt's waist very gently. He was careful not to wreck Kurt's clothing, and he stared at the back of Kurt's head. It took a lot of effort not to turn him around and look right into his eyes.

"I can't believe this is happening," Kurt whispered, his voice caught in his throat.

"Neither can I," Blaine murmured, his lips pressed to the back of Kurt's neck, sucking gently.

"I mean, the best day of my life is finally here and it's so close I can just reach it and take in in my hand, when a few months ago I was alone."

"I'm so nervous I could piss myself," Blaine said, and Kurt chuckled.

"Me, too."

There was a comfortable silence, as the soon-to-be-married couple stood there for a while, gently swaying back and forth. Blaine could stay in this moment forever, not caring if a parent walked in right now.

"Close your eyes and turn around," Kurt whispered gently.

Blaine did as he was told. He knew what was coming. He felt Kurt shift around in his arms as Kurt did the same as Blaine. With both of their eyes shut, all they could see was darkness, but Blaine could feel the warm breath near his cheek and ghosting across his lips until he felt flesh there instead.

Blaine's hand reached up and cupped Kurt's smooth cheek. He cradled it with care as the boys kissed and kissed and kissed. Maybe this wasn't supposed to happen before a wedding, maybe the only kiss that should be happening was when they met at the altar, but it wasn't like they minded or cared. The only thing either of the boys concentrated on was how warm and soft their lips felt as they caressed each other.

"Mm," Kurt released a short, quiet moan, "You taste nice."

Blaine smiled. "Strawberry chapstick just for you, sir. I was hoping you'd notice at the altar, but I guess that idea's ruined now."

They giggled, resting their foreheads against each other's, eyelids still shut tight. They intertwined their fingers together and Blaine cleared his throat.

"I have to go now, okay?" he whispered.

"Alright," Kurt sighed. "I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too, Kurt," Blaine replied. "So much. More than anything."

Blaine quickly spun around and opened his eyes again, making his way out the kitchen. When he walked back to the front door, he saw his mother and Mr. Hummel chatting away. They both spotted him and looked relieved.

"There you are, Blaine!" his mother said.

"Good evening, Blaine," Burt reached his hand out and gave Blaine's a firm shake.

"Evening, Mr. Hummel."

"Excited?" asked Burt.

"Nervous as hell," Blaine replied, making Burt laugh.

"Your father's already waiting outside," his mother said. "Come, we better start getting ready to go." Blaine's mother was going to walk him down the aisle, as most mother's did. Since Kurt's mother was exactly present, Burt thought it would be more than an honor to walk his son down the aisle on his wedding day.

"Good luck out there, kiddo," Burt said.

"You too, Mr. Hummel sir," Blaine smiled just before his mother linked her arm through his and they walked out of sight towards a room that led to the backyard.

Back in the kitchen, Kurt didn't open his eyes again until he heard his father coming in.


	33. The Wedding: Part 2

_I hope everyone enjoyed part one of the wedding saga as much as I enjoyed writing it...not. That long ass chapter, oh my god. I know that I'm uploading so many chapters today, but ever since I got my laptop I'm just having way too much fun writing on it! Like I said before, this mini-series is going to include a lot of music. This chapter is shorter than the last, so it only has one song in it. The song "Colorblind" by Counting Crows is the song that plays while Kurt walks down the aisle (or at least, it inspired the scene when he walks down the aisle. It doesn't actually play in the fic). This song is actually very depressing and usually isn't played at weddings, however it just sounded too beautiful to not put in the story. Just imagine a cheesy romantic-comedy :)_

"Mom, if I fall or trip down the aisle, I am taking you down with me," Blaine breathed nervously. He just couldn't seem to stand still. His knees wobbled slightly and he kept on twiddling his thumbs even with his mother on his arms. The only thing that could possibly calm him down now was Kurt's kisses. But he obviously wasn't going to be getting any of those at the moment.

Blaine and his mother stood in front of a dark blue curtain in a room that was supposed to lead out to the Hummel-Hudson backyard. Once the blue curtain in front of them would be swept back, that's when Blaine and his mother were supposed to walk out to the altar where Mercedes' mother, Deanna Jones, the rev of the wedding, would be waiting for them.

"Blaine, stop twitching," his mother said. "You know how I feel about twitching. It's making me nervous."

"I can't help it!" Blaine exclaimed. "I'm so nervous."

"Don't worry, sweetie," she smiled. "I'll be with you every step of the way. If you feel scared at all, just take a deep breath and look to me. I'm so proud of you, honey, and I promise everything is going to be fine."

"Thanks, mom," Blaine got out with a shaky breath. He straightened his tie one last time before the curtain was swept open by Carole and away they went.

Blaine's first impression of the backyard was simply _wow_. The New Directions really did an amazing job on decorating the place. The fairy lights hanging on the branches glowed bright yellow and blue, the white lawn chairs carefully arranged with one, long strip going down the middle. At the end of that strip stood Deanna Jones, holding a small book where she would read off of and dressed in white. She smiled at Blaine and gave him a reassuring nod even though he met her very briefly once at a musical rehearsal.

People sitting in the chairs started to turn around. The New Directions quietly gasped as Blaine came walking down, giving little waves and smiling wide. Wes, David, Nick and Jeff winked in his direction, mouthing words at him like "good luck!" The sight of his friends seemed to calm him down. He also spotted a few of Kurt's relatives as well as his own, and even when his dad smiled and nodded at him, Blaine's fears seemed to vanish. The large butterfly in his stomach died down as he stopped under the large oak tree where Deanna was waiting. He gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and pulled away to see her smiling wide, little tears on the verge of spilling down her cheeks.

"I love you Mom," he whispered only to her. "Thanks for everything."

"I love you too, honey," she whispered back, her voice cracking, "Have so much fun today."

She scurried off and took a seat nearest to Blaine, in the front row. Next to her was a seat reserved for Burt, where he would sit when he came out with Kurt.

Blaine took a deep breath and looked out into the audience, flushing slightly. Now, all he needed was his groom.

Back inside the kitchen, Kurt and Burt made their way to to the spot where Blaine and his mother had just been a couple minutes ago. They could hear the buzz of the people outside talking, and Kurt immediately knew that Blaine had already been here. He wondered if he'd been this nervous.

"Dad," Kurt said in an iffy voice, "I'm scared. Not a bad scared, like I ant to run away, but I'm just...I feel like my stomach is going to fall out."

"Listen to me, buddy," Burt put his hands on his son's shoulders. "You have nothing to be nervous about. Everyone you love is out there, and even if you fall on your face or mess up your vows, there's no one out there who's going to judge you. I am so proud of you, and I know I've told you that a lot today, but I seriously mean it. I know your mother would have been proud, too."

Kurt wanted to cry, not from sadness but because of the emotions gathered up in his stomach. This was real. This was actually happening. There was no turning back now.

"Thanks, dad," Kurt smiled up at him. His dad gave him a giant hug. Burt kissed his son on the forehead and grinned.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too, dad."

"You ready to go?"

Kurt straightened himself and gulped. "Let's do this."

The curtain opened a few minutes later, and there was the backyard, sparkling and looking even better than Kurt had imagined it looking. Everyone turned in their seats and the girls of New Directions had to hold each other's hands to keep themselves from cheering out loud. They couldn't actually believe that their best friend was getting married to a sweet, good-looking, musical guy.

But Kurt wasn't looking at anyone in the audience. Not one person sitting in the white chairs. His eyes were locked on Blaine, and Blaine's eyes were locked on his. Kurt was lucky his dad was there to guide him or else he thought he might've stopped right there.

There was nothing that could break their strong gaze. Kurt thought Blaine looked handsomer and more charming than any hollywood actor with shiny fake teeth and plastic modified noses. And as for Blaine, well, he thought Kurt was just about the most gorgeous thing to ever walk the face of the earth.

They were both speechless. They had to hold back every ounce of strength to keep from running at each other down the white carpeted aisle and kiss until their faces fell off. All they could think was, _I love you and I can't believe you're going to be my husband in these net few minutes._

It was like the rest of the world was a big blur and the only thing clear was each other. There was no way Kurt could hide the enormous smile starting to creep up on his mouth. Soon, there was one on Blaine's face, too. The walk to the tree seemed like an eternity.

When Burt dropped his son off at the aisle, he took one look at Blaine and saw the look on his face. He knew he made the right choice when he offered his son to Blaine- he knew that he'd always be there to protect his son's heart and make sure he was comfortable in his own skin. He gave Kurt one more hug before going over to sit next to Blaine's mother.

Kurt and Blaine still stared at each other with wide eyes, not believing that this was real. They couldn't believe that about ten minutes ago, they were kissing with their eyes closed, not knowing what they looked like. Blaine leaned right in next to Kurt's ear, his lips brushing the shell of it, and whispered so low that only he could hear.

"You are literally the most gorgeous person I've ever seen in my life."

When he pulled away, Kurt's face was as red as a tomato, and he sucked his lips in to try and hide his smile.

"Dearly beloved," Deanna's loud voice announced. which sounded like an older, more deeper version of Mercedes' voice. A huge smile was spread across her face, her lips lightly coated with lip gloss. Blaine now knew where Mercedes got her winning smile from.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the matrimony of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. Now, I could go yapping on and on about how God brought these two young men together," she gave Kurt a funny look, "But we all obviously know that that isn't true. Am I right boys?"

The audience laughed, and Deanna continued. "We will now proceed to exchange vows. Kurt, honey, you can go first."

Kurt smiled shyly. He was fantastic when it came to public speaking, but this was different. He was going to talk about how much he loved Blaine in front of a small crowd. He cleared his throat and licked his lips before speaking.

"I swear I had a whole speech prepared, but I just forgot everything I wrote down, so please bear with me," Kurt told the audience, and they all laughed.

"Blaine," Kurt began, looking straight into his eyes and holding his hands. "If you told me three years ago that I would be getting married on this very day, I'd laugh and tell you no way in hell that was happening. Blaine, I know that I haven't even been your boyfriend for a full fledged year, and I know a lot of people at our school think things are moving to quickly between us. And maybe things did move rapidly for us, but it doesn't matter. That just proves how close we got and how quickly someone can get attached in such a short amount of time. All throughout my life, I've been bullied countless times and I've gotten used to the idea that I'd be alone a lot. But ever since meeting you, I've realized that I can be happy and that I can find peace with myself. Thank you for always being there for me and loving me despite my many flaws. Thank you for spying on me that day in the music room, because without that, we probably would just have walked by each other in the hallways again like we've been doing for so long. I love you, and I can't wait to spend the rest of forever with you."

Blaine was trying his best to hold back his tears. This is what love was supposed to be like.

"Now Blaine may exchange his vows at this time," Deanna said.

Blaine tried to speak, but his voice cracked the minute he opened his mouth. Kurt giggled and flashed his small teeth as Blaine tried again.

"When you asked me to join the musical," Blaine spoke to Kurt and only to Kurt at this point. "I was so hesitant to try it at first. I'd never really done anything other than strum notes on my guitar in my room. So when I accepted, I didn't know what I was getting into. Spending time with you, Kurt, getting to know you while you helped with with my lines and my songs, that was the best part of the whole musical experience for me. I don't know how I managed to go this long without you by my side, and thanks to you, I'm more open with myself as well as others. I've been introduced to so many great people and I've tried new things all because of you. I love everything about you. You were, still are, and always will be my first love. I'm also glad that I spied on you that day, and I'm so happy that you invited me into your world. You make me feel better than anything. Better than performing, better than writing music and better than getting my hair washed at the hair salon."

People laughed and Blaine continued.

"I promise that I'll be here for as long as you want me. I love you, so let's make this official."

The thin streams of tears flowed down Kurt's ivory cheeks freely now. His vision was starting to get blurred, so he blinked them away in order to see his fiance's wonderful face again.

Deanna spoke, so moved by Blaine's words that she almost has to wipe some tears of her own. "Blaine, please repeat after me."

She pulled Blaine's grandfather's ring out of her pocket and gave it to Blaine, who took Kurt's hand and positioned it on his slim finger. Kurt stared at how pretty and dazzling the little piece of metal.

Blaine repeated the words that Deanna spoke with ease. "I, Blaine Anderson, do solemnly swear to take Kurt Hummel as my lawfully wedded husband, to love, to hold, and to cherish him in sickness and in health till death do us apart."

Deanna handed Kurt a ring from her other pocket. Carole and Kurt had gone shopping a few days earlier and found a Kurt said the same mini-speech as Blaine did right after, his voice thick from happy tears. "I, Kurt Hummel, do solemnly swear to take Blaine Anderson as my lawfully wedded husband, to love, to hold, and to cherish him in sickness in health till death do us apart."

"By the power vested in me," Deanna started, and everyone moved to the edge of their seats because they knew what was coming next, "I know pronounce you, husband and husband."

The audience broke out into an enormous applause way before the boys had even reached for each other. With both hands, Blaine gently took Kurt's smiling face in his hands while Kurt wrapped his arms around his husbands neck. They pressed their lips together and the world was gone.

Kisses were shared often between Kurt and Blaine. But this kiss...this was better than their first kiss. Better than the kisses during their first time. Better than the kiss shared a while ago in the kitchen. The cheering from their loved ones was silent in their minds, and the only thing that was important was their flesh moving against each others. They could honestly get drunk and intoxicated like this. When they separated, their eyes opened very slowly, and then they kissed again. Again. Once more.

The final kiss was broken off with a light smack, and Kurt and Blaine untangled themselves from each other. Kurt turned to Deanna and gave her a huge hug.

"Thank you, Deanna," his happy tears were soaking her white dress.

"My pleasure, honey," she smiled. Blaine reached for her hand and gave it a firm shake.

"Thanks, Mrs. Jones," Blaine said politely.

"Call me Deanna," she smiled. "And any time, sweetie. Congratulations!"

The couple smiled at each other and linked hands, walking out from under the large, lighten up tree and walking closer to the audience.

"ALRIGHT!" Puck's voice boomed from one of the chairs. "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

The night had only just begun for everyone.


	34. The Wedding: Part 3

_Here's part three of the wedding saga. The music used in this chapter are as followed: Sparks By Coldplay (I'm bringing back the power of Coldplay because they're awesome and I hope to have this song played at my wedding one day), Rock'n Roll is Here to Stay from Grease,Warm Whispers by Missy Higgins. I love all of these songs and I hope you enjoy listening to them as much as I do._

The sun was now completely gone, disappearing behind the horizon and leaving the sky black. The fairy lights wrapped securely around the tree branches in the backyard continued to shine brightly. The white, plastic chairs had now quickly been moved and stacked away to the side, resting against the tall wooden fence. Now there was a huge, wide patch of short cut grass where people could move about freely on. On one side of the yard was the miniature stage, on the other side was a table full of serve-yourself foods.

"I can't believe we actually...I just, I- I can't even-" Kurt stammered out, his face still soaked with his happy tears.

Blaine clutched him to his chest and rubbed Kurt's back. "I know. I can't believe it's real either."

"I changed my name today, Blaine," Kurt murmured into Blaine's neck. "_I changed my name. _That's something I never thought I'd do."

"This is the happiest I've ever been in my life," Blaine whispered, and he meant it.

"Me, too."

While people buzzed about, no one really noticed Rachel make her way up onto the little stage where she adjusted the mic to her height. It made an annoying ringing noise, but she soon had it under control as she spoke loud and clear into the mic. Rachel stood proud and tall, running her hands down her purple dress and flashing a white smile.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," she smiled. "Now that we've cleared the area and there's more space to move around, can we please welcome for the first time ever, the Hummel-Anderson couple?"

Rachel swept her hand over to the corner where Kurt and Blaine were huddled, and suddenly all eyes were on them. Everyone in the yard started fiercely clapping and cheering, and Mike, Sam, Nick, David and Puck made a few wolf-whistles. Blaine rolled his eyes, but it was nice to see his friends interacting with Kurt's friends.

"What's a wedding without a first dance for the newly wed couple?" Rachel asked into the mic, which made more people start to applaud. "Ladies and gents, I give you Kurt and Blaine."

Rachel exited the stage, and the small crowds of people cleared the area, watching from the sides and forming a large area of space for the couple to dance. To tell you the truth, Kurt and Blaine were actually scared shitless. They'd danced in front of people before, during the musical and glee, but this was going to be slow-dancing. In front of family and friends. To romantic music. Kurt thought this was going to be the most intimate thing he'd ever do in his life in front of other people.

"C'mon, tiny dancer," Blaine smiled charmingly and pulled his husbands hand out onto the...dance floor. "Let's please everyone's cravings."

Wes, who was standing near a mini desk on the backyard porch, pressed a button on his ipod which started to softly boom a beautiful strummed guitar with a deep base line. Kurt and Blaine faced each other before they got into a dancing position, Blaine's hands on Kurt's waist and Kurt's arms around Blaine's shoulders.

Blaine knew the song immediately. He and Kurt had picked it out himself. It wasn't Kurt's most favorite song in the world, but it certainly was a very beautiful song, perfect for slow dancing to.

Did I drive you away?

I know what you'll say,

You say, "Oh, sing one we know",

But I promise you this,

I'll always look out for you,

That's what I'll do.

I say "oh,"

I say "oh."

"You know," Kurt whispered directly into Blaine's ear, "I'm not really a big fan of Coldplay, but this song is perfect for us."

Blaine chuckled softly. "You think so?"

"I know so," Kurt replied.

"Good. I'm glad, because I love the hell out of this song."

Everyone who was watching instantly fell in love with the couple gently twirling and spinning to the mellow tune in front of them. Blaine's mother, who was holding a skinny glass of sparkling cider in her hand, had to wipe tears away, as well as many of the New Direction girls.

"That's out baby boy," Mercedes sniffed to Rachel. "Look how fast he's grown up."

"I feel like a proud mother," Rachel dabbed at her tears with a hanker chief.

"This is too cute for me to handle," Brittany cried.

My heart is yours,

It's you that I hold on to,

That's what I do,

And I know I was wrong,

But I won't let you down,

Oh yeah, yeah, yes I will

I say "oh",

I cry "oh

The boys continued to dance to the song, looking right into each other's eyes. They didn't pay attention to anyone watching them. They simply stared at one another like they were the only thing left. Kurt could feel the warm breeze combing through his hair. He reached one hand up to gently stroke Blaine's soft cheek. Blaine closed his eyes and sighed, reaching one of his own hands to catch it and hold it against his face.

Blaine mouthed the words, _I love you_ to his love. Kurt giggled silently and mouthed back the words,_ I love you too._

And I saw sparks,

Yeah I saw sparks,

And I saw sparks,

Yeah I saw sparks,

Sing it out.

"Puckerman," Quinn poked Puck's arm with her finger, "Are you crying?"

"No," Puck made it way to obvious by rubbing his sleeve across his face and sniffling. "No way."

"Oh, he is!" Rachel gasped. "How adorable!"

"Never thought I'd see the day," Sam and Finn came over and laughed.

"Shut up," Puck waved away his friends. "It's a really good song, okay?"

"Like you were tearing up like a little girl because of the song," Sam gave Puck a bitch face.

"I don't blame you, man," David said, coming over to Puck and blinking away some of his own tears.

La, la, la, la, oh

La, la, la, la, oh

La, la, la, la, oh

The final notes of the songs echoed through out the yard, and for a moment, the couple was frozen in time. Kurt lifted his head from off of Blaine's shoulder, and they seemed to nuzzle in closer together before the crowd burst out into applause. The girls screamed louder than anyone else, yelling out, "That's our boy! That's our boy!"

All it took was for the boys to blink once, and then they were brought back to reality. The sounds to people cheering and sniffing broke through, and their visions seemed to get a little brighter, as if they were imagining that the fairy lights were not there. It sort of made the boys jump at first, all the noise and commotion, and they were soon looking around, their faces the color or roses and their nervous smiles awkwardly starting.

Blaine turned Kurt to him, pulling him close with no air between them. He smiled wide, his eyes matching the bright yellow fairy lights.

"How was that?" he asked.

Kurt beamed up at him, and Blaine thought he had never seen a more beautiful sight. "It was perfect."

"Really?" Blaine chortled.

"More than perfect, actually," Kurt confirmed.

When the couple made their way off the "dance floor", more people started to pour onto it. The New Directions all stared at each other mischievous grins. They decided that it was time for some live music.

Finn, Artie, Puck, and Sam all got up on the stage for the first number. Finn grabbed the mic, and it made another awful screeching noise that made some people cover their ears, groaning at the sound of technical difficulties.

"Uh, sorry," Finn muttered before speaking more clearly. "Alright, so this is our first song for tonight. This one goes out to the new couple. Kurt, I'm proud of you, bro, and I wish you both the best!"

The karaoke instrumental version of the song started up, and right away, as quick as lightning, Kurt and Blaine recognized the song faster than everyone else. They looked at each other and burst out laughing, knowing only New Directions would put together something like this.

Rock 'n roll is here to stay, it will never die

It was meant to be that way, though I don't know why

I don't care what people say, rock 'n roll is here to stay

We don't care what people say, rock 'n roll is here to stay

Rock 'n roll will always be our ticket to the end

It will go down in history, just you wait, my friend

Rock 'n roll will always be, it'll go down in history

Rock 'n roll will always be, it'll go down in history

So come on, everybody rock, everybody rock,

everybody rock, everybody rock

Everybody rock

Soon, everyone was up and about, dancing their heads off and laughing like they were at an actual life-size wedding and not in a teenage boys back yard. Most of the girls had taken off their heels and sandals, mostly because it was difficult to dance on grass wearing shoes like that. They were either now in stocking feet or flip flops that they had to provide for themselves. Except for Rachel, who had brought her special ballet flats with gold stars painted on the sides.

Now everybody rock 'n roll, everybody rock 'n roll,

everybody rock 'n roll

Everybody rock 'n roll, everybody rock 'n roll

Rock 'n roll will always be our ticket to the end

It will go down in history, just you wait, my friend

Rock 'n roll will always be, it'll go down in history

If you don't like rock 'n roll, think what you've been missin'

But if you like to bop and strawl, come on down and listen

Let's all start to have a ball, everybody rock 'n roll

Ah, oh baby, ah, oh baby, ah,

oh baby, ah, oh baby, rock!

So maybe it wasn't the most normal wedding. Everything about it was quirky: the people, the backyard, the music. Maybe it never would compare to a celebrity wedding with dresses that cost over a million dollars and more guests than could be counted. But this was enough. It was more than enough, for Kurt, for Blaine, for everyone. The song finished and people broke out in to applause, the boys of ND bowing grandly and exiting the stage.

"Thanks guys," Kurt said to his friends as the boys came over to him. "That was really great!"

"Anything for you, buddy," Finn smiled that large, dopey grin.

"I'm out of breath!" Blaine exclaimed when the boys walked away.

"Out of shape, much?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"As if," Blaine guffawed. "I'm the fittest person ever made!"

"I already know that," Kurt winked, and Blaine flushed.

"Hello, boys," came a voice from behind them, and the boys prayed that whoever was behind them didn't hear what Kurt had just said. They turned around and there was Mr. Anderson.

Blaine had told Kurt many stories about his past with his father. Usually thy'd cuddle up in Kurt's room with Blaine's head on Kurt's stomach, Kurt running his nimble fingers through his boyfriend's hair, and Blaine would just loose himself in his memories while Kurt listened. The stories Blaine would tell him were brutal, heart-wrenching and painful. He felt so terrible how he had probably the best dad in the entire universe while Blaine was stuck with someone who barely was around to take care of him.

Kurt was a little hesitant to invite Mr. Anderson to the wedding at first, but he knew he had to do it if it would make Blaine happy. He'd never spoken to the man in person before. For some reason, Kurt thought he'd be intimidated or scared, but now, meeting him for real, nothing could take away his happiness.

"Hello, sir," Kurt greeted politely to the man. Mr. Anderson cleared his throat and extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Kurt. I'm Charles," Kurt accepted the hand shake.

"Pleasure. I've heard a lot about you." Kurt's smile still remained, but it was obvious to anyone that he had not heard very good things about Blaine's dad. Blaine watched his father and his husband chat anxiously, hoping his father wouldn't make a rude, sarcastic comment about gays or something. It was the last thing he needed at a time like this.

Kurt noticed his husbands nervousness and he smiled. "Blaine, I think Wes and Jeff are calling you. Why don't you go say hello?"

Blaine understood that Kurt wanted to get to know his father personally, and he trusted that he could take care of himself.

"Alright," Blaine swallowed, "I'll see you." Kurt reached up and kissed his cheek quickly, and Blaine went off grinning.

Kurt turned back to Mr. Anderson. "So, are you enjoying yourself?"

"I am," he replied, adjusting his tie, "The place looks great for something quite small."

"I make the best of what I have," Kurt answered.

Mr. Anderson felt pretty pathetic. The first time meeting his son's partner was on his wedding day. He felt a little uncomfortable and odd speaking to this boy, but he supposed it was normal.

"We're very glad you came," Kurt told him. "Blaine's relieved. I don't know what a wedding would be like without a father there to support him."

Mr. Anderson huffed and smiled. "It's a good thing I came around."

"Just in time, too," Kurt said.

There was a pause. "I'm really sorry about...your condition, Kurt."

"It's no worry, sir," Kurt waved his hand. "It's very normal to me now. Whatever happens, happens from now on."

"I made a promise to Blaine that I'd help pay for your medical bills if you need anything."

"I know, he told me. Thank you very much, that's too kind."

"You're a part of my family now too. And family looks out for each other."

Kurt closed his eyes, smiling to himself. "Thank you. That makes me feel...more secure. I appreciate it."

The men shook hands once more before Blaine came back. When Blaine asked how everything was going, Kurt answered that it couldn't be better. Maybe things would go as planned, for once.

"Hey!" Rachel came running over to the boys, grabbing Kurt's hands. "Mind if I steal him for a while, Blaine?"

Blaine laughed and said, "As long as you return him safe and sound."

"Can do! Thanks, Blaine!" Rachel dragged Kurt over to the other ND friends and began to dance away to the playlist Wes created.

The night was fantastic. Kurt couldn't have asked for a better way to end his senior year of high school. He wanted to live in this moment forever, where the clock would freeze, where he didn't have to go back to the hospital ever again, where he could just dance with Blaine forever. Most people think getting married as a teenager is ludicrous. A lot of people used to do it hundreds of years ago, but that's only because the life expectancy was around 30 or 40. Today, seeing young people getting married meant trouble, danger and regret. But there was no regrets here. Kurt didn't know how much time he had left on planet earth. He could be gone within the next five, ten, fifteen years. Such a young heart already having to work so hard, a robbed childhood. Blaine made it all better. He healed him in many ways doctors and medicine could not.

Quinn, dressed in a very captivating pale peach colored dress that made her features and her body look like a pixie, walked up onto the stage and smiled at the crowd.

"Hi, everyone," she announced. Kurt was glad that she was able to overcome her crazy phase where she really didn't have much control over herself. He liked her much better when she was calmed down and nicer to people. More Lucy than Quinn Fabray, cheerleading queen extraordinaire.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to all of the couples here tonight," she continued. Quinn never really did that much singing in the glee club, but tonight she wanted to do something special for her friends. "Kurt, Blaine, I couldn't be more happier for you."

She smiled and the music started, her cool, alto voice that sounded as rich as honey spreading across the yard. Anyone who was a couple quickly found one another and started to dance.

Your warm whispers

Out of the dark they carry my heart

Your warm whispers

Into the dawn they carry me through

And I'm weeping warm honey and milk

That you stay surrounding me, surrounding me

Burt and Carole slowly twirled together adorably. More couples started to reciprocate with the slow music. Finn and Rachel, Brittany and Santana, Sam and Mercedes, Tina and Mike. Even the people who didn't have anyone to slow dance with just swayed happily on the side. Boys like Wes, Nick, David and Jeff met up with some of the ND boys who were not slow dancing and pretended to do fake ballerina spins, something that made Blaine question their sanity.

And of course, lost in the sea of couples, there was Kurt and Blaine.

Your warm whispers

Letting me drown in a pool of you

Your warm whispers

Keeping the noise from breaking through

And I'm weeping warm honey and milk

That you stay surrounding me, surrounding me

Just like how they danced on their first dance, Kurt and Blaine were once again lost in each other's eyes. They felt the way they felt when they danced on Kurt's balcony about a month or so ago, when Blaine came over for dinner and they had a cheesy, overly-sweet dancing session under the sunset. Kurt couldn't help thinking to himself that the moment was foreshadowing this bigger moment that was happening right now. He didn't know if that thought even crossed Blaine's mind, but it didn't matter. He didn't expect it too, because they were both busy doing something else. They weren't paying attention to any other couple, and no other couple was paying attention to them. Everybody was lost in their own world's, guided by Quinn's voice.

"This has been the best day of my life," Kurt whispered.

"It's been my best day, too," Blaine replied.

"Thank you. So much, for everything you've ever done for me."

"You've done just as much for me as I've done for you, Kurt. Don't ever forget that. I am the way I am today because of you."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Kurt Hummel-Anderson."

Yeah I'm weeping warm honey and milk that you

Stay surround me, surrounding me

Honey stay surrounding me.

They reached for each other at the same time, pressing their lips together in one, long kiss, continuing to twirl and move. They shut their eyes and focussed on nothing else. This was how it was supposed to be. This was how everything should be.

The kiss grew longer than they expected, and when the music finished, they broke away, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. The couples around them started to clap for Quinn, who did a lovely rendition of the song. She bowed proudly, flashing her signature shy smile. Kurt and Blaine continued to stare off into the vast, deep colors of their eyes, fire on ice.

The hearts inside their chests were beating out of control, and Kurt let out a quiet breath he didn't even know he was keeping in. Kurt ran his finger tip along Blaine's jaw line, and he shuddered.

"Do...do you...want to go upstairs?" he whispered.

Kurt looked at him with wide and certain eyes. All he did was push himself back into Blaine's plush lips, a little more intensely than the kiss previously shared. Blaine sucked in a long breath in through his nose, almost gasping. He already knew the answer to his question before Kurt whispered against his lips,

"Yes."


	35. The Wedding: Part 4

_So here is the final part on the wedding saga. Please note that this is not the last chapter of the story! The song that inspired this chapter is called "Roslyn" by Bon Iver & St. Vincent. There is some tasteful smut in here again, but no kinky sexy stuff going on. I'm very happy with how these wedding chapters turned out, and I hope you all think so too, faithful readers (:_

Nobody saw them sneak off.

Everyone was too busy dancing to an upbeat duet that Rachel and Santana were singing, twirling in their dresses and getting the crowd pumped up. The boys escaped the commotion by going out through the backdoor in the yard and walking out to the front door of the house. They were a little nervous about getting caught, but who cares? They were married now. They could do whatever the hell they wanted.

Kurt and Blaine raced up the stairs and into Kurt's bedroom. The lights were turned off, but Kurt had left his lamp on, a tiny one that emitted an orange-yellow glow. It projected citrus colored shadows all over the room. It gave Kurt's room a homey, welcoming feeling. It was the perfect place to fall asleep in, with the comfy bed and the dim lights. It was also the perfect place to make love in.

The second Blaine had shut and bolted the door locked, he turned around and found Kurt in his arms, leaning in to fiercely kiss his lips. In one swift movement, Blaine turned the both of them around and gently pressed Kurt up against the bedroom door, running his hands all over his sides. He listened to the irregular, delicate gasps and sighs that were coming from his husband. Kurt ran his nimble fingers through the raven curls (that were graciously set free from the gel after all that dancing).

Kurt broke away, not just to catch his breath but to speak as well. "Come," he whispered against Blaine's mouth. "Bed."

Blaine lifted his weight from off of his husband against the door and allowed himself to be dragged over to the bed. They stood in front of the foot of the bed. Blaine wrapped one arm around Kurt's back, and the other caressed his cheek. He took Kurt's bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it, leaving Kurt's head spinning and dizzy. His breathing hitched and got unbelievably fast, too fast, and Blaine was getting worried.

"Shhh," he hushed to Kurt, still holding his face. "Shhh. It's alright, it's just me."

Kurt closed his eyes, nodding, and ever so gently, Blaine lay Kurt's back onto the sheets. He looked into the sparkling blue eyes of his love, mixed with flecks of green and silver. His innocent face looking up at him, daring him to do something. His tousled hair and flushed pink cheeks aroused him incredibly, almost like he was hypnotized by this captivating young man. And his lips... so plump and fleshy, smiling up at him, the same lovely shade as cotton candy...he wanted so much just to lean down and kiss them.

And that he did. Blaine collapsed gently on top of Kurt's body and kissed him passionately. They lay there, lips moving together feverishly, Kurt's head now resting on a pillow, the only sounds being made were their breathing and quiet whimpers. Kurt found it hot, way too hot. He decided he needed to do something about that.

Kurt grabbed his husband's hand and placed it on his stomach, staring up into the rich hazel-green eyes. Blaine could feel the heartbeat beneath him, could feel the rise and fall of his stomach as he took a breath and released it. This turned him on immensely, and he shrugged out of his black blazer, letting it fall to the ground. Kurt's hands traveled up Blaine's hovering body like a snake, feeling every inch of him, making Blaine shudder. He slowly began to undo the buttons on his white dress shirt, yanking him gently down by the tie when he wanted another kiss.

When Blaine was finally free from his shirt and tie, Kurt marveled at the perfectly built figure above him. He reached up to stroke Blaine's cheek, his other hand gripping one of the arms on either side of his sides, pinning him down. Blaine smiled and returned his lips to is husband's.

The boy underneath didn't even feel his shirt come off, but when it did, he felt an immediate rush of blood all over his body when Blaine lowered his torso onto his own. Kurt moaned quietly when he felt Blaine's plush lips scatter kisses all over his shoulders, his neck, his clavicle. Blaine's mouth moved to the hollow base of Kurt's throat, which made him moan more clearly in desperation.

"Hmmmm," Blaine hummed into the crook of Kurt's neck while his lips traveled farther and farther down his love's chest. Kurt blindly reached down and fumbled with the button on Blaine's dress pants, hearing the tiny pop that indicated the clothing was ajar and easily removable at any time. Blaine continued to suck tiny kisses onto Kurt's neck and jaw, and Kurt assisted him by tilting his head to one side, giving him better access.

"Kiss me, Blaine," Kurt gasped in the most delicious voice Blaine had ever heard. "Please, kiss me."

He happily and willingly obliged as he returned his wet lips to his husband's. Blaine let out a moan when he realized Kurt was inching his pants down. Since the button was already open, it was easier for him to squirm out of the fabric and drop them to the floor next to his and Kurt's already shed clothing. It wasn't long until Kurt did the same, leaving one last article of clothing on each of them.

Frenzied, Kurt arched his back up towards Blaine, allowing no space between their heated bodies. Their chests, stomachs and legs pressed flushed up against each other...it was almost too much to handle. The deep kisses just grew more and more passionate, Kurt running his hands and nails all over Blaine's bare back. "Kurt," he rasped out, "Oh...Kurt..."

Kurt gently smashed his lips back onto Blaine's, breathing heavily with his heartbeat going what felt like a million times per second. Kurt tasted the chocolate-flavored tongue tangle with his own, meshing together and probing one another's mouthes. Kurt swore Blaine could be his own personal heater or something. His husband's body felt so

lukewarm...like the perfect cup of coffee. Not too cold, not too hot, and delectable.

The pale boy growled when he felt Blaine's tongue trace over his bottom lip, leaving it wet and prepared for another kiss, which followed right after. They didn't even feel the thin boxers come off until they were moulded together perfectly.

Stopping for a brief second, Blaine took a moment to acknowledge just how gorgeous Kurt Hummel really was. Completely stripped and laying beneath him, looking up at him like a shy child, his round eyes scanned the perfection. The orange-yellow gleam from the lamp on the bed side table reflected against Kurt's pale pink flesh, creating a variety of colors. It looked like someone dipped him in a pool of sunlight and he was left there to dry. His bright ocean eyes, his long eyelashes brushing Blaine's cheek, his little breaths warm and comforting against his lips...

"Beautiful," he whispered in Kurt's ear, pressing on him a bit more, "As always."

A smile spread across Kurt's face. "Look who's talking."

For a second, the world was frozen, and they simply lay on top of each other, kissing one another's cheeks, foreheads, necks and lips. Blaine ran his hand down the length of Kurt's left leg, feeling his warm thigh and cradling his calf against his hip. A long, broken moan found it's way out of kurt's mouth, his eyes rolling back into his head and his eyelids squeezing shut when he felt Blaine press inside of him.

Carefully at first, Blaine began to move up and down, an unexpected hotness spreading through Kurt's veins from his cheeks to his toes. Blaine thrusted in and out of Kurt gently, his breath becoming faster every time he pushed himself deeper inside his love's body. They were joined as one person, Kurt's legs spread wide, allowing Blaine to become a part of him. He held Kurt's hips between his hands, having something to hold onto while he worked himself over the boy beneath him.

Kurt reached up to cup his hands around the back of Blaine's neck, kissing his lips so boldly and full of love that Blaine thought he might disintegrate. Kurt was everywhere. He felt incredible.

"I love you," Blaine chocked out, "Oh god, I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt whispered back before moving his lips to the super sensitive spot behind Blaine's ear. Soon, a low moan spread across the room.

They moved as one together rhythmically, almost like they were dancing. It was passionate. Romantic. Spontaneous. Sexy. Erotic. Just like their first time. Maybe Kurt and Blaine didn't spend all day and night having sex, but they knew one thing that was for sure: when they did come together like this, it gave a feeling like none other.

Tears of happiness started to stroll down Kurt's cheeks, looking like his ocean eyes were leaking. When Blaine tasted the salty moisture on his lips during a deep kiss, he broke away, smoothing back Kurt's bangs and touching his love's face tenderly.

"Are you alright?" he whispered with a tone of concern in his voice.

But Kurt nodded, smiling even through the tears. "I'm more than alright, Blaine. This is everything I could've ever dreamed of."

Blaine's lips returned to his husband's lips, then jaw line.

Kurt hooked his legs around Blaine's waist and dug his fingernails into his shoulder blades. Blaine gripped his hips before crashing his lips down on Kurt's one more time before climaxing and letting go, the wonderful build up finally concluding.

The both of them gasped and tried to catch their breath, their lips still against each other but not exactly kissing. Kurt let both of his legs fall on either side of Blaine's body, allowing him to be free. But he didn't move. Neither of them did. Heartbeats became one quick pulse. The comforter below them was now rumpled up and crooked. Blaine took his head off of Kurt's chest, more calmed down now than he was a few seconds ago and smiled.

Kurt returned the smile, soon breaking out into a fit of adorable giggles. He reached up one hand and pushed his bangs up out of his face, still laughing.

"Oh," Kurt sighed, "That was amazing."

Blaine let out a chuckle now, too. "Indeed it was."

"I can't believe we did that on our wedding night when it isn't even over yet."

Blaine stroked Kurt's red cheek, both flushed from having finished sex and from laughing.

"Believe it, sweetie. I'm glad it happened."

"So am I," Kurt beamed up at him, overcoming the laughter that took over his body.

Blaine rolled over off of Kurt and onto his side, bringing his husband closer by the waist. "Do we _have_ to go back outside? I'd rather we just stay here forever."

"I'm afraid so, my dear," Kurt said. "It'd be rude to ditch everyone permanently for the rest of the night. Besides, it is _our _wedding night."

"I guess you're right," Blaine sighed. "But I'm not getting changed back into that suit."

"You can borrow one of my more formal outfits," Kurt told him. "If anyone asks where we were, we can just tell them we were changing. See? Everything all fits perfectly together."

Blaine smirked. "That's an awful long time it takes for someone to get dressed."

"Shut up."

Blaine kissed Kurt on the forehead before sitting up and following Kurt to his closet. Kurt changed into a blue button down with a leather belt and a pair of dark, tight jeans, still wearing the shiny dress shoes. He gave Blaine something similar to wear, except his dress shirt was maroon instead of blue.

Rachel and Wes were chatting away while Mike and Tina performed a duet on stage. They spotted the boys coming in through the back door, and Rachel perked up.

"There you two are?" she said. "Where have you been?"

"We went to go get changed," Blaine explained. "It was getting too hot to dance in those suits anyway."

"I should have thought of that," Wes whined, tugging at his white tie, trying to loosen it so he could air out his shirt.

"Maybe you should all wear dresses from now on," Rachel smirked, stirring her skewered cherry into her sparkling cider. "You appreciate the nice breeze you get."

The boys scowled at her.

When it was time for everyone to leave, Kurt said goodbye to the New Directions and thanked them for everything. They wished him good luck and oped to see the newly wedded couple bright and early on monday morning. Blaine kissed his mother and thanked her for all her support, and even got a hug out of his dad. It was a great finale to a perfect day.

Burt allowed Blaine to stay over for the night, as long as there was "no funny business going on upstairs." Kurt vowed that nothing inappropriate would happen, and Blaine did his best to bite back giggles, considering the "funny business" had already took place.

Things were quiet in the Hummel-Hudson house. It was about 2:54 am, and Finn had passed out on the living room floor, Carole had went to bed right after they cleaned up, and Kurt and Blaine lay tangled together underneath the thin sheets and cozy blankets. Their foreheads were pressed together, snuggled in tightly and bundled up in a warm embrace.

"You're cute," Kurt whispered to Blaine, kissing his chin.

"You're cuter," Blaine's voice was sweet and a little sleepy from the heavenly memory foam mattress beneath them.

"I think..." Kurt began, unable to form his words.

"What is it?" Blaine asked curiously and gently.

"I think you were sent to me," Kurt told him, "Because I'm sick. I don't believe in God or fate or anything like that. I mean, who knows, maybe we weren't destined to meet each other, but...I think because of my sickness, I was brought something wonderful out of it all, despite how terrible it all is." Kurt paused. "And that wonderful thing was you. Does that make sense?"

"It makes perfect sense," Blaine cooed, giving his husband an eskimo kiss. "I'll be here forever, Kurt. You know that."

"I do," Kurt smiled from underneath the pillows, and Blaine's heart melted.

Soon, the sleepy haze started to take over their bodies. All the running around and dancing made them so drowsy. The last thing Kurt felt before his eyes shut for good was

a pair of tender, soft lips that covered his own.

"Goodnight love," Blaine whispered.

"Night," he whispered back, "See you in the morning."

When Burt Hummel came upstairs to go to bed, a blazer hitched over his shoulder, he peeked behind his son's door, seeing how the young couple lay together like how he and his first wife used to do before she died. Kurt would always be his baby boy, but there'd always be some moment where he'd let Kurt fly away.

He grinned, gently closing the door and letting the boys have their dreams.


	36. Gifts and Future Talks

"Good morning..."

There was a voice. A deep voice, as clear as an ocean breeze.

"Kurt...wake up..."

Deep and mellow, thick and sweet.

"Time to wake up, Kurt."

A kiss was placed onto Kurt's forehead, and then one on his cheek. The tiny movements began to rouse him. There was darkness for a split second, and then there he was, floating above Kurt like a cat seeking attention. Kurt blinked once, twice, and then broke out into a huge smile.

Memories from the previous night fled into his mind, comforting him. He looked up at the person in front of him, with a dopey grin plastered to his face, a forest of black curls sticking up all over the place, the warm eyes bright and sunny. Kurt decided he'd never witnessed something as perfect as this. As him.

"Hi," Kurt squeaked, still a little drowsy.

"Hello," Blaine said, leaning down to give his husband a short kiss on the mouth. "How did you sleep?"

"Fantastically," Kurt sighed, reaching a hand to grab the back of Blaine's neck. He hoisted himself into a sitting position so that he could climb into the darker haired boy's lap. "How did you sleep?"

"The feeling was mutual," said Blaine, placing a hand on Kurt's back. "That was the best night ever."

"I agree," Kurt giggled. He looked down at his hand. He remembered how he never used to look at himself in the morning because of his messy, tousled hair and droopy eyes. But now, staring down at his pale fingers, he couldn't take his eyes off of the shiny, sparkly band wrapped around them.

"Look," he showed Blaine his hand. "Look at this."

Blaine examined his fingers, pretending he couldn't see the ring. "That's a very lovely palm you've got there, sweetie."

Kurt huffed and pushed Blaine in the chest, sending the both of them back down onto the sheets with Kurt on his husband's chest. "You know what I mean."

"I do," Blaine smiled. "And I see it, too."

"Good," Kurt said, pressing his cheek against Blaine's. "Because I see yours." Kurt looked down at the other ring on Blaine's fingers.

"I'm seriously so happy right now," Blaine told him, stroking back Kurt's hair. "I don't want to move from this spot."

"Neither do I," Kurt sighed happily.

"Kurt! Blaine!" There was a female voice that called from downstairs. The two boys' heads snapped up.

"Breakfast is ready!" The voice called again.

"Let's go," Blaine mumbled, "I don't want them coming up here finding us like this."

"Why?" Kurt smiled teasingly, "Are you embarrassed of your new life-partner?"

"Of course not!" Blaine said. "I just don't want your dad to shoot me. It's too early in our relationship for that."

Kurt laughed loudly and they went downstairs, finding Carole, Burt and Finn in the kitchen. They all started giving a light round of applause when the boys came down.

"Congrats to the newly wedded couple," Carole beamed. Kurt flushed.

"Thanks, everyone," Blaine smiled at his new family.

"How'd you boys sleep?" Burt asked.

"Greatly," Blaine said, stretching and yawning. "Thanks again for everything last night, everyone. Kurt and I really appreciated it." Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist as they moved to sit down at the table.

"No problem, Blaine," Burt raised his glass at him. "You're part of our family now."

Kurt smiled. "CHEERS!" Finn suddenly called out, and they all raised their mugs of coffee and juice, clinking the glass together while the sun settled warmly into the kitchen window.

Later on, Kurt and Blaine sat cross-legged on the sofa, facing each other, with little, certain gifts in their laps. The boys were going to open their wedding presents from friends and family, and to be quite honest, Kurt was a little nervous.

"I don't know what to expect from the New Directions," Kurt said. "It could be anything in there." He stared at the small, square box coated with red wrapping paper, a white envelope attached to it with tape. Blaine laughed, throwing his head back.

"Well, take cover if it's a rocket," Blaine said. His fingers began to tear off the paper, gently ripping it apart and holding the box in the palm of his hand. He held it in front of Kurt's face.

"Would you like to do the honors?" he asked. Kurt glared at him with narrow eyes, snatching the box from Blaine's hand and placing one palm on the lid.

"Fine," he replied. "But if I die from whatever's inside, I'm taking you down with me." Kurt opened the lid. Well, nothing exploded confetti all over the room or anything, however the boys were pleasantly surprised. Inside the box, resting on a nest of blue, wrinkled tissue paper were two tall glass cups. The typical wine glasses that were used at weddings would have "Bride" written on one and "Groom" written on the other. However, one of the glasses were porcelain white with gold cursive lettering carved into the surface that read "Husband # 1." The other glass was just as tall as the first one, and just as shiny and smooth. Except in was painted black, with the same gold font scratched into the material, spelling out "Husband # 2."

"Oh my god," Kurt chuckled, "These are so cute!"

"Here, let's read the card," Blaine said, opening the envelope and leaning into Kurt so they could both read it. The boys flipped open the card and began to read the black handwriting.

**Kurt and Blaine,**

**Happy Wedding Day! **

**We hope you had a fantastic day. Rachel made these cups in her pottery class, and everyone in New Directions helped paint and decorate. We didn't really know what to write on them, though, so we hope this is good enough! By the way, Puck and Finn broke the first set of glasses, so we had to make another pair. Don't let them anywhere near them, because making another pair would take forever. We wish you both the best of luck, and we're so happy for you. We love you so much!**

**Love, The New Directions.**

"Wow," Blaine said, "I can't believe they made us these. That's so thoughtful."

"Which cup do you want?" Kurt grinned, holding up the mugs in his hands, allowing Blaine to choose which one.

"I call dibs on the black one," Blaine said. He took the white cup from Kurt and held it close to his husband's cheek. "See? This one looks more like you. It's even the same color as your face."

"Oh, shut up," Kurt smacked away Blaine's hand, chuckling bitterly.

"Hey, wait a minute, there's still something inside the envelope," Blaine said, reaching down and sliding something out of the paper card container. What fell into Blaine's hand was one, single condom still wrapped inside it's packaged. There was a neon pink sticky note attached, reading,

**This is for if you guys ever get bored with those cups, even though I love cups.**

**Love, Brittany**

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a look of pure horror, but then burst out into the loudest laughter ever created on the face of the planet, so loud that Kurt's face turned bright red and tears started to pour down his face.

The boys continued to open their simple gifts. From Wes, David, Nick and Jeff, they received two different scarves, one black and one white just like the glasses, with gold stitching sewed onto the sides that said "Just Married." Kurt almost fainted with how much he loved it.

"Holy shit, guys," Blaine said to himself. "I was not expecting this from them."

"These. Are. Amazing! Did all of our friends get us custom-made things? It's like they're trying to get married to us!" Kurt said.

"I don't know," Blaine shook his head, smiling. "But this seems very prim and proper, especially from people like my friends."

"They're very soft," Kurt smiled, petting one of the scarves resting on Blaine's knee. "Like a kitten."

Blaine picked up the black scarf, tossed it around Kurt's neck, and pulled him in using the long fabric for a kiss. They broke away, breathless.

"Here," Blaine said, "You can keep the black one this time."

Kurt giggled. "I am convinced that everyone got together to plan what they were getting us."

"Maybe," Blaine shrugged. "Whatever brings them closer."

Playing with the scarf around his neck, Kurt stared down at his lap. "Do you ever think about the future?"

_That was out of the blue_. "Yeah, sometimes. Why?"

"What do you see yourself doing, ten years from now?" Kurt asked curiously.

Blaine's eyes flickered across the room, obviously caught in thought. His lips were pursed together, trying to think of himself as an older version. "This is going to sound really corny. I see you and me, Kurt. I see us moving away somewhere, wherever you want to go. I see us living together and maybe even starting a small family. Or it could just be us, I'd be fine with that, too. Maybe we'd be one of those annoying couples who make music and grow their own organic food in their backyards." Blaine chuckled. "Or maybe we'd go out every night to see shows. I really don't even know what I'd do in the future, except all I know is that it includes you."

"That sounds like fun," Kurt grinned widely, showing teeth. "I'd like that, too."

There was a sad look on Kurt's face as he smiled, almost like he didn't want to smile but forced himself anyway to show he was okay. Blaine knew better than that.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, grabbing his husband's hand.

"I'm not scared of death," Kurt got out, making Blaine flinch at the sudden darkness in his voice. "But I am scared of the future. I want to enjoy it, and who knows how much time I have left with you, Blaine?"

Blaine leaned over and hugged his husband, Kurt hugging back tightly, never wanting to let go. "Remember what you told me, Kurt? Remember what you told me about not being scared of whatever comes next?"

"Yeah..." Kurt sighed.

"You made me promise not to get scared," Blaine told him, pulling back to look into Kurt's eyes. "No matter how bad things get, I'm going to try my best to keep that promise. Can you promise me something?"

"Anything, Blaine," Kurt nodded eagerly. "I'll promise anything."

"Promise me that even if you get scared thinking about the future, understand that I will be there with you. I'll be scared with you. Promise me, okay? Promise me you understand what I'm saying."

"I promise," Kurt whispered.

"Say it again," a snigger tugged on Blaine's lips.

"I promise," Kurt said again, more clearly.

"One more time," Blaine had pounced on Kurt now, kissing the side of his neck and lightly tickling his sides.

"I promise!" Kurt was laughing now. "I promise, Blaine! I swear to god I promise!"

"Good," Blaine's face was like a five-year-old. He let Kurt sit up.

"You're so weird," Kurt made a face, knocking on Blaine's forehead like in those V8 commercials.

"So are you," Blaine stuck his tongue out.

"You're lucky you're cute," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I know," Blaine replied. Kurt reached his hand back and tossed a pillow at Blaine, snickering mischievously at his reaction.

"You're going to pay," Blaine leapt back onto Kurt, attacking him, which really meant tickling him until his face turned purple.

It looked like a very good start to spend eternity together.


	37. Graduation

_Happy 2012, everyone! :)_

_The end to this story is quickly approaching. I don't know how many chapters are going to be left, but all I know is that the story will soon be over. I have another story idea in mind, so I'm super excited to start writing that. As much as I loved writing this story, I'm almost kind of glad it's almost complete, because I've been working on this since August and I'd love to start fresh. By the way, thanks for all the kind reviews, they make my day!_

Dressed in their long, black graduation robes, Rachel and Kurt made their way up to McKinley high school's front door. Today was a very important day- there were only three days left until the summer vacation began, and in about an hour or so, the graduates of McKinley high school were going to walk out onto a large stage dressed like Hogwarts professors and graduate from high school. Rachel Berry, of course, was the valedictorian for the night. There was a writing contest a few weeks before the ceremony, and the only one who signed up to try out for valedictorian was Rachel. So of course, she won by default.

"I can't believe we're graduating today," Rachel sighed as the two friends entered the school. "It seems like only yesterday that Rachel Berry first walked these hallways."

"It seems like only yesterday since I was shoved into a locker," Kurt mumbled. He was actually really glad they were graduating high school. Glee was great, but that was the only safe place he had at that hell-hole. Everyday was torture for him, so naturally, getting away from it all would be perfect.

When the two made it to the auditorium, they spotted Finn and Blaine. They smiled at their boyfriend's (or, one smiled at her boyfriend and the other smiled at his husband) and walked over to greet them. They were dressed in the same outfits as Rachel and Kurt, and Kurt giggled at his step-brother, too tall for his uniform.

"Hey," said Kurt, "Where's everybody else?"

"They're coming," Finn replied. "I think Puck is driving like, five people there."

"That's not a very good idea," Rachel said, unsure of her tone. "He's going to crash everybody into a wall like he did that time he went to juvy."

They all laughed. But, as a matter of fact, in no time, everyone arrived, all dressed in the same robes with different hairstyles and shoes.

"Well, where do we go now?" Artie asked, rolling his way over next to Quinn.

"The graduates are supposed to go up onto the stage in alphabetical order," Tina said. "So I guess, go find people with the first letter of your last name and wait with them."

Tina's vague idea eventually payed off. Soon, all of the grade 12 students who were graduating were huddled into groups of people who shared the first letter of their last names. The A's waited in a long line behind a door that lead into the auditorium. Kurt was a little upset that he didn't get to wait with Blaine. He stood patiently with people he didn't know (except Finn) until it was time to go inside.

When everyone was seated in the auditorium, parents sitting in the top half and students sitting in the lower half, the buzz in the echo-y room immediately calmed down. Principal Figgins made his way up to the stage, where everyone started to applaud. He fixed his red tie and smoothed it down before he stepped up to the microphone.

"Good evening graduates and family to the 2011-2012 McKinley high graduation ceremony," Principal Figgins said in his thick accent. "Before we begin, we'd like to call up the valedictorian, Miss Rachel Berry, to say a few words."

Rachel stood up from the B section she was sitting in and made her way up gracefully to the stage. People started to applaud, and she stood proud, speaking clearly into the mic with the voice everyone got a little tired of hearing sometimes, but still loved it ultimately. She smiled widely at the audience.

"Good evening, everyone," Rachel announced. "My name is Rachel Berry and I'm going to be your valedictorian for tonight. Today, we reflect on the past four years we spent at McKinley. It seems like only yesterday that we've all walked through those front doors. Now, we've all grown up and we're onto better, and bigger things. I'm not going to lie when I say that everyone had a different high school experience. For some of us, maybe we were popular, athletic, pretty and had everything handed to them. Maybe for others, we had insults and threats thrown our way everyday."

Kurt was surprised, as well as the rest of the audience. No one had expected the perky and intelligent Rachel to discuss such a personal topic with a crowd of people. But she was absolutely right. Talking about how great and fun high school was would be a lie, because it hadn't been that way for everyone. For some, it meant getting praised for having a nice face or fake breasts everyday. Other people contemplated suicide because of their surroundings.

"No matter what group or clique we were in," Rachel continued, "We've all experienced the same things: boyfriends and girlfriends, drama, heartbreak, peer pressure, humiliation and success...but no matter what we've been through in these past four years, we're all the same. We are all the same humans making mistakes and having flaws that shouldn't always be called out at. We've survived this long, and going into the academic and social experience that is secondary school just proves that we, as young graduates, are strong enough to make it in the real world. So, move on from here. Do great things and take your memories with you, because even if they weren't what you expected, they still make a part of who you all are today. Thank you very much, fellow graduates, and I hope you were all able to understand the true meaning of achievement through these words. Enjoy the rest of the night."

When Rachel was finished speaking, everyone broke out into a fierce applause, some giving a standing ovation and some even wiping away tears. There was something about how she had chosen her words that made them so true and relatable. Rachel smiled and bowed, making her way off of the stage and back into her section.

"Thank you for that magnificent speech, Rachel," Principal Figgins returned to the mic. "Let's begin with the ceremony."

The long list of students began, the annoying but traditional graduation music playing in the background from a loud speaker. The A's were up first. Kurt spotted Artie, rolling over to the Principal, shaking his hand and accepting his diploma, and he cheered for is friend. When Blaine made his way to the stage, Kurt couldn't help but keep himself from squealing as his husband kindly accepted the roll of paper. Kurt stood up, cheering and applauding like the rest of some people, and right away, Blaine looked out into the audience, spotted Kurt, and gave him a wink. Kurt nearly swooned and fainted.

When it was Kurt's turn to get up onto the stage, he did something that was completely in his character. After accepting the tiny scroll with a blue ribbon tied neatly in a bow around it, he stepped forward and bowed grandly. He almost wanted to cry when he saw Burt and Carole smiling proudly, applauding. Kurt didn't even notice the weird looks other parents were shooting his way.

_You did it_, the little voice in the back of Kurt's mind said. _You made it out. Even with your sickness. Even with the constant torture from the bullies. You're free. You should be proud. _

But even Kurt knew he wasn't completely free.

When the ceremony was finished and Principal Figgins closed the occasion with a few last words, everything turned into an 80's movie about high school love-affairs. At the same time, everything seemed to move in slow motion, and all the graduates grabbed their flat, black caps and tossed them into the air. Cheers and laughs and a few tears made their way over the crowds of kids as the caps were suspended in the air.

"Kurt!" He heard his name being called over the throngs of screaming, excited teenagers. Amongst the chaos, he saw Blaine, even in the blur of black robes and diplomas. Blaine smiled widely at him, running towards him (or at least, doing the best someone can run in a large crowd).

Kurt opened his arms as Blaine came running into them. Once again, everything was in slow motion, more hats being thrown into the air when Blaine pulled his husband in for a long, passionate kiss. They didn't care if anyone saw, or made fun of them, or made them stop. This was just as much of their moment as it was anybody else's.

Blaine pulled away from his breathless, rosy-cheeked husband. He chuckled and hugged Kurt tightly to his chest.

"I'm so proud of us," Kurt mumbled into Blaine's shoulder, "I'm proud of all of us. I'm proud of you, Blaine."

"I'm proud of you too, sweetie."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

The boys pulled away when they noticed people starting to shuffle out of the auditorium. They linked hands and made their way up to the door. Of course, nobody brought up the subject of Kurt not applying for college or university because of how serious his condition might get. Blaine was going to a university only about two hours outside of Lima, which was close by just in case Kurt needed him for anything. But still, the thought of Kurt alone in a hospital or at home waiting while Blaine went off to learn about the real world...it made him swallow hard.

"Hey, love-birds!" a voice boomed from behind them. The two turned to face Puck.

"You wanna come to get a bit to eat with us?" Puck jerked his thumb over his shoulder to gesture to the rest of the glee club.

Blaine looked at Kurt and Kurt looked at Blaine, smiling.

"Let me get changed out of this table cloth first," Kurt wrinkled his nose. "I am going nowhere public dressed like a dead Mary Poppins."

Blaine laughed, throwing his head back. They were adults now, and in that moment, they were infinite.

_Hey, just a quick authors note again. I'm sorry if this chapter seemed rushed. I didn't originally want to put this into the story, but I really just mentally needed some sort of closure with McKinley and the ND as an author. This is going to be the last time McKinley is talked about in the story, Thanks!_


	38. Not Such a Great Summer

The first week of summer had been _incredible,_ so far.

It seemed like every other night, Kurt and Blaine were out at dinner with Wes, David, Nick and Jeff or having sleep overs with the ND. Blaine especially liked the sleep overs. It meant watching movies, it meant running around in pajama's, but it especially meant getting to snuggle up with Kurt without anyone judging the boys.

These types of days meant the world to Kurt. It wasn't just hanging out with friends to him. Spending time with the people he cared about the most made him feel younger, more free, less...sick. To be honest, Kurt really didn't care too much about what happened to him because of his sickness until being introduced to the New Directions and Blaine. Pretty much the only things that kept him from going insane. Kurt really wished he wasn't trapped like this. He wanted to break free of his sickness. He wanted so badly to be one of those people you hear about on TV or the news about little girls and boys getting lucky where their cancer disappeared over night. He wanted to smile wide and laugh without having any pains in his ribs, or have to even look at another needle. It wasn't that easy. He'd never be a miracle child who got saved by a mysterious event that took place. For some people, cancer went away all by itself. Kurt came to the conclusion that it would never go away for him. It's been six years since the thing's been harboring inside his body.

One particular morning after a sleep over, Kurt rolled over in his sleeping bag to find Blaine happily cuddled next to him. Kurt smiled, running a hand over his love's sleeping face. It reminded him of the morning after they first made love. That terrible night that turned into a beautiful one.

All of a sudden, something started to churn inside Kurt's stomach. He passed it off as the munchies begging for breakfast, but the feeling continued to sit there like a bird perched on a fence. There was a slight burning in Kurt's throat, and he didn't need to remind himself to get up after that. Kurt wriggled out of the sleeping bag, breaking himself away from Blaine's grasp as fast as he could. He clamped a hand over his mouth and ran to Mercedes' bathroom.

Blaine smiled, stretching his arms out farther, but then frowning when he felt an absence of warmth next to him. His eyes darted open, still half-groggy, and all he say next to him were blankets and pillows stuffed inside the large sleeping bag. Blaine poked his head up and flinched when he heard the bathroom door slam shut. Luckily, no one was woken up yet as Blaine got up out of the bag, sprinting to the bathroom.

He heard the noises before he could twist the nob open. There was Kurt, leaning over the toilet on his knees and heaving violently. Blaine sprung into action.

"Kurt," he said sympathetically. He knelt down next to Kurt, holding his bangs off of his forehead and rubbing his back. He wanted Kurt to stop hurting. He wanted his husband to stop hurting forever.

Kurt tried to shrug of Blaine stubbornly, not wanting to see him throw-up into the toilet. It was the most un-sexiest thing anyone could ever do but Blaine was just as determined as Kurt was.

"Would you stop? I'm not leaving you," Blaine sighed. His voice was not harsh or angry. It was calm, gentle, comforting and encouraging. Letting Kurt know that no, I am not going.

When Kurt was finished, he slammed the lid on the toilet shut and he sat back, crying. Blaine frantically tried to reach for his husband's face, but Kurt pulled away.

"No," Kurt protested, pushing weakly at Blaine's chest. "Go-go away, please. I don't want you seeing this."

"Don't cry, Kurt," Blaine soothed.

"It's not fair," Kurt sobbed. "Why is this happening when I'm having such a great time this summer?"

"I'm sorry," Blaine said, because really, he didn't know what else to say. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault!" Kurt shook his head. "Blaine, you're so perfect to me! I don't even now why you bothered staying with someone so needy and fragile! It isn't fair to you, please don't feel sorry!"

"Shh," Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead. "You don't know what you're saying, Kurt. Hush, now. Let's clean you up."

There was a soft knock on the door. "Can I come in and brush my teeth? If someone's taking a shower in there, don't worry about me seeing any of that stu-"

Brittany walked in, clad in her pink sleep shorts and tank top. When pushed open the door and saw Kurt and Blaine kneeling near the toilet, her mind reacted immediately.

"Oh my god," she gasped. "Kurt, are you okay?"

"Brittany, can you go get Kurt his toothbrush? It's in his bag next to mine," Blaine asked.

Brittany nodded, rushing out into the living room to retrieve Kurt's toiletries.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Blaine tried to help Kurt sit up. He placed one hand under his forearm, the other firmly wrapped around his waist. Kurt was still a little dizzy from having just thrown-up without even eating any breakfast yet, and he almost topple over onto the tiled floors. Blaine's grip tightened on him, and Kurt whimpered.

"It's okay," Blaine whispered into his ear. "It's alright. It's okay. I've got you."

"I'm sorry," Kurt whined.

"Don't be," Blaine brushed Kurt's hair back when they made it safely to the sink.

Brittany came back inside the bathroom with Santana at her side and a small, black bag full of Kurt's bathroom items. She pulled out a toothbrush and a little tube of toothpaste, handing it to the boys. Right away, Kurt started to wash away the unbearable taste clinging to his tongue using the sparkly blue gel spread on the bristles of his toothbrush.

"What happened?" asked Santana.

"Not feeling so well this morning," Blaine told her.

"I can hear you, you know," Kurt snapped as he spit out the foam.

"I'm sorry, babe," Santana rubbed Kurt's back. "I didn't mean to make you upset."

"It's alright," Kurt sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be bitchy. But as you can tell, I'm not having a very good morning."

Santana kissed his cheek.

"Um, guys?" Kurt turned to the three. "Can we not tell everybody about this? I don't want everyone on me all morning. Let's just keep this between the gays."

The three burst out into a silent laughter. "If that's what you want," Brittany said.

"Thanks," Kurt smiled wide. Almost as if nothing had happened.

A few days later, when Blaine came over to hand around at Kurt's house, he found his husband curled up in a little ball on his sofa, sleeping. Blaine's face softened as he made his way over to the couch.

"Hi, baby," he cooed, crouching down next to the couch. Kurt stirred, opening his eyes slightly and smiling into the pillows.

"Hi, Blaine. I missed you."

"How are you feeling?" He looked down and noted Kurt's hand resting over his stomach, almost clutching at it uncomfortably. "What's wrong?"

"It just hurts a little bit over here," Kurt pointed to his upper torso. "My dad gave me some pain medication and it should stop soon. Don't worry about it."

The sad, shy smile spread across the boy's face made Blaine's heart melt. "Show me where it hurts."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and guided it up to a spot right in between Kurt's stomach and rib cage. Blaine moved in forward, gently lifting the thin material of Kurt's shirt upwards and moving it out of the way. Kurt stared down at him with curious eyes. Blaine pressed one, soft kiss to the spot. Kurt closed his eyes, content, warmth spreading to all parts of his body. He should feel like a child with Blaine kissing parts of him that hurt. Everyone knew that didn't work, but instead of feeling pampered and childish, he felt loved.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered.

"You're welcome," Blaine smiled up at him. "May I join you?"

"Of course you can," Kurt giggled. Blaine crawled up onto the sofa with his husband and wrapped his arms around his small figure. Kurt returned the gesture.

"You can sleep if you want," Blaine hushed.

"Are you sure? I don't want to seem rude. We can watch a movie or something."

"No, you need the sleep." Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead. "Shhh, now."

In a matter of minutes, both boys were fast asleep on the sofa, old re-runs of F.R.I.E.N.D.S playing in the background softly.

Kurt fell into a painless slumber, and something told him it wasn't because of the pain medication.


	39. Bad News

_Thank you guys so much for the comments. They make me laugh so hard sometimes I cry. Your enthusiasm and loyalty to the story really makes my day (:_

Wake up.

That's what kept ringing around in Kurt's ears over and over. Wake up, wake u, wake up.

It couldn't be that hard to just open your eyelids and breathe. But it was. It was very hard. Kurt wanted it to stop. He wanted to be able to stop being consumed by darkness. He wanted to see the lights.

Wake up.

Stop it.

"Is he...awake?"

Blaine! That was Blaine's voice. Kurt could recognize it from anywhere. He wanted to follow it. He wanted to be consumed by Blaine's voice and not by the darkness. Everything was painful, even breathing.

"Not yet, but he can hear you," said an unfamiliar voice.

_Yes_, Kurt thought, _Yes I can hear you and I want to wake up but I can't and Blaine, I want to see you_.

Kurt could feel something very warm brushing by his ear. "Kurt? It's me, Blaine."

_Blaine! Blaine! I can hear you! I hear you, Blaine!_

"All in good time, Blaine," There was Burt's voice. "Just give it some time. He'll come back soon enough."

_Dad! I am back. I never left. I'm right here._

Kurt couldn't take this anymore. Though it felt like lifting weights, he attempted to open his eyes. Pulling the muscles up was an effort. It shouldn't have to be. It should not have to be a fucking effort to open your eyes. Kurt felt pathetic, like he was being treated like a new born baby.

"Kurt?" There was the beautiful voice again in his ear. "It's alright, Kurt. Don't hurt yourself."

He didn't even realize the painful growl that ripped from his throat until Blaine soothed him with words.

"Come, everyone," There was the unfamiliar voice again. "We should give Kurt his rest. You can all come visit him tomorrow, and until then, we'll do a few blood tests to determine what went wrong."

There was a sigh, and then Blaine spoke. "Alright. What's the earliest we can come tomorrow?"

"I'd say around 8 o'clock. That's when the visiting hours start."

"Great, thanks," said Burt.

Kurt felt a familiar pair of warm, soft lips pressed against his cheek. "Good night, sweetheart."

_No! No, Blaine, wait, I'm here, I'm right here._

"Thanks for stopping by, folks. Have a good night." There was the sound of shuffling towards the door.

_Blaine! Dad! Wait, come back! I-_

Kurt's mind went blank.

**THE NEXT DAY.**

Kurt awoke slowly the next morning. He felt cold, much too cold, so he reached down and pulled the thin sheets over his body. It did not help very much. He tried to sit up, but his upper torso area pounded furiously, like something was trying to get out. He ignored the sharp stabs and sat up. He eyes his surroundings, the white bed with the control panel at his side, the minty green walls, the IV stuck in his arm. Home, sweet home.

He sighed heavily, which made his ribs ache even more. He stared out the window, the morning sun just starting to break over the horizon. Suddenly, the blue curtain in his hospital room flew open, making Kurt's head whirl around and his heart beat madly. A nurse walked in, clearly in shock that Kurt was awake.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't know you were awake."

"That's okay," Kurt said, his voice raspy. He cleared his throat.

"I'm going to do a short blood test," the nurse explained. "Is that okay?"

"Yes."

The nurse pulled up a chair from the corner of the room and sat down, taking a small needle from a silver tray sitting on the foot of Kurt's bed. She examined it for a minute, adjusting the tip, before Kurt spoke.

"Have I seen you before? You look familiar," Kurt asked.

The nurse looked up and smiled. "I remember you. I'm Katie. I was new here when I first treated you, and I think you were my very first patient that I ever got to work with without any help."

"Glad I was there," Kurt tried to smile. "Um, Katie? What exactly happened...?"

Katie gave Kurt a sympathetic smile. "Yesterday, when you were out with your friend Bl-"

"Oh, he's my husband, actually," Kurt clarified, and Katie raised her eyebrows.

"Really?" she asked. Her voice sounded surprised and curious, not outraged and disgusted like most people would be. "Congratulations, then."

"Thanks," Kurt smiled.

"Anyway," Katie continued with the story. "Your father told me that you and Blaine were out somewhere, I don't really know what place he mentioned, and then you suddenly passed out. Blaine had to get your father and drive you to the hospital. You're lucky that you got here so fast, other wise your concussion might have gotten worse before we could fix it."

Kurt blinked. "Concussion?"

"Yes," Katie's hand reached up and her fingertips touched Kurt's forehead. It was then that Kurt realized there was a thin gauzy material wrapped around his head, squishing down his bangs. It was a large bandage.

"You got a pretty big bump right here," Katie pointed to the side of Kurt's forehead. "You must have hit your head on something pretty hard. And now the doctors have sent me in here to take a blood test."

Squinting his eyes, Kurt flipped through his memories like the pages of a book. He tried to remember what he was doing with Blaine before he ended up in the hospital, and his mind froze on something when he remembered... oh. That's right. He was going with Blaine so they could meet up with a couple of friends for a movie, but as they were making their way out to the car Kurt's head suddenly didn't feel to good. So he assumed that's when it must have happened.

"Oh," Kurt breathed.

Katie raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

"No. I'm just...caught up in a bunch of things."

"I know how you must feel," Katie said. "Deep breath, please."

Kurt sucked in a breath and held int there while Katie inserted the needle into his forearm, drawing out the thick, dark liquid.

"I'm sorry, actually," Katie said. "I take that back. I have absolutely no idea what it's like being you. I can't even imagine what it's like having something this fatal for six years."

Kurt didn't even know what to say, he just sat there, watching the little blonde nurse take out the needle now containing Kurt's blood. His dying, sick, contaminated blood.

"There. All done," Katie said, smiling and placing the needle into a plastic bag with a label on it. "We should have the tests done by the end of the day or so."

"Alright," Kurt said. "Thank you."

"And your family should be arriving soon, too," Katie informed. "They wanted to be here first thing in the morning."

"What time is it? Have I been asleep for long?"

"It's about...eight now. And yes, you've been out for almost twelve hours now. Anyway, I'll leave you be. Please let me know if you need anything."

"Okay," Kurt said. "Thank you very much."

"My pleasure, Kurt." Katie smiled and walked off.

And she was right. In no time, Blaine, and Burt came rushing into the room a few minutes later. Blaine looked as if he hadn't gotten any sleep at all the previous night, and it broke Kurt's heart.

"Kurt!" Blaine almost yelled a little bit too loudly, and he instantly regretted the action when he thought of all the other sleeping patients. He zoomed over to Kurt's bedside and gave him a long, firm hug. The hug wasn't too tight however, because Blaine was terrified of hurting his husband. He was so close to losing his husband last night...no. He couldn't cry. Not right now, not in front of people.

"It's okay, Blaine," Kurt patted Blaine's shoulder softly. "Shh, it's alright. I'm alright."

"I was so worried," Blaine pouted. "Oh my god, I was terrified."

Kurt reached up and pecked Blaine on the lips. "It's okay. I'm fine. Thank you for getting me here just in time."

Blaine couldn't resist Kurt's sweet smile, like a child looking up at him on Christmas morning. "You're welcome, sweetie."

"Hey, kiddo," Burt came over and patted Kurt on the knee, covered beneath a few sheets and a hospital garment. "How are you feeling?"

"Hi dad," Kurt grinned. "I'm fine. I feel okay now."

That was a bit of a lie. Kurt's ribs cage area throbbed whenever it was touched. But he didn't think this was too serious, so he didn't tell anyone.

"Good," Burt said. "Carole and Finn are still at home. They'll come by later when it's less early."

Burt and Blaine stayed with Kurt all day. Even when Kurt told Blaine it was okay to go and spend time with his friends on this lovely summer day, Blaine shook his head like a disobedient child and said, "No. Staying right here." Sometimes Blaine could act like a child, but it amused Kurt.

By the end of the day, when Kurt decided to take a little cat nap, a doctor dressed in a white coat came sliding through the blue curtains. He held a clipboard in his hand, a pen behind his ear. Blaine recognized that this was Dr. P. Avery, a doctor who had treated Kurt a couple months ago.

"Nice to see you again, doc," Burt got up to shake the doctor's hand.

"Nice to see you too, Mr. Hummel." He looked over and found Kurt asleep, holding Blaine's hand, gently breathing. Dr. P. Avery's face looked unsure, un-decided. He cleared his throat.

"May I please talk to the both of you outside for a minute, please?" Dr. P. Avery asked politely. "There's some information I think you should both be aware of."

Uh oh.

Blaine did not like the sound of this. He swallowed hard, gently releasing his grip on Kurt's hand, kissing his third knuckle before following Burt and the doctor out. He didn't even want to go out the door and have a chat. He wanted to stay with Kurt. He wanted to cuddle up on the bed with him and fall asleep, never ever waking up so he could live in his dreams forever. But that would never happen. His legs carried him automatically to the door and out into the hall. Since it was nearly nighttime, there wasn't as much commotion going on like there was in the day time.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked, his voice starting to shake.

_Please let it be good news. Please let him get better and let us never have to come back here again._

"I just received the results from Kurt's blood test we examined a few hours ago," said the doctor, flipping through some pages on the clipboard. Blaine held his breath now. He looked down at his shoes on the linoleum tiled floors. There was either one way or another, now. No stuck in the in between.

Burt tried to remain calm. "Yeah? How did that go?"

"Not too well, I'm afraid," Dr. P. Avery told them with a tint of regret in his voice. "Kurt's leukocytes have dramatically dropped since the last time he was here. Because of this, his body hasn't been able to fight of sicknesses off as much, which was why he's been experiencing vomiting, fainting and head trauma more frequently. And since Kurt's immune system and his body did not respond to treatments in the past, there's nothing that we, as doctors and nurses, can do for him at the moment."

Dr. P. Avery paused, closing the papers on the clipboards in his hand and drew in a breath. This was the worst part about being a doctor, in his opinion. He never enjoyed seeing people's reactions when he delivered bad news.

"Mr. Hummel... Kurt's body cannot physically take what's being thrown at him anymore. I'm afraid he's terminal."

Blaine wanted to throw up.

He had to throw up.

The whole fucking building was spinning. It was on fire. Blaine couldn't see, he couldn't breath or speak. Kurt was inside the room right now, sleeping away like an angel, not even knowing that he was terminal.

Blaine hated that word. He hated everything.

You could tell just by looking on Burt's face that he was struggling to keep tears inside. "Are you sure?"

"Positive, sir," the doctor replied.

"How much..." Burt paused to sigh, a big lump forming in his throat. "How much time does he have left?"

Dr. P. Avery said, "I'd say about... a month or so, maybe a bit longer than that."

Blaine sprinted as fast as he could back down the hall, his sneakers slapping loudly against the floor. It echoed, and he didn't even care if he woke anybody up at this point. He didn't care about them. He needed to see Kurt. He needed to make sure his face wasn't just a beautiful dream. He needed to feel him in his hands, his mouth. Blaine ignored Burt calling his name from down the hall, telling him to please stop, please wait, slow down. He would not.

Bursting into the room, Blaine through back the curtain, seeing his lovely Kurt rubbing his eyes with his arm and leaning up on one elbow, just waking up from sleep. His cheeks were the shade of a rose, his hair tousled and messy, his eyes tired but alert. He spotted Blaine and smiled wide.

"Hi, baby," Kurt grinned his adorable, drowsy, sleepy smile. "What's up?"

Blaine lost it. He ran right into Kurt and held onto him like someone was trying to pry him away. He sobbed into Kurt's neck, getting tears all over his hospital garment. Kurt jumped, a little startled at first, but he immediately sprung into action. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's back, rubbing his hands up and down to try to get him to calm down.

"Blaine," he whispered frantically, "Blaine, what's wrong, honey?"

Blaine didn't answer. Instead, he pulled his face out of Kurt's neck and seized his face, pulling it to his own as if they were running out of time. He kissed Kurt so passionately and hungrily that Kurt thought he might topple over. Kurt could feel the salty tears spilling down Blaine's cheeks, but neither of them pulled away.

They'd never pull away.

_Author's note: Hey everyone, I am really sorry that this is what I've chosen to do to Kurt and his illness. I debated with myself for months and months trying to figure out if I should keep him alive or not. I decided that this would have fit the story more and it would have made more sense to have him die instead of live. Think about it: he's had the disease for six years. Just because Blaine comes into his life does not mean that he suddenly gets to survive and live happily ever after. I'm so sorry, I want Kurt to live as well, but things don't always work that way. If you don't like this ending, leave the story. Don't harass me in my PM box or in my comments saying that I'm a bad author by killing off Kurt. Because I'm pretty proud of this story, and even though it's not finished yet, I think I did an okay job for my second story. Plus, for the people who saw the movie/read the book, you all knew this was coming. You have to believe me when I say that I cry sometimes at my computer as I type these words. I'm sorry if I'm coming off as rude. I just want to try and be honest. I cherish all of your opinions and I try my best to incorporate them into my stories, but this was just something I needed to do as a writer. But the story is not over yet. Thanks for reading, I hope you don't all hate me too much, because I love you, faithful readers (:_


	40. One More Thing

_Good Luck today on Broadway, Darren Criss! I know you'll do spectacular. Your Starkid and Glee fans are so proud of you. My tumblr dash is full of Darren and Broadway and that adorable twitter message Chris sent him. I wish I could come and see you live but unfortunately I'm broke and my parents certainly won't let my go to NYC alone. I love you Darren! Break a leg!_

_Wow, thank you guys so much for the response from the last chapter. I know all of you may not have liked what I wrote, but the reaction was overwhelming. Thank you._

Mr. Anderson was true to his word.

He did in fact pay for all of Kurt's hospital bills when he and Blaine's mother found out what was happening. Blaine told them over the phone, calmly. He didn't think he he could muster up anymore tears. No, that was actually probably a lie. The tears came when he least expected it. Blaine usually tried his best to keep his tears in until he took a shower at home. That way, no one would be able to tell.

This was it. This was really happening. All of Blaine's worst nightmares were really coming true. Everyday, he sat with Kurt at his bed side, the ND kids coming by every few days to come and kiss Kurt's cheeks and cry with him. His room was beginning to get flooded with vases of flowers, which were nice because they made the boring hospital room have a sweet odor. But of course, when the flowers started to die, they had to be disposed. Blaine chuckled. It was almost symbolic.

Kurt worried about Blaine everyday.

When he found out he was terminal, he immediately thought of his family and friends, not himself. What would his parents think? His friends? His husband? How would they react to such terrifying news? He cared about them more than himself. He'd go through the pains of cancer one million times if it meant living so that his loved ones would be alright. But he was terminal. That wasn't going to happen.

"I love you," he told Blaine. Blaine looked up from the pillows.

"I love you too, Kurt," Blaine's voice was caught in his throat.

"Blaine," Kurt sighed, "Please don't beat yourself up over this. You know I love you more than anything and that this isn't your fault. Please, Blaine." Kurt's voice was pleading now.

"I worry about you everyday," Blaine admitted. "Everyday I think it may be your last. I'm not ready to let go yet, Kurt. It's not fair. I just met you and I just got married to you and now you're getting taken away from me." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand tightly, clutching it like a sacred object.

"Come here," Kurt shifted over and made a small space on the bed for Blaine to lay on. Blaine crawled up onto the bed and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder. He knew this wasn't how it was supposed to work. Blaine was supposed to be doing the comforting, not Kurt.

Kurt held up their intertwined fingers. "See this?"

Blaine nodded against the material covering Kurt's shoulder.

"These are our wedding rings," Kurt clarified. "I made a promise to you, and you made a promise to me. Remember? These are not just rings. These are the promises we made. Till death do us apart is bullshit. Death can't keep two people from loving each other. That's not how it works."

Blaine sighed. He reached his arm over and hugged Kurt to his side. "I'm sorry if I'm making you worried. I'm just...freaking out."

"That's okay," Kurt reassured. "It's okay to feel scared, Blaine. I just don't want you doing something stupid that you'll probably regret later just because this is happening."

"I do stupid stuff all the time," Blaine snorted.

"Yeah, well now you have me to make sure you don't do anymore stupid things."

Blaine reached over and planted a kiss onto Kurt's soft lips. They were so soft. Always soft. Never hard and cold and stiff. Always pink, plump, ready to be kissed by Blaine.

"Thank you," Kurt giggled sweetly when they broke away. "I needed that."

"Did you, now?" Blaine wiggled his eyebrows. "Then I guess I'd better help you get what you need."

This time Kurt reached up and kissed Blaine, except it lasted longer, getting deeper and more passionate. Kurt enjoyed the feeling of Blaine's flesh caught in between his own. He liked it. He liked it very much. It made him feel relaxed and excited at the same time. It let him know that he had a safe place to go to.

Kurt's hand traced the small of Blaine's back carefully. No, they were not going to have sex in a hospital room. That's the last thing either of them wanted to do. However, kissing was good. It was great. Kissing was a lot of things. Kissing could be passionate, sweet, long, short, fierce. They could mean hello, they could mean goodbye. They could cheer someone up or make someone cry based on the emotion put into them. And this kiss that happened right now between these two boys...this kiss was something special. It was like Kurt was trying to tell Blaine how much he loved Blaine with his mouth, and Blaine tried to tell Kurt how much he needed him to stay. A plead without words.

"I'm going to make these last few weeks memorable," Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips. "I promise, Kurt. I promise I'll do anything to make you happy."

Kurt reached up and held the back of Blaine's neck in his hands, playing with the loose curls and smiling. "You already have."

And then Kurt pulled Blaine into the crook of his own shoulder where he sighed deeply, releasing a warm breath onto his skin. Kurt shuddered, and Blaine planted a tiny peck on the skin.

"Hey," Kurt mumbled.

"Yes?" Blaine muttered back, his face still buried in Kurt.

"Um," Kurt began, and Blaine looked up.

"Maybe there is...one more thing we could do together."


	41. Illumination

_I just finished watching some of the clips on tumblr from Darren's opening night on Broadway, and I cried. I cried with him because of how proud and happy I was of him. Darren, I love you. The second that a crappy, shaky video camera version of the musical comes out on youtube, I'll watch it a million times. (':_

It took hours to persuade the doctors to let Kurt go.

Just for a couple of hours only. This was the last thing that Kurt wanted to do before he was officially bound to the hospital for who knows how long. Kurt was supposed to be monitored everyday, and though it was clear that he was slowly starting to lose his energy, he wasn't completely lifeless yet. He could get up and walk around without any help. He could breathe without machines pumping near him to keep him alive. He could still feed himself and use the bathroom without assistance. Kurt was not too vulnerable yet. He was a fighter, that was for sure.

So naturally, when Kurt asked for one last thing to do with Blaine completely alone without any sneaky doctors and pain medication, Blaine jumped at the chance to make it happen. It was probably the most simple request Blaine had ever heard in his life. It cost no money at all and it didn't involve driving out of Ohio. Of course Blaine would do it. Of course.

"C'mon, doctor," Blaine pleaded politely with Dr. P. Avery as he chased him down the white hallway.

"No can do, son," Dr. P. Avery said, continuing to walk without stopping to talk to Blaine.

"But it's really import-"

"Look, I'm very sorry, but trust me, I'm saving both your and my own time when I say that there is no way I'm letting Kurt Hummel out of the hospital," the doctor told Blaine.

"But it's not even going to do any harm to him," Blaine disagreed.

"I realize Kurt is very important to you, and that's great that he has an outlet like you to hold onto during these tough times." The doctor paused to sigh. "And I'd love to help, really, I would. But what if something happens to Kurt while you're out with him? What if his body shuts down? No one will be able to get to him in time. I'm sorry, Blaine."

But Blaine was determined and he wasn't giving up easily. He walked in front of the doctor, stopping him in his tracks so that he'd have to look at Blaine.

"Please, sir," Blaine begged, "I don't mean to sound rude and I'm sorry if I'm coming off as a stubborn little brat, but that's what I am. A stubborn little brat who cares about the boy sitting in that room more than anything. Please, doc. This is the one last thing he really wants before he's trapped in here forever. I'd hate myself if I didn't give him what he wanted one last time."

The doctor stared at Blaine, like his brain was working to produce an answer.

"Please," Blaine said again. "It'll only take a few hours at best and I promise I'll bring him right back here when we're done. Please. Just this once."

The doctor sighed. "Alright...alright. Fine. I'll let you take him."

Blaine's head snapped up. "R-really?"

"Yes. If doing this means that much to the both of you, then I will allow it."

A look of surprise and happiness struck Blaine's face. The doctor continued to talk, his voice stern and his finger wagging in front of Blaine, treating him like a child.

"But only for a few hours! You're very lucky that Kurt is still physically stable enough to get up and do daily activities."

"Thank you!" Blaine grabbed the doctors hand and shook it so much that the doctor himself started to shake. "Thanks so much!"

Blaine burst back into Kurt's room, with Mercedes and Sam visiting at the time, panting with a gleam in his eye. The second Kurt saw his husband's face, he knew.

**TWO DAYS LATER.**

It was going to start in about five minutes.

Kurt was very excited. Out of all the live musicals and concerts he'd experienced, he was sure that this particular live show was going to be a real treat. And you may think that they were getting ready to go on some huge adventure and watch a show on Broadway, but no. They were staying put, right there in Ohio for Kurt's last wish.

"Ready?" Blaine asked. He parked his car at the edge of the cliff. The black nighttime sky was dusted with billions of twinkling stars, barely illuminating the sky enough to see properly. They were beautiful, like lightning bugs creating patterns and messages to the people below.

"Ready," Kurt smiled. The boys got out of the car when it was fully parked, over looking the edge of the cliff. Down below were trees-large, chlorochrous, and silent except for the few crickets that chirped in the grass. The boys climbed onto the hood of Blaine's car, stretching out their legs and allowing their feet to dangle just above the bumper. The summer air was warm, but Kurt still enjoyed the feeling of Blaine's arms wrapped around him.

"I'm so excited!" Kurt beamed. "I've never done this before. I've heard about it all over the world and I've seen pictures online, but I could never think of a reason to go all by myself."

"What do you mean, you had no one to go with?" Blaine asked, rubbing his hand up and down Kurt's arm. "You could have gone with the glee club, your dad..."

"Yes, but they aren't _you_," Kurt nuzzled his nose into Blaine's and they laughed.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"How come you chose to do this, of all things?"

Kurt paused, seeming to think about it. "It's just...very beautiful. Things like this don't last very long. They happen once, and before you know it, they're gone. They're just so neat looking. I've always wanted to see a real one before. And now I can, thanks to you."

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek, smiling when he blushed.

"I have to tell you something," Blaine told Kurt.

"Please don't tell me you lost your wedding ring already," Kurt huffed sarcastically, a tiny smirk playing at his lips.

Blaine pretended to be offended. "WHAT? I find that highly offensive, sir." He held his finger up to show that yes, the shiny, silver band was still put in place.

"Good," Kurt cocked his head. "Just making sure. Anyway, what were you going to tell me?"

"I actually started writing some more songs," Blaine told the person cradled in his arms. "I know when I played my other song for you a few weeks ago at my house, it sounded really sloppy and not well-processed, but I've been working on a few new ones."

"Really?" Kurt turned to him now, his expression priceless. "That's amazing, Blaine!"

"Yeah. I actually have stuff to write about now," Blaine tapped Kurt's nose with his finger.

"I'm so happy to hear that," Kurt said. "Your songs are beautiful, Blaine, and you finally getting comfortable enough in your own skin to continue with them is very inspiring."

"Well, you inspired the songs, after all."

"Really?"

"Of course. You were the one who told me to join the school musical, to perform in front of real people. And now...I don't know. That's something I might actually want to do in the future now. Thanks to you."

"Oh, you're embarrassing me," Kurt hid his face in Blaine's neck.

"Aww, come on," Blaine laughed loudly. "You know it's true."

Blaine tilted his head towards the sky, sighing. Something very quick, very slim, and very bright suddenly flashed across the sky. Blaine thought it was probably his imagination, but then it happened again and again. Streams of hot, white light were streaking the sky. Blaine's face lit up and he shook Kurt's shoulder.

"Kurt! Kurt, look!"

"If you're going to embarrass me again, shut it," Kurt said, his face still buried in the fabric of Blaine's shirt.

"No, look! It started!"

The other boy's head snapped up, now. His fluorescent blue of his eyes darting all over the sky. And then he saw them

The meteor shower was absolutely breathtaking.

It was unlike anything Kurt had ever seen. The flashes of neon blue and white soaring across the sky, weaving beautiful pictures into the stars. It looked like something out of a movie, something that sets and actors and make-up would have to create. But this was real. Right now, lying with Blaine on the hood of his car watching the most incredible light show Kurt had ever witnessed, it was 100% real.

Kurt gasped lightly, his mouth hanging open. Blaine glanced over and could see the reflections of the colorful meteors flashing in Kurt's eyes, like a mirror tilted towards the sky.

"Oh my god," Kurt blinked, "This is...this is incredible!"

"it is," Blaine agreed, also clearly impressed by the magnificent radiance.

"Wow," Kurt sighed. "I never thought I'd get this close to a real shower before. I never thought I'd get to see one at all. Thank you so much for taking me."

"You're welcome, sweetie," Blaine kissed Kurt on the lips. Then they kissed again. And then one more time until it was a full, deep kiss. This was a perfect moment. They had many perfect moments over the last few months, and some not-so-perfect moments. It didn't stop them. It didn't break them up or tear them down. Here they were, kissing underneath the meteor shower, forgetting that there was even such words like cancer and disease and sickness and death. They kissed with their eyes open, looking into each other's souls as the light's continued to reflect on both of their eyes now. Then, slowly, the eyelids became closed, like falling asleep on a rainy day. Blaine felt their eyelashes meet in the middle and get slightly tangled before going all the way down, the small hairs tickling Blaine's cheek. He breathed deeply.

He's whole again for that one moment. He's whole because he saved Kurt, and Kurt saved him.

_P.S. Darren Criss on Broadway, okay? Okay. Fucking proud of him. Goodnight._


	42. Until The Very End

_I am SO happy and excited. My aunt and I are going to fly from Toronto to go see How To Succeed In Business! I'm so incredibly grateful that I won't be missing any exam days when I go. I love New York, and the last time I went I saw Wicked on Broadway, so I know I'm going to cry and give standing ovation for Darren. When I come back from the trip I'll be sure to tell everyone all about it! Come on, Chris Colfer. It's your turn on Broadway now!_

_Also, sorry about the short chapters. These are more fillers leading up to something big._

Kurt was not looking so well lately.

It had been one week since the meteor shower incident, and Kurt had gone from happy, healthy boy to sick, hospital-bed-bound boy. His once-rosy cheeks now turned a pasty pale color. He was getting thinner, not as thin as some of those run-way models with their pointy hipbones and tiny breasts, but Kurt was getting much too light and small for a kid his age. He had to clear his throat a lot if he wanted to speak, and throwing up/coughing happened regularly. Blaine was devastated. He couldn't stand to watch Kurt like this, and it also meant that it was one step closer to the unbearable. But despite all of these physical, harmful things happening to Kurt's body, Blaine still thought he was as beautiful as ever.

Blaine reached over to the sleeping boy and brushed his fine hair away from his eyes. The annoying beeps coming from machines near them were constant. Blaine wished he could pick up the machines in his hands and drop them from the roof so they'd finally shut the hell up. An IV was stuck in Kurt's forearm, taped on securely. The plastic tube was probably feeding him, since he'd lost an incredible amount of weight. The words _one month _spun around in Blaine's head madly. He never thought he could actually be afraid of words before.

Despite all of these things happening, Blaine was trying his best to stay strong. Of course he cried and moped sometimes. It was normal to do those things, especially when a loved one is dying. But he didn't try to blame the world or anything like those angsty kids do in movies. He did not hate the world. This happened to Kurt way before Blaine knew him. There was nothing the world could do at this point to save Kurt. But it had tried.

Kurt shifted around in his bed, sighing uncomfortably when he couldn't find a nice position to sleep in. He decided to just give up as his eyes fluttered open lightly. Blaine stared at his roused husband. His eyes looked even brighter against his sickly pale skin, like glass orbs, and even with the slight bags under his eyes he still smiled brightly.

"Bonjour," Kurt happily whispered, still waking up.

"Salutations," Blaine giggled back. "How are you feeling?"

"A little sore, but I think I'll be okay."

Kurt now needed people to help him balance when he needed to walk. The nurses would help bathe and feed him. Kurt particularly like Katie the most. She was funny and witty and clever for such a young, new nurse.

Blaine leaned down and kissed his husbands cheek. "You know, I've actually realized that maybe this place isn't so bad."

"Really?" Kurt raised and eyebrow. "I thought you loathed this place."

"It's growing on me. They have free hand sanitizer everywhere, plus anywhere with you in it is a good place to be."

"You're the cheesiest person I know," Kurt rolled his eyes, but he was sucking his lips in to hide the obvious smile.

"Cheese is good," Blaine shrugged. "I like cheese."

Kurt laughed and shoved Blaine in the arm when a nurse dressed in blue slid open the curtain.

"Excuse me, Kurt? You have some visitors," she said.

She stepped to the side and in came everyone from the ND. Kurt's face lit up when he saw his friends shuffling one by one into the room, Tina pushing Artie in his wheelchair. Rachel held a fresh bouquet of pink and yellow flowers in her arms, setting them down on a table.

"Hi, everyone," Kurt said. "How come you're all here? Not everyone is always here at the same time. It's too small in this room for that."

"No worries," Mercedes said. "We wanted to come and visit you. Even if that means squeezing inside here."

"Thank you for the flowers," Kurt smiled at the table where the glass vase of colorful plants rested in.

"My dads grew them in our backyard," Rachel explained. "They wish you condolences."

The room got quiet. It was very touchy in that room, mostly because everyone knew that Kurt was going to die unless a miracle happened. But this was Ohio. Nothing like that ever happened in a place like this.

"We love you, Kurt," Tina suddenly squeaked.

"Lots," Artie said. "This is hard for everybody in here."

"I love you too," Kurt spoke to everyone at this point. He sat up a little, and Blaine helped him lay back into his pillow, his spine nuzzling into the material.

"I love you guys, too. I'm so sorry this happened. I never wanted any of this to include you," Kurt was crying now. "But I'm so happy I got to be your friends. Even if I have a love/hate relationship with some of you, you guys were still there for me even when I was being pushed into lockers. Glee was the only thing that I had to look forward to everyday, and it's because you made it so special for don't blame yourselves for what's happening when I'm...when I'm gone. It isn't your fault. Just... thank you for everything you've done for me."

There was not one single dry eye in the room. Even Puck shed a few tears as all of his friends encircled the bed into one oval shaped group hug. They sniffled, burying each other's faces into shoulders, arms, chests. It was hard for everyone. Let's say someone dies. Maybe you didn't know them too well, maybe not at all. But it's going to be strange going to school and work everyday knowing you won't see their face ever again, knowing they could be watching from somewhere in the sky, or trapped in the unknown. You don't actually have some sort of relationship with someone in order to feel pain when they're gone. That girl who smiles at you in class all the time? That lonely kid walking in the hallway? That class clown kid who always makes jokes during tests? When they die, it still hurts when they're gone, even if you had no idea who they were. But they knew who Kurt was. Sweet, brave, witty Kurt who always knew what to say in tough times.

Huddling together, they knew they'd always be connected somehow. Like a string tied around each of their hearts, the string looping it to another's. The string couldn't be broken or torn. It would never be, and that's how it would always stay. Some people think it's bullshit that you can feel the dead after they go, but some people think otherwise. But as the group of sobbing friends stood there together in that tiny room, they knew that for them, it wasn't false information.


	43. Sweet Dreams

_Hey everyone. Before I start I just wanted to say that this was a really difficult chapter for me to write-I'm not sure how I even got this posted without deleting the whole story all together. My grandmother actually passed away from cancer, and the following events happened to me in real life, so my own grief kind of inspired this chapter. A Walk To Remember is a heartbreaking tale, so I'm afraid this must be done. I cried so hard writing this whole story, but this chapter got to me especially. Anyway, enjoy (or don't enjoy.) This is not the final chapter._

So, this is what it came to.

Finn, Blaine, Carole and Burt all surrounding Kurt's bed, with a very sick Kurt lying on top of it. This was it. This was when it was all going to end.

Blaine had gotten a call very early in the morning, at about 3 am. He groggily reached for his phone in the darkness, pressing the buttons and holding the phone up to his ear.

"H'llo?" Blaine mumbled sleepily into the speaker.

"Blaine," It was Burt's voice. "Hey kid, I know it's really early but you need to get down to the hospital right now."

"What?" Blaine sat up on his elbow, a little more alert now. "What happened? is everything alright?"

"Just come, please. We'll explain when you get here."

Right away, Blaine got up, the sun not even out yet.

One hour later, Blaine found himself pacing quickly through the hallways of the sparkly white hospital, a nurse guiding him to Kurt's room even though he could find it with a blindfold on. Visiting hours were closed now, but family was always allowed inside. He came into the room, seeing the blue curtain closed, when Burt Hummel emerged from it. To Blaine's horror, his face was streaked with tears. Burt never ever cried, and seeing him cry now could only mean one thing.

"Sir, is Kurt alright?" Blaine asked.

"For the last time, Blaine, call me Burt," Burt explained. "And no, I'm afraid not. He's so fragile right now. I don't know how much time he has left. It's never gotten this bad before."

Blaine's stomach turned, doing backflips (and not in a good way.) He gulped, his hands starting to shake a little bit. He reminded himself not to cry.

"Kurt's been asking for you all night and morning," Burt's voice was thick with tears. "He really, really needs you right now, kid."

"Let me see him," Blaine was the one with the thick voice now. "Please."

Burt and Blaine slowly entered back into the room through the blue curtain. Finn was sitting on Kurt's right side and Carole was sitting on his right, each of them holding Kurt's hands. Carole had light tear tracks streaming down her tired face, while Finn looked like he was struggling to keep them in. A month ago, Kurt could have ran all over Lima and felt good about it, never breaking a sweat. Now, he could not move out of his bed at all. Lifting his hand was an effort, and his skin resembled fresh snow, those blue eyes still glowing brightly. His chest rose and fell very gently, hardly even noticeable, with every breath he took. Blaine's heart shattered like a glass plate. His sweetheart. His husband.

Kurt smiled when he saw Blaine, almost not looking sick at all. Blaine immediately rushed to Kurt's side and Burt took a seat next to Carole. Finn let go of Kurt's right hand when Blaine pulled up a chair next to the bed, sensing that Blaine probably wanted a turn holding it.

Finn was right. Blaine grasped the tiny, frail hand in his own, which was safe and warm. He leaned over his husband, and Kurt turned his face to get a clearer glimpse of Blaine.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, tears spilling over his eyes. He smiled widely. "You're here."

"Of course I'm here, sweetheart," Blaine whispered back. He knew he should be embarrassed because Kurt's family was around, but he didn't care. They were his family now, too, and he could say whatever he wanted in front of them.

"I'm so happy you're here," Kurt's voice could go no louder than a whisper. This was the loudest it would ever go again, and Blaine realized this with a crash in his gut.

Blaine brought the hand he was holding up to his own face, and Kurt's fingers gently stroked the skin underneath the tips. Blaine could not help the tears rolling down his cheeks, big fat ones that were silent.

"No," Kurt tried to shake his head. His fingers brushed the moisture away. "No, Blaine. Don't be sad."

"How can I not?" Blaine's voice cracked.

Kurt gave his husband a small, sad smile that made Blaine's heart beat quickly. The family around them watched with agony, however they were touched to the core with the heartbreaking scene displayed in front of them. No one dared to interrupt, and no one wanted to.

"I..." Kurt tried to speak again, tears dripping from his face with a sad smile still curled onto his lips. "It's time to go now, Blaine."

He knew right away what this meant. Blaine clutched Kurt's hand tighter, crying a little harder but never making any sobbing noises, shaking his head.

"No," Blaine whispered.

"Yes," Kurt sniffed. "Yes. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, it's not your fault," Blaine repeated several times. "I love you so much."

"Come," Kurt tried pulling Blaine's face towards him, but he was to weak for that. "Kiss me."

Blaine obliged without any pausing. He leaned down very slowly, capturing Kurt's lips in a soft, gentle kiss. Kurt's lips were still warm, and tasted exactly the same way they tasted when they went on their first date. Burt was frozen in his seat. He'd never seen two men kiss before, except for on TV and at Kurt and Blaine's wedding. But this...this was up close. So intimate. So pure, so full of love. Burt couldn't look away from how devastatingly beautiful this was.

When the two broke away from the kiss, Kurt started to speak again. "Blaine, remember when we first met? Remember when you spied on me in the choir room, and I heard you singing your original song? Remember?"

"Of course I remember," Blaine smiled, still tears in his eyes. "I'll never forget those days."

"You have a gift," Kurt croaked. "You have such a beautiful voice...and you're...so amazing on stage. Don't let that dream die, Blaine. Promise me you won't let your talent go to waste."

"I promise, baby," Blaine sniffed. "I promise. You have taught me so much in these past few months. I'll never forget anything you've taught me. Because of you...I can do so much more now than I could've done before."

"I love you," Kurt whispered.

"I love you too, Kurt Hummel," Blaine kissed Kurt's knuckle.

But Kurt could not feel it. He tried squeezing Blaine's hand, and with his eyes he could see his pale fingers tightening around Blaine's, but he couldn't physically feel him squeezing back. Kurt knew that this was the time, now. His eyes were getting heavy lidded, and the pain in his torso was slowly starting to fade. It was almost like falling asleep, except Kurt knew he'd never wake up again.

Kurt turned to his father and Carole, both looking down on their son with pained eyes.

"Dad, Carole," he said, and Carole patted Kurt on the leg while Burt took his son's hand again.

"I love you both so much," Kurt said. "Thank you so much for everything you've ever done for me. You're the best parents any kid could ever ask for."

"I love you, honey," Carole squeaked.

Burt was full on crying now. "We love you so much. You fought so hard. You fought for such a long, long time. I'm so proud of everything you've done in your life. You've made your father proud, Kurt. I know your mother would be proud, too."

"I love you, daddy," Kurt whispered, and suddenly Kurt was Burt's little boy again, still wrapped up in his mother's blanket and being cradled in Burt's arms. His baby boy. He grew up into such a wonderful young man. Even though Burt had to continue on without his son's mother, he would still say that these were the best eighteen years of his life.

Burt leaned in and kissed his son on the forehead firmly. Kurt smiled and turned his head back to where Blaine and Finn were sitting.

"Finn," Kurt said, and Finn immediately placed a large hand on his step-brother's knee. "Finn, I love you, too. Thank you for always protecting me at school, always having my back. I've always wanted a sibling, and I'm glad I was able to call you that title, even if it was for a short time."

"I love you, buddy," Finn choked. "You're so important to me. It's meant the world to me being apart of your family." He leaned in and planted a kiss on Kurt's cheek. Kurt had never felt so loved before.

And finally, Kurt turned his attention back to Blaine. The boys locked eyes and Blaine started to cry again, the water swelling up in his eyes and blurring his vision.

Using all his strength, Kurt reached up to stroke the side of Blaine's face and neck. "Smile, honey. Smile for me. You look so beautiful when you smile."

Blaine smiled the best he could down on his husband, tears still sliding dow his face like a stream. Kurt returned the sad smile, tears of his own coming down.

"There," Kurt whispered. "You see? Much better."

"I'm nothing compared to you," Blaine said, which made Kurt giggle. It was Blaine's most favorite sound it the entire world, and he was glad he could hear it one last time.

They kissed once more, slowly and passionately, making every second count.

"I love you," Blaine whispered.

"I love you too, Blaine," Kurt sighed. "Thank you for making these last few months so incredible. You made me healthier in so many ways."

Blaine lay his curly head down onto Kurt's shoulder, feeling his fingers gently tangle themselves in Blaine's locks. He could feel Kurt's lips near his ear, and Kurt began to sing so quietly that only Blaine could hear the words clear enough.

_So I lay my head back down,_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours,_

_I pray to be only yours,_

_I know now_

_You're my only hope._

Blaine stifled a sob in his throat as he recognized the song. Even though Kurt's singing voice was barely a gentle whisper, it still sounded as captivating as the night he performed at the musical. Memories came flooding back to both Kurt and Blaine's minds. They would be each other's no matter what. Blaine still had his face buried in Kurt's shoulder, listening to his heart beat getting slower and slower.

Kurt looked right up at the ceiling, his eyes only half open. Suddenly, he began to see his whole life play up on the hospital ceiling like a movie. His mother and father going out for picnics with him, the first time he rode a bike with his dad's help, the first time he realized he was gay, his mother's funeral, his first day of high school, performing in the glee cub, having sleep overs with the New Directions, meeting the most gorgeous boy in the world, kissing that gorgeous boy, having his first time with that gorgeous boy, dancing at his wedding with that gorgeous boy. And then, his vision got brighter. Brighter, and brighter, and brighter until all he could see was white. His body was not in pain anymore. In fact, now it felt numb, like it was slowly becoming healed. Kurt smiled. He new that wherever he was going, he would be safe. He closed his eyes and let the light consume him.

When Blaine took his head off of Kurt's shoulder, he looked at the beautiful angel face laid upon the pillows. The tears continued to fall, dripping onto Kurt's sheets. His face was so peaceful looking. His eyes were now fully closed, but his chest no longer moved up and down. Anyone could walk into the room right now and just assume that Kurt was sleeping. He didn't look dead, he just looked like he had a long day and was ready to have a snooze. But Blaine knew that was not the case, and so did Burt, Carole and Finn. They all knew he was gone.

Blaine pushed Kurt's bangs out of his eyes, kissing his forehead, letting some tears get into Kurt's hair.

"Have beautiful dreams, sweetheart," Blaine whispered. "You deserve them. I love you."

He leaned down and pressed another kiss to Kurt's lips, except this was the one time in all of Kurt and Blaine's relationship where Kurt did not kiss back.


	44. A Feeling

Blaine did not go back to sleep that morning.

The doctors and nurses were called it once Burt had ordered them to. The family stayed huddled by Kurt's bed, wiping away their tears and staring at the body of the boy who was breathing and moving about not too long ago. Blaine kept on glancing up at the clock above Kurt's bed. One minute. Five minutes. Ten minutes. An hour until the hospital staff was finally called in.

Dr. P. Avery, Katie, and a few other nurses came into the room, giving the usual "My condolences" and "I'm so sorry," to the weeping family. For the entire time, Blaine still held on to Kurt's hand. It was still warm. He remembered how he bravely took Kurt's hand on their first date and lead him to the ferris wheel. He remembered the feeling of those hands on his chest during their first kiss, in his hair and down his back during their first time, and the way they felt as they danced together on their wedding night. It all seemed like ten years ago to Blaine.

Now that Kurt was gone, there was probably going to be some sort of funeral or memorial for him, something Blaine couldn't stand thinking about. The doctors were going to roll Kurt away on his bed and into another room where he could get cleaned up, but just before they left Blaine stopped them.

He put his face very close to Kurt's, just breathing and trying to memorize every one of his features. His nose, lips, eyelashes, hair, forehead, cheeks, chin and ears. All so beautiful. Blaine was not ready to let the doctors take Kurt away yet. This could be the last time he'd ever see his husband's body. His breathing started to get quicker as the tears re-appeared for what seemed like the millionth time during these past few weeks.

Burt was going to try and gently pry Blaine away, but Dr. P. Avery stopped Burt politely.

"It's alright," the doctor said. "This is normal, this happens a lot with other patients. Let Blaine take his time, we have all morning."

So that's what Blaine did. He just kept his face next to Kurt's, kissing every part of his face he could.

"You don't have to suffer anymore, baby," Blaine whispered. There was a part of him that was telling him that Kurt could still hear him. He could feel his lingering scent and presence still around him in the air. "It doesn't have to hurt anymore."

Blaine hummed a lullaby that his mother used to sing to him when he was cranky. He tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat, but it just came back.

"You're so beautiful," Blaine whispered again to Kurt. "You've always been so beautiful. I'm sorry it took us so long to get together. We could've had so much time."

He was just waiting. Waiting for Kurt to open his eyes, waiting for him to breathe and say something, ready to kiss Blaine and hold him. But it didn't happen. It was a very long time, the doctors and nurses waited patiently. It was about 5:38 am. But no one needed to be anywhere else except here.

"I'm going to keep all my promises to you," Blaine cooed as he stroked Kurt's hair. "I'm going to do all the things we wanted to do when we got older. Thank you, Kurt. Thank you so much for everything you've taught me. The world will be a much darker place without you, sweetheart."

Blaine didn't need to say I love you again, because he knew that Kurt knew it. And he was loved back. He unwillingly pulled away from the bed, allowing the doctor's to take his Kurt away and out of the room. There was a big, rectangular space where Kurt's bed used to occupy. Blaine always hated seeing Kurt in that bed, but now that it was gone, he wanted it back more than anything. Blaine turned to Burt and started to cry.

Burt immediately wrapped his son-in-law in a giant hug, muffling Blaine's sobs and patting him on his back. Carole also lay a gentle hand on Blaine's shoulder, while Finn just sort of stood and watched.

"I know, Blaine," Burt tried to comfort the boy. "He was my boy, too. He was everyone's. I loved him just as much as you did."

There was a pause, Blaine still sniffling into Burt's shoulder. Burt felt a sense of emptiness being slightly filled, but he could not play pretend. Blaine was not Kurt, he was not his little boy. He loved Blaine as his own son now, and he treated him the same way as Kurt, but he still was not _the_ Kurt Hummel.

"He's not gone, you know," Burt murmured. "Being dead doesn't mean he's gone. He'll never be gone, that kid's too stubborn to leave us behind."

"I miss him already," Blaine sniffed.

"I miss him too, kiddo," Burt sighed. "We all do."

Later that day, Blaine and Finn grew very tired, but there was no way they were going to sleep. They'd called everyone in the glee club, asking them to come to the hospital so they could give them the news in person.

When all nine members of the glee club arrived in the parking lot, they met Blaine and Finn outside the doors. There was a nice little area covered by some trees where people could go eat lunch or read a book or something. That's where they all met.

"What's wrong, boys?" asked Mercedes nervously.

"Is it bad news?" Puck asked.

Blaine could only nod. Everyone tensed, and they all seemed to be holding onto one another as the news was delivered. Even though Blaine tried to speak, the words came out as silence, so Finn tried for him.

"Kurt passed away this morning, you guys," Finn's voice cracked on his step-brother's name. "It was this morning. Blaine and I were there. I'm so sorry, everyone."

The words _passed away _hit them like a train. The group wanted to faint. They're best friend was gone. He died this morning while everyone was sleeping, cozy in their own beds and pajama's while Kurt suffered one last time. Everyone began to cry.

"No," Rachel's small figure began to tremble. Finn wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close as she sobbed. "No. This can't be."

"I'm sorry, Rachel," Finn said. "It is."

Everyone took turns hugging one another and crying into each other's shirts.

"My baby," Mercedes was probably crying the most. "That was my baby."

"I can't believe the last time we saw him was yesterday," Artie said. "It felt like such a long time ago."

"Our best friend," Brittany covered her face with her hands, crying into them while Santana rubbed her back, wiping some stray tears away with her fingers.

"Blaine," Quinn came up to Blaine and hugged him, Blaine hugged back, squeezing his friend and telling himself it'd be okay. Who was he kidding?

"I'm so sorry, Blaine," Quinn kissed his cheek. "I know how much he meant to you. I loved him too."

"I know," Blaine said. That was all he could really say.

The friends were devastated at the loss of their companion. It didn't feel like the New Directions anymore. People always quit in glee club, but it was usually for a few days or so before they gave in and went right back to laughing with friends. But Kurt wasn't coming back. A piece was missing permanently. When someone dies, a part of you can die as well, even if you're still breathing.

They could do it. They were strong and they could do it.

No, they could not, actually.

Maybe in time they'd heal, but for now, they needed to be broken. They needed to cry, needed to let all the pain out just so it could be replaced with more pain. Sometimes pain was a good thing. It was better to feel pain than nothing. Imagine living a life without emotions. It would be pretty bland, but humans are weak, foolish creatures and emotions are a big part of being one. Blaine didn't want to feel pain, though. No one did.

"I don't even know what I'm supposed to do," Blaine sighed. He sat down on a nearby bench with Rachel outside. Rachel was probably one of Kurt's closest friends in the glee club. They had their disagreements, but in the end they stuck together like glue. Rachel followed Blaine outside of the area underneath the trees when he felt like it was too much to handle, seeing everyone cry.

"You're not required to do anything, Blaine," Rachel said, smoothing down her dress and sitting down next to Blaine.

"I don't feel...like it was enough. Everything I did for him."

"That's absolutely insane, Blaine," Rachel gasped. "I can't believe you're saying that. What happened to Kurt was unstoppable, not even the doctors could save him."

"I wished I did," Blaine's voice was starting to get high and squeaky again. He swallowed hard, clearing his throat. He buried his face in his hands, massaging his temples.

"I promise you," Rachel placed her dainty hand on his trembling shoulder. "You did save him. In so many different ways, you saved him."

"What do you mean? He's gone."

"You became his friend when he was getting bullied, you made him feel special and loved while he was stuck in that hospital. You made all his dreams come true, Blaine. You don't even know how much he loves you."

"I miss him so much," Blaine's voice was shaky. "It hasn't even been one day yet and I miss him more than anything. It feels like someone punched me really hard and the throbbing just won't go away."

"I know," Rachel rubbed Blaine's back soothingly, kind of like how Kurt used to do when he was comforting Blaine. "I miss him too. I wish I could have seen him one last time."

Rachel was crying now, too, big tears leaking from her chocolate brown eyes. "I wanted to go to NYADA with him. I got so mad at him when he told me he wasn't applying to college at all. I'd do anything to go back and take back what I said."

The two just sat there on the bench, not saying anything to each other but soaking in each other's comfort. Silent tears continued to stroll down their faces, and the occasional sniff or whimper was released. Suddenly, there was a very warm gust of wind that swept through their hair and ruffled Rachel's dress. The wind came out of nowhere, slightly starting them as it blew a few dead plants by their feet. The wind also caused some pink flower petals from a blossom tree nearby to shower Rachel and Blaine in the rosy plants.

Blaine heard the sound of Kurt's voice at the back of his mind.

"Did you feel that?" Rachel asked. Apparently, she wasn't the only one who felt the enormous amount of happiness and warmth as the wind blew on by. It lasted very short, however, and like a shooting star, it was gone.

"Yes," Blaine replied. They didn't look at each other, they just stared at the mixture of dead leaves and pink petals at their feet and on their laps. "I did."

"Blaine," Rachel whispered. "I felt Kurt."

"So did I," Blaine turned to her.

They looked at each other for a long, long time. Maybe this was Kurt's way of trying to let his friend and husband know that he wasn't lost. He was not gone forever. He was still here, his heart still beating somewhere, his voice still singing somewhere.

"Burt was right," Blaine shook his head, chuckling. "Kurt is too stubborn to leave us behind for good."

_Author's note: Don't worry guys, I'm not going to change this into a ghost story. In A Walk to Remember, Landon said he could feel Jamie around him even though he could not see her. I want to make this an important part of these last few chapters, because even though some people think that no, you cannot be reached from those in the after life, I still think that it doesn't mean your loved one is gone for good._


	45. Funeral

Four days ago.

That's how long it had been since Kurt went. Today was the day of Kurt's funeral. Blaine didn't know how he was going to get through the day. If you asked Blaine Anderson if he missed his husband, he would say no. He didn't _just_ miss Kurt. He _craved_ him. He missed his voice, hearing in it the morning when he sang show tunes while getting ready for the day. He yearned for those beautiful eyes that sparkled like the night sky. He hungered to kiss Kurt's lips, to hold his hand and smell his sweet, natural musk. He wanted so badly to make love to Kurt at least one more time, to feel him, hear him breathe, cuddle into him afterwards. It felt like forever since he last had a conversation with Kurt.

Just the other day, Blaine went out to the convenience store to pick up a pack of gum when he swore to god he saw Kurt. There was a tall, teenage boy, facing away from Blaine. He couldn't see the boy's face, but his hair and posture looked exactly the same as Kurt's. Blaine literally froze in place, unable to tear his eyes away from the boy. But when he turned around, Blaine's gut dropped when he saw it was not Kurt. It was just a regular teenage boy, with brown eyes instead of glimmering blue, his skin too tan and not pale, his features not the same as Kurt's. Plus, his arm was around a teenage girl who kept laughing obnoxiously at whatever he said. Blaine's heart sunk at the realization that Kurt wasn't here anymore. He almost started crying right there in the middle of the store.

Blaine also had many dreams of Kurt, too, even though it wasn't too long ago that he passed on. They weren't scary dreams of Kurt's dead, rotting corpse or anything like that. Blaine once had a rather pleasant dream where he stood in the choir room with him. There he'd be, alive and well and glowing with delight.

"_Blaine," Kurt would say, smiling and running into Blaine's arms._

"_Kurt, I've missed you," Blaine would say._

"_I've missed you too. I'm so sorry I left you for this long."_

"_Please don't ever leave me again."_

"_I promise, Blaine. I promise."_

Their lips would meet, and Blaine almost wanted to cry because it felt so goddamn real, like Kurt really was in his arms, his mouth moving slowly against Blaine's. But then his eyes would gently flutter open, the dream slipping away from him, and there he'd be, curled up in a little ball with his bed sheets thrown all over the place. Blaine would sigh, rubbing his hand across his face as he frustratingly wiped away his sleep.

Now, standing in front of his mirror, Blaine fumbled with the grey knot on his tie. He dressed neatly and properly in a black button down with a black blazer over top, black slacks and black dress shoes, his hair gelled down slightly. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Blaine called.

In walked Blaine's mother, wearing black dress pants, a black dress shirt and her hair pulled back into a pony tail. Her face was make-up less, because she knew she was probably going to cry and she didn't want her face to resemble a clown.

"Need help?" she asked.

"Please," Blaine turned to her and his mother got working on the tie.

"How're you doing?" she asked, her eyes darting from the tie to her son's face.

"How do you think?" Blaine muttered sarcastically.

"I know it's going to be hard today, sweetie," Blaine's mother sighed, finishing her work with the tie. "I know how much Kurt meant to you."

"You can't even begin to imagine."

"He was important to me, too."

"It's not fair. This shouldn't have to happen today."

"I know, Blaine." She smoothed back a tiny, loose curl into her son's head. "I know it's not fair. I wish we didn't have to do this today. Be strong for Kurt, honey."

"I can't. He keeps telling me to be strong but I don't know how the hell I'm supposed to do it. I feel him everywhere, mom. I see him and I hear him in everything I do. I can't be strong when he keeps coming back."

She gave Blaine a sympathetic smile. "I promise, it will all heal in good time, sweetie."

"Maybe."

After Blaine's sister, Stacey, was finished getting ready, the family headed into the car and drove to the cemetery where the funeral would be held. The drive was long, and each minute that passed, the more anxious Blaine grew. He bit the inside of his cheek so hard it almost bled. He tapped his fingers on his knee. He tried thinking of anything, _anything _else but Kurt. But knowing Blaine, that was sort of impossible.

The family arrived outside of a large building, which was the funeral home. They apparently held the best receptions for funerals in all of Ohio. Not like Blaine really even cared. They met up with the Hummel-Hudson's, the New Directions and a few of Kurt's relatives as well. His cousin's that Blaine briefly met at the wedding were huddled in a circle, quietly weeping. Blaine didn't understand how something so amazing brought into the world could be taken out just as quickly.

Wes, David, Nick and Jeff were there as well, dressed in grey and black. They spotted Blaine and immediately approached him with caution and gentleness.

"Hey, guys," Blaine said to his friends, a weak smile on his lips.

"Hey man," David said, giving his friend a hug.

"We're so sorry," Wes said. His friend's really didn't know what else to say.

"I am, too," Blaine swallowed. "Thanks for coming."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," Nick said.

Blaine gave hugs and greetings to his fellow New Direction's members, all dressed in dark shades and some even crying.

"Blaine," Mercedes came up to him, tears running down her face as they hugged.

"Hi, Mercedes," Blaine spoke into her hair.

"I don't know if I can do this," she cried.

"We can," Blaine told her, his hands on her shoulders as he looked her in the eye. "We'll do it together. We can do this."

"I miss him so much."

"So do I."

And then there was Burt. Burt, who stood completely still, like a statue watching everyone. With his hands crossed in front, head looking down and up, he didn't say much to anybody. Blaine walked over to him anyway.

"Hi, Mr. Hummel," Blaine said, and Burt looked up.

"Good morning, Blaine," Burt said, trying to smile. "And it's Burt."

"Right-sorry," Blaine shook his head.

"Think you can handle today, kid?" Burt suddenly asked, and Blaine blinked.

"I... will try my best to," Blaine replied, and Burt clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Good. I know Kurt would want us to be strong for him."

There were more people at the funeral than at the wedding. Even Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsbury showed up, both shaking Burt's hand and telling them how horrible they felt about all of this. Later on, the group was ushered into a large, carpeted room with white-painted walls and fake plants everywhere. Blaine thought he was about to collapse when he saw it. There, at the end of the room, sitting so still and solid, was Kurt's casket. It was not an open casket, so Blaine would not be able to see Kurt's beautiful face one last time. The polished, shiny wood was a dark brown color, almost the same as those fancy dining room tables in those department stores that cost way too much. Blaine tried his best not to fall to his knees. His baby was in there. His husband's cold, lonely body was lying in the dark right now.

Many people started to cry at the sight of the casket, many people gasped and some even had to walk out of the room. But Blaine was being pulled over to it, like a magnetic force was beckoning him. Blaine stopped in front of it, and when he turned back around he soon saw that the only people left in the room was him, Burt, Carole, and the New Directions. It was nice to get a little privacy alone with Kurt, and Blaine secretly thought to himself that that was why so many people left the room.

Blaine placed his hand on the casket, not caring whether everyone saw him or not. The second he touched the smooth wood, he burst out into tears. He was actually kind of glad that Kurt's casket was closed and not open, other wise he probably would have ran from the room all the way back home.

"Hi, Kurt," Blaine whispered to the wood. "It's me, Blaine. I'm sure you know that." He paused and took a deep breath.

"I think about you all the time, baby. I miss you so much, and I feel you everywhere. Are you trying to reach me? Reach us? Is that what you're doing?"

Blaine swallowed back a sob and started speaking again.

"I love you. Even if you can't hear me right now, I want you to know that I love you, so much. I don't know how I'm going to do this today. I can't watch them bury you in the ground. You don't belong there. You belong here, with me and your family and friends. You fought incredibly, Kurt, and I'm so happy I got to have some time with you."

Burt came up to the casket, then, standing next to Blaine and letting a few of his tears fall. He placed his hand on top of the casket, trying to tell the body within a message of some sort.

"I love you, kiddo," Burt said in a quiet but firm voice. "Wherever you are, now, you should feel so happy you don't have to fight anymore. You did such a good job. Never forget how much we love you."

More people started gathering around until there was no on at the back of the room anymore. They all pressed together, wiping away tears. Blaine smiled down at the casket. He knew Kurt would have wanted him to smile. He only wished he could see his husband's face one last time.

Blaine leaned down and pressed his lips to the casket, letting them linger there. "I love you, sweetheart. I'll never stop loving you. My god, Kurt, I will _never _stop loving you."

The tears gathered together in tiny pools on the wood, sliding down until they reached the floor.

**ONE AND A HALF HOURS LATER.**

The burying process was the hardest thing Blaine ever had to do in his whole life.

He didn't want to think about it ever again. He'd only been to one funeral when he was about six years old, and it was an old relative that he never met before. It's not that he didn't care about his family member who died, it's just he was too young to understand what was going on, plus he wasn't close at all with the relative, so he shed no tears. Now he understood what it felt like to lose a loved one.

While at a funeral, they actual burying of the body isn't done in front of anyone. The casket is just lowered into the ground after a few words from anyone willing to say anything, and then afterwards, people are free to leave. Even though it was a summer day and the air was humid, there were plenty of clouds in the sky, light and grey and fluffy. They blocked most of the sunlight, and some little rays were able to peak their way through the clouds, casting shadows on some tree branches.

Blaine stood at his husband's tomb stone. He stared at it with red, puffy eyes, reading the carved stone letters over and over again.

_Kurt Hummel-Anderson_

_1994-2012_

_Forever in our hearts._

Blaine stared down into the large, dark hole with his love's body at the bottom, concealed by a wooden tank. He wanted to jump inside the hole and never come out. He wanted to be apart of the earth, inside of it so he'd never have to face pain again. But of course he knew he could not do that, so instead, he dropped a yellow rose into the hole and landing on the casket. The bright flower blossomed with life, the color representing friendship and love. Blaine thought it looked beautiful, even on top of something so dead. Blaine looked up at the partly-cloudy-partly-sunny sky through the trees and sighed.

"Hey, Blaine," said a voice from behind him. He turned around and saw that it was Rachel, followed by the rest of the glee club. Blaine smiled through his tears.

"Hi," Blaine said. "What's this?"

Blaine gestured to the object Rachel was hiding behind her back. She showed it to Blaine, a round, white balloon tied around her pinky finger with a blue ribbon.

"We picked it up on our way here," Sam said.

"Maybe we could use it as some sort of memorial," Mercedes said.

A warm gust of wind picked up again, just like the time when Blaine and Rachel were at the hospital. It lasted only a couple of seconds, but it had enough power to blow some leaves and twigs away from Kurt's grave. Blaine smiled to himself in his head. _I can feel you, Kurt. I know you're here._

"Yeah," Blaine stepped forward. "Let's do it."

"For Kurt," said Rachel.

"For Kurt," Blaine agreed.

All the New Directions stepped forward as well, circling around Blaine and Rachel, who held the blue ribbon.

"One, two..." the New Directions chanted.

"...three," and Blaine and Rachel released the ribbon, watching as the white balloon floated up into the sky towards the clouds. Of course Blaine knew it was going to pop once it got way to high in the air, but who knew. Maybe Kurt would hear them, maybe he would know they were trying to tell him_ I love you and I miss you.\_

Everybody's heads stayed tilted up as they watched the round oval of a balloon turn into a tiny speck until their eyes simply couldn't see that far anymore, even when they squinted. The balloon was now gone, traveling up somewhere hopefully beautiful.

"Blaine?" Blaine turned around.

Finn was there, holding a small, red envelope in his large hands. He twiddled it in his hands nervously like it was a ticking bomb, but he handed it over to Blaine a few moments later.

"This is from Kurt," Finn explained.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. He wanted me to give it to you. I have no idea what's inside, though, so I guess that's just for you to find out."

Blaine looked down at the envelope in his hands, wondering why he hadn't gotten this sooner. Blaine never really cared to much for mail, and that's why he never got any. But this...this was something from beyond the grave. Kurt had given this to him, probably writing it before he went and only wanting Blaine to read it after he did so. A sudden rush of excitement and curiosity sparked through Blaine, and he wanted so badly just to tear the paper to shreds and scan whatever was inside with his eyes. But he refrained, because no was not the time.

"Kids," said Burt, coming out of nowhere. "We'd better head back home, now. You're all welcome to come over to out place afterwards, but another funeral is going to be happening here in about ten minutes, so we'd better move."

Blaine swallowed. "Give me one minute."

He walked back to the grave, completely alone with it this time. The wind whistled in the trees, shaking some fresh, green leaves off of their branches and gracefully falling to the ground. Blaine crouched down next to the tombstone, pressing his lips lightly to the cold stone.

"Goodbye, Kurt," he whispered. Then, without looking back, he got up and started walking back towards Burt Hummel's vehicle where he would sit inside until he could open the letter.


	46. The Letter

_This part of the story was not in A Walk to Remember, nor was it inspired by it. I just got this idea while I was typing up and english essay, so I hope you enjoy my creativity. By the way, I'm going to go see Darren in H2$ on January 12th! I'm literally screaming in my head right now. I can't wait, but I also realized that I am going to finish this story before I go, so when I start my next story (which will be when I get back from NYC) I'll write about my experiences. One more chapter to go after this! Thank you for your comments, they make me laugh and cry!_

The red envelope lay on Blaine's stomach, just mocking him. It had been about three hours since everyone who came back to the Hummel-Hudson's actually left, and now, it was about 11 pm. Blaine wasn't tired, not even close. Instead, he lay sprawled across his bed after changing into a t-shit and a pair of sweatpants. He tried to get some sleep and forget about the day, he really did, but that damn letter was keeping him up. He tossed and turned, messing up his duvet and sending pillows flying. Eventually, he turned on his lamp and grabbed the letter off of his desk.

Sitting up and laying back against the headboard, Blaine stretched his legs out and took a deep breath. He carefully slid the opening of the envelope, not wanting to rip the paper or damage whatever was inside. A small, folded sheet of white paper fell onto Blaine's lap. It was slightly crinkled, but still in good condition.

Blaine picked up the paper off his lap and unfolded it. The paper smelt of fresh ink, even though the letter couldn't have been very new. He began to read, smiling when he saw the letter was written completely in Kurt's handwriting.

_Blaine,_

_I'm writing this on our wedding night. That sounds pretty cheesy, but I am. It's about four o'clock in the morning, and the sun hasn't even come out yet. Right now, you're sleeping on my bed, snoring away adorably as I got up and wrote this. Don't worry, though, I promise I came right back to you when I finished._

_I don't even know why I'm writing this to you right now, Blaine. Maybe I'm just doing it for sentimental reasons, or maybe so I can get some closure with myself. But for whatever reason I'm doing this, I just need you to know that I love you. I'm in love with you know, then, and always will be, even after I'm gone. If you are reading this right now, that probably means I'm not longer around anymore. And I'm sorry, Blaine. I never wanted this to happen, not you me, you, or anyone else. I should have told you the moment we started going out, because I sort of knew we were going to be together forever. But now you know, and it sucks pretty bad._

_I remember the first time I ever lay eyes on you. It was the second week of freshmen year. We were much younger than, with our acne starting to bloom and out voices cracking with the natural bitch called puberty._

Blaine chuckled and then went back to reading.

_This is going to sound so creepy, but I actually saw you in your gym class, running around the McKinley track. That's probably not very romantic, spying on someone all sweaty and dressed in shorts, but I'm not going to lie. I thought you were very, very cute. I didn't have a crush on you or anything, because I didn't know you well enough to be able to do that. Just those nervous, jittery butterflies people get when they see someone attractive._

"Which is how I felt about you," Blaine whispered to himself.

_I was very surprised to see you spying on me for once, three years later in the choir room. I was pretty embarrassed, standing on that chair in the middle of the room, pretending like I was on Broadway. And when I heard you singing your original song by yourself, I knew you just had to be in the musical. Such a talent like that couldn't be put to waste. Your voice was and still is beautiful. I love watching you perform, you put so much of yourself into it. So that's why when you asked me if I could help you with your lines, of course I said yes. I didn't just want to help you, Blaine, I wanted to know you and what you were all about. When I started to learn the basics of you, you reminded me of a really good book. I couldn't put you down and I just wanted to keep reading. _

Blaine blushed in his dim-lighten room.

_I don't even know why you fell in love with me. But you did, and I felt like the luckiest person in the world when you told me that night on our first date. I remembered how nervous I was planning my outfit and pacing around in my room. I'd never, ever been on a date before. But when you told me you loved me, I wanted so badly to say it back. I did. But I was terrified. You loved me, and I was dying. I couldn't say it back, not at that moment, not right away. You loving me could possibly mean a complicated, angry relationship. I thought you would have left me or something when you found out I was sick. I'm so, so sorry I ever had those thoughts, Blaine. You were so loyal to me, always by my side when I was in pain, always making me feel alive. Every day with you was an adventure. Everyday, I felt loved._

_I have no idea when you'll read this. Maybe it will be in ten years, maybe in five minutes. Who knows? All I know is that you loved me, and it was the greatest gift someone could ever give me. I will understand if you ever want to move on after I am gone. If you want to re-marry, start again, I will completely respect that choice. And I will be happy for you._

"Not likely going to happen, Kurt," Blaine muttered under his breath.

_I just need you to know that wherever I am, and wherever you are, I love you. I love you more than anything I've ever loved in this world, and I mean it completely. Please, please believe me when I say that if I didn't have this sickness, I'd be with you forever. After death included. Blaine, thank you so much for everything you've done for me. Thank you for inspiring me, for caring about me, loving me unconditionally. You changed my life just as I hoped I changed yours. These past few months made me feel more alive than ever before. I know I'll see you again after I am gone one day. And when that day comes, it will be the most glorious day ever._

_Love, love, and love again,_

_Kurt._

Blaine folded the letter back in his hands, letting it tumble onto his lap. Large, moist tears rolled down his cheeks and over his lips, falling to his duvet, but he smiled. He smiled the biggest smile a human could possibly make, because he was lucky. He was lucky to be able to spend some time with Kurt, even if it was for a short time. The memories could last Blaine a life time.

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine whispered into his bed, sinking down into the covers and placing the letter on his bed side table. He hugged the pillow closely to his chest, imagining it was Kurt. What happened to the both of them was terrible and tragic, so painful that hurt to think about it. But for a while, for a brief, quick second, it had been beautiful. It was worth the pain, the tears and suffering, the battles and struggles. It was worth it, because they had each other. For the first time in a long time, Blaine was able to get some sleep. There'd always be the empty hole inside of him because a piece was missing. But even if he didn't know it yet, that hole would slowly start to heal.

Blaine had another dream that night about Kurt. In the dream, Blaine was walking through a large crowd with a city surrounding them. He couldn't tell exactly what city it was, most likely New York or something like that. Kurt had told Blaine that he'd only been to New York once for a glee club competition, but he wanted to go again and live there someday.

There were throngs of people. Some people, Blaine recognized, random faces that he'd seen on the street or in his life that walked by in the noisy mess. It was dark outside, but everything was visible because of the blinkering lights and street posts. Blaine was all by himself, just trying to push past the river of people, searching and searching for something he didn't know he was looking for. You know when you walk into a room, but your mind sort of blanks out and you forget what you came for? And you walk out of the room disappointed because you left empty-handed? That's how Blaine felt, except he was determined to not give up.

He felt like a salmon swimming upstream, all the people shoving past him because they were walking in the opposite direction. But then, like a blu, he saw him. Standing in the middle of the crowd, dressing like he always did and looking like he always did, Kurt was there, smiling proudly. The boys eyes locked, and they lunged for each other. Running at top speed, zooming by random strangers and babies in strollers. When they met, it was spontaneous. Kissing, holding each other tightly, all feeling so real and yet not being real at all...

"There you are," Kurt whispered, nuzzling his nose into Blaine's neck.

"I've been looking for you forever," Blaine whispered back, beaming like he'd discovered the best thing ever brought into the world.

And when Blaine woke up, he realized that he had indeed found it.


	47. Epilogue

That was eight years ago.

Eight long years ago, I met and married the most incredible man to ever walk the face of the earth. My body and face have now morphed into something much older, much more mature as far as physical standards got. No longer a teenager, I was now an adult, able to live on my own in the real, outside world. But I'd never forget.

I turned twenty six years old about a week ago. For some reason, as I sat in the middle of a pub with my friends and laughed my head off at my birthday celebration, I realized that I would have many, many more birthdays. Because I was alive, and I was enjoying living life.

Sometimes, I thought about Kurt. Kurt Hummel, the beautiful boy who stole my heart eight years ago. To be honest, those feelings haven't died down. I know that I'm supposed to move on. I'm supposed to find a new partner, required to get re-married so I won't be considered lonely. But I'm not lonely. And as easy as it sounds sometimes, you never forget your first love. Some people can fall in love over and over again. Some people, like me, cannot. I found who I was in love with, and everyday I think about Kurt.

I still live in Lima, but one day I'd really love to move to a city, hopefully somewhere big and noisy where Kurt wanted to go. I visit the Hummel-Hudson residence during the holidays and when I have free time. They're doing lovely, by the way. Burt and Carole Hummel, still living in that house that I used to go to almost everyday eight years ago. And I still love everything about that house, because I had very good memories inside of it. Burt isn't frustrated or angry at the world anymore for taking Kurt away. He learned to adapt to life without his son, just as I have learned to adapt to the world without Kurt in it.

I never hated anyone, though. I never blamed anyone or anything for Kurt's death. Kurt always told me never to do that. You may think that I'm being a complete stalker right now, some creepy man that sits in his house all day and rocks back and forth with a picture of his deceased husband clutched in his hands. No, actually, that's not who I am. I get out plenty. I spend time with my friends and family, sometimes even calling up some of the member from the New Directions. I still love them, because during that time of pain and suffering, they were there for me. They easily accepted me as Kurt's boyfriend, and later his husband.

I do, however, get sad sometimes. When I think about those ocean blue eyes, the soft smile and tousled hair, his long eyelashes and gentle laugh, his beautiful singing voice...I do miss him. Sometimes at night, I roll over on my bed and look at the empty space next to it, reaching my hand over and imagining Kurt lying there. I release a few tears now and then, sometimes the heavy sobs come and hit me out of nowhere.

I still have Kurt's letter. It's still sitting in the same red envelope, tucked safely away in my drawers. In my cupboards our glass wedding mugs that the New Directions made for us. And I use the scarves that David, Wes, Nick and Jeff gave me. I am able to live my life without Kurt near me 24/7. I'm not a sad, miserable, angry man who hates the world and wants to end his life. I love my life very much. I cherish it, and I live my life to the fullest in honor of the one person I ever loved, who could not live his own. I am happy, joyful, and treat everyday like my last. Kurt taught me that. He taught me to live my dreams and not be so afraid to live outside my box. I promised him that I would someday pursue my dreams as a musician, and I did. It's because of him that I write songs on my keyboard and guitar. It's because of him that I perform them at local coffee shops and restaurants. It's because of him that I'm doing my best to live my dreams. Don't get me wrong. Kurt isn't the only reason the way I am today, however, without his help, I probably would have shoved those dreams and thoughts away to the back of my mind. I would've done something boring, like working behind a desk or typing away at a computer.

Kurt Hummel saved my life. He changed me in many ways, some ways I didn't even think were possible. Every night, before I close my eyes and dream, I think of Kurt's angelic face, his body, his personality. I hear his words whispering at the back of my mind the lyrics to only hope. I hear him giggling sweetly, telling me that he loves me. I want to tell him that I love him too, so much, always and forever. When I visit Kurt's grave, now covered with small flowers and grass, I talk to him about me, my life, and how much I miss him. I'd just sit for hour and hours sometimes in the grass, talking to him. I knew he was listening. Whenever I'm there, at his grave, it's like I can feel him next to me, in front of me. Once, I even fell asleep underneath a tree at the cemetery, just lightly snoring and snoozing away in the summer breeze. That probably sounds a little creepy. I don't care what anyone thinks about me. I love my husband, and I always will.

To be honest, I did try and take Kurt's words in his letter. I tried going out with other men, and they were great. But going on dates with them, becoming something more than friends with them...I couldn't do it. Kurt's face would always come to my mind, and there was no way I'd do it. I felt like I was abandoning my vows to him. I promised to be with him forever, and I wanted to be. No one could compare to him. I just yearned to feel his lips moving against mine, to hold him in my arms, sleeping together under the stars. It felt like such a long time since I'd done that. He was my rock that held me down to the earth, he was my inspiration, he was my other half. And he aways would be, even if he no longer by my side anymore.

Life is a precious gift. No matter how harsh and bitchy it can get sometimes, it's valuable, something not everyone gets the chance at. Kurt, my husband, my sweetheart, never got that chance fully. His short eighteen years were nothing compared to what some people look at. He wasn't even a full-fledged adult before his gift was taken away from him. But I knew that I'd made him happy, or at least, I sure hoped so.

I feel him all the time. Whether if I'm taking a shower, washing dishes, messing around with my guitar or walking down the street, I'd just feel an overwhelming amount of happiness because I knew he was there, trying to communicate with him. I would always always answer.

What Kurt and I had and still have is special, a love that not everyone gets to experience. Kurt was mine, and I was his, and I knew that it was something worth fighting for, worth going to through all the pain and doing one hundred more times. Whenever I had dreams about him, I'd wake up smiling and chuckling to myself. I wondered where he was. Where do people go after they die? Up into the sky? Do they stay on earth in an invisible, silent form? Do they become reincarnated as parts of nature, in the form of a bird or a tree? Kurt was lost up in the sky somewhere, floating into a cloud of nothingness. But when he was with me, when I felt him around me, he was always safe in my memories and heart. I wonder what he looked like now. Did he look the same, the innocent face with delicate features? Or did he look like me now, much more mature and older?

It didn't matter. He could look any way he wanted or be anywhere he wanted, and I'd still love him no matter what. I look down at my wedding ring when I feel lonely, trace the glittery gems with my eyes and think of how Kurt put it there. Nothing is ever over. Even when it is, it goes on somewhere in another life. I'd been looking for someone like Kurt my whole life, even when I didn't realize it, and when I found him, my troubles flew away.

I know I'll see Kurt Hummel again one day. It'll be my time, and when it is, I'll drift upwards into wherever the after life takes me, and I'll walk into it acceptingly. Kurt will be there, his arms stretched wide open as I run into them and cling to him tightly. It's like my heart is tied to his with an unbreakable cord, and when we meet again, the cord will vanish because we won't need it anymore. We'd never have to leave each other's sides again. So no, if you're going to ask, I am not afraid of death, because I know something beautiful will be waiting for me when that time comes.

But as for now, I love my life, so I think I'll just live. For the both of us.

**THE END.**

_Hi faithful readers, thank you so, so much for taking this incredible journey with me. It's been an absolute pleasure reading your comments and taking this story and turning it into my own. This story was more successful than my last, and I wanted to thank everyone who's shared their cancer stories with me. They touched my heart and I'm so glad I was able to write something that could connect with others, even if this story was an inspired idea. I'm going to New York to watch Darren Criss in H2$ in two days, but when I get back, I'll start my new story that I've been planning for a while now. Thanks again so much for reading! A Walk to Remember really is fantastic, so I'm gad I could include Kurt and Blaine in such a bittersweet tale such as this one. :)_


End file.
